Rêve, réalité, illusions et désillusions
by Cassiopee
Summary: FIC TERMINEE Harry a accepté son destin et fera tout pour voir la prophétie s'accomplir sans que d'autres êtres chers ne meurent... mais ses résolutions le mèneront dans un chemin très sombre... Et si la dernière personne à le retenir mourrait? ...
1. Prologue

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Quand on veut, on peut !

Partie : prologue

Genre : Mystery, General

Rating : G, pour l'instant

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer * jalouse *, je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui) * encore plus jalouse * mais des review^^.

Situation : 

Cette fanfiction est située quelque jours avant la rentrée de Harry en 6e. nous avons donc affaire à un Harry déprimé… enfin, pour l'instant.

**Quand on veut, on peut !**

Prologue 

On lui avait caché beaucoup de chose. Un prophétie entière. La raison de son existence. La raison du sacrifice de tant de personnes. La raison pour la quel il devait se relevé et se battre.

On l'avait trahis. On avait abusé de sa confiance. Sa confiance aveugle qu'il pensait avoir bien placée. Sa confiance qu'il ne voulait plus jamais redonné.

On lui avait mentit. On lui avait parlé de justice. On lui avait parlé du bien. On lui avait parlé d'idéaux pour les quels il fallait se battre. On lui avait parlé de choses qui n'existent pas. Qui n'existerons jamais.

On l'avait utilisé. On l'avait placé tel un pion sur un échiquier. Pion qu'on continuait a bouger. Pion qu'on continuait à utiliser. Pion qu'on protégeai en sacrifiant d'autre pions.

On continuait à lui mentire. On lui avait dit qu'on lui avait révéler toute la vérité sur les mystères de son existence, sa mission. Non, on lui mentait encore. Comment pourrait-il le comprendre ? Comment le prendrait-il s'il savait ? Que ferait-il ? Quel en serait les conséquences ? Lui qui était si jeune et avait déjà tant vu.

Harry Potter, l'Enfant de la Prophétie. Un jeune homme qui venait de fêté ses dix-sept il y avait un jour. Un adolescent qui portait le poids d'un monde entier sur ses épaules. Un enfant, peut-être, mais déjà désabusé de la vie. La vie, il n'en attendait rien. Il attendait sa fin. Il attendait qu'on aie fini de l'utiliser comme un vulgaire soldat pour qu'il puisse enfin décider de se qu'il voudrait faire. Partir. Mourir. Ce même Harry était le sorcier le plus puissant avec Voldemort. Plus que Voldemort. Plus que Dumbeldore lui-même. Il devait apprendre à utilisé sa magie, mais il suffisait presque que de son vouloir pour que les choses arrivent. Il ne le savait pas. Son pouvoir était sans doute sans limite, d'une puissance jamais égalée. Son pouvoir était dangereux, autant pour lui que pour les autres. Son pouvoir pouvait sauver. Son pouvoir pouvait détruire. Un pouvoir si grand. La frontière entre le bien et le mal est si fine. S'est pour ça qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas qu'il était le plus puissant. Que se qu'il le voudrais, il pourrait l'avoir…

À suivre… 

Voilà pour la première partie, enfin le prologue. Harry n'est pas au courant de tout ça. Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou l'emmènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Vous voyez le petit bouton bleu en bas et à droite de l'écran ? oui, et bien vous n'avez qu'à cliquer dessus et m'écrire un review. Non, promis ça ne vous prend vraiment que très peu de temps. Quelques minutes de votre vie, peut-être, mais ça apporte quelque heur de satisfaction et de sourire à l'auteur, moi dans se cas. Et puis en plus, je le ferais pour vous. Si, si, j ne mens pas… j'envoie toujours des review, moi^^ !


	2. 1: Rêve et illusions

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Quand on veut, on peut !

Partie : 1 – Rêve et Illusions.

Genre : Mystery, General

Rating : G, pour l'instant

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer * jalouse *, je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui) * encore plus jalouse * mais des review^^ *moins jalouse*.

Situation : 

Cette fanfiction est située quelque jours avant la rentrée de Harry en 6e. nous avons donc affaire à un Harry déprimé… enfin, pour l'instant.

**Quand on veut, on peut !**

Partie I – Rêve et Illusions. 

Un jeune homme pâle et maigre aux cheveux de jais en bataille et aux yeux émeraudes entra dans le QG, au 12, square Grimaud. A peine eut-il franchis le pas de la porte que Hermione se jeta à son cou, manquant de le faire tombé.

- Je suis si contente de te revoir, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ça va, vieux ? demanda Ron en l'étreignant à son tour.

Harry regarda ses amis et leur sourit en guise de réponse. Un sourire vraiment pas convainquant qui ne trompait personne mais auquel ses deux amis se forcèrent de croire. Il regarda le salon du manoir dans le quel il se trouvait. La pièce avait changée, elle ne donnait plus cette impression d'abandonné. Elle renvoyais presque une image agréable. Elle l'aurait fait si tant de souvenir et de malheur n'y était pas encrer. Tous les efforts de Molly Weasley ne pouvaient faire de cette maison ce qu'elle n'était pas. Une maison dans la quel tant de tristesse et de colère avait étés déversées. Ses sentiments s'en ressentait encore, malgré la chaleur du doux feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, malgré les rideau à présent propre et raccommodé qui pendant gracieusement aux fenêtre, malgré les fauteuils qui tendaient leur bras, cette maison était n'inexorablement que peines.

- Harry, mon chérit ! Comment vas-tu ?demanda Mrs. Weasley en sortant de la cuisine, Ron, aide Harry a monté sa valise dans votre chambre.

- Non, merci… je vais le faire moi.

- Non, laisse ! Je vais t'aider !

Harry saisit la grosse valise qui était à ses pieds sans faire attention à se qu'avait dit son ami et la monta tant bien que mal jusqu'au haut de l'escalier. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent monté seul avec appréhension. Il arriva sur le pat de la porte qui menait à sa chambre mais avant d'entrer il s'arrêta, posa la valise à ses pieds puis se diriges vers une autre chambre. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas très spacieuse et offrait un aspect triste et peu réconfortant. Personnes ne paraissait y avoir mit le pied depuis plusieurs semaines et sa devait sûrement être le cas. Une couche de poussière recouvrait tous. L'armoire était entre-ouverte et Harry pu y apercevoir quelque robes qui n'avaient toujours pas été débarrassées. Les volets fermés laisser entré quelque faibles rayons de lumière par les fissures du bois dues à l'usures. Il s'assit sur le lit manger aux mites qui faisait parti du rare mobilier de la pièce et se recroquevilla sur lui même. 

Ses pensée n'était que colère, haine et tristesse. Cette pièce elle-même n'était que ça. Alors toutes ces pensées qui s'était grandement calmée bien que constante se mirent à bouger dans sa tête,  les sentiments à s'amplifiés. Toute la pièce paraissait être en accord avec cette état.

Il sentit quelque chose de bizarre en lui, comme une chaleur étrange émané de son corps, mais la pièce, elle, semblais avoir perdu quelque degré. Le vent se mit soudain à souffler d'une manière étonnamment forte pour un moi d'août, les tristes volets frappaient fortement contre la vitre qui paraissait menacé de se brisé à chaque seconde.  Un trop plain de sentiments paraissait affluer de son corps meurtri par le deuil. Cette pièce entière n'était que souffrances, son être n'était que souffrances. Comme si tous les sentiments qu'il avait tenter de contenir jusqu'à maintenant s'évadaient de son corps sous forme de puissance. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie ! Il ne voulais pas ça ! Rien ne pouvait être vrai ! Tout était forcément faux !

- Harry ! Harry ! Est-ce que ça vas ? Harry !

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais ouvrit doucement les yeux pour avoir le temps de s'habituer à clarté de la pièce. En face de lui, une femme le regardait, inquiète. Il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit ou il était n'avait rien à voir avec la pièce sombre dans la quelle il se trouvait quelque instant plus tôt. La pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait à présent était claire. Une grande fenêtre était en face de lui, de fin rideau bleu ciel ondulait légèrement sous la douce brise. Autour de lui, il y avait une armoire, une commode et un bureau, tous de bois foncé. Les mûrs étaient d'un banc immaculé sur le quel des joueurs de Quidditch de ses équipes préférées faisaient toutes sorte de figures aérienne. Il scruta attentivement la pièce qui paraissait lui être inconnue puis regarda les personnes qui l'entourait. Il y avait un jeune homme de grande taille aux cheveux d'un roux vif et aux yeux noisette, son meilleur ami : Ronald Weasley. A côté de lui, se tenait une jeune et belle fille aux long cheveux bruns qui ondulait avec des reflet doré, aux yeux marron, c'était sa meilleur amie : Hermione Granger. D'autres personnes était présente, une homme qui devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans, il avait les cheveux châtain mais quelque fils d'argent apparaissait près de ses tempes, ses yeux était de couleur miel et Harry reconnu sans peine Remus Lupin. La jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui avait de long cheveux blond qui formait de grande boucle et des yeux bleu, Harry fut incapable de mettre un nom sur son visage. Il se dit alors qu'elle devait être une infirmière et qu'il devait se trouvé à St. Mangouste. Mais la chambre dans la quel il se trouvait n'avait absolument rien d'un hôpital.

- Ca vas, Harry ? répéta la femme blonde.

-  Qu… qu'est ce que… ? il ne parvint pas à finire sa question ne sachant pas la quel serait la plus appropriée.

- Nous sommes rapidement monté, tu criait dans ton sommeil et tu te tenait le front. C'était…,commença Ron.

- C'était effrayant ! acheva Hermione, tu es resté plusieurs minutes comme ça sans qu'on arrive à te réveiller ! On était à deux doigt d'appeler Lily !

- Quoi ?!? demanda Harry de plus en plus incrédule. Mais… je suis o ?!

- Mais… tu es chez toi, Harry, lui dit Ron.

- Quoi !?! répéta-t-il.

- Tu sais, chez toi : à la _Licorne_.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Ron ?

- Tu paraissait avoir mal à la tête, Harry, les interrompis la jeune femme blonde.

- Ouais…Je pense que c'était ma cicatrice, pour changer…

- Ta cicatrice ?demanda Hermione.

- Oui, ma cicatrice !

- Tu n'a aucune cicatrice, Harry. Pas que je sache, en tout cas.

Harry toucha son front et n'y sentit effectivement aucune cicatrice. Il se leva et regarda les personne présente d'un aire méfiant.

- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? demanda Remus.

- Quoi ? Si je vais bien ?!? Mas je ne comprend strictement plus rien ! Il y a quelque seconde j'était au QG, Ron et Hermione aussi et maintenant je me retrouve ici, dans une maison que je ne connais pas !

- Que tu ne connais pas ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais mi les pied ici, je ne sait même pas ou est-ce que je suis !

- Tu… Harry, tu habite ici depuis que tu as quatre ans ! lui dit Hermione.

- C'est impossible, j'ai toujours vécu chez la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon !

- Harry, tu ne les vois que deux fois par année, dit la jeune femme blonde.

- Comment ça ce fait qu'elle paraît tout connaître sur ma vie alors que moi je ne l'a connais même pas !

- Quoi ?!?s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Remus avec colère, s'est Amélia, voyons !

- Je vais appeler Lily ! avertit Amélia en quittant la pièce.

Harry entendit le bruit de pas de quelqu'un qui descendait rapidement des escalier puis il entendit quelqu'un dire clairement « Ste. Mangouste » Qui était cette Lily et pourquoi se trouvait-elle à Ste. Mangouste ? La seule Lily que Harry connaissait était sa mère mais elle était morte il y avait déjà seize ans de ça !

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? demanda Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amis.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me raconter, je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir.

- Quel souvenir as-tu, alors ?

- La dernière chose que je me souvient, c'est d'être aller à Grimaud.

- O ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant lui aussi sur le lit.

- Bah, à Grimaud !

- Au 12, square Grimaud ? demanda Remus d'une manière incrédule.

- Oui ! Au QG !

- Qu'est ce que Grimaud ? demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Remus.

- C'est la maison où vivait Sirius avant d'être aller vivre chez James. D'ailleurs, évitez de lui en parlez, ce serait mieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Remus ! On ne pas en parler puisqu'il…, Harry ne termina pas sa phrase.

Il avait de la peine à comprendre se qui se passait et avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé. Ses souvenirs de Grimaud paraissait se dissipé, devenir comme flou. Cette pièce qui lui avait paru inconnue commençait à lui être familière mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment se fier à ses sentiments.

- Je crois que j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé, intervint Remus.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ron, Hermione, je ne sait pas si vous avez sentit une sorte de froid… ou de peur, il y a moins de quelque heure

- Si, dit Hermione en tentant de réprimer un frissons.

- Les détraqueurs les plus terrifiant d'Azkaban sont venu jusqu'ici pour capturer un des derniers Mangemorts. Comme Harry a subit un sortilège de Voldemort quand il était petit et que ces créatures avaient des liens plutôt étroit avec lui, l'effet des détraqueur a été décupler. Alors un autre monde, une autre vie c'est créé inconsciemment en lui. Lui enlevant toute joie pour que ces horribles créatures puisse s'en nourrir.

- Des mangemorts ? Il y en a encore !?! s'exclama Hermione.

- Non, en théorie, il y a en plus en activité et ceux qui sont en liberté se sont repentit, depuis la chute de leur maître.

- Se serait ça ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre explications, Harry. Les effets se dissiperont bientôt, le temps que tu retrouve tes esprits et que tu aille mieux.

- Donc tout ça, c'était faux ? Sa me paraissait pourtant si réel… j'était sûr qu'ici c'était faux et que ce que j'avais vécu … hum… dans ce… « rêve » était réel.

- Les Détraqueurs sont très doués pour ça, Harry… C'est pour ça que bon nombre de sorcier veulent les voir quitter Azkaban. On aurait mieux fait de ne pas déranger Lily pour ça.

- Donc, commença Harry avec espoir, mes parents sont vivants ?

- Oui !répondit Remus en souriant.

- Et Sirius aussi ? demanda-t-il avec encore plus d'espoir.

- Bien sûr qu'il est vivant lui aussi !

Harry sourit et se laissa tombé sur le lit de soulagement. Tous les souvenirs de se qui s'était avéré n'être qu'un mauvais rêve créé par les Détraqueurs se dissipait petit à petit comme le brouillard laissant place au soleil matinale. La lumière paraissait se répandre dans ses ténèbres mais une ombre paraissait malgré tout continuer à planer sur lui.

- Ca n'a pas dû être une nuit facile, vieux, dit Ron en se levant.

- Non, tu l'a dit…

- Bon, je vais rassurer Lily et Amélia des quelles arriveront, avertit Remus

- Ok.

Remus quitta la pièce laissant les trois amis seuls. Harry qui avait encore un peu cette impression de profonde tristesse causée par ce qu'il croyais avoir vécu se sentait alors doublement rassuré et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je me disait bien…, commença-t-il, une tel vie ne pouvait pas exister… C'était affreux, je n'avais jamais connu mes parents, je n'avais que vous deux, Remus et Sirius mais il était mort il y avait… deux mois, je crois. Il n'y avait presque aucun bonheur, il y en avait en faite aucun et les Détraqueurs s'en nourrissaient sûrement.

- Vaudrais mieux ne plus penser à ça ! dit Hermione.

- Tu as raison ! Hermione ? Voldemort est-il… ?

- Harry! commença Ron, je sais que presque tout le monde prononce son nom dans cette maison, mais évite de la dire devant moi, s'il te plaît.

- Désolé.

- S'est rien.

- Il est mort il y a un peu moins de seize an, ne t'inquiète pas ! Il était vivant, dans … ton monde ?

- Oui, il était revenu aux pouvoir et je devait le tuer d'après une prophétie.

- …, les deux amis affichaient un air effrayer à l'idée que la terreur du mage noir aurait pu persister.

- La prophétie a vraiment exister Harry, mais Tu-Sais-Qui a été tuer, lui dit Hermione.

- Et… ça s'est passé comment ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas si on ai les mieux placé pour te faire le récit mais…

- Oh, Hermione ! Tu as lu un livre là dessus, tu peux bien nous résumer sa mort ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je pense. Tes parents avait voulu faire de Sirius le gardien de leur secrets, mais au dernier moment, Sirius a refuser et à proposer Peter à sa place. Celui-ci était en fait un espion.

- Jusque là, c'est pareil, intervint Harry.

- Alors laisse moi finir, lui dit gentiment Hermione, donc d'une manière que même Sirius n'arrive pas a expliquer aujourd'hui, il a eu l'impression que quelque chose ne jouait pas, il est donc aller chez Peter qui n'était pas là, puis il est aller chez Remus. Il lui a dit se qui se passait et il se sont précipiter tous les deux chez tes parents. Quand il sont arriver, Tu-Sais-Qui était là. Un grand combat s'en ai suivit et jamais ils n'ont voulu en dire grand choses et ils n'ont jamais parlé des détails. Tous se qu'on sait s'est que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a voulu te tuer à cause d'une prophétie. S'est pour ça que tu as réagis comme ça aux Détraqueurs et ton père à se problème à la jambe à cause de se combat. C'est à vous cinq que vous avez tuer Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Cinq ? J'avais un an !

- Oui, ta mère te tenait dans ses bras et tu as tenu sa baguette et se sort avec celui de James, Remus et Sirius a eu raison de Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Ça… ça me dit quelque chose, oui…

- Les souvenirs te reviennent !dit Ron avec espoir.

- Peut-être.

La porte s'ouvrit et Amélia et Remus entrèrent suivit d'une femme aux long cheveux roux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos, elle avait des yeux vert en amande et Harry la reconnu sans peine comme étant sa mère. Il eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tant la joie qu'il éprouvait était forte. Ses sentiments s'estompèrent pourtant petit à petit, des souvenirs vécu ici à la _Licorne_ lui revenaient gentiment en tête et les souvenirs qu'il avait pris pour réalité s'estompaient gentiment mais ils restaient quand même légèrement présent en lui.

- Ca vas, Harry ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Oui, ça va déjà mieux, la rassura-t-elle.

- Ses Détraqueurs ! s'exclama Lily avec colère, Il ne devrait pas pouvoir sortir d'Azkaban ! Ils ne devraient déjà même pas pouvoir y être !

- Tu sais pour les détraqueur ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, Remus m'a tout expliquer quand je suis arrivée, elle mit sa main sur le front de Harry, tu as un peu de fièvre, reste au lit aujourd'hui.

- Mais non, je me sens bien !

- Peut-être, mais je préfère que tu sois en forme pour demain. Je te rappelle que nous allons au chemin de Travers.

- J'avais oublier. Mais s'est pas grave, je te promet que je me sens bien.

- Harry… Si tu m'écoutait pour une fois ? Reste au lit au moins se matin. Et de plus, si personne n'aurait été là, tous ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, tu aurait pu être plongé dans un coma et te serais engluer dans un monde d'effrois. Des cas pareilles sont à St. Mangouste, ils y sont depuis des années !

- Maman… je me sens bien, je te dis ! S'était… passager, rien de plus.

- Oh ? Passager ? l'effet des Détraqueurs les plus puissant d'Azkaban ne t'affecte que passagèrement ? demanda Lily avec un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être, répondit Harry en haussant les épaule.

- Tu es bien le fils à ton père ! s'exclama Lily en réprimant un rire, Bon je pense que ça ne servirait à rien d'insister… Ron, Hermione, je compte sur vous pour veiller sûr lui.

- Promis, répondit Hermione.

- Bien. Je vais faire du thé, quelqu'un en veut-il ?

- Volontiers, répondit Amélia.

- J'en prendrais aussi, dit Remus.

- Oh, juste une dernière chose, commença Lily, si vous sortez, prenez Mélodie avec vous et Ginny aussi.

- Ok, répondirent Ron et Hermione.

- Harry ?

- Ouais, c'est d'accord, répondit-il à son tour.

- Bien, soyez là à midi, pas après c'est compris!

- Oui, on sera là, répondit Harry en souriant.

Lily sortit de la chambre suivit de Remus et Amélia. Harry se retourna vers Ron et Hermione.

- Mélodie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Mélodie, ta petite sœur, répondit Hermione.

- J'ai une sœur ?!?

- Oui, pas dans ton rêve ? demanda Ron

- Si mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an…

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, désoler.

- Harry… Tu devrais peut-être rester au lit, tu sais…

- Mais non, Hermione ! Bon descendez déjà, je vais vous rejoindre !

- Ok, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la chambre. Harry se dirigea vers l'armoire et saisit une robe de sorcier, il fut surpris de connaître l'emplacement de ses affaires et pensa que ça ne pouvait être qu'une preuve que c'était ici ça vrai place. Il se changea rapidement et sortit dans le couloire. Il regarda attentivement les lieux et fut rassuré de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière chaque portes de l'étage. À côté de sa chambre, il y avait une autre porte qui donnait sur la chambre de Mélodie puis une troisième qui était une chambre d'amis qu'occupait, Hermione et Ginny quand il venait passé quelque jours à la _Licorne _ainsi qu'une dernière légèrement plus petite qu'occupait généralement Ron. À l'étage, il y avait trois chambre, celle de ses parents : Lily et James, celle de Remus et d'Amélia et puis celle de Sirius et il était difficile de savoir qui était avec lui vu le nombre de fille différente qui entrait et sortait de là en une année. Harry descendit les escalier et se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée qui était décoré à la manière victorienne. Dans le prolongement du hall, il y avait un vaste salon et l'indispensable cheminée. Le salon avait pour mobilier un grand canapé ainsi que cinq fauteuil et deux vaisseliers anciens. Le salon était prolongé par la salle à manger où il y avait une longue table et des chaises ainsi qu'un grand bar qui faisait la plus grande fierté des Maraudeurs. En face de l'escalier, se trouvait une grande cuisine dans la quelle se trouvait Remus, Amélia et Lily.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Mélodie était dans le salon et attendaient Harry. Celui-ci arriva à leur auteur et leurs sourit.

- Bah, t'en a mit du temps ! s'exclama Ron.

- Disoulé.

- On va o ? demanda Ginny.

- Partout sauf chez Zonko, répondit Ron.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Parce qu'on va demain au chemin de Travers et que si on achète des farces et attrapes ailleurs que chez Fred et George, on est mort ! dit Ron en se passant l'index sur la gorge.

- Et qui les a cotis ? demanda Hermione.

- Ils refusent toujours de nous le dire !

Harry chercha dans ses souvenirs mais il ne pensait pas que se soit lui qui l'aie fait, dans son vrai monde.

- Bien !dit Hermione en se levant, et si on y allait ?

- Très bonne idée !

- On pourra aller chez Honey & Ducks ? demanda Mélodie.

- Seulement si tu ne mange rien avant le déjeuner ! Si non, maman nous tuera ! lui dit Harry.

- Promis je ne mangerais rien !

- Alors c'est d'accord.

Harry sourit le visage ravie de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci avait elle-aussi des cheveux roux comme ça mère et on aurait pu croire qu'elle était la sœur de Ron et Ginny s'il n'aurait pas autant de ressemble avec Harry. Bien que la petite ressemblais plus à se mère qu'à son père, contrairement à Harry, il n'était pas difficile de voire qu'ils étaient frère et sœurs. Harry pensa qu'elle avait quatorze ou treize et qu'elle était donc en deuxième ou troisième année à Poudlard.

Les cinq amis sortirent de la maison pour se trouvé sous le soleil d'un matin d'août dans la charmante rue de Pré-Au-Lard.

À suivre… 

J'espère sincèrement que cette fic vous plait et j'ai déjà imaginer se qui se produira (^o^). Bien que cette partie manque sans doute d'action (0_o), il y en aura plus par la suite mais pour cela, patience ! Nombres rebondissements sont à venir. -)

RAR :

Csame : j'espère sincèrement que cette fanfiction te plaira, en tout cas, elle me tient à cœur car j'ai pas mal de projet la concernent. J'attend avec impatience la suite de tes fics.

Kissa : merci beaucoup, j'espère que se chapitre te plaira !

Herm'021 : eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait un retour vers le passé… en théorie, se qui se passe et mieux mais en pratique… j'espère qu cette fic te plaira parce que j'y met un soin tout particulier.

Merci à mes revieweurs ! j'espère que cette première partie vous a plus car avec le prologue on pouvait difficilement s'attendre à quelque chose de concret… 


	3. 2: Entre rêve et réalités

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Quand on veut, on peut !

Partie : 2 – entre rêve et réalité.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : G – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer * jalouse *, je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui) * encore plus jalouse * mais des review^^ *moins jalouse*.

Situation : 

Cette fanfiction est située quelque jours avant la rentrée de Harry en 6e. nous avons donc affaire à un Harry déprimé… enfin, pour l'instant.

**Note de l'auteur: **cette partie est encore un peu floue mais je ne peux pas vous révéler l'entière vérité maintenant. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette intrigue entre le monde réel et la réalité est un début, l'entièreté de la fic ne sera pas centrée la dessus, je n'en dit pas plus pour l'instant.

**Quand on veut, on peut !**

Partie II – Entre rêve et réalité. 

Ils marchaient dans la rue principale à la recherche d'activité. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et la plus part des habitants de Pré-au-lard préféraient rester chez eux pour être au frais. La rue était déserte et certain magasin avait fermé à cause de la canicule. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le village sorcier.

- C'est mortel ! s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, surtout qu'on ne peut même pas magasiner puisqu'on va demain au chemin de Travers, continua Ginny.

- Oui, je me réjouis d'acheter nos affaires scolaires ! s'exclama Mélodie.

- Harry, ta petite sœur n'est vraiment pas normale ! commenta Ron.

- Mais non, la défendit Hermione, s'est très bien de s'intéresser au cours !

- Oui, sauf que toi non-plus tu n'es pas normale, rétorqua Ron.

- Eh bien je préfère ne pas être normale, dit-elle.

- Et puis, commença Harry, je me réjouis aussi de recommencer les cours ! 

- Oh secours ! s'écria Ron, je suis tombé dans un monde de fous !!!

- Si tu cries tout seul comme ça au milieu de la rue, c'est toi le fous, lui fit remarquer Ginny.

- Bon, j'abdique.

- On a gagn !!!s'exclamèrent Ginny et Mélodie d'une seule voie en levant le poing en l'air en signe de victoire.

- Et si à la place de martyriser Ron, on allait au parc ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, pas au parc ! dit Ron, il faut économiser nos force pour cette après-midi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, cet après-midi ? demanda Harry.

- T'as du l'oublier. Ton père, Sirius et Remus nous ont promis une bonne partie de Quidditch dans le petit terrain du parc !

- Géniale !! C'est vrai, maintenant, je crois m'en souvenir ! 

- Avec nous deux aussi ! rappela Mélodie.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut t'entraîner, si tu veux entrer dans l'équipe, la taquina Ron.

- Puisque j'y suis, remarqua Ginny, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Mélodie n'y arrive pas.

- Na ! fit Mélodie en tirant amicalement la langue à Ron.

- Et qui sera le capitaine, cette année ? demanda Harry.

- 'sais pas.

- En fait, Harry, commença Hermione, j'espère que tu n'a pas oublier comment transplaner puisque tu passe ton permis demain…

- Oups… ça doit pas être très compliquer, non ? C'est comme le balais, ça s'oublie pas ! Non ?

- J'espère pour toi, vieux !

- Pourquoi est-ce que Harry aurait oublier comment transplaner en une nuit ? demanda Ginny, et puis il peut bien y arriver si même Fred et George l'ont fait !

- Euh… Harry a eu… hum… des petits problèmes, leur dit Ron.

- Petit ?!? s'exclama Hermione.

- Petits, certifia Harry.

- Pas si petit que ça! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que t'a eu, grand frère ? s'inquiéta Mélodie.

- Trois fois rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.

- Harry…, commença Hermione.

- Écoute, lui dit Harry en la tirant vers lui et l'emmena à l'écart, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'y repenser. Je ne sais pas si tu peux imaginer ce qu'était de pareil souvenirs mais je préfère les oublier ! 

- Harry…

- Il n'y avait que terreurs, peines, souffrances, tristesses et haines, Hermione ! Alors je pense que tu peux comprendre que je ne veux ni en parler ni y penser et que je préfère oublier !

- Oui, je comprend Harry. Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu nous en parle, une fois…

- Non, ça ne servirait à rien puisque se monde était totalement faux. C'était des illusions, rien de plus, c'était imaginaire, ce monde n'a jamais exister !

- En toi, si.

- Non !Ce monde n'a jamais exister Hermione !! Et ce monde n'existera jamais !!!

- Hermione, les interrompit Ron, laisse le, ça ne sert à rien de vouloir se rappeler de choses qui n'existe pas. Vaut mieux ne plus penser à ça et faire comme si de rien était.

- Merci, Ron.

- Harry ? appela Mélodie, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as l'air un peu pale. Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

- Non, merci. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais très bien.

Harry regarda sa petite sœur qui semblais s'inquiéter pour lui et la trouva vraiment mignonne. Il ne remarqua que maintenant qu'elle avait les yeux bleu de son père.

Le fait que Hermione reparle de cela lui laissait une impression étrange, comme une sorte de malaise. Cet ombre oppressante semblait planer à nouveau sur lui. Il eut comme un sentiment de doute. Des souvenirs très précis de se qui n'était pourtant qu'un mauvais rêve lui revenait. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de ses moments, de chaque paroles prononcée, des vêtements que portaient les autres. Des souvenirs si précis qu'ils paraissaient daté d'hier. Ses souvenirs paraissaient bien plus vivant que les flous évènements qu'on lui disait réels. 

_« Harry, s'il te plaît, Harry… je t'en supplie… reviens-nous. »_ dit Hermione, la voie chargée de larmes.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'ai été brusque avec toi, dit-il en se retournant vers sa meilleur amie.

- S'est pas grave. Tu as de quoi être sur les nerfs.

- Non, mais je ne pensait pas te mettre dans cette état.

- Quel état ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Tu sanglotais, je viens de t'entendre m'appeler.

- Je ne t'ai pas appeler, Harry…

- Non, je viens de t'entendre ! Tu m'appelais !

- Harry, je ne t'ai pas appeler et je n'ai pas sangloter.

- Mais, vous l'avez entendu ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

- Non, elle n'a rien dit Harry, confirma Ron.

- Mais, je l'ai entendu. je ne suis pas fous !

- Hermione n'a rien dit, répéta Ginny.

- Tu es sûr que ça vas, grand-frère ? lui demanda Mélodie.

- Je… je dois être un peu secouer… pas de quoi s'inquiéter. On n'en parle plus.

- Harry, si tu entends des voix…, commença Hermione.

- Non, j'entends pas _des_ voix, j'entend _ta_ voix. Et puis c'était… euh… une petite hallucination…

- Il faut en parler à maman, dit Mélodie.

- Non, en parle à personne. Personne n'a besoin de savoir puisque c'est passager.

- Harry…

- On en parle pas, ça vas passer, si ça se reproduit, on en parlera, ok ?

Ils se regardèrent tous ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni si s'était grave, ni la réaction qu'ils devaient adopter.

- Ok ? redemanda-t-il.

- Ouais, accorda Ron, mais s'il arrive quoi que se soit, on en parle tout de suite à tes parents !

- Si vous voulez. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Hermione ! ça doit être dans le genre _effets secondaires_. Je n'en sais rien mais si tu aurais passer la nuit que j'ai passé, tu considérerais ça comme une jolie plaisanterie !

- D'accord. Mais s'il arrive quoi que se soit…

- Oui, je sais, la coupa-t-il.

- Il est bientôt midi, intervint Ginny en mettant fin à leur dispute imminente, vaudrais mieux y aller si on ne veux pas que Lily se fâche.

- Ouais, t'a raison, on y vas, dit Harry.

Les cinq adolescents se résolurent à rentrer à la _Licorne_. Se qui venait de se produirent obsédait pourtant Harry et l'inquiétait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Cette voix, la voix d'Hermione, il l'avait bien entendu, il n'avait pas rêver. Cette même voix semblait si triste, comme la voix de quelqu'un qui pleure, mais elle était si douce, elle parlait si doucement… Elle ressemblais au ton que prenne les gens quand ils parlent aux mourants. Cette comparaison le fit frissonner, elle lui fit surtout rappeler cet affreux monde, là ou tout n'était que malheur. Comment se monde pouvait-il rejoindre sa réalité, _la_ réalit ? Il tentait de ne plus penser à sa et de se concentrer sur se qu'il vivait à présent. Il avait vu combien le malheur et le désespoir pouvaient être grand, il devait à présent se réjouir et savourer chaque instant. Il regarda autour de lui, s'il arrivait à trouver ne serai-ce qu'un souvenir, un seul qui appartienne à cette vérité, il ne douterait plus. Il regarda le jardin et se souvint que quand il était petit, il jouait à cache-cache avec Mélodie. Heureux de se souvenir de faits joyeux, il en chercha d'autre. En face de sa maison, il y avait une vielle sorcière qui habitait dans cette petite maisonnette, il y avait quelque années. Une fois, lui et Ron s'étaient introduit dans sa demeure pour voir si la rumeur était vraie : si son chat n'avait qu'un œil et trois oreille et la rumeur s'était avérée exacte. Il sourit en se souvenant la manière peu futile avec la quelle ils avaient passé par dessus la rambarde.

Il rentra dans sa maison accompagné des quatre autres. Un doux parfum de nourriture vint lui caresser le nez, faisant souffrir son estomac qui commençait déjà à se faire entendre.

- Déjà rentrer ? J'espérait que vous arriviez à l'heure, mais avec cinq minutes d'avance, c'est un exploit ! plaisanta Lily, il ne s'est rien passé, au moins ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe en une demi-heure, maman ? demanda Harry en lui souriant.

- Avec toi et Ron ? Un bon milliard de choses !

- Merci ! dit Ron faussement vexé.

- Hermione, il ne t'ont pas trop mené la vie dure ? Tous s'est _vraiment_ bien pass ?

- Oui, mentit-elle.

- Bien. James et Sirius ne vont pas tardé à arriver.

Harry sourit et tenta de penser à un souvenir vécu avec eux. Le premier souvenir qui lui vient, fut un très ressent. C'était le jour de sa majorité, il y avait quelque jour de cela. Ses parents, Remus et Sirius s'étaient dépasser. Presque toute les sixième année de Poudlard – comprenez par là, sauf les Serpentard – et toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait été invités. La fête s'était terminée dans le plus grand désordre mais avait été géniale et avait réjouie tout le monde. Son père lui avait acheter une cape d'invisibilité – malgré les nombreuse protestation de sa mère Sirius lui avait acheter un balais Remus un équipement complet de Quidditch et le nécessaire à balais le plus complet et Lily une chouette rien qu'à lui qu'il avait nommé Athéna.

- Les souvenirs me reviennent ! murmura Harry discrètement à ses deux ami.

- Génial, s'enthousiasma Ron.

- Venez déjà vous installer à table, leur dit Lily.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda Hermione.

- Non merci, ma chérie. Ron, tes parents viendront se soir, ils vont souper ici.

- Chouette !

- Harry, pas trop stressé pour demain, demanda Remus en s'asseyant.

- Euh… un peu, oui… un peu beaucoup, même…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'est simple comme tout !

Il y eu un pop caractéristique des transplanage et James et Sirius apparurent. James alla embrasser Lily puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

- Alors, comment va le jeune adulte ? demanda-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Harry, les décoiffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient  l'origine.

- Très bien !

- Et ma princesse ? demanda-t-il en prenant Mélodie dans ses bras et l'embrassant.

- Super bien, papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors moi aussi je vais bien ! Ah, je meurs de faim ! s'exclama-t-il, on mange bientôt ?

- Deux minutes, chéri.

- À propos de manger, Lily, commença Sirius, est-ce que tu pourrais rajouter un couvert se soir ?

- Une nouvelle conquête, Sirius ? demanda l'intéressée.

- Non, s'est toujours Nadia.

- Se sera ton record ça, mon cher Padfoot, une semaine, s'est ça ?remarqua Remus.

- Primo, ça fait deux moi, une semaine et trois jours et secondo, se n'est pas mon record puisqu'il est de passé un an !

- Un an, un moi, quatre jour, cinq heur, dix-sept minute, vingt-trois seconde et trente-six centième, le charia James.

- Hilarant, Prongs, mais ce n'est pas que je ne trouve rien de sérieux, c'est que je ne veux rien de sérieux !

- D'un romantisme écrasant, dit Lily en arrivant avec les plats quelle faisait volé devant elle.

- Ce que je trouve étonnant, commença Remus, s'est que tu trouves encore des fille! Tu avait fait tout Poudlard, tu as du faire tout le ministère et ça m'étonnerai pas de savoir que tout Londres sorcière de ton âge à passer dans ton lit… comment fais-tu ?

- Révéler mon secret ?!? Mais es-tu tombé sur la tête Moony ?

- Pas tout Poudlard, remarqua Lily.

- Pardon, Lily est la rescapée, se corrigea Remus.

- Pas faute d'avoir essayer, remarqua Sirius en haussant les épaule et en jetant en coup d'œil en coin à James.

- QUOI ? s'exclama celui-ci.

- Tu part au quart de tour, Prongs ! s'en amusa Sirius.

- Oh, et puis Padfoot fait ce qu'il veut tant qu'il maîtrise toujours aussi bien les sortilège d'insonorisation, remarqua Remus.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Mélodie, Parrain, tu ne peux pas parler de ça quand je ne suis pas là et en tout cas pas à table !

- Elle a raison, remarqua Lily en regardant Remus, alors, comment c'est passé votre journée au travail ?

- Très bien, s'exclama James, tellement bien qu'…

- On nous a donné trois jour de congés, le coupa Sirius.

- Je voulais le dire moi !

- T'es trop lent, mon cher Prongs.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry.

- Puisqu'on a arrêté le dernier Mangemort qui s'affichait comme tel – cette chère Bellatrix – on nous a remercié, répondit Sirius.

- Et étiez-vous obligé d'amener des Détraqueur ici ? demanda Lily.

- Bien-sûr que non ! s'exclama James, mais ils ont insister, de quoi faire peur ont autre éventuels Mangemorts. Alors que moi et Sirius,

- Sirius et moi, le coupa Hermione.

- Bref, on tenait évidemment parfaitement la situation en main vu qu'on ai les meilleurs !

- Attention, James ! s'exclama Ron.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'inquiétant.

- Ta tête va explos ! Elle recommence à enfler !!

Toute la table rigola devant cette magnifique intervention de Ron.

- Désolé, dit Lily, j'ai oublier de lui donner sa potion contre la mégalomanie.

- Merci chérie, tu m'aide vraiment, se plaignit James alors que toutes les personnes présente était écroulée de rire sur la table.

- Bref, commença Lily en se reprenant, si je comprend bien, je suis la seule à travailler, demain ?

- Eh oui, le monde est injuste ! dit Harry.

- Fais le malin, la rentrée approche…, le menaça-t-elle gentiment.

- Tu aurait du faire prof, si tu voulais des vacance, lui dit Sirius, comme Moony !

- Ce n'est pas pour les vacances, que je fais prof, corrigea-t-il.

- C'est pour les étudiante de septième ? demanda Sirius.

- Ça se serait ta raison, Padfoot…

- Ou autrement, continua Sirius sans prêter attention à la remarque de son ami, tu fais comme Amélia : tu fait un enfant comme ça tu sera en congé maternit ! N'est-ce pas Mrs. Lupin ?

- Je te donne mon congé, mais balade-toi avec un ventre pareil, lui dit Amélia.

- Non, tout bien réfléchis, je veux travailler !

- Ça s'est une bonne idée, intervint Mélodie, une petite sœur ou un petit frère !!!

- Merci, Sirius…, murmura Lily.

- Mais de rien, et puis James serait ravi, hein Prongs ?

- Euh… sais pô.

- Bah il est pas contre, en tout cas !

Et la conversation du repas partit sur un débat que Lily tenta de contourner par tout les moyen ce qu'elle réussis à faire au bout de vingt minutes en ramenant sur le tapis le "Sujet Sirius", autrement dit, son incapacité à gardé une relation durable malgré les nombreuses protestation de ce dernier. La conversation dévia ensuite sur le "laissez-aller des adolescent d'aujourd'hui" moment que Harry, Ron et Hermione choisirent pour sortir de table vite suivit par Ginny et Mélodie car la conversation avait du s'étendre jusqu'au pré-ado.

Aux alentour de trois heure de l'après-midi, alors que les cinq jeunes sorciers jouaient à une gigantesque bataille de carte magique et que Ron menait la partie, suivit de près par sa sœur – la victoire étant, selon lui, génétique – puis Hermione et ensuite Mélodie que Harry laissait soi-disant gagné vu qu'il était dernier… c'était donc à se moment là que Remus, Sirius et James vinrent les chercher pour la partie de Quidditch tant attendue.

Ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Pré-au-lard, et se préparèrent au match. Harry était encore très exister à cette idée mais son bonheur déproportionner commençait à diminuer car tous se qu'il voyais lui semblais de plus en plus normale et d'autre souvenir – dont certain bien moins drôle comme un mémorable sermon de sa mère sur le fait que les Serpentard, contrairement à se qu'avait pu penser son père, n'étaient pas des souffre-douleur – lui revenaient en mémoire.

- Bien les jeunes, commença Sirius, vu que qu'on a perdu l'habitude, on a le droit à dix minutes d'entraînement avant que le match commence. Vous, vous rester gentiment assis là. Ok ?

- C'est de la triche, remarqua Ron.

- Non, c'est l'avantage de l'âge, lui répondit Remus, et il y en a peu, alors on en profite.

- Et puis en plus, argumenta James, on vas vous laissez nos place respective. Alors prenez ça pour une mise en forme. Et Moony va profiter d'être gardien pendant un petit moment, Sirius d'être batteur et moi attrapeur, après on vous léguera nos rôle.

- Ça me semble correcte, admis Hermione.

- La Dame a dit, conclu Sirius en s'envolant.

Les trois maraudeurs lâchèrent toutes les balles et ils jouèrent tous les rôles de l'équipe à la fois tout en privilégiant le leur se qui ne leur laissa pas une minutes de répit.

- Vieux ? Mon œil, oui ! s'exclama Ron, à chaque fois que je les vois, je suis impressionner !

- Moi aussi, dit Harry avec émerveillement.

- Lily, comment ça se fait qu'ils n'ont jamais fait partit d'une grande équipe ? demanda Ginny.

- Eh bien… pendant la guerre, c'était un peu impossible, tout le monde du sport était en suspend, et puis on s'est marié et on a eu Harry alors James a préférer faire priorité à la famille.

- Et Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, sans James, se n'était plus drôle. Tu vois pour eux, tous est un jeux. Ils ont tord, bien-sûr. Mais ils sont tellement heureux qu'on ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Et pour Remus ?

- Comme pour Sirius, mais je pense qu'il n'a jamais envisager de carrière sportive. Il préfère se qui est plus stable et il adore enseigner à Poudlard.

- Je vois. Je ne les pensaient pas aussi doués !s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui…, continua Lily d'un air rêveur, j'adore voir James quand il est sur son balais… sa jambe ne lui pose plus un problème, il est vraiment libre… on dirait presque que son balais fait partit de lui…

Les trois meilleurs ami restèrent cinq bonnes minutes dans les airs faisant une manifestation étonnante de savoir-faire. Même quelque passant s'arrêtait pour voir cette démonstration époustouflante.

Remus renvoya un cognard qui lui fonçait dessus et réussi à faire dévier le souaffle que venait de lui envoyer Sirius. Celui-ci envoya le cognard qui l'avaient pris pour cible au bout opposé du terrain avant de rattraper un souaffle que lui passait James qu'il envoya vers les buts mais que Remus intercepta de justesse.  Sirius et James se regardèrent et comprirent tout de suite se que l'autre avait pensé. Sirius fonça du plus vite qu'il pu et envoya les deux cognard sur Remus, au même instant, James lui envoyait le souaffle. Moony pu éviter le deux cognard mais le souaffle passa quand même marquant un magnifique but. À peine ceci eu été fait que Sirius attira l'attention de James en lui montrant une petite balle dorée qui volait près du sol. Alors que James fonçait vers le sol, Sirius envoyais tous ce qu'il pouvait sur Remus et trois cognard et un deux souaffle passèrent, il retint tous les autres fois que Sirius lui envoya les trois balles. Quand James eu rattraper le vif après un super piqué, ils ratterrirent et allèrent vers les autres. 

- Bien, commença James, je suis en plaine forme ! On peut y aller.

- Allez-y quand même gentiment avec les enfant, leur demanda Lily.

- On en a pas besoin ! s'indigna Ron.

- On verra, dit Sirius avec un faux sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

- Avant qu'on recommence, j'ai juste un petit truque à te dire, Lily, dit James en l'étreignent dans ses bras, on pourrait essayer d'avoir un autre enfant, se soir… non ?

- James, tu sais que je ne veux pas et on en parlera une autre fois, de plus je ne suis pas en ovulation…

- Et alors, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ? dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est quand vous voulez, les interrompit Sirius.

Ils décolèrent tous et allèrent au milieu du terrain. Ils étaient tous les dix: Harry en tant qu'attrapeur, Ron en gardien, James et Sirius en batteur, Remus, Ginny et Mélodie en tant que poursuiveurs. Hermione, Lily et Amélia préféraient regardé le match et arbitrer en cas de malentendu.

Hermione donna le coup de sifflet et lâcha quatre balles.  Ginny attrapa le souaffle et l'envoya à Mélodie qui le passa à Remus. Sirius renvoya un cognard qui se dirigeait vers Ron. Harry se plaça en hauteur pour avoir une vision d'ensemble. James empêcha un cognard d'arriver sûr Remus qui venait de repasser le souaffle à Ginny qui tira dans le premier cercle mais que Ron rattrapa.

_« Harry »_, commença Remus d'une voix très calme mais qui ne cachait pas sa tristesse,_ « Je ne sais pas où tu es, maintenant, mais je me l'imagine. L'endroit où tu te trouve ne peut-être que mieux qu'ici. Mais tu n'a pas le droit de nous abandonné en prétextant que Sirius  t'a abandonné._" Harry commen4ait à sentire que 4a tête lui tournait, il regarda Remus mais celui-ci venait de lancer un souaffle que Ron ne rattrapa pas à temps. Il tentais de ne pas écouter cette voix, de ne faire comme si de rien était. Il n'y arrivait pourtant pas, seul son son paraissait le ramener dans cette état de profonde tristesse. Et cette voix parlait de Sirius, de sa mort… il n'était pourtant jamais mort! Pas dans se monde! Pas dans le vrai monde! Mais la voix continuait_. "Tu sais que c'est faux, non-seulement il ne t'a pas abandonné mais il ne l'a pas voulu. Tu dois revenir Harry. Tu n'a pas le droit de nous abandonné. Parce que s'est pour le bien que se sont battu tes parents et Sirius. Parce que tu es le seul qui peut nous sortir de là."_ Cette voix continuait à résonner dans sa tête, ignorant tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour s'en séparer. Cette voix qui parlait de faits affreux qui ne s'étaient pas produits, de fait donc il avait peur et plus que tous. Mais la voix de Remus continuait à lui parler alors que ça tête tournait et qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tardé à perdre conscience._ "Tant qu'il y aura de l'espoir, tu te dois de te battre, même si s'est injuste. Tu pourra abandonné, quand il n'y aura plus aucun espoir, mais se n'est pas encore le cas… quand se sera le cas, tu pourra repartir pour être là où tu es. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu te batte, il le faut. On a tous besoin de toi. Bats-toi ! »_

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. La pièce dans la quelle il se trouvait était petite et les murs étaient d'un blanc délavé. Le mobilier était pauvre car il n'y avait qu'une table de chevet ainsi que le lit sur le quel il était couché. À coté de lui, Remus était assis sur une chaise. Il avait les yeux rougis et était plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Harry ne comprenait rien, il y avait quelque seconde, il était sur son ballet entrain de chercher le vif des yeux. Il paraissait maintenant être à St. Mangouste, cette chambre était semblable à celle qu'avait occupé mr. Weasley l'année précédente. Il se résonna vite pensant que Mr. Weasley n'avait jamais eu à faire à un serpent puisque tous ça faisait partie de ce monde d'effrois qui n'était que pur illusions. Mais peut-être que des détraqueurs s'étaient rendu une fois de plus à Pré-au-lard, il aurait donc perdu conscience et se serais replongé dans se monde de malheur ? toutes ses hypothèse lui donnait la migraine. Il ne voulais qu'une chose, se réveiller.

- Harry ? est-ce que ça vas ? demanda doucement Remus, comme s'il avait peur de le brusquer.

- Non, ça ne vas pas parce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ! Parce que j'aimerais bien reprendre ma vie comme elle était avant que ses imbéciles de détraqueurs ne se pointes devant chez moi ! 

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De cette saloperie de monde qui me pourri l'existence, voilà de quoi je parle ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réponds à tes questions puisque tu n'existe pas, Remus ! Que rien de tous ceci existe !

- Harry… c'est le monde réel, ici…

- Non ! C'est faux ! Un monde fait que de malheur ne peut pas être réel !

- Harry, c'est pourtant vrai, dit en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Survivant.

- NON !!!!

Alors qu'il hurla, une boule parut émané de lui, un aura d'ombre l'entoura et cette puissance éjecta Remus contre le mur de la triste chambre. Sans prendre attention à l'état de Remus qui avait perdu conscience, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, les genoux replié contre son torse, se balançant légèrement d'en avant en arrière.

- Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller, Je veux me réveiller…

Des larmes coulaient sur son pâle visage. Il avait l'impression que ça tête allait explosé, une migraine d'une incroyable puissance s'emparait de lui. Comme si les détraqueurs savaient qu'il avait compris leur supercherie et qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il ne s'en échappe une fois de plus. Pourtant, il ne se ferais plus avoir. Sa vie, il comptait bien la reprendre là où il l'avait laissé avant que tout ceci ne commence. Il ne s'avouerais pas vaincu de si tôt…

À suivre… 

**RAR :**

Csame: eh bien je me réjouis d'avoir un avis plus précis venant de toi car je trouve que tu es très douer et il est toujours très utile de recevoir des critique de la part de quelqu'un qui a plus d'expérience. J'attend impatiemment la suite de tes 2 fics!

Herm'021: Je crois que si Harry n'a rien demander ce n'était pour ne pas attiré des soupçons en inquiétant encore plus les autres et il devait être sonné. J'avais peur en pensant que la réalité était un peu trop évidente mais je suis contente de constaté que ce n'est pas le cas! J'ai publier hier la suite des 2 autres!

Petites sorcières: eh bien, la réalité est peut-être la rowlinguienne, tu l'apprendra dans la prochaine partie ou la suivante, d'ici là… mystère… j'ai effectivement vu cet épisode de Buffy mais je t'avoue ne pas y avoir penser. Cependant, c'est proche de ça. Ce n0'est pourtant pas un univers parallèle à proprement puisque.. mais non, tu verra en même temps que les autre ;-p! le fait qu'on ne parle nul part du Harry de CE monde devrait te mettre sur la piste et pour le titre, celui de la fic ou celui de la partie, ils ne veulent pas tt à fait dire la même chose…

Kimazgork: Toujours fidèle au poste, merci beaucoup! Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant!

Phantme: toi aussi, fidèle au poste, ça me fait très plaisir!! Eh bien j'espère que cette partie ne sera pas trop tordue et n'embrouille pas trop les choses^^

**Note de l'auteur**: J'espère que ça vous à plu! N'oubliez pas la petite review, siouplé^^ 


	4. 3: Réalité et désillusions 12

Auteur : Tatiana Black 

Livre : Harry Potter 

Titre: Quand on veut, on peut ! 

Partie : 3 – Réalité et désillusions. 

Genre : Mystery, Angst 

Rating : PG – 13. 

Spoiler : tome I à V 

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer (_) * jalouse *, je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui) * encore plus jalouse * (u_u') mais des review (^__^) *moins jalouse*. 

**Note de l'auteur : IMPORTANT !!!** Étant donné que je me tracasse depuis le début de cette fic pensant que ce titre ne vaux pas deux mornilles, je vais le changer ! Cette fic (qui se terminera la partie prochaine si elle est en deux fics.) sera publié dur le nom de _Réalités, Rêve, Illusion et Désillusions_, la suite de cette fic sera ou publiée sous le même titre ou sous le titre _Le bien était-il au cœur du mal ou le mal au cœur du bien ?_ Je vous laisse le choix. Dites-moi si vous préfère que je publie : 1) En deux fic dont les noms viennent d'être cit 2) en une fic qui aura pour titre _Réalités, Rêve…_ 3) en une fic qui aurait pour titre _Le bien est-il…_ 4) Ne rien changer, du moment que je continue d'écrire et que, si possible, je me taise et vous laisse lire ! Répondez, s'il vous plaît ! Je vous laisse. 

**Quand on veut, on peut ! **

_Partie III – Réalité et désillusions._

Tous parut alors tourné au tour de lui, lui donnant la nausée et redoublant encore ses maux de tête qui lui avaient parus être à leur paroxysme. Des lueurs paraissaient dansés devant ses yeux endoloris par cette soudaine clarté. Il les ouvrit lentement sans pour autant distingué ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être ne voulait-il tous simplement pas savoir où il se trouvait. Parce qu'il redoutait plus que tout de se réveiller à nouveaux dans se monde de malheur dont seul le nom suffisait à lui glacé le sang, à faire taire ses espoirs, à étouffer ses rêves.

- Je crois qu'il reprend consciences, dit une voix de garçon.

Harry garda les yeux à demi-clos, s'était la voix de Ron. Ron était vivant dans l'Autre Monde. Les voix qu'il voulait entendre étaient celle de ses parents et de son parrain. Pourquoi avait-il tant peur d'ouvrir les yeux ? Puisque le monde ou la joie existait était le bon, de quoi doutait-il ?

- Harry ? appela doucement une voix féminine.

Cette voix avait le plus beau des pouvoir celle de lui effacer toute crainte, celle de lui redonner confiance. Une voix protectrice qui venait le rassurer quand il faisaient des cauchemar, qui l'avait bordé, qu'il entendait chanter… la voix de sa mère. Une chaleur de bien être et de confiance s'instaura peu à peu dans son corps meurtrit par le chagrin. Il ouvrit les yeux, malgré la forte lumière qui contrastait tant avec les ténèbres de son âme.

- Est-ce que ça vas ? demanda doucement Amélia.

Il ouvrit complètement les yeux à présent habituer à la clarté ambiante. Il tenta de se relever mais nombre de paire de mains l'en empêchèrent.

A sa droite, il y avait Lily, Amélia, Hermione, Ron et Ginny puis, à sa gauche, Sirius, James et Remus. Mélodie était agenouillée derrière lui et avait placé la tête de Harry sur ses jambes d'après les instruction de Lily. Sa mère paraissait très inquiétait et elle vérifiait qu'il n'aie rien de casser se qui ne paraissait pas être le cas, malgré une douleur certaine à qui endolorissait ses membre.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Remus.

- Je…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? demanda Harry avant de répondre quoi que se soit.

- Tu es tombé, dit Ron, heureusement, Sirius était assez près de toi et il a put te rattraper avant que tu ne t'écrase par terre.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? demanda Amélia.

- Je volais, en cherchant le Vif et…

Harry marqua une pose. Il était tous là, tous tellement inquiet. A quoi servait le fait de leur dire se qu'il s'était pass ? Pourquoi revivre par le souvenir tant de peine ?

- Et ? demanda James, visiblement très inquiet.

- Et… rien.

- Absolument rien ? demanda Remus, suspicieux.

S'il il y avait bien quelque chose de particulièrement agaçant chez Remus Lupin, s'était bien le fait qu'il ressentait des choses, qu'il percevait les sentiments et ressentiments mieux que quiconque. Remus savait qu'il mentait, peut-être ferait-il mieux de leur dire la vérité. Après tout, ce malaise ne pouvait être du qu'à des Détraqueurs, il pouvait bien le leur dire ! mais le faire sur un ton léger, ne pas affoler tous le monde pour trois fois rien…

- Comme ce matin, avoua-t-il, s'il vous plaît, avertissez-moi la prochaine fois que les Détraqueurs décident de faire une promenade de santé à Pré-au-lard.

- Il n'y a eu aucun détraqueur, dit Hermione dont la voix tremblais.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? Quel rapport avec les Détraqueur ? demanda James dont la voix trahissait sa panique.

- Harry s'est…inconsciemment créé un monde d'effrois due à la présence des Détraqueur et de leur alliance passée avec Voldemort, lui annonça Remus.

- Quoi !?! s'exclama Sirius, se… Fudge ! On lui avait bien que c'était inutile ! On lui avait bien dit qu'on tenait la situation en main ! Mais non, môsieur à voulu commander, môsieur le ministre savait mieux que nous ! Des Détraqueurs dans un village sorcier ! Et les conséquences ? Il n'y pas penser, bien sûr !! Trop occuper à redoré son blason !!

- Sirius ! intervint Lily avec colère, ça ne sert à rien de pester contre Fudge, s'il est coupable ,tu l'es autant !

- Pardon ? Tu sais très bien que j'ai une horreur innommable de ses truques ! Et tu crois que je me serrais éclaté à amener ses choses en sachant que sa pourrait porter préjudice à mon filleul ??

- Non, je dit que si tu était moins arrogant – même si se n'est qu'en apparence – si tu te montrerais moins sûr de toi, les autorité aurait pu croire que vous aviez _vraiment_ la situation en mains ! Mais on ne peux être sûr de rien, avec toi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Arrêtez ! intervint James, ça ne sert à rien de chercher un coupable !

Harry sentait sa tête qui allait explosé. La dispute ente sa mère et son parrain n'arrangeait strictement rien. Il ne supportait pas devoir les gens qu'il aimait se disputer – à plus forte raison, lorsqu'il en était la cause. Ça réaction était-elle excessive ? due à une confrontation de tel ampleur avec Le Malheur ?

- Harry, commença calmement Remus, puisque les détraquer n'étaient pas là… est-ce que tu as une idée de se qui aurait pu déclencher ton « retour » dans ce monde ?

Il resta de marbre. Il se souvenait très bien. La voix de Remus. Cet voix triste. Cet voix qui lui causait comme on cause à quelqu'un qui est sur son lit de mort. Cet voix qui lui parlait de ses parents, de Sirius… morts. Cet voix qui lui parlait de puissance. Qui lui parlait de Voldemort. Mais qui, au sommet de l'aberration, lui avait parlé d'Espoir. Bien que se monde n'existait pas, l'espoir n'en aurait jamais fait partie…

- Harry, commença Hermione, est-ce que tu as entendu…

- Oui, la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'en dise trop.

- Entendu quoi ? demanda Lily.

- Une voix, répondit-il sur un ton aussi neutre que possible.

- Une voix ? répéta Sirius.

- Oui, ce matin, j'avais entendu la voix d'Hermione. Mais elle n'avait rien dit. C'était une voix triste, désespérée, reflétant parfaitement l'Autre Monde.

- C'était encore ma voix ? demanda la jeune fille avec une once de culpabilité.

- Non. Cette fois, j'ai entendu Remus.

Il regarda le loup-garou qui n'avait pas cillé mais qui paraissait pris dans sa réflexion, quelques rides se dessinaient aux coin de ses yeux et un creux se formait sur son front.

- Comment ? Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur ? demanda Ron en disant se que tous le monde pensait.

- Eh bien…, commença Lily en tentant de trouver une explications, peut-être que c'est des remords et que ses voix vont venir par vague et vont finire par disparaître…

- Non, intervint Sirius, se serait trop… « simple ». Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Harry, il va falloir que tu nous dise se que tu ressens quand tu passe d'un monde à l'autre. Que tu nous dise comment tu perçoit tous ça.

- Avant, intervint James, on te ramène à la maison et on te donne quelque chose pour que tu aille mieux, tu es très pâle.

- Ma tête est sur le point d'explosé, expliqua Harry avec un léger sourire, qui se voulait indifférent, au coin des lèvres.

Il se levèrent tous, aidant Harry qui marcha en prenant par l'épaule James et Sirius. Le groupe de sorcier – qui s'étaient rassemblés tout autour d'abord pour voir le superbe match qui s'annonçait passionnant puis par curiosité et pour savoir se qu'avait eu le fils des célèbres Potter – se dissipait petit à petit, laissant les habitant de la _Licorne_ passer.

Ils rentrèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à la _Licorne_. Nombre de passant s'arrêtait de causer en voyant ce célèbre groupe avec un air si inquiet. Par un manque de chance certain, Rita Skeeter était au trois ballais et les vit passé. Elle les suivit jusqu'à chez eux sans rien pouvoir en tirer. Elle finit par interviewer tous les sorciers ayant été témoin de la chute de jeune Potter.

Une fois rentrer, ils s'assirent tous autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Lily alla dans la cuisine pour préparer de la camomille. Elle servit une tasse à Harry et à James et Sirius qui paraissaient avoir du mal à rester calme.

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mélodie, montez dans vos chambre, s'il vous plaît, demanda calmement Lily.

- Maman !!!! s'exclame Mélodie avec une mine fort contrariée.

- Oui, on va parler à ton frère, c'est très important.

- Il n'y pas de raison qu'on monte, nous !! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est vrai ! s'emporta Hermione.

- C'est une discutions d'adulte ! argumenta Lily.

- Papa ! dit la petite en regardant son père avec des yeux suppliant.

- Euh… demande à ta mère, répondit James qui avait encore l'aire sous le choque.

- Parrain ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

- Ce sont des choses sérieuses, Mélodie. On en parlera avec vous plus tard.

- Sirius ! demande-t-elle dans un dernier espoir en regardant le concerner.

- Je ne décide rien.

- Allez, en haut ! ordonna Lily.

Mélodie et Ginny montèrent alors que Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas.

- Nous, on reste, affirma la jeune fille.

Harry approuva d'un léger signe de la tête et but une gorgée de thé. Lily finit par s'assoire autour de la table, à côté de James. Un lourd silence s'installa durant le quel chacun se posait des question sur se qui venait de se passer, sur la signification qu'avaient ces évènements ainsi que sur leur conséquences.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressent, maintenant ? demanda Remus en rompant le silence.

- De la culpabilité, répondit Harry à la surprise des autres. Voyant leur air déconfit, il entre prit de se justifier, j'ai… j'ai assommé Remus…, finit-il dans un ton d'excuse.

- De quoi ? demanda Sirius qui paraissait avoir manquer une partie de la conversation.

- Oui… dans l'Autre Monde, il voulais me parler et m'expliquer mais… je l'ai assommé.

- Il voulait sans-doute te convaincre que se monde d'effrois était réel. Tu n'a pas de reproche à avoir, intervint Amélia.

- Je sais mais…

- Eh bien, dit Remus en lui coupant la parole, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'avoir assommer une image de moi qui voulait t'encrer dans un monde pareil ! Enfin… j'espère que ce monde ne sont pas tes envies les plus sombres…, dit-il avec un demi sourire.

Cette dernière remarque lança un froid. D'autant plus que Remus était habituellement celui qui gardait son calme et son sérieux. De le voir faire de l'humour dans un instant pareil alors que tous était sérieux n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer le grave de la chose.

- Franchement, Moony, c'est pas le moment ! s'exclama James.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça, marmonna Remus.

- Bon, dit Sirius en revenant sur le sujet, à part de la culpabilité, qu'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Du doute, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il savait que ce qu'impliquait cette réponse était plus que grave mais elle était vraie. Il doutait, il ne savait plus qu'elle était la réalité, en qui ou en quoi croire. Aucune logique ne paraissait exister ou au contraire, trop de choses paraissait logiques, dans les deux mondes confondus. Il regarda ses proches qui le dévisageaient avec de l'incompréhension, de la compassion mais surtout de la peur. En les voyant ainsi, il douta. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait-il jamais du leur dire ceci ? peut-être que faire comme si tous allait bien aurait été plus judicieux ? Peut-être que tous se serait arranger petit à petit de sois-même ? Mais ce qui venait de se passer le persuadait qu'il devait en parler. Si Sirius ou quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aurait pas rattraper, il serait mort.

Personne ne rompit le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant alors il se décida à le faire. Il pensait qu'il serait plus judicieux de faire le récit de tous se qui s'était passé, de cet Autre Monde, de ses souvenirs si précis des voix de Hermione et Remus. De cet étrange impression que cette vie qu'il menait était trop belle, trop floue, comme un conte. De cet boule dans la gorge qui se formait en évoquant cet univers de souffrances… Il devait le faire. Il devait leur dire. Il devait tous leur raconter.

- Dans cet Autre Monde, commença-t-il alors que le silence parut encore plus pesant et que tous les regard se tournèrent vers lui, je n'avait aucun souvenir d'ici, aucun doute. C'était comme si rien de tous ce qu'il y a ici n'avait exister. Je vivais chez la Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon. Mes parents étaient morts, tué par Voldemort quand j'avais un an. Tous ça à cause de Peter. Sirius s'était fait accuser à la place du traître. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban.

Il marqua une pause pour reprendre contenance. Il savait que Sirius était là, en face de lui mais évoquer ses autres souvenirs le rendait fous. Ravivait se mal être, cet envie de se venger, cet envie de crier sa peine, cet envie de pleurer – tous simplement. Le silence était encore plus dense et Harry reprit une profonde inspiration, but quelque gorgée de camomille avant de reprendre son récit.

- Je ne vous raconterais pas se qui s'est passé année par année une fois entrer à Poudlard si ce n'est que chaque année – sauf en troisième ou j'ai rencontrer Sirius, Remus et Peter – j'ai du affronter Voldemort. dans cet Autre Monde, je n'avais rien. Enfin, c'est faux, il y avait toujours toi, Remus. Il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione. Mais c'est tous. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, vous vous êtes tous fait tuer petit à petit et sous mes yeux. Je sais que j'avait peur que Voldemort tue encore l'un de vous, du peu qui avait survécu…

On entendait plus que la respiration calme des personnes présente. La voix de Harry était basse, grave à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. Personne ne l'interrompit, les nom d'Azkaban et de Voldemort les plongeaient à eux seul dans un effrois presque complet. Leur propre mort les mettaient mal à l'aise. Harry avait tous ses souvenirs, ils étaient tous en lui et il avait réussit à sourire… il fini le contenu de sa tasse et reprit son récit. Tous savaient qu'il manquait le moment où il était revenu dans cette réalité.

- Peu avant la reprise de la 6e, j'ai du retourné au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix, à Grimault. Je suis entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. Il y avait une couche poussière qui recouvrait la pièce. Quelque trace de pats un peu plus récent. Tous les objets étaient encore à leurs places, personnes n'avait encore touché à se qu'il restait. La porte de l'armoire était ouverte et j'avait vu que des robes de sorciers y pendaient encore tristement. Je me souviens… les volet étaient fermés. Il y avait quelque rayon de soleil qui passait par les fissures. Je me suis couché sur le lit. Et c'est là… là que tous est devenu bizarre. Le vent s'est mit à souffler dehors, j'ai sentit une grande force en moi et beaucoup trop de sentiments qui me faisaient tourné la têtes. Et je me suis réveiller.

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause. Il était lui même étonner par les détails, il s'en souvenait si bien, il pouvait se revoir avancer dans cette chambre. Mais son récit n'était, une fois de plus, pas terminer. Tous paraissait retenir leur souffles en appréhendant se que dirait le jeune homme. Ils savaient que tous se jouerait là. Que la vérité qu'allait leur dire Harry changerait sans doute tous – peut-être pas irrévocablement, mais pour longtemps. Le temps paraissait être suspendu, le silence lourd, on entendait pas un bruit dans cette maison habituellement si plaine de bruit, de rires, de cris de joies. Non, aujourd'hui il y avait de la peur, de la peine. Une ombre planait sur la _Licorne_. Harry reprit en tentant de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Quand je me suis réveiller ici aucun souvenir ne m'est revenu. Comme si je ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Je n'ai encore presque pas de souvenirs. Tous est si flou… comme un rêve, un très beau rêve dans le quel je voudrait vivre mais ses voix me rappellent se que je me souviens comme une réalité… Ses voix sont si triste. Elle me parlent comme si j'était sur le point de mourir. J'ai peur. Peur de mourir. J'en ai peur mais je l'ai si souvent espérer dans l'Autre Monde. Je sait qu'à chaque combat avec Voldemort, j'espérais secrètement qu'il me tue…Peut-être pas au début mais par la suite, j'ai tellement voulu qu'il l'emporte sur moi. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Alors je me battait, je me battait, toujours plus loin, toujours plus dure, toujours plus de morts, toujours plus d'ombre. Et j'était toujours le seul qui me relevait.

Il marqua une pause et personne ne rompit le silence. Méditant sur se qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Harry tentait de contenir ses larmes et sa rage. Tant de sentiments se bousculaient dans la tête de celui qui avait été appeler le Survivant dans un monde de morts. Il reprit une dernière fois.

- Ici, tous est magnifique, je n'ai aucun mauvais souvenir, aucun souvenir tout cour. Tous est merveilleux, vous êtes tous vivant. Je n'ai pas de cicatrice, je n'ai pas de douleur qui me réveille en sueur la nuit. Je n'entends plus toutes ses voix appartenant à des gens mort qui n'existent plus qu'au travers de moi. Je ne…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il en avait assez dit, il en avait trop dit. Il en avait dit plus que les autre ne le supportait. Mais il y avait pourtant une dernière chose. Chose qu'il avait sous-entendu tous du long mais qu'il n'avait pas clairement dit. Une dernière chose qui ne laissait que des illusions à son auditoire. La chose sans doute la plus difficile à dire, à avouer… mais une chose si vrai. Il se resservi une tasse de Camomille et la but d'une traite ne faisant pas attention à sa langue que brûlait le thé, au regard pesant des autres sur lui, à lui.

- Tous ce que j'ai toujours voulu, dans l'Autre Monde. En faite tous se dont j'avait pu rêver, c'est ici. C'est vous. C'est cette maison, c'est cette vie. J'ai l'impression… - non, j'ai presque la certitude que malgré se que je voudrais croire… c'est ici que je devrais appeler « l'Autre Monde »…

Le silence parut encore plus dense, les regards encore plus peiné, apeurer et il n'avait pas tout dit. Il restait la dernière preuve. Cet chose qui le convainquait.

- La dernière chose que j'ai pensé avant de me réveiller ici. Après avoir sentit cette puissance en moi, après le vent qui soufflait si fort… la dernière chose que j'ai pensé, recroqueviller sur le lit de Sirius s'est… : Tous ceci est faux ! ça ne peux pas être vrai ! C'est forcément faux.

Le silence à nouveaux. Mais mêlé à se silence, tellement d'anxiété. Comment réagir face à pareil confidence ?

- Je… , commença timidement Amélia alors que tous le monde se tournait vers elle, je ne connais pas grand chose au Détraqueur… mais…

_« Salut vieux, »_commença Ron sur le ton de la conversation même si on percevait dans sa voix une profonde inquiétude. Harry ne voulait pas entendre. Il se boucha les oreille et ferma les yeux fort, très fort, tellement fort qu'il en avait mal… _« J'ai souvent eu l'air un peu stupide… mais je n'ai jamais parler à quelqu'un qui dormait… »_ sa voix voudrait être sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais quelque chose dans son timbre le trahissait.

- Harry ? l'appela Sirius. 

- J'entends Ron, murmura-t-il. 

- Et, il dit quoi ? demanda timidement Ron. 

- Si tu nous relate tous se qui ai dit. On pourra comprendre, dit Remus. 

- Et le fait de t'occuper t'empêchera de t'évanouire, ajouta James. 

Harry hocha timidement la tête attendant que Ron recommence à parler. 

_« Tu sais, tu refait la Une des journaux. La _Gazette_ se donne à cœur-joie. Si s'était juste pour un coup de pub, tu peux revenir, c'est réussi ! » _Sa voix, encore une fois, se voulait légère et plaisante mais Harry entendait les sanglot masquer qui ne tarderaient sans-doute pas. il répéta approximativement se qu'ils avait entendu sous l'oreille plus qu'attentive de son auditoire. _« J'ai entendu se qu'ont dit Remus, Dumbeldore ou les Médicomage de St. Mangouste… »_ reprit-il avec, cet fois, une tristesse très présente. _« Je ne veux pas les croire ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous aies tous abandonnés ! Que tu vis dans un autres monde ou le malheur n'existerait pas ! Je ne peux pas dire que je te comprends… personne ne peut vraiment te comprendre – Hermione a beau dire ce qu'elle veut… . Mai j'ai aussi seize ans cette année ! Et j'en ai mare de ce psychopathe mégalomane qui fait mourir tous ceux qui nous entoure ! J'en ai mare de devoir me demander si demain je serais encore vivant au lieu de me demander comment est-ce que je pourrais demander à Hermione de sortir avec moi ! J'en ai mare d'être confronter à a la mort ! J'en ai mare des secrets qui sont tous autour de nous que les adultes nous cache ! Mais je sais Harry…Je sais que tu en a encore plus mare que moi, que tu as subis bien pire. Tellement pire que je ne peux pas me l'imaginer. Et pour être franc, et j'en ai même pas envie… »_ Ron marqua une nouvel pause. Cependant plus courte que les autres et reprit : _« Je te connais, Harry… Tu es si courageux ! Si…Gryffondor ! Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aie tous abandonné pour un monde qui n'existe pas ! Ou tout est faux ! J'arrive pas à le croire ! Je ne veux pas le croire ! Mais tu vois, tout peux s'arrêter Voldemort – et j'arrive à prononcer son nom – peut mourir. Mais pour ça, on a besoin de toi ! Après, tous sera bien ! Et ce monde qu'à ce qu'il paraît tu imagines, tu pourra le créé ici !! Il sera vrai !»_ silence… puis, _« Et en plus… »_reprit le rouquin avec – encore une fois – une once d'humour. _« Tu ne veux quand même pas voire Malefoy gagner la coupe de Quidditch ? Tu ne veux quand même pas loupé le prochain tournoi ? »_

La voix se tu. Harry finit de relater se qu'il avait entendu. Un nouveau silence plana dans la Salle à manger. Cette voix…, Harry l'a croyait de plus en plus… 

_À suivre…_

N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer une review et de répondre à ma question! Merci d'avance!!


	5. 4: Réalité et désillusions 22

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Quand on veut, on peut !

Partie : 4 – Réalité et désillusions 2/2.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer (_) * jalouse *, je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui)  * encore plus jalouse *  (u_u') mais des review (^__^) *moins jalouse*.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je cherche toujours qu'en au changement de titre, celui-ci n'attire pas des foules. Si changement il y a, je ferais parvenir un e-mail à chaque lecteur dont j'ai l'adresse pour l'en informer. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira.

En se qui concerne la chambre de Sirius, si vous voyez à quoi ressemble le bureau de Fox William Mulder (X-Files), vous aurez déjà une bonne idée d'une partie de la pièce. Vous comprendrez en lisant ce qui suit...

**RAR :**

Phantme : Je ne pense effectivement pas que le nombre de mort s'arrête là, dans le livre de JKR, mais évidemment dans ma fic, se n'est pas fini. C'est vrai que cette vie devait être compliquée… Le but était évidemment qu'on ne comprenne pas tout de suite mais je suis contente de savoir que les lecteurs finissent quand même par comprendre^^. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira.

Csame : Merci pour ton conseil, j'y réfléchis encore. J'espère que cette partie ta plue !

Herm'021 : oui, mais là ça doit devenir presque limpide ! j'espère que ça te plaira !

Kimazgork : Merci pour ce compliment ! Et bien pour l'instant le titre est inchangé mais j'y réfléchis. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci pour vos review, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Quand on veut, on peut !**

Partie IV – Réalité et désillusions 2/2. 

Un silence gênant régnait à nouveau et toutes les personnes avaient baissé la tête. Seul Harry regardaient ceux qui l'entouraient, lisant l'inquiétude dont était emprunt leur visages habituellement si joyeux. Il s'en voulait de leur avoir dit, d'avoir troublé cette vie magnifique qui régnait à la _Licorne_. Cette vie peut-être trop magnifique pour être réel. Lily fut la première à se lever. Elle mit les mèches rebelles qui tombaient devant ses yeux derrière ses oreille puis rompit le silence.

- Je vais faire des recherchent dans les archives de St. Mangouste et au près des spécialistes.

Les autres personne présente approuvèrent et James, Sirius et Remus se levèrent comme un seul homme.

- Je vais faire des recherches dans les archives du ministère, annonça James.

- Et moi dans celle d'Azakaban, continua Sirius.

- Je vais voir à la _bibliothèque nationale de la magie_ d'Oxford, acheva Remus.

Ils prirent tous leur baguette, se préparant, sans adresser un regard à Harry qui sentit leur gêne face à lui. Il se leva le plus silencieusement qu'il pu et entreprit de se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Quand il se leva, les quatre s'arrêtèrent dans leur préparatif et Lily alla devant Harry. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Je te promet qu'on trouvera ce qui se passe, lui dit-elle tendrement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son fils.

Devant son regard peu convaincu et si triste, elle le serra dans ses bras. Harry tenta un sourire pour la rassurer. Il se blottit dans l'étreinte si réconfortante de sa mère et la serra contre lui.

- Je t'aime, maman, lui murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange. Je te promet qu'on trouvera.

Il lui sourit du mieux qu'il pu et la sorcière rousse transplana après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on trouvera, lui dit Remus avant de transplaner à son tour.

Harry tenta d'assimiler au mieux qu'il pouvait se qu'on lui disait et se concentra sur la pensée que toutes ses personnes qu'il aimait tant avait raison et que se monde était réel.

- Viens là, Harry, lui dit James en allant vers la cuisine, suivit de Sirius.

Harry suivit son père et son parrain et s'assit sur une chaise en face d'eux. Le silence ne fut pas de longue durée et fut rompu par James.

- Ron et Hermione étaient-ils dans l'Autre Monde ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Harry.

- Et ils avaient tous deux leur familles ? continua son père.

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi tes deux meilleurs amis avaient une vie plus au moins normale et toi pas ? demanda Sirius qui avait compris ou voulait en venir son meilleur ami, tu ne trouve pas bizarre que tous ses malheurs ne t'aient affecter que toi et personne d'autre ?

- C'est à cause de la prophétie, répondit doucement Harry.

- La prophétie dit-elle que tous ceux que tu aimes doivent mourir ? demanda James.

- Non.

- La prophétie à aussi exister ici, Harry… même si on ne t'en a jamais beaucoup parlé. Et tu es vivant, ta mère et moi aussi, Sirius aussi.

- Mais…. Tous est parfait ici ! se défendit Harry.

- Je suis ravis d'avoir fait se que tous parents souhaitent, mais tout n'est pas parfait, continua James.

- Après se que tu as vu, commença Sirius, sûrement que tout doit te paraître parfait, mais tout ne l'ai pas. Tu as une vie normale d'adolescent. Tu as eu des notes bonnes mais – preuve que tout n'est pas parfait – tes notes en histoire de la magie et divination étaient plutôt catastrophique. Tu as le même défaut que ton père : dans tout Poudlard, la seule fille qui t'intéresse ne succombe pas au « charme Potter ». Cho Chang sort avec Cédric. Mélodie est adorable mais elle adore te chicaner et vos disputes sont parfois trop fréquente. Harry, ton niveau de vie est peut-être un peu au dessus de la moyenne mais tu es comme n'importe quel adolescent qui se respecte.

- J'ai agis comme un abrutit, lâcha-t-il en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour les plis de la nappe.

- On a jamais vécu ça, lui dit James, on ne te juge pas. Mais on voulais juste te montrer que tout était réel, ici. Bon, je vais aller faire ses recherches. Je te promet qu'on trouvera. Et, à nous quatre, on est les meilleurs ! acheva-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Harry sourit mais il n'était pas difficile de voir que les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre ne l'avait que consoler à défaut de le convaincre. Sirius s'avança vers et fixa les yeux émeraudes de son filleule.

- Ce que t'a dit le Ron de l'Autre Monde était très convainquant et troublant, Harry. Mais n'oublie pas que leur but et de te faire revenir là-bas. C'est à toi que reviens la partie la plus difficile : leur résister. Je te promet qu'on fera tout notre possible pour te sortir de là au plus vite.

Harry lui sourit mais une autre idée lui vint en tête. Involontairement, son parrain venait presque de le convaincre de la véracité de l'Autre Monde. Il s'approcha de l'homme qui avait été à la fois son parrain, son père et son frère et le serra dans ses bras. Peut-être trop fort pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon mais cela lui était égale.  Il voulait s'imprégner de se moment autant qu'il en était possible. De sentir Sirius vivant, de pouvoir le toucher, d'entendre sa respiration, son cœur battre.

L'Auror lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de ne disparaître comme les autres dans pop.

Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il monta les escaliers en regardant le couloire avec un grand intérêt afin de graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire. Il se trouva à nouveau dans ce petit corridor qui ouvrait sur plusieurs porte. Il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre de sa sœur et toqua à la porte.

- C'est qui ? demanda la voix chantonnante de Mélodie.

- Merlin, répondit Harry en rigolant.

- T'es pas drôle, Rirry, entre ! lui dit-elle.

Il entra dans la chambre, Mélodie était assise sur le tapis et discutait avec Ginny avant l'intervention de Harry. Les mûr de sa chambre était orné de sorcier qu'elle trouvait beau et de groupe de musique. Un grand poster des Bizzar'Sisters était accroché en dessus de son bureau. Elle avait un lit à baldaquin et une étagère sur la quelle de nombreux livres et objets magique ainsi que quelques jouets étaient posés. Un nombre impressionnant de peluche jouaient sur son lit.

- Tout s'est arrang ? demanda la petite sœur.

- Bien-sûr ! Si les Maraudeurs et maman sont sur le coup, tout ne peux que s'arranger ! dit-il en rigolant.

- Harry… tu mens aussi mal que papa, lui dit-elle.

- Tout c'est presque arranger mais il n'y a pas trop de soucis à se faire.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Rien, je voulais juste te dire bonjour.

- Tu es sûre que tu va bien.

- Oui. Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Discussion de fille, lui dit Ginny, petit-ami, habit, derrière nouvelle de WitchMag.

- Euh… je crois que je vais vous laisser…

- A tous à l'heure, répondirent-elles en riant.

Harry referma la porte en souriant, il était tenté de faire un tour dans toute la maison, pour que des souvenirs – à défaut d'en avoir – se créés.  Il toqua à la porte de la chambre d'ami qu'occupait Ginny et Hermione. Personne ne répondit alors il entra. Les murs étaient beige et le sol était de parquet foncé. La chambre était très bien entretenue et il y avait deux lits de bois. Un grand bureau sur le quel plusieurs livres et rouleau de parchemin était posé, et une grande bibliothèque familiale. Il referma la porte après avoir graver le plus de détail dans son cerveau.  Il toqua à la chambre de Ron, encore une fois, personne ne répondit. Il entra. Cette chambre contrastait avec celle des filles par son manque d'ordre ou plutôt, son désordre ordré, selon Ron. Un lit en hauteur sous le quel il y avait un grand bureau était contre le mur. Des joueurs de Quidditch étaient aussi afficher. Des habits jonchaient le sol de manière aléatoire et dans un coin, ses affaires d'écoles étaient entassées à la hâte. Harry referma la porte après avoir fait le même rituel. Il s'apprêta à mon à l'étage puis après hésitation, il fini par monté.

La première chambre qu'il ouvrit fut celle de ses parents. Il y entra regardant attentivement chaque détail. Sur la commode, bon nombre de photos était disposée. Il en connaissait quelque-unes.  Il y avait celle du mariage de ses parents, entouré de Remus et Sirius, il y en avait une ou il n'avait pas plus d'un an, dans les bras de sa mère que son père tenait par la taille. Il y en avait une autres ou il souriait, il devait être âgé de six ans et donnais la main à une Mélodie qui n'avait pas plus de deux ans. Plusieurs photos des Maraudeurs à Poudlard étaient là. Il y en avait une ou James resplendissait, sous le Grand Chêne, donnant la main à Lily. Il regarda attentivement chaque photo de la pièce et la quitta avant d'entrer dans celle qui appartenait à Remus et Amélia. Celle-ci était extrêmes rangée, à l'image de la Serdaigle qu'était la jeune femme. Il ne s'attarda pourtant que peu de temps dans cette chambre puis entra dans celle de Sirius. La pièce était étonnement rangée. A droite de la pièce il y avait un grand lit ainsi que l'armoire à habit. La pièce était séparée en deux par un paravent et de l'autre côté de celui-ci,  c'était plus un bureau qu'une chambre. Son parrain était sans-doute là seule personne de la maison à pouvoir rivalisé avec Ron côté désordre. Un grand bureau de bois massif était posé sous la fenêtre. Une grande carte de l'Angleterre était accrochée au mûr avec des punaise accrochée ainsi que certains points qui se déplaçaient seuls. Des ouvrage étaient entassé aléatoirement sur l'étagère et des parchemin et journaux jonchaient le sol et son bureau. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit sur le bureau que les papier n'encombrait pas. Là où étaient disposés plusieurs cadre. Les photo représentaient les maraudeurs – mais, comme chez son père, aucune ne contenait Peter – Lily, Harry et Mélodie. Une représentait Sirius, souriant avec celle que Harry prit pour Nadia, sa dernière conquête. Il regarda longuement la chambre de son parrain puis fini par retourner dans la sienne qu'il ferma à clé. Il ne voulais pas réfléchir mais ne voyais pas comment y réchapper. De plus, l'attitude qu'il venait d'avoir ne faisait que certifier ses craintes. 

« N'oublie pas que leur but et de te faire revenir là-bas. », c'était se que lui avait dit Sirius. Mais si se monde avait vraiment été créé parles détraqueur, les personnes y vivant n'auraient pas de volonté propre, ne chercheraient pas à le faire venir. Un univers alternatif ? se serait trop simple. Comment était-il possible que le monde dans le quel il était actuellement soit le vrai puisqu'il était se dont il avait toujours rêver. Il n'avait jamais rêvé d'une vie parfaite, il avait juste rêver d'une famille. De _sa_ famille.

Il connaissait la vérité. Elle lui faisait peur mais l'acceptait. Pourtant il ne voulait pas retourner un monde de souffrance alors qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il recherchait. Pouvait-il abandonné ses amis ? Sirius l'avait bien abandonné, lui. Il se raidit et les paroles de Remus lui revinrent en tête. _« __Tu n'a pas le droit de nous abandonné en prétextant que Sirius  t'a abandonné. Tu sais que c'est faux. Non-seulement il ne t'a pas abandonné mais il ne l'a pas voulu. »_ Mais comment pouvait-il ne serais-ce qu'envisager un retour dans un monde de malheur alors qu'il avait à ce moment même tous se qu'il désirait ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre tranquillement alors que ses amis, ceux qui existaient vraiment, étaient en danger. Était-ce égoïste de vouloir rester là-bas ? N'était-ce pas égoïste de leur part de lui demander de revenir là où il avait tout perdu ? Mais jamais il ne pourrait vivre sachant la vérité.

Harry saisit sa baguette et la regarda fixement. Le sortilège d'oubliette était si simple. Il le lancerait sur les autre puis sur lui. Ainsi, il pourrait avoir cette vie à la quelle il aspirait tant, cette vie à la quelle il avait droit. _« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous aie tous abandonné pour un monde qui n'existe pas ! »_ Ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami lui revint en plein fouet. Pourtant il prévoyait de le faire, d'oublier se monde de malheur. Se monde qui se détruisait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Se monde qui le détruisait. Se monde qui détruisait tous ceux à qui il tenait.

S'il restai ici, toutes ses personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui mourraient. Peut-être arriverait-il à empêcher pareil chose en revenant ? Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était lui qui avait été la cause de leur mort. La cause de la mort de ses parents, de la mort de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, il ne voulait pas croire en la mort de ceux qui étaient si important pour lui. Pourtant ils l'étaient, mort. Et les autres mourraient encore plus certainement s'il ne faisait rien que s'il tentait quoi que se soit. Mais il ne vouais pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il pointa sa baguette sur lui-même pour se jeter le sort d'oubliette puis la laissa tombé à terre. Il n'en était pas capable. Il le fallait pourtant. Après, il serait libérer. Il ne se souviendrait de rien. Après, tout irait bien. Il serait entouré. Il y aurait sa mère et son père qui avait aussi une belle petite fille du nom de Mélodie, Sirius, Remus marier à Amélia qui attendait un enfant, Ron et Hermione, Ginny aussi. Tous. Ils seraient tous uni et heureux à la _Licorne_. Heureux à jamais, les voix le laisseraient tranquilles. Il aurait oublier.

_« Harry, tu me manques. Reviens, on a besoin de toi. »_ dit la voix d'Hermione.

Il ne voulais plus faire attention au voix. Pourquoi le harcelait-elle ? Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'il voulait être heureux ?

_« Harry, »_commença Ron, _« il faut que tu nous revienne, vieux »_

Harry mit sa tête sous un des coussins de son lit. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre, mes les voix continuait malgré tout.

_« On a tous besoin de toi, Harry »_ lui dit Lupin.

Il commença à crier, pourquoi sa propre voix couvre les autres. Couvre ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Ne prenant plus aucune attention au fait qu'il pouvait alerté ceux qui étaient rester ici.

_« Il faut que tu te réveille »_ supplia Ginny.

Le Survivant n'en pouvait plus. Malgré tout ses efforts, les voix persistaient à se faire entendre. Il prit une chaise puis la lança violemment contre le mur pour extirpé sa rage. Le meuble se brisa.

_« Reviens, Harry. »_ implora Hermione.

Mais il ne voulais pas revenir! Il ne voulait pas se souvenir ! Il voulait que ce monde soit le vrai ! Il voulais être en paix, comme tout adolescent de son âge !

_« Je t'en supplie, ne nous laisse pas tomber »_ continua Ron.

- FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !!! VOUS ÊTES FICITF !! VOUS N'EXISTER PAS !! LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE !!!

Il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix mais rien n'y faisait. Toutes les voix parlait en même temps, se mélangeant. Elles étaient toutes suppliantes, implorantes, tristes et faibles. Mais c'était des voix que Harry ne voulais pas entendre, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre. Des voix qu'il préférait à jamais oublier.

Il sentit ses jambes trop faible pour supporter son poids, tout entour de lui commençait à tourner alors qu'il criait désespérément pour échapper au Malheur.

- NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS !! NON !!!

Les image se confondait et devenait floue. Son corps tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, se cognant la tête. Le décore de sa chambre disparaissait doucement alors qu'il continuait à s'époumoner en disant qu'il ne voulait pas, que se monde était le vrai, qu'il ne voulait pas…

À suivre… 

J'espère que cette partie vous à plus. Que vous n'aimiez pas ou que appréciez, laissez-moi un review, s'il vous plaît.


	6. 5: l'Autre Monde?

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion…

Partie : 5 – l'Autre Monde ?

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications. En résum : rien est à moi sauf l'intrigue parce que c'est tout la très talentueuse JKR qu'à inventer () jalouse , je ne reçois pas d'argent (elle oui)  encore plus jalouse   (uu') mais des review () moins jalouse.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà, comme annoncé par mail, j'ai (enfin) changer le titre car le précédant ne plaisait vraiment pas. j'espère que le chapitre précédant a éclairé vos lanterne mais c'est normale si le doute persiste. Je vous demande à tous pardon pour se retard (je me demande encore s'il est correcte de parler de retard après tant de temps…)

**RAR :**

Eclair Ail : Merci beaucoup !

Polgara86 : Merci ! eh bien une partie de la réponses est la, mais pas toute. Et je ne sais moi-même pas tous se qui se passera… et puis, il faut gardé le suspense

Phantme : Eh bien tu le sera en lisant ce chapitre ! C'est vrai qu'à ça place, je serais aussi partie dans l'imaginaire depuis un sacré moment… mais tu comprendra pourquoi il ne l'a fait que maintenant en lisant se qui suit (merci pour tes encouragements ! J'essaye d'équilibrer le tout)

Csame : heureuse que tu aies surmonté ton laxisme ! Mais t'en fais pas, je ne t'en voulais pas ! Et si je t'envoie des longue review, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que vu que j'adore ton histoire, je te « récompenses » par des grandes review !Pour le titre, j'en ai (enfin) pris ma décision qui, j'espère, sera la bonne ! Merci !! Pour savoir ce que sait, une bonne partie de la réponse est l !

Herm'021 : Merci !! (même JKR se repose ??? Ah bah ouais… mais elle se repose un peu trop, elle… je veux le tome6, moi !!!Merci beaucoup ! j'essaye de faire quand même aussi vite que je peux, mais je vais mieux !) (Pour Author Alert, il faut que tu aie un compte sur ff.net, quand tu poste ta review, tu la signe et tu cache la case Author Alert, c'est tout !)

Kimazgork : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Agendraa : merci !!! j'espère que ça continuera à autant te plaire !! (merci beaucoup ! mais je n'arriverais pas dans les extrême de six mois. Parce que quand j'ai une fic qui me plaît, je hais attendre six mois… avant c'était chaque semaine, mais avec ma tête qui fait des sienne et trois fics en même temps, ça deviens beaucoup ! Mais merci pour tes encouragements !)

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions…**

Partie V – l'Autre Monde ? 

Harry reprit lentement conscience. Il avait un mal de tête encore plus présent que toute les fois précédente et il se sentait fortement nauséeux. Il était sur un lit mais il aurait été incapable de dire dans qu'elle monde est-ce qu'il se trouvait. Il ferma les yeux autant qu'il pu en souhaitant se réveiller dans sa chambre. Ron l'aurait porté sur son lit sous les conseils d'Amélia. Il craignait de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet Autre Monde mais, pour une raison qui lui échappais, il était persuader d'y être.  Il serra ses poings mais se geste le trahis, indiquant qu'il avait reprit conscience. Il sentit des mains se refermer fermement sur ses poignets. Il se débattit du mieux qu'il pouvait, agitant ses jambes et gesticulant comme un diable.

- Remus, tiens-lui les jambes ! ordonna une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Molly.

Quelqu'un teint sa tête et cette même personne lui boucha le nez. N'arrivant plus à respirer, il ouvrit la bouche et sentit un liquide coulé dans sa gorge. Il l'avala pour ne pas étouffer. Ceci fait, les étreintes se desserrèrent le laissant libre. Ce liquide avait un goût plutôt affreux, augmentant ainsi l'impression de nausée de Harry qui se pencha sur le côté de son lit pour vomir se qu'il venait d'avaler. Il refusait cependant obstinément d'ouvrir les yeux. Il entendit un « Potter ! » sur un ton méprisant qui ne pouvait être que celui de son professeur de Potion. Il sentait la tête lui tourné et cette désagréable impression de nausée de c'était toujours pas dissipé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda la voix de Ron, si la potion de Rogue est…

- Ron ! Arrête un peu, tu veux ? Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne serait jamais assez fous pour nuire à Harry devant tous l'Ordre, lui répondit Hermione.

- Mais une fois Harry mort, il pourrait s'éclipser et se pavaner devant V-Voldemort !

- Ron !

Après avoir entendu ça, Harry sentit une vague de désespoir s'emparer de lui. Il était à nouveau dans ce qu'il s'obstinait à appeler « l'Autre Monde » dans ce qui _était_ l'Autre Monde !

Il se releva pour se recoucher, gardant toujours les yeux fermer, se concentrant pour retourné à la _Licorne_. A peine s'eut-il redresser qu'un nouvelle fois, il fut cloué au lit et qu'il fut à nouveau forcé d'ingérer une potion, la même que tout à l'heure. Cette fois, les personnes le matinrent jusqu'à ce q'elles furent sûr qu'il aie avaler le contenu et ce, malgré tout les effort du Survivant qui tentait de se dégager de l'emprise des autres. Se ne fut qu'au bout de quelque minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry qu'il fut relâcher. Harry, ouvrant les yeux, se redressa. A son plus grand damne, il reconnu une chambre de Ste. Mangouste. La même que celle dans la quelle il s'était retrouver la dernière fois qu'il s'était « réveiller » dans l'Autre Monde. Beaucoup de personne était regroupée autour du lit et regardait Harry avec compassion et… crainte ? C'était bien de la crainte que le jeune sorcier pouvait voir dans leurs yeux. Rogue se tenait prêt de lui, une potion encore à la main. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait Bill et Charlie – sans-doute eux qui l'avaient tenu – , au pied du lit, il y avait Remus puis Ron et Hermione. Un peu en retrait, il y avait Fred et George, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, McGonagall, Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, Hagrid, Mondingus et même Dumbeldore – au plus grand étonnement de Harry qui avait du mal a comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ayant totalement reprit ses esprit, il se leva mais chancela comme si ses jambes n'étaient plus aptes à supporter son poids et qu'elles n'avaient pas fait quelconque exercices depuis plusieurs jour. Bill le rattrapa et le fit se rassoire sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu…, il fut étonner par le timbre rauque de sa voix et la douleur à la gorge que lui imposait le simple fait de parler.

Tous les membres présent continuait de le fixé, mettant Harry encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa tête semblais encore tourné et ses pensées étaient plus que confuses.

- Est-ce que ça vas ? demanda doucement Hermione.

Harry la regarda en levant un sourcil. Avait-il l'air de quelqu'un qui allait bien ? Il passa une nouvelle fois en revue toutes les personnes présentes comme pour vérifié que ces crainte étaient fondées et elles paraissaient l'être. Il se retrouvait, une nouvelle fois, dans l'Autre Monde. Celui ou seul peines existaient.

- La potion est efficace pendant six heures, annonça Rogue, j'en ai encore en réserve. Vous savez ou me trouver, professeur.

- Pour une personne normale ? demanda Dumbeldore avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Bien-sûr.

- Et bien attendez vous à ce qu'on fasse appel à vos services avant six heures.

Rogue haussa les épaules puis quitta la pièce, faisant sa cape tourbillonner derrière lui. Harry regarda la scène avec intérêt sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Harry, mon chéri ? l'appela Molly.

Il regarda la mère de son meilleur ami qui avait l'air plus qu'inquiète – ce qui était compréhensible – et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Bien-sûr, se sourire ne trompa personne.

- Qu'est ce que…, encore une fois, il ne dit rien de plus. Sa gorge lui faisait encore mal.

De plus, il ne savait que dire, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait à cette endroit. Lupin lança un regard à Molly que Harry fut incapable de définir et celle-ci ne lui reposa pas d'autre question. Le lycanthrope regarda ensuite Dumbeldore qui acquiesça discrètement. Petit à petit, les membres de l'Ordre sortirent silencieusement de la chambre non-sans lancé des regards à Harry qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre. Il ne resta vite plus que Ron, Hermione, Remus et Dumbeldore. Harry s'assit, s'adossant contre le mur, attendant que les personne présente autour de lui fournissent une explication. Pourtant, personne ne parla et le silence se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Harry se redressa pour s'adosser contre le lit. Une nouvelle fois, il chancela et manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa à temps pour, finalement, réussir à s'assoire. Lupin lui tendit un peu de chocolat mais Harry eu un mouvement de recule, refusant ainsi le geste de son ancien professeur. Remus alla insister mais Dumbeldore leva la main, intiment le loup-garou de ne rien faire de plus.

- Je pense, commença Dumbeldore, que tu souhaiterais savoir ce qu'était cette potion ? N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier ne dit rien mais affirma se que venait de dire le mage en inclinant la tête.

- C'est une potion qui te prive de tout pouvoir magique pendant quelques heures.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Harry, sur la défensive. Craignant de ne pouvoir rentrer chez lui, à la _Licorne_.

- Pour éviter ce qui s'est produit, la dernière fois que tu as reprit conscience, devant le regard interrogateur du Survivant le directeur reprit son explication, malgré le fait que Remus dise le contraire, nous avons cru comprendre que tu as manifesté tes pouvoir au détriment de ton ancien professeur.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur se souvenant parfaitement bien de se qu'il s'était passé. Il se souvint aussi de ce que lui avait dit son Remus alors qu'il avait raconter se qui c'était passé et réprima un sourire.

- Où est-ce que je suis ? demanda Harry, après un nouvel instant de silence.

- À Ste. Mangouste, lui dit Dumbeldore, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard.

- Vous savez que ce n'était pas ma question, répondit le jeune sorcier, sur un ton de défit.

- Tu peut le savoir mieux que nous, lui dit Remus, parlant pour la première fois. Où-es tu ?

Harry chercha à fuir le regard pénétrant du lycanthrope. Il ne savait quoi répondre. De peur de blesser les personnes se trouvant là mais aussi de peur de s'avouer quelconque vérité qu'il tentait vainement de fuir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il refit face au regard miel de Remus.

- Dans un monde qui n'existe pas., il marqua une pause puis reprit sans la moindre attention pour le petit cri d'exclamation que Hermione n'avait pu retenir, un monde créé sur la base de mes plus grandes peurs. Un monde créé par les détraqueurs les plus puissant d'Azkaban. Un monde ou le bonheur n'existe pas. Un monde où tout n'est que peine, haine et souffrance. Voilà où je suis en se moment. Alors, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me lancer rentré chez moi.

Harry dit tous ceci sur un ton froid, soutenant – sans cillé –  le regard de son professeur. Hermione et Ron le regardait avec crainte. Dumbeldore posait sur lui un regard compatissant. L'expression de Remus était – comme souvent –  impénétrable.

- Tu pourras y retourné, Harry, commença Dumbeldore, tu y retournera dès que la potion ne fera plus effet.

Le directeur marqua une pause. Les deux adolescent le regardaient avec un air effaré. Harry se demandait à quoi rimait tous ceci. Il ne comprenait pourquoi ses personnes l'avaient fait venir si c'était pour ensuite le laisser repartir. Si elles le laissaient, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus que c'était le monde où le bonheur existait qu'il convenait d'appeler l'Autre Monde. Il se raidit puis se ressaisit. C'était une réalité à la quelle il ne voulait pas croire. À la quelle il ne voulait pas être confrontée.

- Si tu es là, reprit Dumbeldore, c'est parce que nous avions a te parler.

Harry resta silencieux, regardant les yeux bleu électrique de son directeur, tentant d'y découvrir se qu'il avait à lui dire. Malgré le regard insistant du sorcier, Dumbeldore ne dit rien. Se fut Remus qui rompis le silence.

- Harry. Peux-tu nous raconter ? Comment est-ce, chez toi ?

Le Survivant cessa de regarder le vieux mage pour porter son attention vers Remus qui le regardait calmement, attendant une réponse à sa question. Harry resta d'abord silencieux, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'apporterait pareil renseignement au loup-garou puis il se décida à parler, ne voyant pas ce qu'il en empêcherais.

- La maison dans laquelle je vis s'appelle _La Licorne_, commença-t-il avec une lueur que nul ne lui connaissait animant son regard émeraude, c'est une grande maison, un peu dans le genre victorien. Elle est dans une rue de Pré-au-lard. C'est géniale là-bas. Il y a mon père et ma mère… James est Auror et Lily est Médicomage, j'ai une petite sœur… elle s'appelle Mélodie, elle a les cheveux roux et les yeux bleu, elle très jolie. Elle m'embête souvent, mais je l'adore.

Harry marqua une pause. Repensant à ses parent, priant pour qu'ils soient réellement en vie, pour qu'il puisse les retrouvé. Se fut un cour moment de silence que nul ne rompit. Leur visage était marqué par le chagrin, les regrets et la mélancolie. Harry jeta un regard en coin à Remus qui paraissait avoir trouvé un soudain intérêt pour ses chaussures. Le Survivant reprit.

- Amélia – ta femme, Remus – est enceinte et elle accouchera au début du moi prochain. Vous deux vivez aussi là-bas.

À cet phrase, le loup-garou parut troublé – ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry – mais il se reprit vite, adoptant une attitude normale et le jeune sorcier reprit.

- Et … Sirius aussi vit avec nous. On est tous les sept – bientôt huit – là-bas. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont avec nous pour la fin des vacances. On… on fait des partie de Quidditch, tous ensemble, au terrain qui surplombe une des collines qui entourent Pré-au-lard. Mélodie va essayez d'entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor cette année – entant que Poursuiveur – alors James, Sirius et Remus ont réservé le terrain pour qu'on puisse allé s'entraîner…

Harry se tût. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi parlé de tous ceci lui faisait mal vu que tout se dont il venait de parlé était vrai et que dans quelque heures à peine il retrouverait se monde qu'il chérissait tant. Il regarda les personnes l'entourant, à peine son regard croisa le leur que Ron et Hermione, baissèrent la tête. Remus avait déjà baisser la tête, très tôt dans le récit, lorsqu'il avait parlé de Lily et de James et s'il l'avait relevé au nom d'Amélia, le fait d'entendre parlé de Sirius le plongea dans un mutisme douloureux. Seul Dumbeldore restait indemne et osa affronter le regard peiné de Harry bien qu'une grande compassion ne se lise dans ses yeux.

- À nous, maintenant, de te raconter se monde, lui dit le vieux sorcier.

- Je ne le connais que trop bien, renchérit sombrement Harry, je connais chaque détail, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me les remémore.

Un nouveau silence se fit. Plus lourd encore que les précédents. Des images revenaient en tête à Harry. Des images qu'il aurait préférer oublier. Des images qu'il aurait préférer ne jamais voir… des voix aussi, des voix qu'il n'aurait pas voulu entendre dire ses phrases.

- _Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

Harry revint vite à la réalité, mais ses funestes images restait en lui, ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitter.

- Est-ce que ça vas, Harry ? demanda Remus, parlant à nouveau.

Il ne répondit pas, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'on lui parlait. Luttant contre ses sombres souvenir, contre les images de se voile qui revenait hanté son esprit.

- Tu ne sais pas tout, Harry, reprit Dumbeldore.

Harry releva la tête et regarda le vieux sorcier se demandant de quoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait. La voix de son directeur était inhabituellement lasse et triste. Se ton lui rappela celui qu'il avait utiliser dans son bureau, peu avant les vacances. Sa gorge se serra, attendant ce qu'il entendrait.

- Il y a quelque mois, je t'ai parlé de la prophétie, Harry. Je ne t'avais, malheureusement, pas tout raconter. Encore une fois, j'ai commis une erreur. Une grave erreur, qui aurait pu coûter beaucoup à la communauté magique. Je t'avais parlé d'un pouvoir que tu possédait, t'en souviens tu ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien… c'est Le Pouvoir, que tu possède.

Le directeur fit une pose alors que Harry jaugeait son regard pour tenter de comprendre. Le vielle homme reprit après un cour instant de silence troublé que par les respiration régulière de ceux qui l'entourait.

- Tu n'aurait, à priori, pas besoin de baguette magique, Harry. Tu as un potentiel magique en toi inimaginable. C'est pour ça que tu es le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Tes parents, en te sauvant, ne t'ont pas seulement protéger et offert une maison ou tu serai en sûreté, ils t'ont aussi investit de leur pouvoirs. Et ils étaient de très grand sorciers, comme tu le sait. Et tu as une part d'eux en toi. C'est, en partie, pour cette raison que ton Patronus prend la forme d'un cerf.

Dumbeldore marqua une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle Harry ne dit rien, tentant de comprendre, les informations ayant du mal à atteindre son cerveau.

- Nous ne pensions pas que tes pouvoirs se réveilleraient si tôt. Sans doute est-ce la mort de Sirius qui a réveiller cette force en toi. Peux-être même t'as-il investi – à son tour – de ses pouvoirs, en te protégeant.

A nouveau, Harry resta sans voix. Il ne comprenait se que tous se qu'il venait d'entendre pouvait représenter. Avait-il vraiment tant de pouvoir ? Devant son silence, Dumbeldore continua.

- C'est au Gimmault Place que tes pouvoirs se sont vraiment éveiller, et je ne pense pas que se soit un hasard que le fait qu'ils s'éveillent alors que tu étais dans la chambre de ton parrain. Tant de puissance magique t'a permis de t'échapper et de te retrouver dans se monde que tu viens de nous décrire. C'est aussi ses pouvoirs qui t'ont permis d'y retourné malgré Remus, quand tu t'éveiller. Des pouvoirs puissant, certes, mais très dangereux qu'il te faudra apprendre à utilisé avec beaucoup de précaution.

Harry ferma les yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne lui faisait plus aucun doute que se monde qu'il craignait tant et qu'il s'était tant obstiner à appeler l'Autre Monde était, en fait, le _vrai_ monde. C'était une vérité qu'il acceptait enfin… tous le regardèrent, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais quel réaction pouvait-il avoir ? Une seul chose lui vint à l'esprit… on lui avait menti, on l'avait donc trahis,  une fois de plus.

À Suivre… 

J'espère que ça vous a plus !! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Comment réagira Harry selon vous ???

S'il vous plaît, que ça vous plaise ou pas, reviewez… il n'y rien de pire que l'indifférence !


	7. 6: Le loup et l'enfant

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion…

Partie : 6 – le loup et l'enfant

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications sauf la fierté de publier et d'être lue ainsi que les reviews..

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus…  Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou l'emmènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Bon, là s'est toujours pas ça mais je recommence à prendre un rythma acceptable ! alors ce ne sera toujours pas les une parties par semaine que je faisais avant mais vous aurez la suite quand même un peu plus vite() bien-sûr, les reviews aide beaucoup la suite à apparaître… du chantage, moi ? jaaaaamais…()

**RAR :**

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions…**

Partie VI – Le loup et l'enfant. 

Il sentit à nouveau la colère monter en lui. Son esprit paraissait sur le point de céder et sa raison de l'abandonner. Une envie de fuir à nouveau et de retourner à la _Licorne_ lui tenaillait les entrailles en punition à un monde qui avait – une fois de plus – abusé de sa confiance, il le laisserais livrer à lui même. Mais, bien-sûr, cette réaction aurait été stupide. Il aurait ainsi participer au meurtre de tant d'innocent, il aurait aider Voldemort alors qu'il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : le tuer.

Le fait de se connaître détenteur de tant de pouvoir le laissait dans un état second. Il se rendait compte de combien cette information aurait pu changer les choses, ce qui auraient pu être évité s'il avait su, ceux qui auraient pu être sauver, ceux qu'il aurait pu anéantir… mais au paroxysme du paradoxe, ce pouvoir ne lui importait peu. Un je-m'en-foutisme écrasant paraissait avoir pris emprise sur lui. Comme si plus aucune réaction ne pouvait plus émaner de son corps plus aucune réaction violente ne pouvait venir de lui. Non, le poids du chagrin était tel qu'il l'empêchait même de se rebeller. On l'avait trahis, encore. Ce serait la dernière fois. Il allait trier, il voulait savoir. Qui pouvait l'aider ?

- Remus, est-ce que tu savais ? demanda-t-il. Sa voix était calme et posée. Non pas froide et tranchante ou rancunière mais d'une tristesse et d'une lassitude poignante, qui fit frissonner les personnes présentes.

- Il ne savait pas, lui dit le directeur.

- Est-ce que tu savais, _Remus_ ? redemanda le Survivant sans perdre patience.

- Je ne savais pas, Harry. J'avait appris la prophétie en début d'année passée et j'ai appris l'existence de tes pouvoirs quand on t'a retrouvé inanimé au QG.

Harry hocha la tête. Il le savais déjà mais il en avait à présent la confirmation : il pouvait faire confiance à Remus. Il leva enfin les yeux et regarda rapidement chaque personnes présent. En croisant le regard du lycanthrope, il sut. Alors, le destin commença à se dessiner Harry avait choisi la voix qu'il suivrait. Il se leva et faillit tressaillir mais son ancien professeur le retint. Ce geste cella ce destin qui commençait déjà à se dessiner, certifiait les supposition de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se tint de bout, regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Oui, il avait confiance en eux mais ils ne l'aideraient pas. Lui, allait être seul – ou presque. Le Survivant avança vers les deux jeunes étudiant avec un pat assuré. Sur son visage, un sourire d'inconscience rayonnait, cette lueur malicieuse qu'abritait ses yeux brûlait avidement. Il sourit. A regardé se jeune sorcier, personne n'eut pu soupçonner ce qui se tramait dans le monde dans le quel il vivait. En le regardant ainsi, qui aurait pu se douter se qui se tramait dans sa tête ? Pourtant, Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer, une impression étrange la faisait se sentir mal, il paraissait en être de même pour Ron. Harry avait la même expression qu'il arborait en première année, encore jeune et innocente. Ses amis surent que se serait sans doute la dernière fois qu'ils le verraient comme cela. Que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils le verraient…

- Non… murmura Hermione, tu peux avoir confiance en nous, Harry !

- Je sais, répondit-il simplement. Sa voix était calme, ce n'était pas un calme annonciateur de tempête, c'était un calme joyeux, le calme de n'importe quel adolescent dans un monde qui ne serait pas en guerre.

- Harry…, on t'aidera, continua-t-elle.

- Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous ! rajouta Ron

- Non, répondit-il du même calme olympiens. Un sourire tendre et protecteur sur les lèvres.

- Harry…, la voix de Hermione s'étrangla et elle fut incapable de dire autre chose.

Le Survivant savait qu'elle avait compris ses intention, qu'ils avaient senti ce qui se préparait. Ce n'était pas que Harry ne leur fasse pas confiance ou qu'il ne veuille pas de leur aide, au contraire, il aurait voulu. C'était ô combien plus compliqué et à la fois si simple… Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas prêt à mourir et ne voulaient sans-doute pas mourir. En croisant simplement le regard de Remus, il avait compris que son ancien professeur était prêt, qu'il l'était depuis déjà un certain temps. Harry se savait avoir besoin d'une personne de confiance qui pourrait l'aider, mais il ne voulait pas voler la vie d'un être sans son accord. Remus le  lui avait donné; sans aucune autre forme qu'un regard mais c'était la forme la plus solennelle de promesse.

Harry s'approcha de Hermione et l'enlaça, le jeune fille compris que ces craintes étaient fondées. Elle ne fut pourtant pas capable de parler bien qu'elle sache que peut-être cette fois allait être la dernière fois qu'elle reverrait Harry et que même si elle le reverrais, elle ne verrait jamais plus cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette joie et cette innocence que le Survivant voulaient que ces amis gardent en mémoire. En desserrant son étreinte, il regarda Hermione et lui sourit. Il serra Ron contre lui qui fit de même.

- Demande-lui, chuchota Harry aux oreilles de son ami, vous irez très bien ensemble.

Le jeune rouquin sourit Harry avait donc entendu… ce dernier souvenir lui ferait peut-être changé d'avis. Mais ce ne parut pas être le cas puisque une fois que Harry eu lâcher son ami, il se retourna et alla jusqu'à Remus.

- Il est temps, dit le Survivant à celui qui serait son mentor. Remus acquiesça.

- Harry ! Ste. Mangouste est soumis aux mêmes sortilèges que Poudlard : tu ne peux pas transplaner, intervint Hermione. Aucun médicomage ne te laissera partir.

Il sourit comprenant à présent la raison pour la quelle son anciens directeur n'était pas intervenu.

- Si ce qu'on m'avait caché jusqu'à maintenant est vrai, les barrières magiques ne pauseront aucun problèmes, dit Harry, toujours aussi calme, cette lueur et ce sourire encore inscrit sur son visage.

- Ne fait pas tes ami payer pour une faut que moi seul est commis, intervint le directeur.

Harry sourit non sans une certaine ironie. Le directeur n'avait-il vraiment rien compris ? Non, il feignait l'ignorance pour que Harry s'explique et qu'à trois, ils le retiennent. Mais Harry ne se laisseraient pas faire une fois de plus. Dumbeldore avait délibérément disposé de sa vie comme de celle de ses proches dans le but de gagné une guerre. Mais à présent, Harry ne voulait plus n'être qu'une arme entre les mains du directeur.

- Ne nous laisse pas, demanda Ron dans une dernière tentative.

- Harry… commença Hermione bien que sachant déjà que c'était peine perdu

Remus tint l'avant-bras d'Harry, toujours sans qu'un mot ne fut dit. Le Survivant transplana et il réapparu avec son mentor dans le corridor du Grimmault Place. Harry entra dans la chambre de Ron où – comme il l'avait supposer – sa valise avait été amenée. Quand il ressortit de la chambre, il rencontra à nouveau le regard du loup-garou qui craignait de voir ce qu'il voyait en se moment : les yeux de Harry s'étaient voilés, leurs captivantes couleurs émeraudes paraissait vide, le sourire qu'il avait réussi à garder devant ses amis avait disparu, son teint était blême, d'un calme étrange. Le calme de quelqu'un sachant exactement se qu'il faisait, qui savait pourquoi et comment. Le calme de quelqu'un que le regret ne pénétrera pas. Mais au-delà de ce calme déconcertant, une lassitude poignante emmenait de lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, savait où ses choix pouvaient le mener mais paraissait n'en avoir cure.

Les deux sorciers transplantèrent d'abord à Gringotts, même les gobelin habituellement d'une humeur exécrable ne se permirent aucune remarque à l'égard de Harry ni même le moindre regard désobligeant. Puis il allèrent  au Chaudron Baveur où le patron ne posa aucune question connaissant sans-doute Remus comme opposant aux forces des Ténèbres grandissantes. Ils entrèrent dans la chambres qu'il allaient occuper, en silence. Harry posa sa valise au pied d'un des lits et s'assit sur celui-ci.

- Tu ferais bien de manger quelque chose, lui conseilla Remus, brisant le silence.

- Pendant combien de temps est-ce que je suis rester comme ça ? demanda Harry dont la voix était toujours aussi posée et calme.

- Un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Je n'ai pourtant passé qu'un jour là-bas…

- Bien que ton acte a été inconscient, se créé un monde et une vie entière prend du temps, Harry. Tu ne désirais pas une illusion. Tu désirait que ce fût la vérité.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, Remus s'assit à son tour sur son lit qui était opposé à celui de Harry qui tentait de décrypter les expressions de son ancien professeur mais il avait beau tenté, il ne paraissait pas apte à le comprendre. Remus était bien trop secret. Ce que le Survivant cherchait avant à comprendre était quels étaient les motivation et le but du lycanthrope ?

- Tu risque d'être retrouver, ici, dit Remus, intervenant dans les réflexion de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne me cache pas. Je ne pense pas que l'Ordre nous recherchera.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tout aussi gênant et charger de sens que le précédant. Harry avait beaucoup à dire ou à demander, mais à peine allait-il poser une question, qu'il se rendait compte de combien elle était superflue. Il releva la tête posant enfin une question qui enfin avait un sens.

- Où en ai la situation ?

- Rien n'est sûr mais rien ne s'annonce bien pour nous. D'après le professeur Rogue…, Remus s'arrêta, remarquant que Harry eu rictus de dégoût au nom de son ancien professeur de potion. Le lycanthrope reprit : Tu devrait avoir confiance en lui, Harry.

- Confiance ? demanda le Survivant dont la voix avait perdu son calme pour laisser place à une colère difficilement contenue, je ne lui jamais fait confiance et la seul fois ou je lui partiellement fait confiance, je ne vois pas ce que ça m'a apporter ! dit-il en élevant la voix.

- Harry, l'Ordre a besoin…., il fut coupé.

- D'un traître ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr !

- Tu devrait lui faire plus confiance que ça.

- Ah bon ? Tu trouve que j'ai eu raison de lui faire confiance quand il ma « enseigner » l'Occlumancie !?!

Il sentait en lui la colère – et encore, ce sentiment était une faiblesse accablante à coter de se qu'il ressentait – de la rage s'emparait de son maigre corps. Il sentit ses doigts fourmiliers et une puissance enivrante l'habité. Pour réagir ainsi, il fallait encore être humain. Il n'était donc pas perdu, le souvenir de certaines personnes arrivait donc à réanimé cette faible parcelle d'humanité que le Survivant tentait d'enfouir sous la responsabilité. Harry mit peu de temps à ce calmer, comprenant pourquoi avait-il automatiquement choisi cette manière d'être. Ses pouvoirs étaient vraiment grand et il ne savait pas les maîtriser. De plus, ce calme amenait à un manque d'expression, donc de sentiment, donc d'humanité. Et sans tous ceci, plus aucune nouvelle souffrance ne pourraient l'atteindre.

Harry se coucha sur son lit, sans défaire ses draps, replacer son coussin ou se mettre en pyjama. Sans chercher le moindre confort.

- Je vais dormir, maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Remus acquiesça, sachant toute parole superflue.

Harry ferma les yeux, se concentrant du mieux qu'il pu à l'Occlumancie. Si ses pouvoirs étaient si grands, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réussir un exercice aussi pacifiste ? La réponse n'était pourtant pas compliquée : il était incapable de vidé son esprit. Trop de questions l'harcelaient. Mais bien que luter contre ses souvenirs noirs était un combat de titan, ce n'était rien comparer à l'envie de retourner dans se monde fantasmagorique. Mais à peine cette idée lui venait à l'esprit qu'il la chassait immédiatement avec pour seul consolation l'assurance que si l'issue de cette guerre ne le tuait pas, il pourrait retourner là-bas. Il ne devait pas cédé à la tentation d'y retrouver chaque nuit, il se savait pas assez fort pour résister à chaque fois à l'envie de s'engluer dans son monde d'illusions. Mais à peine c'était-il convaincu de ne pas y retourner que d'autres pensées l'assaillaient. Des pensées mais surtout des souvenir plus noir les uns que les autres.

Au bout d'une heure il parvint pourtant à pratiquer l'Occlumancie du mieux qu'il pu à défaut d'avoir pleinement réussi à le faire. Mais même dans son sommeille, il n'était pas en paix Si ce n'était Voldemort qui venait hanté ses nuits, s'était ses souvenirs. Comme chaque nuit –  avant que ses pouvoirs ne se réveille, l'entrant dans l'Autre Monde – il revit le voile, le ministère,  son parrain se faire tuer…

Il se réveilla en sueur, ses drap était défait tant il avait du bouger dans son sommeille, se débattant contre Remus qui l'avait retenu. Le Survivant s'assit au bord de son lit, des larmes brouillant sa vue qu'il essuya d'un coup de manche avant qu'elle n'eussent le temps de couler. Il se leva puis donna un coup de pied rageur à la table de nuit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche et de se changer.

Il s'arrêta devant le miroir puis se regarda avec attention. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Plus exactement, il ne reconnaissait plus ses parents en lui. Le vert de ses yeux s'était voilé, l'insouciance de son visage n'était plus. Il ne voyais plus qu'un visage inexpressif, sans vie ni sentiments. Il se regarda encore et éprouva alors de la colère. Il avait comme l'impression d'avoir terni l'image de ses parents en devenant ce qu'il était à présent… Il sentit une boule se formé dans sa gorge et des fourmillement dans ses mains. D'un coup, le miroir partit en éclat. Il se protégea les yeux avec ses bras et des éclats de verres l'écorchèrent. Il tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cette colère ne lui donnait que plus envie de se défouler.

- _Reparo_ ! tenta-t-il

Rien ne se passa, il alla donc chercher sa baguette. En rentrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que Remus était déjà partit. Il se dirigea vers la valise et l'ouvrit de manière calme, tentant de contenir chacun de ses actes ainsi que ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il n'y avait qu'une seul chose à pouvoir le faire y parvenir : le manque de sentiments. Il n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que s'il voulait avoir ne serais-ce qu'une seul chance de gagné se combat, il devait s'y lancé à corps et âme perdue. Rien ne devait avoir d'importance à part la mort de Voldemort. Il n'était plus un humain : il était un soldat, une arme. Dumbeldore n'avait e tout a fait tord. Il n'y avait qu'une seul différence : maintenant, Harry n'était commander que part lui et pouvait tenter de faire tous se qu'il pouvait pour anéantir le mage noir. Il ferait tout et – contrairement à son anciens directeur – personne ne mourrait pour cette cause. Personne ne l'ayant pas choisi. Et il se l'était promis : Remus ne mourrait pas. Il allait l'aider et l'entraîner mais jamais Harry ne le mêlerais à combat, jamais ! En plus d'un Mentor, Remus était le dernier lien avec un passé qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre et une famille morte. Remus représentait sa dernière parcelle d'humanité. Il ouvrit sa valise et en sortit sa baguette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis répara le miroir. Une fois ceci fait, il se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude coulait sur lui. Il restait debout, immobile, savourant cette chaleur rassurante. Il se laissait bercer par cette impression de bien-être. Il sentit des larmes de mêler à l'eau ruisselant sur sont visage. Il les sécha rapidement et se reprit. Il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter tous ceci. Mais en fait, la question ne se posait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tout simplement supporter et se battre. Ne voulant plus y penser, il termina rapidement sa douche, se sécha et s'habilla. Quand il sortit, Remus venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Harry commença à  ranger ses affaires dans les armoires préparées à cette effets.

- Tu as bien dormis ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

Remus se tourna vers Harry. Il mit un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était adresser à lui.

- Bien, et toi ?

Harry haussa simplement des épaules, continuant de ranger ses affaires, évitant le regard du lycanthrope car il savait pertinemment que si son regard croisait celui de Remus, ce dernier se serait douté de la vérité.

- Tu as eu un sommeil plutôt agité. Tu paraissait te débattre et tu criait, reprit le loup-garou en parlant de manière presque inaudible.

Harry ne dit rien. Il savait exactement les paroles qu'il avait hurler dans son sommeil. C'était chaque soir les même geste, les mêmes actes, les mêmes paroles, Remus lui répondant les même choses. Chaque soir, dans son sommeil, il revoyait son parrain mourir et chaque soir, il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela… il criait, criait…  toujours les mêmes paroles… les _mêmes_ paroles… :

« - SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

- Il faut aller le chercher, il faut le sauver, il est simplement passer de l'autre côt !

- Il est trop tard Harry.

- On peut encore le rattraper.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry… Rien… C'est fini pour lui.

- Non, ce n'est pas fini ! SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !

- Il ne peut pas revenir Harry. Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m…

- IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT ! SIRIUS ! »

Il entendait sa propre voix raisonner dans ça tête. Remus le regardait, espérant que le jeune sorcier veuille parle mais ça ne parut pas être le cas. Au même instant, Hedwige entre dans la chambre, se posa sur l'épaule de son maître et lui tendis une enveloppe. Celle-ci était scellée du sot de Poudlard. Le Survivant avait totalement oublier les résultas de BUSE. Et ils n'avaient que peu d'importance comparer à tous ce qui se passait. Harry ouvrit tout de même la lettre et ne s'intéressa qu'au résultas, ne voulant pas regarder la liste des fournitures et encore moins sa convocation annuel à la gare King Cross. Tous ceci lui donnait certes envie de retourner à Poudlard et de revoir ces meilleurs amis mais il n'en avait simplement pas le droit. Pas s'il voulait que ces-derniers vivent.

- Alors ? demanda Remus.

- J'ai le nombre minimum de BUSE, et un peu plus.

Harry plia la lettre, la rangea dans l'enveloppe et la plaça dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire la petite remarque de fin qu'avait écrite McGonagall… Il aurait pu envisager le métier d'Auror et même recommencer le Quidditch. Mais ça ne devait plus lui importer, il ne devait surtout pas y penser.

- Il faut qu'on aille acheter quelque affaires, l'informa Remus.

- Oui, vaut mieux y aller maintenant… avant qu'on ne rencontre des personnes que je préfères ne pas voir.

- Harry…

- Je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, répliqua le jeune sorcier, non sans ironie, avant que Remus n'engage la conversation sur un sujet qu'il préférais évité.

- Bien.

Le loup-garou et l'adolescent sortirent de l'auberge avant de se retrouver dans la rue que le soleil matinal éclairait. Il était déjà passé midi. Harry n'aurait jamais cru avoir dormi aussi longtemps étant donner que c'est ce qu'il avait fait durant plus d'une semaine…

- Qu'est ce qu'on doit acheter ? demanda-t-il aussi naturellement qu'il pu.

- Des livres, des ingrédients pour les potions ainsi que des robes – j'ai cru m'apercevoir que tu n'en avait plus beaucoup de ta taille.

- C'est vrai…. À quoi serviront le livre et les potions ?

- À t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Harry acquiesça. Il se dirigea en direction de la librairie du chemin de Travers – Remus lui ayant remis une liste d'ouvrage  acheter – alors que le lycanthrope allait acheter les potions, afin de rester le moins de temps possible dans cette rue où tant d'élèves allaient acheter leur fourniture en prévision de la rentrée imminente..

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta. Une jeune fille regardait par la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch. Elle avait des cheveux roux.

- Mélodie… ? murmura-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Il se rendit vite compte que cette petite avait les cheveux lisse alors que sa petite sœur – tout comme sa mère – avait de long cheveux qui ondulait, le soleil jouant avec les reflet auburn. Il s'aperçu que la jeune fille qu'il avait prit pour sa sœur n'était autre que Ginny et que Ron et Hermione étaient à côté de cette dernière. Après s'être gifler mentalement, il changea brusquement de chemin.

- Harry ? l'appela Hermione.

Il ne ralentit pas, ni n'accéléra, il tenta de faire de son mieux pour ignorez l'appel de sa meilleure amie.

- Harry ! C'est nous ! tenta, à son tour, Ron.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas, il accéléra le pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'il voie ses amis, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'eux le voient.

- Harry ! continua Hermione.

Il ne se retourna toujours pas, fuyant simplement et se dirigeant droit devant lui.

- Harry ! insista-t-elle.

Il accéléra encore un peu, il se savait suivit ses meilleurs amis et la tentation de ce retourner et des les serrer dans ses bras ne serais-ce qu'une dernière fois le tenaillait mais il luttait contre.

- Harry !

Il ne se retourna toujours pas, serrant les points, se répétant sans-cesse que son choix était le bon et qu'il ne pourrait leur sauver la vie qu'ainsi.

- Harry ! Je t'en supplie, retourne-toi !

Il ne se retourna pas, et continua à accélérer tout en gardant une expression aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. Tous les sorciers présents regardaient cette scène avec étonnement

- Harry ! S'il te plaît ! HARRY!

- Arrête, Hermione…, la coupa soudainement Ron, ce n'est plus le Harry que nous avons connu… lui n'aurait jamais laissez tomber ses amis…

- Harry ! Retourne-toi ! Prouve-lui que c'est faut !

Mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Il ne cessait de se répéter.« C'est pour leur bien ! Tu leur sauve la vie ! Ne te retourne pas ! », pourtant, il se sentait coupable. Un goût amer restait dans sa gorge.

- HARRY ! HARRY !

- Non, ce n'est plus Harry…, lui dit Ron, ce Harry là est mort… Sirius s'est sacrifier pour rien…

Harry s'arrêta net. Ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami ne lui avait évidemment pas échapper. Il baissa la tête, tentant de se contrôler. Il sentit à nouveau un grand pouvoir en lui, le sol commença à trembler sous ses pieds. Petit à petit, ce phénomène se répandit dans toute la rue. Un tremblant de terre paraissait s'être emparer du chemin de Travers. Harry tomba à genoux, faisant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ce contrôler. Les tremblant devinrent moins fort. Hermione s'approcha lentement de Harry, malgré les protestation de Ron.

- Harry…

Elle tendit sa main pour la pauser sur l'épaule du Survivant et lui apporter son soutient. Il se releva tant bien que mal, voulant avancer et ne pas voir Hermione. Elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à ce retourner. À peine ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ami qu'il se détacha d'elle et continua à marcher. La jeune fille resta coulée sur place. Elle n'avait presque pas reconnu son amis. Ses yeux… ils n'avaient rien de ce qu'elle leurs connaissait. Harry avança comme il pu. Il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule. Il réussi alors à ce calmer et la rue redevint calme. Remit de leur surprise, les sorciers reprirent leur activités.

- Je suis désolé, commença Harry, j'ai été stupide et égoïste.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Remus sans voir où est-ce que voulait arriver le jeune sorcier.

- Tu peux retourner vers eux Remus… dit-il en baissant la voix.

Remus parut avoir de la peine à comprendre ce que voulais dire le sorcier. Il avait pourtant pensé que tout était claire… Harry n'osait à peine regarder le lycanthrope. Il se rendait compte combien il était difficile de ne pouvoir retourner vers les autres mais lui n'avait pas le choix. Remus, lui, l'avait et Harry ne se sentait pas le droit de lui en priver.

- Harry, commença calmement Remus, j'ai choisi de t'accompagner. Ma place est à tes côté.

Le Survivant sourit. Il avait un allié, un qui ne laisserai pas tomber. Mais Remus était plus qu'un alli : il ne considérait pas Harry comme un simple instruments de guerre, il considérait Harry comme un humain, mieux comme un ami… mais encore plus fort… Harry était le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais, Harry, lui promis Remus,

Cette promesse serait tenue le Survivant le savait… mais la promesse qu'il s'était faite aussi serait tenue ! Remus ne mourrait pas ! Il le protègerait ! Tout comme il protègerais Ron et Hermione ! Plus jamais des personnes lui étant cher ne mourraient, et ce, au péril de sa vie…

À suivre…

Bon, faut que je le dise… J'ADORE LE TITRE DE CETTE PARTIE !!!! Bah vi, c'est tout sur Mumus et Riry ! un loup-garou est bien plus dangereux qu'un loup et Harry – ayant perdu la moindre innocence – n'a plus rien d'un enfant… alors ça accentue le « drame » de la chose… et en plus s'a ajoute encore du paradoxe !! bon, ok, vous vous en foutez, mais moi j'adore ce titre… (et oui, les simples d'esprit ce contente de peu…)

Bon, plus sérieusement… j'espère que cette partie vous à plus, j'essayerais d'écrire la suite plus rapidement… promis !

Pour la sant : je sais ce que j'avais ! Une mononucléose, mais je suis guérie ! Bah je comprends mieux pourquoi j'était aussi fatiguée… bref, il se fait tard, je ne dit que des ânerie.. les **RAR**, maintenant :

Polgara86 : Merci bcp, dsl d'avoir été aussi longue

Eclair Ail : Eh vi, Riry sait tous la vérité, je peux te dire que lui aussi préférais la Licorne. S'il y refais un tour, ce ne sera pas toute suite mais on en reparlera, ça s'est sûr

Vaness : Je dois avouer que je souhaitait que le lecteur doute, donc : but accomplit. Je suis contente que mon explication t'aie plus et j'espère que cette partie aussi t'as plue !

Herm'021 : Hello ! Merci bcp !!! Bon, Harry ne se rebelle pas autant qu'il aurait pu dans cette partie mais heureusement (imagine, s'il aurait fait explosé Londres…) mais par la suite, il va être très… bon, allez, je ne peux pas tout dire… c'est sûr que Rowling se repose trop… s'il elle nous sors le T6 que dans 2 ans, je pète un plomb… là j'ai mit du temps mais j'espère que ça t'as plus !

Phantme : Là y a pas énormément d'explication, mais je ne compte pas tous mettre en une fois… ça gâche le suspense et s'est lourd… et je risquerais d'oublier des truques aux quels je penserais peut-être plus tard… Je suis très contente qu'elle te plaise, ce que tu me dis me flatte énormément. Merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ça t'as plu !

Csame : Oui, je me suis dit qu'après cette prophétie, nombre de choses en relation avec elle peuvent arriver… J'espère vivement que la suite t'as plus !

Kimazgork : Avant de répondre à ta review, j'ai une question à te poser… si t'as réponse et oui alors mon QI n'ai pas plus élever que celui d'un verre-à-crasse, si c'est non, oublie ça. T'es quand même pas Adrien ? Je ne m'en rend quand même pas compte QUE maintenant ???? Si non, pour répondre é ta review : comme tu l'as vu dans cette partie, ces pouvoirs peuvent être très intéressant mais pour l'instant il sont plutôt destructeur et il y a des sujet qu'il est préférable de ne pas aborder devant Harry… j'espère que ça t'as plus !

Agendraa : Merci beaucoup ! dsl, je suis très en retard, en publication… Je ne peux pas vraiment dire s'il y retournera mais il y bien des chances, mais c'est pas pour toute suite.. merci pour tous, j'espère que ça t'a plu !

Alpo : merci bcp, j'espère que ça t'as plu !

Mavrok Œildragon : (1) moi, opptimiste… toujjjouuuuure… je suis vraiment contente qu'on puisse s'y croire ! (2) Ce tracasser, je fais que ça ! c'est plus fort que moi, dsl !merci bcp, j'espère que ce chap t'as plu !!!

POUR LA SANT : je sais (enfin) se que j'avais : une mononucléose et une autre maladie similaire mais heureusement, je suis guérie il faut cependant que je me ménage un peu. Je continue à écrire, mais je peux tjs pas reprendre le rythme que j'avais avant (30pages/semaine) j'ai passé à 10p/sem. C'est démoralisant…


	8. 7: les pouvoirs sont liés aux émotions

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion…

Partie : 7 –

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice de mes publications sauf la fierté de publier et d'être lue ainsi que les reviews..

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus…  Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour. Bon, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais ceux qui ont eu la curiosité d'aller voir mon profil ont vu que j'étais en vacance. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je fais des vacances autant que fanfiqueuse ! Une vraie torture ! J'espère me faire pardonner ses longues semaines d'absences avec les chapitres à venir ! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Comme annoncer – ou du moins, sous-entendu – cette fic va continuer dans sa noirceur. Cependant, le texte contiendra un humour (noir et ironique, certes, mais humour quand même) – ce qui n'est pas sans rappeler une certaine personne défunte chère à nombreux lecteurs.

Enjoy… 

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions…**

Partie VII – les pouvoirs sont liés aux émotions… 

Harry suivit Remus et alla acheter tous ce dont ils auraient besoins : livres, ingrédients pour les potions, chaudron et robes puis ils allèrent vérifier leurs baguettes chez Ollivenders. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure dans la librairie afin de trouver des ouvrages traitants sur les pouvoirs, la manière de les obtenir, de les élargire et de les contrôler, ainsi que des livres où figurait des potions permettant d'éradiquer, diminuer ou supprimer ses pouvoirs. Ils allèrent ensuite acheter les ingrédients nécessaires. Ils finirent chez madame Guipure qui demanda à Harry si elle devait lui vendre des tenues réglementaires pour Poudlard ou s'il était venu pour autre chose. Ce à quoi Harry répondit qu'il voulait simplement quelques robes noires – ce qu'il y avait de plus simple – sans que se soit des uniformes.

Le Survivant et le lycanthrope rentrèrent ensuite à leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur sans avoir rencontrer d'autres personnes qu'ils préféraient éviter – bien que Harry soupçonnât Dumbeldore d'avoir poster des membres de l'Ordre afin de le surveiller, dans le but de le protéger – et ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. Une foi arrivés, ils se mirent tous deux à lire les livres achetés le matin dans le but de trouver un moyen pour éviter les incidents du genre de celui qu c'était produit le jour même au milieu de la rue principale. Cependant, rien ne paraissait pouvoir les éclairé et le cas du jeune Potter semblait être un cas isolé. Il y avait bel et bien des sorciers qui avait accru leurs pouvoirs spectaculairement au court de leur vie mais rien concernant des pouvoirs qui auraient été légué par un sorcier, à sa mort, à un autre sorcier. Ce dont ne semblait pas avoir un lien direct avec la prophétie bien qu'il l'aiderait à l'accomplire. En somme, toute recherche paraissait veine.

Harry laissa tomber le livre sur la petite table qu'il y avait sous la fenêtre, ce qui fit sursauter Remus. Il avait l'impression que leurs recherches ne les mèneraient nul part. De plus, elle ravivait d'autre souvenir en lui. Chaque année – ou presque – il se retrouvait avec Ron et Hermione à faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et ses recherches étaient bien souvent en rapport avec Voldemort. Seulement, aujourd'hui, rien n'était plus pareil. Il n'était plus à Poudlard, la menace de Voldemort était bien plus pesante et il ne s'agissait plus de lui survivre une fois de plus, mais de le tuer. D'accomplire ce pourquoi il était né.

Remus laissa lui aussi tombé les recherches. Il y avait plus important et plus urgent. Il fallait travailler avec Harry sur le moyen de contrôler ses pouvoirs sans avoir recoure aux potions, car celles-ci le rendraient trop vulnérable et le condamneraient s'il se retrouvait fasse Voldemort n'ayant pas la moitié de sa puissance magique.

 Remus se leva et pris sa baguette magique, Harry fit de même.

- Repose-là, Harry, l'intima le loup-garou.

Le jeune sorcier obéit sans poser de questions. Il avait une confiance quasi sans limite envers son ancien professeur. Il savait que ses pouvoirs pouvaient être utilisés sans baguettes et c'était sans doute ce que le loup-garou voulait exercer.

- Il est préférable de commencer par tenter de contrôler tes pouvoirs avant d'essayer de les utiliser sans baguette, lui expliqua Remus.

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Il savait combien cet exercice risquait de s'avérer difficile. Non seulement physiquement mais surtout mentalement. Il savait très bien quels sujets devaient être abordés pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid et savait que le seul moyen de l'entraîner était de le confronté à ces souvenirs qu'il tentait de fuir sans sortir de ses gons. Tous comme il savait combien cet exercice allait lui coûter, il savait qu'il ne laisserait pas Lupin indifférent et que lui aussi aurait à affronter ses démons en entraînant Harry.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Non.

Mais ça ne changerait rien, il avait l'impression que jamais il ne serait prêt. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne pourrait le rendre prêt à affronter les démons du passé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait être apte à tuer Voldemort, les sacrifices à faire seraient nombreux et non moindres. Remus se tint prêt, sa baguette à la main – afin de se protéger des pouvoirs que manifesteraient Harry qui étaient aussi variable qu'imprévisible.

- Vas-y.

Remus ne lui dit pas quoi faire mais Harry savait très bien ce qu'il devait exécuter. Il devait penser à une de ses choses qui faisait qu'il perdait tous contrôles. Bien-sûr, il ne fut pas vraiment difficile de trouver ce à quoi il devait penser…

«    -    Harry ! S'il te plaît ! HARRY! l'appela Hermione.

- Arrête, Hermione…, la coupa soudainement Ron, ce n'est plus le Harry que nous avons connu… lui n'aurait jamais laissez tomber ses amis…

- Harry ! Retourne-toi ! Prouve-lui que c'est faut ! HARRY ! HARRY !

- Non, ce n'est plus Harry…, lui dit Ron, ce Harry là est mort… Sirius s'est sacrifier pour rien… »

Il avait l'impression d'entendre les paroles de ses amis comme s'ils les disaient en ce moment même. Elles résonnaient dans sa tête, faisant échos et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Ron avait raison. La colère monta à nouveau en lui. De la colère, de la rage, de la haine envers lui-même. Le sol remit à nouveau à trembler, la température de la pièce devint soudain glacial, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un détraqueur n'était pas loin.

Il tentait de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait, le dialogue paraissait se répéter encore et encore dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre. Une voix à l'intérieur de lui – sa propre voix – ne cessait de lui répéter sa culpabilité dans la mort de ses parents et de son parrain. Il ne parvenait à rien pour lutter contre ses pouvoirs. En premier lieu, il ne cherchait pas à fuir la vérité mais tentait de contrôler ses pouvoirs et s'en savait bien loin du compte. Le sol trembla plus violemment, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvrirent ainsi que des tiroirs, de la commode et des tables de nuits. De la sciure et de la poussière tombait du plafond. La température baissa encore, une légère couche de givre paraissait avoir recouvert toute la pièce. Harry tomba à genoux. Toutes les forces qu'il déployait pour manifester tant d'énergie et de magie ainsi que le combat intérieur qu'il menait l'épuisait. Remus s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant. Dans la rue, son simple contacte avait calmé Harry mais cette fois, cela ne suffit pas. Le loup-garou tentait de lui parler pour le calmer et apaiser sa souffrance mais tous ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun effet sur le jeune sorcier. La seul chose que Harry entendait, c'était ces paroles si vraies. « Ce n'est plus Harry…, ce Harry là et mort…, Sirius c'est sacrifier pour rien. Ce Harry là est mort, Sirius s'est sacrifier pour rien…. Sirius s'est sacrifier pour rien…. Sirius s'est sacrifier pour rien. ». Mais Remus continuait à tenter de le calmer et Harry sentait qu'il avait encore de la force et que Remus était en danger, si proche de lui. Deux vases, le miroir et la fenêtre qui se trouvaient dans la chambre se brisèrent en mil morceaux.

- Vas-t'en, lui ordonna Harry, les dents serrées.

Mais son ancien professeur ne fit rien et continua de tenter de le calmer. Harry n'entendait pourtant rien des paroles apaisantes de Remus. Une nouvelle puissance émana du corps meurtrit du Survivant, plus puissante qu'à Ste. Mangouste. Encore une fois, Remus se retrouva propulser contre le mur de la chambre, mais cette fois il ne perdit pas conscience et ce dirigea à nouveau vers Harry qui, à présent, était presque étendu par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre pour que ces pouvoirs cesse de se manifester, ni pour qu'ils se calment. Mais la peine et sa vérité continuait à l'assaillir et son désarroi était grand. Cette fois, à peine Remus le toucha qu'il fut à nouveau propulser contre le mur opposé. Et Harry préférait le garder à l'écart car il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire si son ancien professeur était rester trop près de lui.

Il fallut cinq minutes qui leur parurent durer une éternité pour que tous s'arrête. La chambre redevint indemne, tous cessa de trembler, mais même si la température était redevenue celle d'une fin de moi d'août, il y avait encore du gel sur les meubles et le parquet.

Harry était épuisé, il n'avait plus aucune force et s'est pour cette unique raison que ses pouvoirs s'étaient arrêtés. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas et retomba sur le sol. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des morceaux de porcelaine et de verre répandu sur le sol, tout était ouvert et des habits et des livres jonchaient le parquet, une fine couche de glace persistait. L'on aurait pu croire qu'une tornade avait passé à cet endroit. Le jeune sorcier sentait encore un vague fourmillement dans ses mains mais il était si faible qu'il ne parvenait à peine à se lever. Le fourmillement cessa. Il perdit conscience.

Quand Harry se réveilla enfin, le soleil s'était déjà coucher mais il pouvait encore apercevoir ses lueurs rouge-orangées à l'horizon. Autour de lui, la pièce avait repris sont aspect et sa température habituelle. Il s'assit contre le mur, il se sentait encore faible et avait du mal à se remettre en mémoire les événements de la journée. Il ressentait aussi une sorte de froid bien qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace de givre. Il regarda dans l'autre lit Remus était absent. Harry esquissa une grimace de douleur en tentant de se lever. Il avait l'impression que ses membres étaient courbaturer du à l'effort et sans-doute était-ce le cas..

- Tu ferais mieux de rester couché, Harry, lui conseilla Remus en sortant de la salle de bain.

Harry obéit, il plaça le coussin contre le mur et s'y adossa. Remus se dirigea vers sa table de nuit et y rangea un morceau de parchemin. Harry remarqua que le loup-garou avait des blessures au front dues aux choque contre le mur.

- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. La prochaine fois, je me montrerais plus prudent.

- La prochaine, j'essaierais de penser à des choses qui m'énervent moins, ajouta Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- Aussi.

Le silence s'installa. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, rien qui ne valait la peine d'être dit, rien qu'ils ne sachent pas déjà. Harry savait que Remus ne le laisserait pas reprendre les entraînements le soir même – bien qu'il l'ait souhaité – mais que le lendemain, tous recommencerait.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai demandé à Minerva de m'envoyer. Quelque chose qui était rester à Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette chose et n'ayant aucune envie de repenser à Poudlard, sachant que la rentrée aurait bientôt lieu. Le professeur sortit un paquet de l'armoire et le lui tendit, il avait une forme allongée et Harry sut immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Le Survivant pris l'objet avec une grande précaution et enleva le papier kraft délicatement. C'était – comme il l'avait pensé – son Eclaire de Feu. Harry passa ses doigts sur le manche en effleurant à peine le ballai. Il admirait encore une fois la beauté, la finesse et la précision de l'engin. Ses yeux restèrent longtemps fixé sur la fine inscription dorée. Se n'était pas qu'un simple ballait. Celui-ci valait tous les ballais du monde.

- Merci.

Le loup-garou lui sourit en guise de de-rien.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas bien différents. Chaque matin, Harry et Lupin transplanaient pour aller dans un endroit éloigner de toute habitation et Harry s'entraînait, tentait de penser à des faits susceptibles d'éveiller ses pouvoirs puis il tentait de les contrôler. Mais chaque entraînement ne s'achevait qu'une fois Harry vidé de toute force. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Ceux-ci étaient trop forts et liés aux émotions, et les siennes étaient toujours aussi violentes.

Plus d'une semaine s'écroula sans qu'il n'y ait de progrès digne de ce nom. Harry rentra une fois de plus éreinté, se tenant à l'épaule de Remus pour avancer. Sur sa table de nuit, Hedwige était perchée. Elle avait un parchemin accrocher à sa patte. Remus aida Harry à aller jusqu'à son lit puis tendit la lettre aux Survivant qui la regarda avec une certaine appréhension.

_Poudlard, 2 septembre 1996._

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi. La rentrée s'est bien passée, comme d'habitude. Nous sommes entrés dans la Grande Salle, la répartition a eu lieu, Ron se plaignait parce qu'il avait faim et Dumbeldore a fait son discoure._

_Par contre, la place du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était vide. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent à ce sujet. Ton absence n'est non-plus pas passée inaperçue et on a été assaillis par les questions. Je leur ai simplement répondu – afin qu'il nous laisse tranquille – que tu avais des choses importantes à faire. J'espère avoir bien fait. _

_Plusieurs élèves pensent que les cours de DCFM seront donnés par Dumbeldore lui-même – cette rumeur paraît venir des Serdaigle – mais ce serait étonnant car il a bien assez à faire. D'autres craignent que Rogue enseigne enfin cette branche – je crois que cette rumeur-ci vient des Poufsouffle – mais ça m'étonnerait beaucoup et se serait la mort des Gryffondor ! Certains en sont venus à penser que le court avait simplement été annulé – je parierais cher que cette rumeur vient de Serpentard… Si non, Colin Criver – qui nous a particulièrement harcelé pour connaître la raison de ton absence – pense que c'est toi qui donneras les cours de DCFM. Pas mal d'élèves ont adoptés cette rumeur comme vérité et pensent t'avoir autant que prof – cette rumeur a été déclarée la rumeur venant de Gryffondor. J'avoue que ça ne me dérangerait pas. Si non, en dehors des personnes que nous connaissons, les hypothèses vont des sirènes aux vampires, en passant par les centors. Évidemment, rien ne tient debout, quoi que…_

_En tout cas, ton absence a laissé un grand vide dans la Salle Commune. Je pense comprendre en partie les raisons qui te font agir comme ça mais je ne comprends pas tout. J'espère sincèrement que tu reviendras à Poudlard, et le plus vite possible. J'aurais vraiment voulu t'aider dans ce combat, et je t'aiderais, du mieux que je pourrais. Je sais que tu pense nous protéger en nous éloignant de toi mais je dois avouer que je me sens plus en sécurité si je te sais pas trop loin de moi._

_Les sécurités de Poudlard ont été renforcées, des Aurors sont posté autour du château et d'autres font des rondes dans le parc. J'ai eu l'occasion de croisé Maugrey Fol Œil – le vrai. Les visites à Pré-au-lard seront bien moins fréquente et beaucoup plus surveillée : nous ne sortons plus tous les élèves en même temps, comme avant. Nous y allons par groupe (il y en a 28) nous sommes classés par année et par maison. Nous n'avons pas le droit de sortir – ne serait-ce que dans le parc – une fois la nuit tombée. La Cape d'Invisibilité de ton père va vraiment nous manquer…_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Je continuerais à t'envoyer des lettres pour te donner des nouvelles de Poudlard, tant que tu ne m'envoie pas d'objection. Je t'en enverrais une dès que je serai qui est notre nouveau professeur !_

_      Amitié,_

_                              Hermione._

_PS : Ron te salue aussi._

Harry sourit en posant la lettre sur sa table de nuit. Il était rassurer d'avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard et de ses amis. De savoir qu'eux, au moins, allaient bien. Il était reconnaissant à Hermione de lui donner de leur nouvelle et de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Ron et que s'il avait vraiment voulu le saluer, il lui aurait écrit lui-même un mot. Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas, enfin si, il lui en voulait mais pas plus qu'il ne s'en vouait à lui-même. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la mit dans son tiroir.

- Remus ?

- Mm ?

- Est-ce que tu sais qui sera le prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, cette année ?

- Non, mais je sais que Dumbeldore voulait que se soit un membre de l'Ordre.

- Ça aurait du être toi ?

- Ça aurait pu, oui. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça. Poudlard est bien gardé. Rien ne pourra arriver aux élèves.

- Effectivement. Il n'y a plus rien à Poudlard qui intéresse Voldemort rien qui ne mette en danger les élèves.

Remus ne répondit rien à cette affirmation et Harry savait qu'il n'y avait rien à y répondre. Il savait qu'il disait juste. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait réconforté par cette idée. Il savait que l'école ne souffrirait d'aucune attaque cette année et que, par conséquent, tous ceux à qui il tenait était en lieu sûr. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas se retrouver avec eux. De ne pas avoir pu manger au grand festin du début d'année, de ne pas avoir entendu la chanson du choixpeau qui avait la particularité d'être différente chaque année. De ne pas pouvoir rester dans la Salle Commune, au près du feu, à discuter avec ses meilleurs amis. Harry tenta de ne plus pensé à cela mais de garder pour seul pensée le fait que par son geste, Poudlard ne soit plus une cible aux yeux de Voldemort. Sur ces pensées qui se voulaient rassurantes, il tenta de s'endormir afin de récupérer et d'être près pour la nouvelle journée d'entraînement qui l'attendait demain.

Harry et Remus se réveillèrent à l'aube, comme d'habitude. Depuis le début de leur entraînement, ils vivaient au rythme que leur dictait le soleil, s'éveillant à l'aurore, terminant les entraînements Harry éreinter et s'endormant au crépuscule. Le Survivant sortit sans peine de son lit car cela faisait déjà près d'une heure qu'il était éveillé. Il s'était, comme chaque soir, réveiller en sueur après avoir revécu les derniers instants de son parrain. Il alla faire sa toilette puis s'habilla rapidement et pris la potion qu'ils avaient achetée chez l'apothicaire, elle lui permettait de supporté le rythme de travaille qu'il menait.

En moins d'une demi-heure, Harry et son mentor furent près et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière où personne ne s'aventurait. Ils se mirent en place l'un à une dizaine de mettre de l'autre. Remus serra sa baguette dans sa main et Harry inspira profondément. Il craignait de recommencer cet exercice, ayant l'impression qu'il ne lui servait et ne lui servirait jamais à rien mais encore plus, qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais.

- Prêt ? demanda Remus.

Le ton du lycanthrope démontrait que lui-même n'était pas prêt et qu'il craignait pour le fils de son meilleur ami car il y avait eu nulle amélioration et qu'à chaque fin d'entraînement, l'état de Harry paraissait de plus en plus critique. Pourtant, il savait à quel point il était vital que Harry maîtrise ses pouvoirs.

- Non, répondit, comme à son habitude, le Survivant.

Mais bien qu'il ne soit prêt, il allait à nouveau tenté ce qui lui semblait impossible à réaliser. Harry respira calmement mais alors qu'il allait commencer l'exercice, il s'arrêta.

- Ça ne sert à rien, lança-t-il.

- Au contraire, répondit Remus, c'est ce qui te sauvera.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à arrêter mes pouvoirs une foi réveillés, c'est comme si j'arrêtais mes émotions. Je ferais mieux de provoquer ses pouvoirs et de tenter de les canalisé dans un seul but.

- Mais il y aura des moments où tes pouvoirs s'éveilleront sans que tu les aies sollicités.

- Ça ne s'est pas reproduit depuis ce jour au Chemin de Travers, je sais rester calme.

Remus ne dit plus rien. Harry savait avoir raison. Il ne montrait presque plus ses sentiments, ne se détachant que très rarement de l'air calme et indifférent qu'il avait adopté. Cela, ajouter à l'humour noir, l'ironie et le sarcasme dont il usait parfois, il était presque devenu intouchable. Seul quelques personnes pouvaient encore faire tomber se masque : Remus, Ron et Hermione. Les seules personnes à compter pour lui, les personnes pour les-quelles il se battait.

L'entraînement se passa donc de cette nouvelle manière. Harry se remémorait sombres souvenirs – mais des souvenirs qu'il pouvait supporter – et il canalisait ses pouvoirs dans un but précis. Il tenta d'abord des sorts mineurs, d'une complexité moindre et qu'il arrivait parfaitement à maîtriser avec une baguette. Ses simples sorts étaient bien plus compliqués à pratiquer sans son item magique car il ne savait pas par quoi catalyser son pouvoir mais une fois réussis la puissance du sortilège et était décuplée. Ces nouveaux exercices n'étaient de loin pas moins éreintant et que les précédents et d'ailleurs c'était pire, Harry paraissait déjà tombé d'épuisement mais il restait debout, voulant à tout pris parvenir à ses fins et être –  au plus vite – capable d'affronter et de vaincre Lord Voldemort.

Le Survivant avait déjà passé nombreux sorts en revu et y était parvenu sans grande difficulté mais aucun de ceux qu'il avait réussis ne s'avéreraient utile lors d'un duel. Il sentait ses jambes tremblées et sa vue devenait floue mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir cet épuisement comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un lointain écho. Il ne voulait pas le ressentir, il n'en avait pas le temps. Mais même si Harry faisait tous pour masquer sa faiblesse, elle ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux du loup-garou. Remus attendit que Harry fasse encore quelques essais du sortilège d'attraction qu'il ne parvenait pas à maîtriser espérant que son protéger avouerais sa fatigue et arrêterais de son plein-gré mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Remus ne parvint pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il avait beau insisté, Harry ne voulait rien entendre et voulait continuer. Il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas parvenu au but qu'il s'était fixé. La volonté de Harry était telle que Remus ne pouvait rien contre, il ne pouvait s'opposer aux choix du Survivant, ni par les paroles, ni par la force.

Encore une fois, il fallut que Harry tombe tant il était épuiser pour que l'entraînement prenne fin. Celui-ci avait duré moins de temps que tout les précédant mais s'était avéré bien plus utile. Et ce fut inconscient que – une fois de plus – Harry fut ramené à sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

_À Suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais, il y a déjà eu une NA en début de partie, mais j'avais encore des choses à dire qu'il ne convenait pas de dire avant que vous ayez lu la fic. J'ai la nette impression que ma manière d'écrire cette partie était plus archaïque que dans les parties précédentes. J'aimerais savoir si cette impression a lieu d'être ou non et si ça vous a plus, merci d'avance.

**RAR** :

Alpo : salut ! S'est vrai que le dernier chap. était sombre et je crois bien que celui-là le soit plus... mais je suis incorrigible. Nan, je ne pense pas que Ron soit stupide mais il idéalise Harry. Harry est _le_ Gryffondor par excellence (enfin, selon moi, c'est James… mais bon…) et le fait que Harry les « abandonne » le désarçonne. De plus, son ami lui manque et pour ne pas le montré et se montré vulnérable, il agis de cette manière, voilà. Xxx, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Polgara86 : si t'a adoré le chap précédant, je pense que celui-.ci à aussi du te plaire, il était tout aussi sombre si se n'est plus ! éh oui, Remus est géniale, il y en a pas deux comme lui ! si JKR le touche, elle aura de mes nouvelles… j'espère que ce chap t'as plus !

Herm'021 : salut ma puce ! tu sais que ça m'a fait peur tes « … » j'me suis dit… ça y est, j'ai perdu ma plus fidèle lectrice… pour Ron, je te revois à la réponse que j'ai donné à _Alpo_ (tous en haut des RAR) et je pense qu'avec cette partie, tu as encore du appréciez Hermione ! et bien sur Lupin !ça me fait plaisir que tu pense ça parce que cette fic est ma préférée et que m'y lance à corps et âmes perdue. la licorne, peut-être y retournera-t-il, je ne dit rien pour l'instant. Pour un passage du genre de Ginny/Mélodie, enfin, un clin d'œil à la licorne, il y en aura un dans le chap suivant ! merci pour tes reviews !!!

Agendraa : ouais, ce chap aussi était dure, et aussi physiquement. Mais le fait que Harry tienne le coup et qu'il aie encore la force de continuer est du à sa volonté de vouloir sauvé les derniers êtres qui lui sont cher. Mais c'est vrai que c'est très, vraiment très dur…

Kimazgork : j'ai un QI de verre à crasse… mais je te l'ai déjà dit. J'espère que ce chap t'as plu et que le prochain te plaira !!

Mavrok oeildragon : éh oui, c'est tout moi ! mais malgré tout c'est ma fic préférée, ce chap et aussi – si se n'est plus noir – que le précédant… je crois que les persos sensible me gueuleront dessus et que ça les défoulera ou pt'être quelles pleureront, ne rigole pas, des lecteurs m'ont déjà dit avoir pleuré en lisant mes fics ! en tout cas, merci bcp ! (j'attache vraiment bcp d'importance à se texte et je fait tt pour que les lecteurs puisse ressentire se que vit harry) merci !

Gh()st : ben ça me fait très plaisir de t'avoir dans les RAR d'une autre fic ! merci bcp ! pour ce qui est d'éliminé Voldy on dira qu'il encore du chemin é faire, le p'tit… et pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle petite-amie, c'est pas encore au programme (et on va laisser Tatiana, elle assez de pain sur la planche… ). Le fat de se créé un nouveau monde n'est pas vraiment un pouvoir, mnt ses pouvoirs sont illimité ou presque, vraiment pas pratique, malgré les apparences…

Carine-san : Saluuuut ! les vacs étaient géniales!! Grr…Merci bcp !! je crois que c'est e qu'on peu appelr du « grand Dark Tatou ! ». Du retard, et pas qu'un peu mais maintenant, ça va ieux (j'ai moins de cerne et je ne suis plus blanche comme un longe, je suis même vachement bronzée). Merci bcp, j'espère que cette partie t'a plus !!!!!! je me réjouis de te revoir ! bisouxxx !

Bartuméus : Merci bcp ! j'espère que le voyage s'est bien passer et que tu n'était pas trop crever à cause de mes fics… en tout cas, merci !

Sinwen : WAAAAAGUEUHHHHHH !!! j'ai reçu ta lettre et ta carte postale ! j'était pliée en deux pendant la lecture !! mouahahaha ! N'empêche ses vacs ac les Serpentards ce sont super bien passées ! Je m'entend pour finir super bien avec eux (pas tous) on se fait des trips d'enfer avec Narcissa ! Et j'ai plusieurs truque à t'explique (comme la potion aux potirons) Par contre, je crois avoir fait une monstre bourde… Pettigrow, Lupin, Potter et Black vont me détester et je crois qu'il est fort possible que je sois la prochaine victime d'un coup des maraudeurs… je t'en supplie, empêche-les !!! je te raconterais les raisons à ton retour !!!!! je me réjouis trop de te revoir !!!!!!


	9. 8: Duels partie 1

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion…

Partie : 8 – Duels.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes publications.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour. Je sais, j'avais dit que mes fics viendrais plus régulièrement et rapidement mais ce n'est pas encore ça… (pourquoi ai-je l'impression de continuellement répéter les mêmes choses ??) Mais maintenant que les cours ont recommencer, j'aurais plus de régularité (du moins, je l'espère). Et de toute façon, je travailler mieux sous le stress… Bref, j'espère que cette partie vous plaira !!!

Remerciement à ma bêta-lectrice et amie, Sinwen qui a le grand courage (elle est à Gryffondor, contrairement à moi…) de corriger une bonne partie de mes fics !!!

Enjoy… 

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions…**

Partie VIII – Duels. 

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelque chose était étrange. Différent. Il ne savait pourquoi il s'état réveiller. Ce parut être la première fois depuis plus deux mois – hormis les deux semaines passées à la _Licorne_ – qu'il ne se réveillait pas en sueur, après avoir revu… ça gorge se noua à cette pensée. Mais étrangement, se matin, il se sentait bien. Il s'assit, s'adossant contre le mur froid de pierre. La pièce était encore noyée dans l'obscurité. Il regarda sur sa droite, Remus paraissait dormir paisiblement, bien qu'il n'arrive qu'à distinguer que faiblement les traits du lycanthrope dont le lit était à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Harry respirait calmement, il n'avait plus souvenir d'avoir été aussi paisible depuis sa quatrième année. Quelque chose dans l'air l'apaisait sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveiller non-plus. Il ne connaissait pas l'origine de se soudain bien-être mais su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Il avait l'impression qu'une présence bienfaisante habitait cette pièce. Un doux parfums paraissait avoir envahi la chambre qu'il occupait avec son Mentor. Il se sentit fatigué mais ne voulait pas céder. Il ne voulais pas endormir. De peur de revoir la scène du Ministère. C'était une peine qu'il préférait s'éviter. Il préférait profiter de cette nuit sans mauvais rêve.

Il fixait distraitement une fissure sur une des planche du plafond. Afin de ne pas s'endormir, il tenta d'occuper son esprit. Les sujets ne manquait pas… mais il se pencha sur la manière dont il tenterait de vaincre Lord Voldemort. Cette phrase paraissait dérisoire et laissait une expression amère sur son maigre visage. Comment pourrait-il le vaincre ? Il aurait pu y arriver ; il aurait eu une faible chance de victoire, presque inexistante, si il n'y aurais cette armée qui faisait barrage. Des Géants, des Détraqueurs, tant d'autres créatures dont il ne soupçonnait jusqu'à l'existence. Il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, signe de désespoir. Il se sentait si petit au milieu de tous ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, il représentait à lui seul l'Éspoir du monde sorcier.

Il ne parvint pourtant pas à pousser ses réflexions plus loin. Son esprit s'embrumait. Cette douce odeur qui le calmait et le rassurait lui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait dormir sans craindre la nuit et ses démons. Cette odeur était sucrée, sans être écœurante. Il ne parvenait à mettre ni un nom, ni un visage sur cette odeur, pourtant il savait l'avoir connu, autrefois.

Il paru alors entendre un murmure. Très léger et très doux. Comme une mélodie chantée tendrement. Cette voix était douce, rassurante, il avait l'impression qu'elle le protégerais. Cette pensée était pourtant idiote… une voix ne pouvait le protéger. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentire bien, bercer par ces sensation heureuses, cette odeur et ce son.

Il fini par sombrer dans les bras de Morphée…

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel alors que Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ayant de la peine à s'habituer à la carté qui régnait dans la pièce. Habituellement, il se levait à l'aurore et les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas encore assez fort pour le gêner. Comprenant ce que cela signifia, il se redressa d'un bon.

- Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Remus, se levant du fauteuil qu'il occupait et posant la Gazette afin de se diriger vers le Survivant.

- Je… , Harry s'interrompis.

D'après la clarté de la pièce, il devait être passé onze heure du matin. Les événements pour le moins étranges de la veille au soir lui revinrent en tête. Il remarqua qu'il s'était réveiller calmement, les rayons du soleil réchauffant son visage. Que ce qu'il avant tant craint ne s'était pas produit. Il se rendit aussi conte qu'il était confortablement installer sous ses couverture alors que cela faisait depuis leur arrivée au Chaudron Baveur qu'il ne cherchait plus aucun confort avant de s'en dormir.

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Remus, remarquant l'air désemparer et interrogateur de celui qu'il protégerais au péril de sa vie.

- C'est… est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a recouvert ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Tu était déjà sous tes couvertures, quand je me suis réveiller.

- Quel heure est-il ? s'empressa de demander le Survivant, en laissant tout juste le temps au lycanthrope de terminer sa phrase.

- Entre onze et quart et onze heure et demi, lui répondit calmement Remus, se demandant ce que cherchait à comprendre le jeune homme.

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour chassé toutes les questions qui le harcelait depuis son réveil. Il était presque midi ; ils n'avaient que trop traîner. Le Survivant se dirigea rapidement vers l'armoire pour y prendre un jeans, un T-shirt ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Remus l'interpella :

- Les entraînements ont été plus éprouvant, hier. Il est normale que tu aies eu besoin de récupérer.

Harry acquiesça vaguement de la tête. bien-sûr, le fait d'avoir perdu une matinée entière d'entraînement n'était pas pour lui plaire, et loin de là, mais quelque chose s'était passé le soir même, quelque chose que Harry ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Il prit une douche rapide ; il leurs avait fait perdre bien assez de temps. Ils étaient en guerre – une guerre muette, pour l'instant, mais elle n'en était pas moins déclarée – et il était l'une des pièces maîtresse du destin. Cette position ne lui laissait nul loisir de faire la grâce matinée ou de s'interroger sur une odeur ou une voix. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au réconfort qu'il avait ressentit, à la chaleur qui avait envahi son maigre corps, à tranquillité mais surtout à se sentiment de sécurité. Comme si rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre.

Harry sortit rapidement de la salle de bain, près pour de nouveaux entraînements, de nouveau combats. En le voyant prêt, Remus mit sa baguette dans sa poche mais au lieu de transplaner comme il l'aurai habituellement fait, il fixa Harry et chercha à rencontrer le regard du Survivant qui se dérobait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Harry ?

L'ancien élève de Poudlard paru surpris par la question du loup-garou. Il pensait bien qu'il avait agis un peu précipitamment ce matin, mais pas au point que Remus se rendent compte que quelque chose l'intriguait. Il allait répondre que tous allait bien, comme à son habitude, mais il se retint, cette-fois si. Il fuit son regard. Il lui dirait la vérité. Cette chose ferais sans-doute partie des rares sujets dont il pouvait en parlé avec Remus sans risquer de mettre son ami en danger. Deux ambres rencontrèrent deux émeraudes.

- Remus… as-tu entendu… des vois, ce soir ?

- Des voix ? répéta-t-il sans aucune moquerie dans la voix mais avec intérêt, comme l'avait espérer Harry.

- Plutôt, une voix. C'était plus n murmure en fait. Comme quelqu'un qui chantonnait.

- A quoi ressemblais cette voix ? demanda Remus, s'asseyant sur le bras d'un des fauteuil, visiblement très intéressé par ce que Harry lui disait.

- Euh…. Elle était douce et… apaisante. Très calme, aussi.

- Tu l'entendais comment ? Comme quelqu'un qui parle à tes côt ? Dans ta tête ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'était comme si le chant avait rempli toute la chambre en étant en même tant là, présent, mais en même tant très lointain. Mais il n'y avait pas que cette voix. Je sentais un parfum aussi.

- Un parfum ? Maintenant aussi, tu le sens ?

- Non. Je me suis rendu comte de l'odeur du parfum un peu avant d'entendre cette voix.

- Tu serais me dire comment était-ce parfum ?

- Il était très doux, me mettait en confiance et… tu crois que ça a un rapport avec l'autre monde ? Qu'ils veulent que je retourne là-bas.

- Harry…, commença Remus.

Le lycanthrope avait toujours un peu peur d'abordé des conversation concernant le monde idyllique que Harry s'était créer. Le Survivant l'avait bien noté mais n'aurais su lui en vouloir. Il n'aimait pas faire Harry se rappeler de se qu'il avait abandonné pour les sauver, et il n'aimait parlé de se que, Harry l'avait deviné, il aurait voulu connaître…

- Ce monde, reprit-il, n'a pas sa volonté propre… si tu as raison, c'est que tu te créer inconsciemment ses sensation pour t'indiquer comme bon chemin la voie qui te mènera à tes illusions.

L'ancien attrapeur de Gryffondor baissa la tête. Son Mentor avait raison, évidemment. Mais ça lui en coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre.

- A moins que ce ne soit aussi un peu de la réalité…, supposa évasivement Remus.

- Comment ça ?

- La chanson, comment allait-elle ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu te souvient sans-doute de l'air de cette chanson, non ?

Bien que n'ayant pas compris où est-ce que son ancien professeur voulais en venir, Harry s'exécuta , se concentrant sur ces si douces sensation qu'il avait ressentit le soir même.

Petit à petit, cette voix lui revenait en tête. Son ton, son calme, sa beauté… puis il se concentra sur la mélodie. Elle était si douce est si jolie. Harry pourrait l'écouter pendant des heures sans ne jamais s'en lasser. Elle paraissait apaiser son cœur, le guérire. Harry fit encore plus attention à ce que la voix chantait. Puis, petite à petit, il chantonna avec elle cette mélodie qui l'intriguait tant.

Au bout d'un moment relativement court, Remus sourit. Il reconnaissait cette aire. C'était la même mélodie. Il la connaissait pour l'avoir si souvent entendu pendant ces années qui avaient été les parmi les plus belles de sa vies. C'était la chanson. que chantait Lily à Harry pour qu'il s'endorme, quand celui-si avait un peu plus d'un an. Elle tenait le poupon dans ses bras en une étreinte typiquement maternelle et marchait doucement en rond, dans la chambre du bambin. Tout en marchant, elle le berçait lentement en un mouvement lent et doux de ses bras. Et elle chantait. Toujours le même air. C'était si beau que même James, Sirius et lui – quand ils étaient présent – se taisaient pour écouter. Et Harry finissait toujours par s'endormir paisiblement, atteignant le pays des songes.

Un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres, Remus releva son regard miel vers Harry et lui dit ce que représentait cette douce ritournelle. Le Survivant ne cru d'abord pas se qu'il entendait. Ce souvenir n'était donc pas un faux souvenir créé par la _Licorne_ mais un souvenir qui lui tait revenu grâce à la _Licorne_. Il sourit. Jusqu'à ce jour, le seul souvenir qu'il avait de la voix de sa mère était ses suppliques déchirantes aux Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'elle n'avait voulu que protéger son fils. A présent, il avait un souvenir heureux. Un souvenir pour lequel il valais la peine de se battre. Un souvenir qui, s'il parvenait à ses fins, rejoindrais bientôt la réalité qu'il contait retrouvé à la fin de la guerre où lorsque mourra l'Espoir.

- J'y pense, Harry, commença Remus, tirant le Survivent de ses pensées, tu as reçu du courrier.

Harry prit la lettre qui était posée sur le bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrire pour savoir qui la lui avait envoyée et d'où elle venait. La seule personne à faire ceci était Hermione et il lui était plus que reconnaissant. Il s'apprêta à l'ouvrire puis la reposa, il aurait le temps de la lire plus tard. Il y avait des choses plus importante maintenant.

- Lis-là, lui intima son professeur, tu ne parviendra pas à te concentré, si tu te demande se qu'il y est écrit, argumenta-t-il, sachant que c'était le seul moyen pour que Harry se décide à le faire.

Le jeune homme pris la lettre et s'assit sur un des deux fauteuil de la pièce, alors que Remus reprenait place sur l'autre, attendant son protéger. Harry ouvrit précautionneusement la lettre, brisant le saut de cire rouge. Les lettres étaient propres et soignées et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder la signature pour voir que ce qu'il avait supposé était exacte : cette lettre venait de sa meilleure amie. Il entrepris de la lire :

_Poudlard, le 3 juillet 1996._

_Cher Harry,_

Je t'avais promis de t'écrire pour te raconter les nouveautés à Poudlard : c'est ce que je fais, n'ayant pas reçu de réponses négatives.

Plusieurs choses sont nouvelles. Les option ; J'ai bien-sûr continuer l'Arithmentécie et les Runes Antiques mais j'ai aussi pris parmi mes options Duel, Duel Renforcé et DCFM Renforcé. Les DFCM sont devenus obligatoire et des cours supplémentaire (cours du soir, si tu préfère), ont été mis sur pied pour nous permettre d'être préparé le mieux possible à se qui risque d'arriver. Enfin, Dumbeldore met toutes les chances qu'il peut de notre côté. Ron a arrêté la divination (ce qui est une très bonne chose, si tu veux mon avis) mais à ce qu'il parais Trelawney n'a jamais prédit autant de mort de toute sa carrière !

En ce qui concerne le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est une professeur. Elle a l'air normale – autant que possible, vu que c'est Dumbeldore qui l'a engagé – et pas dangereuse – ce qui est plus louche… . C'est Elizabeth Hope. Elle s'est présentée comme ayant été Auror avant de postulé pour le poste de prof de DCFM. Comme « les candidats ne se bousculaient pas aux portes » et qu'elle était qualifiée, Dumbeldore l'a engagée. Elle a dit être « ravie de travailler pour Dumbeldore et plus pour cet incapable de Fudge ! ». a première vue, elle a l'aire bien. Elle est de « Sang-mêlée » sa mère est une sorcière et son père est… comme moi. On l'a vu plusieurs fois parlé avec le professeur McGonagall, se qui est bon signe. Mais, avec Ron, on va quand même se renseigné sur cette Miss. Hope dans les archives du Ministère, dès que possible.

Sur un ton un peu plus joyeux, je peux te dire que certaine chose ne change pas et ne changeront sans-doute jamais : Ron sur-protège Ginny qui a un nouveau petit-copain ; Colin Criver va en finir avec mes nerfs à force de « où est Harry ? » ; Peeves prend un malin plaisir à faire peur aux élèves, Rusard redouble en férocité et encore un tas de choses.

Entre ton absent et celle de Fred et George, le morale n'est pas au plus haut dans la tour… surtout que, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, les élections pour l'équipe de Quidditch sont sur le point de commencer et ça s'annonce catastrophique ! Lee (c'est lui le nouveau Capitaine et il désespère de ne plus être avec les jumeaux) risque de pété un câble !

Je te laisse, il est tard et j'ai encore beaucoup de devoirs à faire.

Avec toute mon amitié, on pense très fort à toi,

Hermione.

PS : Ron te salue aussi (là, il fait ces leçons, il est occupé).

Harry reposa la lettre de son amie, un sourire aux lèvres. Bien-sûr, que Ron lui en veuille et lui face la tête l'attristait. Il ne croyais d'ailleurs pas une seconde au fait que Ron ne lui ait rien écrit à cause des devoirs. Par contre, il avait été fort surpris par le fait que Hermione Granger, dit miss-je-sais-tout, lui écrive une lettre avant même de faire ses propres devoirs. Il se demandait presque si ce n'était pas une blague de la jeune fille. Et qu'en plus, elle se soit renseignée sur la situation de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Bien-sûr, elle avait toujours assisté aux matchs pour l'encourager mais elle ne s'y était jamais vraiment intéressée

Il rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, avec la lettre précédente. Il enquêterais, lui aussi, sur cette miss. Hope. Bien qu'il n'y ait que peut de risque qu'elle soit dangereuse – vu qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard – mais il préférait ne pas faire courir, à ses camarades, un quelconque risque. Après tous, Dumbeldore avait le chic pour engagé des professeur de DCFM plus fous et dangereux les uns que les autres – sauf Lupin, bien-sûr, et Ombrage, qui lui avait été imposée.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la nostalgie qu'il commençait à ressentir puis se leva et pris sa baguette, prêt pour translpaner.

- Les nouvelles sont bonnes ? demanda Lupin.

- Elles le sont. Dis-moi, Remus, tu ne connaîtrais pas une certaine Elizabeth Hope, par hasard ?

- Ce nom me dit rien, pourquoi ?

- C'est leur nouveau professeur de défense. C'était par simple curiosité.

- Tu ne devrais pas te faire du soucis. Je pense que Dumbeldore a fait son choix de manière très méticuleuse.

- Comme pour Rogue, j'imagine ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

Remus prit une bonne inspiration avant de s'apprêter à servir le même discoure à Harry mais celui-ci sortit de la chambre et s'engagea dans le couloir, rapidement suivit par Remus.

Le Survivant n'était vraiment pas fier de se qu'il faisait, de la réaction qu'il avait face à Remus. Il savait que lycanthrope n'avait pas tous à fait tord, concernant Rogue mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas totalement raison. Et après tout ce que le maître des potions lui avait fait subire pendant ses cours, Harry trouvait sa réaction plus que justifiée. Mais plus encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Rogue aurait agis différemment, l'année précédente, Sirius ne serait peut-être pas mort. Il se donna des baffes mentalement, il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Il se promit de ne plus jamais agir ainsi envers Remus. A cause de lui, le Lycanthrope avait du refuser un post à Poudlard. A cause de lui, Remus était aussi enfermer dans cette solitude alors qu'il avait été bien assez seul tout au long de sa vie. Mais plus que ça, il n'était pas le seul à souffrire, Remus aussi souffrait. Mais lui, contrairement à Harry, ne faisait part de ses peines au Survivant, il ne lui faisait pas porter le poids de son chagrin comme Harry le faisait. Et Harry n'était pas seul, malgré se qu'il croyait et disait, malgré la distance, Harry avait toujours le soutient de ses amis. Les lettres de Hermione le prouvaient. Il avait encore ses amis, la famille Weasley et bien-sûr Remus. Mais le loup-garou, lui, qu'avait-il ? Bien-sûr, il y avait l'Ordre. Mais tout l'Ordre était tellement insignifiant, comparer à l'amitié. Non, Remus était seul, bien plus que lui. Remus n'avait que lui, en fait. Que lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant. Il n'avait qu'un fardeau qui l'avait contraint à l'exil et qui, au lieu de lui venir en aide et partagé sa peine, lui soumettait sa propre peine. Non, cela ne se passerait plus comme ça. Harry en fit le serment. Et avec celui-ci, un autre. Celui de vaincre. Vaincre pour que Remus puisse enfin trouver le bonheur au quel il avait droit. Vaincre pour voir son Mentor et Protecteur sourire.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et débouchèrent sur l'allée principale de la célèbre rue. Une grande excitation paraissait régné, quelque chose n'allait – de toute évidence – pas bien. Harry et Remus se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule, les sorcier paraissait s'amasser autour de Gringotts, des Aurors transplantait et se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la banque.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lupin à un homme âgé de la trentaine qui discutait avec un autre Auror.

- Ah, Lupin ! On a reçu un appel concernant une attaque de Mangemorts à Gringotts. Toute les entrées sont fermées, personne n'a pus transplaner. J'espère que tu amène de l'aide avec toi, parce qu'on aura besoin…

- Et les gobelins ?

- Aucun signes d'eux.

- Tu crois qu'ils auraient finalement rejoins Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Je ne l'espère pas. Parce que de plus en plus de créature magiques ont l'air de grossir ses rangs et que ça ne me plait vraiment pas.

- Merci pour les infos, Oz.

- Pas de problème. Si tu peux nous aider, ce n'est pas de refus !

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Harry était rester discret, il n'avait de loin pas envie qu'un – qui plus, un Auror – ne crie haut et fort la présence du Survivant en ces lieux. Il jeta un regard à Remus qui venait de saisir sa baguette afin d'entrer dans l'action avant de lui un glisser :

- J'y vais, je ne serais pas long.

Le Survivant transplana et se retrouva rapidement à l'intérieur de la banque. Il ne fut pas trop difficile de trouver l'endroit où agissait les malfaiteurs, il ressentait leur présence. Plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus sa cicatrice le brûlait. Habituellement, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle mais cette fois-ci, il en fut contant.

En moins de cinq minutes, il parvint à attraper un wagons qui menait à travers les nombreux labyrinthe du bâtiments. Par quelconque volonté ou une chance insolente, le wagon qu'il prit le conduit directement vers les Mangemorts. A sa plus grande surprise, ils étaient tous réunis dans son coffre et les gobelins paraissaient le leur avoir ouvert sans la moindre contestation. Harry savait ses créature très intelligentes, si elles avaient voulu fuir, il y serait parvenu. Ce qu'avait supposer celui que Remus avait appeler Oz s'averrait exacte : Les Gobelins avaient désormais rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Par il ne savait quel folie, il s'avança à découvert. Il n'avait pas peur. Pas le moins du monde. Et, il le savait, seul Voldemort pouvait mettre fin à ses jours. Bien-sûr, ses sbires pouvaient lui faire mordre la poussière mais ils ne pouvaient l'éliminer.

Un sourire sardonique s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des larbins du Mages Noir.

- Ce n'est pas très poli, ça… volé l'argent des autres.

La masse d'homme et de femmes en robes noires se retournèrent vivement au son d'une voix inconnue.

- Ne me dites quand-même pas que votre Maître à des problèmes financier…

- Tu payera ton insolence, jeune fous ! s'exclama une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas.

- Ce qui n'est pas gentil, c'est de ne pas m'avoir inviter, continua Harry sans prendre garde à la menace du sorcier, c'est vrai… je m'entraîne dur, moi !

- Si tu veux t'amuser Potter, commença une voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, on va jouer avec toi…

A Suivre…

esquive un expelliarmus

Hihi, j'adore ça, je ne pourrais jamais m'en empêcher, c'est si jouissif que de couper les parties dans se genre de moment…. esquive un stupefix Oui, je suis sadique ! mais si vous me dites que vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, je ne vous croirais pas !!!

Bref, les **RAR**, avant que vous ne finissiez par m'avoir !

G()st : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment une vie mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il cherche, maintenant. Histoire de renforcer la solitude, c'est sûr que ça n'aide pas mais il est persuader que c'est le meilleur moyen de protéger les autres, donc…. J'espère que cette part. t'a plue !

Kimazgork : Ouais, c'est sur que c'est plus pour débutant. Mais je ne pense vraiment pas que la puissance soit si positive (hormis les mages… simple curiosit : une histoire de jeu de rôle, ces mages ?)

U.$.Hermy : ça fait bizarre d'entendre le terme « mage blanc » parce que ce qui me sers de cerveau l'assimile automatiquement à Gandalf… C'est sur que pour le Patronus, c'est mieux de voir la vie en rose la berceuse risque d'ailleurs d'aider à sa. Et si ses souvenirs ne réveille que maintenant c'est justement parce qu'il voyait un peu trop en noir. Mais pour l'instant il voit vraiment pas qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien dans sa vie, le p'tit riry. Retournez là-bas ? non, il a trop peur que Tu-Sais-Qui n'attaque l'école dans le but de l'avoir, lui, et que d'autres personne n'en paie les conséquences. J'espère que cette partie t'as plue ! Merci pour tes reviews !

Mavrok oeildragon : Il y a eu un rayon de lumière !!!!!! Ok, pas grand chose, mais venant de moi, c'est énorme… ahem, merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire !!!! (ah part 4a, non, je ne suis pas humaine, mais il faut ne le dire à personne… et en plus je suis Serpentard, ça explique bcp de choses)

Sinwen : WAGUEUH !!!!!!!!!! mais non que je ne menace plus ton Mumus, s'est juste pour te faire mousser et 4a marche à tout les coups et c'est tous normale que se soit typique des Serpents vu que c'est ma maison et que j'y suis particulièrement bien. Tu peux le faire tomber amoureux de qui tu veux, l'autre prétentieux suffisant, arrogant, crétin, idiot, puéril, stupide… tu en veux encore d'autre ? Bref, merci beaucoup !

Solar : Merci , j'espère que tu continuera à l'appréciez !

Moonytoon : merci beaucoup !!! tes reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! j'espère que cette fic continuera à te plaire ainsi. Ce qui est sur, c'est que ça continuera à être y sombre… qui est-ce que ça surprend ???? hum… bref merci pour tout ! (je répondrais plus précisément à tes reviews par mail séparer)

J'espère que ça vous a plus : le prochain chap sera plus long et il y aura de l'action !!!!

IMPERO : ENVOYEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS !!!

PS : eh oui, les auteur s'abaisse vraiment parfois…


	10. 9: Duels partie 2

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion…

Partie : 9 – duels 2/2

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes publications.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

**Note de l'auteur : **C'est mieux comme rythme, nan ? ou, on ne peut pas décemment appelez un rythme mais je fais ce que je peux ! Cette semaine et la précédente, elles sont truffées de TE alors ayez pitié de la pauvre petite étudiante que je suis ! (celui qui dit un truc dans le genre « On aura pitié de toi quand tu auras pitié de tes personnages » eh ben je… je… je ! Na ! ) ahem… bonne lecture

Enjoy… 

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions…**

Partie IX – Duels 2/2 

_Un sourire sardonique s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il arrivait à la hauteur des larbins du Mages Noir._

- _Ce n'est pas très poli, ça… voler l'argent des autres._

_La masse d'homme et de femmes en robes noires se retournèrent vivement au son d'une voix inconnue._

- _Ne me dites quand-même pas que votre Maître à des problèmes financiers…_

- _Tu payera ton insolence, jeune fou ! s'exclama une voix qu'il ne reconnu pas._

- _Ce qui n'est pas gentil, c'est de ne pas m'avoir inviter, continua Harry sans prendre garde à la menace du sorcier, c'est vrai… je m'entraîne dur, moi !_

- _Si tu veux t'amuser Potter, commença une voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, on va jouer avec toi…_

Les paroles que venait de prononcer le Mangemort firent frémir Harry. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Agir comme ça était de la pure inconscience, de la pure folie. Mais étrangement, il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure et la première seconde de panique passée, il se sentait étrangement calme. Un sourire assuré se dessina sur son visage, il prit sa baguette et la leva avec un air plaisantin. Il n'avait jamais plus ressemblé à James qu'en ce moment là. Ce duel ne serait qu'une plaisanterie. Qui pourrait devenir sérieuse, certes, mais ce n'était en fait qu'un jeu. Ses entraînement seraient enfin utiles… ou du moins, il l'espérait.

- Parles-nous de la Prophétie, Potter. Si tu veux qu'on t'épargne des souffrances inutiles, demanda une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

- Le Prophétie ? Vous parlez du ramassis de foutaises décrétés par une vieille chouette ? Ne me dites pas que Tom y accorde de l'importance !? répliqua Harry.

Il s'impressionnait lui-même. Jamais il ne se serait deviné un si bon sens de la répartie. Au moins, ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui indiquait une chose : s'ils étaient venu fouiller son coffre, c'était dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pouvant leur apporter quelque chose en rapport avec cette satanée prophétie. Ils s'étaient tous simplement déplacés pour rien. Harry regarda les Mangemorts avec ce qui paraissait être une pointe d'amusement. Ils étaient sans-doute aussi surpris que lui par sa propre réponse et le fait qu'il sourie en ce moment ne devait pas être pour leur plaire.

- Très bien… Tu l'auras voulu, Potter.

Harry sourit sachant que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment est-ce qu'il allait procéder mais il le verrait bien. Il devinait qu'il ne pourrais pas utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il entraînait avec Remus et ce, pour plusieurs raison : il n'était bien-sûr pas près à attaquer tant de personnes en une fois, les sorts lui demanderaient trop d'énergie et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à se contrôler mais plus que tout, Voldemort ne devait absolument rien connaître de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. L'élément qui lui serait le plus favorable lors du duel ultime qu'il mènerait contre le Lord serait l'élément de surprise. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire tomber cette avance qu'il avait réussit à gagner. Il savait qu'en se battant normalement il aurait plus de blessures mais c'étaient un risque qu'il devait prendre.

Les mangemorts se resserreraient autour de lui, formant un cercle. Harry serra sa baguette dans les mains. Il était prêt. Quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver, il était prêt.

- Que le spectacle commence…, murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

La réactions des encagoulés ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. A peine Harry avait-il finit sa phrase que deux jet de lumière rouge arrivèrent sur lui. Ils les évita sans trop de problèmes. Ce n'était que le début, il le savait mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Il était en fait impatient. Impatient d'en finir avec ce duel, de retrouver Remus pour lui en faire le compte rendu et le rassurer en lui disant qu'il allait bien. Mais ce pourquoi il voulait plus que tout que ce combat finisse était parce qu'il savait qu'en ce moment même, son Mentor était dehors avec d'autres Aurors et qu'il pouvait ce lancer dans un duel et en payer les conséquences et Harry s'était promis qu'il protégerais Remus. Il avait juré, sur la mémoire de ses parents et de son parrain, que jamais Remus ne mourrait, pas tant que lui serait en vie !

Harry envoya deux expelliarmus à des Mangemorts. Leurs capuchons l'empêchait de voir leur visage et de voir donc s'ils craignaient et ce qu'ils préparaient. Il ne pouvait juger de leur force qu'à leur stature. Il ne pouvait pas viser certains Mangemorts qu'il voulait empêcher de nuire. Mais bien qu'il ignore qui se trouvait sur les lieu, il savait que ni Peter Pettigrow, ni Bellatrix Lestranges ne se trouvaient ici. Il aurait reconnu leurs voix ou leurs silhouettes entre mille. Mais ce n'était pas important. Pas pour l'instant. L'un comme l'autre allaient payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Seulement, ce ne sera pas dans l'immédiat. Harry attendrait, pour ça, il aurait toute la patience imaginable, tant qu'il savait que sa vengeance serait assouvie.

Il évita encore un stupéfix. Ses attaquants paraissaient l'avoir bien étudié, afin de prévoir la manière donc il agirait. Si le début du duel n'avait pas été mouvementé, ce ne serait plus longtemps le cas. Ils passeraient à l'attaque sérieuse très bientôt. Une fois qu'ils auraient cerné Harry, il le savait. Mais lui aussi connaissait ses adversaires. Il ne connaissait pas le jeu de chacun mais les Mangemorts se battaient tous de la même manière. Et en ce jour, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Moins d'une demi-douzaine. Il y arriverait. Ce n'était que le début, l'échauffement avant les choses sérieuses. Ces cinq sbires, ils les aurait !

Deux d'entre eux lui lancèrent des sorts d'entraves que Harry évita une fois de plus. Il envoya un même sort à l'un des mangemort qui fut touché à l'épaule, n'ayant pas été assez rapide. Ce premier point les fit réagir au quart de tour.

- _Culter_ ! lança l'un d'entre eux, c'était une voix de femme. Il l'avait déjà entendue.

Harry ne réagis pas assez vite. Il avait été choqué par le fait qu'ils en viennent aussi vite à ce genre de sorts. Des sorts Noirs. N'ayant pas été assez rapide à cause de la surprise, il fut touché au bras gauche et commença à saigner. Une douleur brûlante lui arracha un léger cri. Il envoya immédiatement un Impedimenta. Le Mangemort qui lui avait lancer le sol se retrouva projeté sur la voie de chariot.

- Tu ferais mieux de nous dire la vérité, Potter !

Cette fois Harry reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Lucius Malefoy. Depuis quand avait-il pu partir de prison ? Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il avait encore des connaissances au Ministère, Harry déduisit qu'il y avait sans doute des Mangemorts là-bas. Ceci ne l'étonna pas.

- Vous feriez mieux d'abandonner, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Tu pense pouvoir nous battre ? demanda la voix féminine, prétentieux, Potter. _Endoloris_ !

Harry se précipita sur le coté. Ainsi, ils n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser les sorts impardonnables ? Très bien, il allait agir en conséquences.

- _Accido_ !

Le Mangemort tomba au sol et ne pu se relever, un de moins.

- _Effundere_ !

- _Endoloris_ !

Harry parvint à éviter le sortilège impardonnable mais l'autre le toucha en plein fouet et il recommença à saigner, à divers endroit. Il sentait le liquide chaud couler sur lui, petit à petit.

- Expelliarmus !

Le Mangemorts qui venait de lui lancer sorts avait laisser sa baguette s'échapper, celle-ci retomba aux pieds de Harry qui la ramassa et la brisa avant de lancer un Tarentallegra à un autre Mangemort qui tomba aussitôt sur le sol. Il n'y avait plus que trois Mangemorts en face de lui donc un sonné et un désarmé. Il ne cria cependant pas victoire trop vite. Il se sentait déjà fatigué et ses coupures lui faisaient mal. Le dernier sort l'ayant touché ne paraissait pas anodin – moins que les autres, en tout cas – car ses blessures ne cessaient pas de saigner. A ce rythme là, il serait rapidement épuiser.

- _Absuminere_ !

Harry évita le sort de justesse bien qu'il ne connaisse pas les effets de se derniers, Lucius Malefoy l'ayant lancé, il préférait ne pas en faire l'expérience.

Harry commençait à perdre la confiance qu'il avait jusqu'à présent eu. Il ne connaissait pas de sort vraiment nocif – ou plutôt, ne savait pas les lancer. Il était conscient qu'il n'arrêterait pas les Mangemorts avec de simples expelliarmus.

- _Stupéfix_ ! lança-t-il avant que le Mangemorts ayant été victime un peu plus tôt de l'impedimenta ne l'attaque.

Il commençait vraiment à se sentir plus faible. une douleur cuisante lui était infligée par chacune de ses coupures.

- On t'aura, Potter ! _Endoloris_ !

Encore une fois, il évita le sortilège de douleur. Mais les Mangemorts avaient compris que s'il était assez rapide pour évité un sort, il ne l'était pas évité un sort lancé dans la direction qu'il prenait. Ainsi, il prit un Impedimenta en plein fouet et alla s'écraser contre la paroi de pierre.

Il se releva tant bien que mal, ses membres criant au supplice.

- Stupéfix ! lança-t-il à Malefoy qui l'évita sans efforts.

- Je t'aurais cru plus fort, Potter.

- Je ne vous ferais pas l'honneur de m'appliquer pour vous. Vous n'êtes que les serviteurs de Tom, après tout.

- Tu le regrettera, insolent ! Avada Kedavra !

Le sort frôla Harry. Il ne savait ce qui se passerait si une autre personne que Voldemort lançait se sort mais n'était pas pressé de le découvrir. Il voulait en finir. Et vite.

- Je suis sûr que Tom t'as dit de ne pas tuer. Il n'apprécierais pas que tu lui désobéisse…

- Je t'apprendrais à tenir ta langue, vermine !

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette du Mangemort qui n'avait que suivit le duel se déroulant entre Lucius et Harry s'échappa de sa main pour aller se trouver dans celle du Survivant. Harry sourit, tout ceci avait marché exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il brisa cette baguette. Deux des Mangemorts étaient désarmé, un avait perdu conscience et un autre était toujours victime du maléfice de tarentallegra. Il ne restait plus que le père de son pire ennemi mais il n'était pas des moindres, loin de là.

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez chercher du renfort ! aboya-t-il aux autres.

- Des difficultés ? demanda Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son épuisement.

Il entendit des bruit et pria pour que ce ne soit pas des Mangemorts de plus. Si c'était le cas, il serait obligé de faire un minimum recourt à ses pouvoirs et il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

Alors qu'il se concentrait sur le bruit se rapprochant, Malefoy lui envoya un nouvel Impedimenta qui envoya à nouveau Harry contre la paroi. Cette fois, il mit plus de temps pour se lever. Pourquoi Malefoy ne lui avait-il pas envoyé le sortilège doloris puisqu'il avait été inattentif ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profit ?

Le Mangemorts retira son capuchon, révélant sa tête. il souriait. S'il n'avait rien fait, c'était pour la simple raison qu'il voulait prendre son temps et s'amuser. Mais Harry ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pour l'Espoir. A cause de l'Espoir.

Les bruit se rapprochait, ils étaient très près, s'en doute arriveraient-ils dans moins de quelques secondes. il y aurait bien plus de Mangemorts. Harry se releva. Valait mieux en finir avec Malefoy dès à présent, il aurait bien assez à faire après.

- _Accido_ !

Le sorcier évita une fois de plus le sort lancé. Harry enchaîna sort sur sort, finalement, un Stupéfix atteint son adversaire mais celui-ci fut vite sur pied. Trop vite.

Au même moments, une troupe de Mangemorts – plus d'une vingtaine, d'après le bruit – venait d'arriver dans le couloir dans le quel il se trouvait. Harry se retourna vivement vers ses nouveaux essayant afin de leur envoyez le premier sort qu'il lui passerait par la tête mais juste avant de le faire, il aperçu Remus dans la foule. Il s'arrêta net dans son geste puis s'aperçu que c'était des Aurors. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy en avait profité pour annuler les effets du sort sur les deux autres Mangemorts qui furent rapidement sur pied.

D'autres Mangemorts ne tarderaient pas à venir mais les Aurors étaient assez nombreux. De plus, s'il pouvait éviter d'être vu, cela ne pouvait que l'arranger. Il lança un dernier sort d'entrave à Malefoy avant d'aller rejoindre Remus, passant devant les Aurors sans la moindre attention pour eux. Il prit le bras de son Mentor et transplanta immédiatement. Les Aurors auraient la situation en main, il le savait. Il préférait ne pas mettre Remus en danger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

Ils réapparurent dans un pop à l'intérieur de leur chambre du Chaudron Baveur.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'empressa de demanda Harry à peine étaient-ils arrivés.

- Moi, très bien. Mais c'est plutôt de toi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter, non ?

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire le lycanthrope puis se coucha sur son lit, éreinté. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses membres était endolori et il se sentait faible, fatigué.

- Harry ?

Le Survivant tourna la tête vers Remus sans pour autant le regarder. Il ne voulait que se reposer et dormir, rien d'autre. Il ne voulait pas parler. Non. Il voulait simplement récupérer.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Remus continua :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça Harry.

Son ton n'était pas dur ou moralisateur. Non, il était étrangement calme et peiné. Pourtant Harry ne répondit rien. Il le referait, il le savait. Quel que soit le duel qu'il devrait mener, il ferait tout pour en écarter Remus. Il ne voulait pas perdre une personne de plus. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait que si Remus tombait, il ne pourrait plus se relever, lui non plus. Il voulu se tourner pour dormir et ne plus penser à ceci mais ses mouvements lui étaient douloureux, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dit. Il retira sa robe de sorcier. Le jean et le T-shirt qu'il portait en dessous était maculé de sang. Il voulu se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain afin de ne pas inquiéter Remus mais bien-sûr celui-ci avait déjà vu les blessures qu'avait reçu Harry.

- Nous allons tous de suite à Ste. Mangouste, affirma-t-il sur un ton qui ne laissait nulle place à quelconque réponse. Pourtant, Harry contra quand même le loup-garou.

- Non. Ils nous poseront des questions, on ne peut pas y aller.

- Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça et même si j'ai quelque notion de soins, elles ne sont pas assez importantes pour te soigner et je ne suis pas médicomage.

- Je n'irais pas, Remus. Je ne peux pas y aller.

Son protecteur soupira. Harry n'avait pas tout à fait tort pourtant il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry dans cette état. Il devait à tout pris être soigné.

- Nous demanderons à Pomfresh de te soigner, alors.

Harry fit un pas en arrière, il savait que l'infirmière ne sortirai pas de Poudlard ne sachant pas se qu'il pouvait se passer pendant son absence.

- Je n'y retournerai pas, avertit Harry.

Cette idée l'effrayait. Plus que de raison. Il avait peur d'y aller. Peur de rencontrer des gens qu'il ne voulait pas voir, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'eux le voient. Et l'envie. L'envie qu'il aurait de retourner là-bas.

Remus, en réponse à ces craintes, lui tendit sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry le remercia d'un regard puis la mit dans sa poche. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à pré-au-lard.

Quelques sorciers marchaient dans la rue. Cette rue qui rappelait tant de souvenirs… Ce n'était pas exact. Cette rue ne ravivait aucun souvenir mais de simples illusions. Des faux espoirs. Juste de faux espoirs…

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard et, avant d'entrer, Harry mit sa cape. Ils traversèrent le parc. Même si Harry avait pu se montrer, ils n'auraient pas causé. Chacun face à ses démons. Ils marchèrent dans le plus grand silence, comme s'ils étaient seuls. Leur regard s'attardant sur tel ou tel endroit auquel était attaché une anecdote.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes du château. Si les blessures de Harry ne lui faisait pas tant mal, il aurais fait demi-tour. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'école de sorcellerie. Les couloirs étaient déserts, c'était l'après-midi et tous les élèves étaient en cours. Mais malgré le fait que personne ne soit présent, être en ces lieux était difficile. Extrêmement. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, Harry luttait contre l'envie de rester ici, à Poudlard. Le seul endroit qu'il aie jamais considéré comme une maison. Mais il ne le pouvait pas et en était tous à fait conscient. Il ne devait pas agir ainsi égoïstement. Il savait que s'il revenait, il mettrait le château et tous ses occupants en danger.

Il arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie, connaissant tous deux parfaitement le chemin. Madame Pomfresh était à son bureau. Heureusement, aucun élève n'était hospitalisé en ce moment. Restait à espérer que se serais ainsi durant l'auscultation…

- Professeur Lupin ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle étonnée de le voir ici, se dirigeant vers lui.

- Pour moi, tout va bien, répondit-il alors que Harry retirait sa cape, dévoilant ainsi sa présence.

- Par Merlin ! Que vous est-il _encore_ arrivé, Mr. Potter ?

Harry ne répondit rien. Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister, l'infirmière l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des lit et commençant à l'examiner avec une mine réprobatrice. Après avoir évalué l'état du jeune sorcier, elle alla chercher des bouteilles dans la pièce communicante.

- Bien, vous allez me boire ceci et ceci une fois que j'aurais mis cette pommade sur vos blessures.

Harry acquiesça et l'infirmière commença à étaler généreusement la dite pommade sur chaque coupure infligée par les sorts. Ceci fait, Harry but les deux potions puis se leva.

- Et puis-je savoir où est-ce que vous comptez aller ?

- Nous rentrons, dit-il avec toute l'indifférence dont il était capable.

- Oh que non ! Pas dans cet état. Vous n'en êtes peut-être pas conscient, mais ce n'est pas rien, ce que vous avez subi.

- Je me sens bien.

- C'est le but des médicaments, Mr. Potter… Mais si vous ne vous reposez pas, vous pouvez être sûr que demain vous serez dans le même état que celui dans lequel vous êtes arrivés.

Harry lança un regard en coin au lycanthrope qui acquiesça.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais partir ?

- Pas avant demain midi, jeune homme. Et croyez-moi, c'est déjà bien assez tôt !

Harry s'exécuta donc et après s'être changé, il se coucha. L'idée de perdre une matinée de plus d'entraînement ne l'enchantait guère mais il savait que s'il voulait être en forme et que ces séances s'avèrent utiles, il ferait mieux de suivre les instructions de la médicomage. Il s'endormi rapidement grâce aux potions de Sommeil-sans-rêve. Cette nuit, il n'entendrait peut-être pas la voix réconfortante de sa mère mais il ne verrait pas non plus son parrain passer encore et encore à travers le Voile.

Remus passa lui aussi la nuit dans l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait si bien. Mrs. Pomfresh insista pour vérifier s'il allait bien et lui fit un constat qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde : il manquait énormément de sommeil. Mais cela n'importait pas, il savait que c'était le prix à payer pour aider Harry, que le Survivant ne pourrais arriver seul à s'entraîner pour vaincre le Lord ténébreux. Pourtant, cette fatigue constante ajoutée au poids des pleines lunes pouvaient avoir sur l'ancien professeur des conséquences graves. Il était au courant, Pomfresh ne faisait que de le lui rappeler mais Remus se contenta s'acquiescer. Il lui demanda de ne parler à personne de son état, ni à l'Ordre, ni à Harry, pas même à Dumbledore. Bien que peinée, l'infirmière accepta. Puis Remus alla dormir. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il risquait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était prêt. Et lui et lui seul avait fait se choix. Il ne regrettait pas.

Comme le jour précédant, Harry se réveilla aux alentour des onze heures. Il allait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait reposer et plus aucune de ses coupures n'étaient visibles ni ne lui infligeait la moindre douleur. Il s'habilla puis mit sa cape avant d'ouvrire les rideaux de son lit aux cas ou quelqu'un serait entrer en ses lieux pendant la nuit se qui ne paraissait pas être le cas. Le seul autre lit à être occuper l'était par Remus. Son ancien professeur avait l'air faible et las, ainsi éclairé par le soleil passant péniblement à travers les nuages gris s'amoncelant dans le ciel. L'infirmière entra dans les lieux et Harry retira sa cape ce qui fit sursauter la femme.

- Ne me refaites plus ça ! se plaignit-elle, une main sur le cœur, bref… je vous apporte immédiatement votre petit-déjeuner. A moins que vous ne vouliez attendre trois quart d'heure, le déjeuner sera servit dans la grande Salle.

- Non… merci, je prendrais un petit-déjeuner ici.

- Très bien, je reviens tout de suite.

Elle quitta les lieux. Harry se rassit sur son lit. Dans trois quart d'heure, la Grande Salle serait pleine, ses amis seraient tous là-bas, à prendre l'habituel repas dans la Salle qui manquait tant à Harry. Les quatre grandes tables au milieu – séparant Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Pouffsouffles et Serpentards – la table des professeurs, le ciel magique – dont Hermione leur avait parlé en première année grâce à ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le fameux livre _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

L'infirmière fit voler un plateau devant elle sur lequel il y avait tout ce que Harry aurait pu désirer manger. Le jeune sorcier ne toucha pourtant presque pas à la nourriture qui lui était offerte malgré l'insistance dont faisait preuve l'infirmière. Remus se réveilla peu de temps après le Survivant et ne mangea guère plus. Si Harry y avait fait attention, il aurait pu déceler une lueur inquiète dans le regard de madame Pomfresh.

Le professeur et l'élève se préparèrent vite afin de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement qu'il leur était permis. Ils remercièrent l'infirmière avant de partir, Harry couvert par sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il était aux environs de treize heure, quand il sortirent et c'était l'heure à laquelle les élèves finissaient de manger. Les couloirs étaient bondés et Harry devait prendre extrêmement garde à ne pas toucher quelqu'un par inadvertance et à ce que personne ne marche sur sa cape sous peine de révéler sa présence. Cette excitation de fin de repas n'était pas différente que celles auxquelles il avait fait face les années précédentes. Ils regardaient les visages connu et était surpris par les nouveaux qui lui semblaient encore plus petits que ceux de l'année précédente. Ils tentaient de passer sans regarder ceux qui l'entourait mais en suivant Remus mais était incapable. Le Maraudeur paraissait plus serein que Harry et ne s'attardait pas sur le visage de chacun des élèves. Certain le saluait au passage – l'ayant il y avait trois ans – il y répondait poliment puis continuait son chemin alors que Harry angoissait à chaque regard en sa direction.

- Professeur Lupin ?

Remus se retourna et son expression était la même que celle qu'il abordait alors qu'il enseignait dans se même collège. Le voyant ainsi, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être professeur. La personne à l'avoir appeler n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Harry aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle était suivie de Ronald Weasley et se dirigeait vers son ancien enseignant de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Professeur ! répéta-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur du lycanthrope.

- Bonjour, les salua chaleureusement Lupin.

D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent tous à l'écart de la foule se pressant dans les couloirs afin d'être un peu plus au calme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans un couloir ou il n'y avait personne, suivit de Harry qui avait hésité à venir lui aussi mais que sa curiosité avait poussé à les suivre.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda hermione.

- Je vais bien, merci.

- Et… et Harry ?

- … lui aussi, répondit-il après avoir marqué un moment d'hésitation que les deux Gryffondors n'avaient pas manqué.

- Euh… et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Poudlard ? continua Hermione dont l'inquiétude était clairement présente au soin de sa voix.

- J'était allé faire un petit contrôle de routine vers Madame Pomfresh, répondit Lupin en mentant à merveille.

- Ah… euh… professeur… Est-ce que Harry va vraiment bien ?

Remus ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. il savait que Harry était à côté d'eux et qu'il entendait tout, il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait qu'il leur dise mais n'avait pas cœur à leur mentir d'autant plus qu'ils étaient les personnes les plus aptes à aider harry.

- Oui… il est un peu fatigué, mais il va bien, finit-il par dire d'un ton peu convainquant.

- Et… est-ce qu'il lit les lettres qu'on lui envoie ?

- Oui. Et continuer à envoyer de vos nouvelles. Je sais que s'est important, pour lui.

Il y eu un nouveau moment de silence durant le quel Ron trouva un intérêt tout particulier pour ses lacets. Harry n'y prit point garde mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Hermione. Les attention de la jeune fille représentait tellement à ses yeux… si seulement il pouvait le lui dire…

- Vous pensez qu'il reviendra ? à Poudlard, je veux dire. Demanda Ron.

Son intervention surpris autant Harry que Hermione, seul Remus paraissait s'y être attendu. Pour Harry, cette phrase enleva un poids énorme dans sa poitrine – certes, son ami lui en voulait encore – mais le fait qu'il se préoccupe ainsi de lui faisait pardonner les erreurs du rouquin. Et après tout, qu'aurait-il fait, lui, à la place de Ron ? Si c'était de lui que Ron c'était détourné sans plus leur laisser de nouvelle ?

- Je ne sais pas, et je pense que lui-même ne le sait pas. on ne peut qu'attendre, Ron. Mais s'il revient, ce ne sera qu'après la fin de la Guerre.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent tristement et de voir ainsi leur peine dont il était la source déchira le cœur de Harry.

- On le reverra bientôt, dit Hermione avec assurance, on le reverra bientôt, répéta-t-elle plus pour se convaincre que pour autre chose.

- Oui, assura Ron sur le même ton que la jeune fille.

- Transmettez à Harry nos salutations.

- Et dites-lui qu'on se réjouis de le revoir et qu'il nous manque, ajouta le rouquin alors que Harry pensait sérieusement que le cognard lui avait trop cogné sur la tête.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

- Au revoir, soyez prudent et prenez soin de vous, dit Hermione avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

- Au revoir, jeta Ron derrière son épaule.

Le sorcier et le lycanthrope marchèrent encore une fois jusqu'au barrière de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Harry resta silencieux, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ce que venait de dire ses meilleurs amis. Il en parlerait ce soir s'il serait en état. A présent, il fallait s'entraîner afin de rattraper un peu du temps qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute.

A suivre… 

**_Mea Culpa :_**

Des erreurs survenues dans ma fic que les lecteurs ont eu la gentillesse de me rappeler, si j'était en tort je m'en excuse et l'indique, si j'était à moitié en tort je m'excuse et m'explique, si c'était une idée mal développée, je le fais mieux ici. (o).

- Dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai daté la lettre du _3 juillet_ au lieu du _3 septembre_. C'une faute d'inattention, désolé.

- Lee Jordan a repris le rôle de capitaine alors qu'il ne jouait pas au Quidditch mais le commentait : hé bien c'est sa façon à lieu de rendre hommage aux jumeaux ! De plus en commentateur, il devait bien connaître les règles, techniques et autres. Il a été unbon observateur avant de devenir capitaine. Un peu d'entraînement pratique et le tour sera jou !

- Et ça, je ne savait pas si je le mettait dans _Nota Bene_ ou ici… mais bon ! Il n'y aura pas de futur slash entre Harry et Remus. Les deux personnages sont effectivement proches mais cela ne veut rien dire. Si Harry aime Remus c'est à la façon dont un fils aime son père. Peut-être leur complicité à dérouté certains lecteur mais si s'est le cas je m'en excuse et je clarifie ! cependant, c'est une relation entre perso à laquelle je tiens beaucoup et que je ne passerait pas par peur de mauvaise compréhension, mais je pense que le doute est à présent passé.

**_Nota Bene :_**

_Des petites subtilités du texte à relever ainsi que de très petits indices concernant la suite. (o)_

- Si Poudlard n'est pas attaqué c'est que Voldemort sait que Harry n'y est plus et si ça n'a pas encore fait la Une, c'est grâce à un accord avec Dumbledore. Mais comme Tom l'aurait appris, c'est pour plus tard…

- Dans certaines phrases(mais pas à chaque fois), il faut faire un lien entre _Espoir_ et _Harry_, un mot peut être remplacé aisément par l'autre.

- A propos de Remus Lupin esquive un doloris Eh ! Vous y allez un peu fort, l ! Que les fan de Mumus rangent leurs baguettes !!!! Je n'ai pas signé son arrêt de mort, respirez ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirais rien de plus, na !

Bonus : Chapitres à venir 

Chapitre à venir. Il y aura peut-être des changement mais pour l'instant, voici ce que ça donnera :

Partie :

10 : Le début de la guerre

11 : Au cœur des Ténèbres…

12 : …il y a une étoile.

13 : Un Noël sombre

14 : Le Phœnix renaîtra de ses cendres.

15 : Une flamme qui s'affaibli

16 : Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

17 : Les ténèbres appellent les ténèbres.

18 : Rêve et désillusions (épilogue)

19 : Notes de l'Auteur (RAR et remerciements aux lecteurs et reviwers)

Peut-être les parties 11 et 12 ainsi que les 16 et 17 ne formeront qu'un chapitre pour la paire. Rien n'est sûr, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

**_RAR :_**

_Pas besoins de présenter ceux-là, non ? :oD_

Bartiméus :

Merci pour toutes tes reviews !! Je suis vraiment heureuse quae ma fic te plaise !! Pour le salsh, j'ai répondu dans les Mea Culpa. Ne t'en fais, il n'y en aura pas J'espère que 4a continuera à te plaire

G()st :

Ma foué, c'est ce qui arrive, quand ont ai en panne de reviews…

Merci beaucoup ! Ouais, c'est sûr que c'est pas vraiment une existence de rêve, qu'il a avec Harry, le mumus, surtout après ce chap.. Merci, je pense qu'il y aura d'autre petite allusions à la licorne et son « enfance réel » dans les chaps prochain, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ça !

Ahem… désolé, je sais comment se finira cette fic mais tu comprend que je ne peux pas vraiment te dévoilé la fin… Mais tu le saura en tant voulu, je te dis juste que je pense pas qu'il se mettra en couple. Et je te rassure, il ne sera pas avec Ginny, ça n'a jamais été dans mes plans. Je n'aime pas vraiment se couple, de toute façon.

Pour Lee, c'est expliquer un peu plus. Merci de me faire remarqué mes erreurs, je n'y pense pas toujours, alors c'est sympas.

Ouaip, un jour pt'être auront-ils le net… sauf qu'il faudrait passablement modifier les ordi

Merci pour ta reviews !!

U.$.Hermy :

De toute façon, ma bonne résolution et de ne plus utiliser d'Impardonnable, sauf quelque exception merci quand même pour ta reviews !!

Herm'021 :

Hello, ma puce !

Et oui, j'ai repris gaillardement les court. Vraiment désolé, là il y a moins de suspense

Merci pour tes reviews !!!!

Lyna :

Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai que tout n'est de loin pas rose ! Bah… il les a pas vraiment maîtriser, les mangemorts, mais il a quand-même vaincu !! Euh.. nan, c'est pas Bella, il l'aurait reconnu, crois –moi !! E5t je n'aurait pas donner cher de sa peau, ni du sang-froid de harry. Là, ses pouvoirs, il les aurait utiliser ! Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que ça continuera é te plaire !!

Mavrok oeildragon :

Mais oui, la voilà ton action. Sauf que je suis désolée, mais je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour décrire ses scènes…

Tu l'a vu ou, ton espoir ? C'est pas dans mon genre ça.. heureusement, c'est rectifié dans ce chapitre…

Merci pour ta review !!

Gim'Nain :

Côté sadique, je crois que tu es servis ! C0'est fous ce que tout le monde a été positif sur se coup, nan il ne leur a pas exploser la gueule. Nais bon, merci pour tes reviews !!!

Valir :

Merci beaucoup !!! T'as review m'a vraiment fait plaisir !!n Mais alors vraiment ! Moi je pense que nous auront les réactions de Harry dans le tome 6, et que là… à vos mouchoirs !

Effectivement, ça parlais de Remus ! Je ne veux pas, moi-même, savoir si Remus mourras, car s'est quelque chose que je refuse de concevoir, mais on verra bien ou me porteront mes idées… C'est sûr que là il y aurait deux extrême : pulvériser Voldemort ou tant de rage qui créerais sa propre mort…

Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !!

Sinwen :

Même pô la peine que je réponde… (-.-')

Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. 10: Le commencement de la Guerre

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion...

Partie : 10 – Le début de la Guerre

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes publications.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait... beaucoup plus... Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions... ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les Mangemorts accède au coffre de Harry grâce aux gobelins qui se sont rallié à Vous-savez-qui ; un combat entre Harry et une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts s'en suit ; les Aurors arrivent ; Remus et Harry quittent les lieux ; l'état de Harry n'étant pas optimal, Remus le conduit voir Pomfresh ; on apprend que l'état de santé de Remus est critique ( évite une dizaine de sorts c'est pas de ma faute, se sont les petites voix, dans ma tête, d'abord !) ; Hermione et Ron croise Remus dans les couloirs, demandent des nouvelles de Harry qui apprend ainsi que même si Ron lui en veut, leur amitié perdure. Et la suite, après le NdA.

PS : Je mettrais le résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque fois, de quoi vous remettre dans le bain, puisque c'est pas rapide.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, rythme plus que pourri, merci les vacances !! Au risque de me faire éviscérer par tout les étudiants, je trouve qu'on en a trop et pas assez de cours, en plus !! (Eowyn Granger, le retour en force !! ( ) !!!) Bref, en rentrant il a fallu reprendre ses habitude et bla et bla et bla et c'était pas vraiment du sérieux... mais je suis revenue, l'inspi aussi donc c'est re-partit !!

Vu l'humeur, ça va être joyeux... mais vous en faite pas, j'vais pas tt écrire en une fois et en plus là, je dois réviser mon travail écrit. donc... j'écrit après avoir réviser mon T.E. d'ortho.... Autrement dit : Je souhaite bonne chance au personnage et que le plus obstiner survive !!

_Enjoy..._

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions...**

_Partie X – Le début de la Guerre._

Harry et Remus repartirent en direction de Pré-au-lard pour ensuite transplaner jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Comme à l'aller, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Mais cette fois, les raisons étaient toutes autres et elles encourageaient Harry dans sa lutte a venir. Les paroles de ses amis résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Bien-sûr, il savait qu'il était la cause de leurs inquiétudes mais préférait ça au fait de les mettre en danger direct. Ils étaient restés avec lui. Et ceci valait tous les pouvoirs et toutes les armes. Ils étaient sa force et s'il se relevait encore, c'était pour eux. S'il ne s'était pas laisser engluer dans le monde la _Licorne_, c'était encore pour eux. Pour eux et pour Remus. Et se serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Il sauverait leur monde pour qu'ils puissent y vivre et, lui, retournerait dans le sien. Là où ceux qu'il aimait l'attendaient.

Il arrivèrent rapidement en dehors de l'enceinte du collège et purent transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-lard.

Tout était calme. Peut-être un peu trop, au goût de Harry. quelques rares sorciers faisaient leur achat et la plupart était d'un âge avancé. Il n'était pas plus de deux de l'après-midi. Harry jeta un coup d'œil curieux à certains magasins auquels il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusque là. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, sans savoir l'expliquer. Mais rien ne paraissait anormal, pourtant. La vie paisible de la ruelle ne semblait pouvoir être perturbée par rien au monde et sa cicatrice ne lui avait indiqué aucun danger éminent. Sans-doute étais-ce un tour de son imagination. Il regarda Remus qui comprit qu'ils transplaneraient directement vers la prairie ou ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner.

-Tu parviens à maîtriser l'Occlumancie, à présent ? demanda Remus.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'y parvenait pas et ces deux dernières nuits, il n'avait pas pu l'exercer. Mais si à présent le souvenir de sa mère le protégeait, en avait-il vraiment besoin ?

-Non.

-C'est important, Harry. il faut que tu y parvienne.

-On a pas le temps, répondit-il sans que le moindre sentiment ne sois décelable dans sa voix.

-Effectivement. Mais il faudra le prendre. Il est important que tu sache manier à la perfection cette science, Harry.

-J'essaie, répliqua-t-il, mais ce n'est pas simple.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que ça l'était. Mais il _faut_ que tu sache le faire.

-Je sais ! s'emporta Harry, je sais qu'il faut !! Je sais les conséquences que ça peut entraîner !!! Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?!? J'essaie ! Mais il faut que je m'entraîne aux combats et je ne parviens même pas à tenir sur mes jambes en rentrant, comment voudrais-tu que je parvienne à faire l'Occlumancie ?!

-C'est pour ça que je te pose la question. Pour qu'on l'entraîne ici. Maintenant. Même si je n'ai pas autant de talents que le professeur Rogue, je vais t'y aider.

-Les duels sont plus important, trancha Harry.

-Tu te trompes.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-il d'une voix hésitante, je... je crois... je crois que la voix de ma mère me protège...

-Bien-sûr qu'elle te protège, Harry. c'est pour ça que tu n'avais pas fait de cauchemard, ce soir là.

Harry ne dit rien. Il aurait du s'en douter. Bien-sûr, Remus savait. Il savait que chaque soir, il se réveillait en sueur, il entendait ses cris de terreur. Et il y avait prêter attention.

-Cependant, repris Remus, tu dois quand-même t'entraîner. Sa voix te protége, par je ne sais quel magie, pendant ton sommeil mais face à Voldemort, il faut que tu parvienne à voiler ton esprit. Et l'Occlumancie te permettra concentrer toute ton attention sur tes pouvoirs. Elle t'aidera pendant tes combat. Il est essentiel que tu apprenne, Harry. Tu dois bien le comprendre.

Harry acquiesça. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas. et de loin. Pourtant, il savait que Remus avait raison. Et si une chose le rassurait c'était que, contrairement à ces « cours » avec Rogue, ceux-ci ne tournerait pas au cauchemar.

-Je suppose que tu connais déjà le principe. Prends déjà ta baguette. Tu pourra essayer de m'envoyer un sort, pour te protéger. Je vais essayer de rentrer de force dans ton esprit. Tu dois combattre cette présence. Vides-toi de toute émotion et de toute préoccupation. Ne pense plus à rien. Je compterais jusqu'à trois, avant de tenter quoi que se soit.

Harry ferma les yeux. Peut-être cette-fois, parviendrait-il à quelque chose. En tout cas, ses leçons s'annonçaient bien meilleures que celles de Rogue. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile...

Harry reprisa profondément, calmement. Il fallait qu'il ne pense à rien. Qu'il se persuade que rien le l'entourait.

-1...

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il ne pense ni à la guerre à venir, ni aux combats...

-2...

Qu'il ne pense ni aux pertes passées, ni à la peine...

-3...

Que tous entour de lui disparaisse, que tout ne soit que calme...

-3... _Legilimens !_

Soudain, tout basculait, derrière ses paupières closes, des images se formèrent. Il se vit chez les Dursley, à repeindre la barrière... en deuxième année, son combat contre le basilic... il vit Dobby lui demander de ne pas retourner à Poudlard... Ron et Hermione se disputer à cause de Croûtard... Ron, Hermione et Gabrielle sous l'eau... un chien noir vers Privet Drive... Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, en retenue... au département des mystères, Sirius et Bellatrix se battant...

La vision cessa. Harry repris conscience, il était tombé à genoux. Il devina qu'il n'avait pas réussit à repousser l'attaque mais que Remus avait cessé son offensive à la dernière vision de Harry. il regarda Remus dont l'expression était indéfinissable. Son ancien professeur lui tendit la main, Harry l'accepta puis se releva. Il n'y eu un long moment de silence troublé que par la respiration haletante du survivant.

-Tu n'a fait que de me donner des armes contre toi, Harry, dit soudain Remus, d'une voix étrangement calme mais emplie de tristesse, rompant la tension.

Le jeune sorcier se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Remus avait raison. Mais que pouvait-il faire, contre ça ? Il ne choisissait pas ce qu'il lui venait en tête. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa pensée. Mais le pire de tout, était que Rogue lui avait dit la même chose.

-Désolé..., murmura Harry.

Mais si ce il l'était vraiment, ce n'était pas tant d'avoir échoué mais c'était d'avoir fait revoir le Voile à Remus. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur triste qui animait les yeux du lycanthrope.

-Tu dois agir comme avec l'Imperium. Mais aussi comme pour le patronus. Car si ton ennemi parvint à ses fins, il ne verra que tes joies et c'est lui que ça affaiblira. Prêt ?

Harry fit un signe positif de la tête. il ferma les yeux puis se força à retrouver une respiration calme et sereine.

-1...2...3...

Cette fois, il devait y parvenir, le temps jouait contre eux. Il devait y arriver ! -_Legilimens !_

Comme un peu plus tôt, des images apparurent petit à petit à Harry. Pré-au-lard, il avait sept ans et montait pour la première fois sur un vrai balais... le couloir sombre du ministère... En troisième année, lors de sa première sortie à Pré-au-lard, avec Ron et Hermione... Mélodie et lui jouant à la bataille explosive... entrain de parler de ses parents avec Remus, lors de sa troisième année... Chez Ollivenders, Lily lui tendant une boîte dans laquelle se trouvait sa première baguette magique... il se vit jouant aux échec avec Ron... James et Sirius, souriant, les habits enneigé, les bras charger de cadeaux...

Les images cessèrent de défiler. Après quelques secondes, Harry se releva précautionneusement. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Plusieurs images, supposées être des souvenirs, ne lui disait rien. Il savait que ses images appartenait à la _Licorne_ mais comment pouvait-il les avoirs vues s'il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Ni dans le vrai monde, ni dans le fictif ? Remus paraissait être dans le même état que Harry. Il ne savait que faire et encore moins que dire... Il lui avait demandé de se souvenirs de fait heureux... mais la moitié de ses faits n'avaient jamais eu lieu ailleurs que dans son esprit. Comment prendre pareil nouvelle ? Comment y faire face ?

C'était sans doute quelque chose que Harry s'était caché, ou qu'il avait caché aux autres. C'était pour cela qu'il avait été si dur de quitter la Licorne, parce que cette idée qu'il ne serait jamais aussi heureux que là-bas était bien réel et cette pensée ne le lâchait que rarement.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, non ? demanda Harry, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire plus aujourd'hui. Je m'entraînerais se soir.

Son mentor acquiesça en silence. Aucun d'eux ne voulait aborder le problème que venait de soulever cette exercice. Pourtant, il le faudrait bien... et le loup-garou ne comptait pas laisser ainsi son protéger. S'il avait juré de l'aider, ce n'était que dans ses entraînements. S'il l'avait promis, c'était aussi pour l'accompagner pour le soutenir, pour être son appui. Lui qui de ses frêles épaule devait supporter le poid du monde. « Harry, j'ai choisi de t'accompagner. Ma place est à tes côté. Je ne te laisserais jamais, Harry. » ses mots qu'il avait prononcé quelque temps après le retour de Harry dans le monde réel n'avaient pas été dit sans avoir été consciencieusement pesé. C'était une parole qu'il respecterait. Quelques en soit les conséquences...

Il rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Il était encore tôt, pas plus de quatre heures et la rue sorcière commençait à être plus remplie. Une fois entré dans leur chambre, Harry se coucha sur son lit et saisi un morceau de parchemin, sa plume et son encrier. Il ne savait pas se qu'il écrirait et encore moins s'il l'enverrai mais il voulait écrire à Ron et Hermione. Il voulait qu'ils sachent sa reconnaissance. Mais ne serais-ce pas leur donner de faux espoir de retour ? Car il le savait, jamais plus il ne serait le même.

Il n'était déjà plus que l'ombre de lui-même et seul ses meilleurs amis avaient le pouvoir de réveiller le Harry qu'ils avaient connu. Mais c'était une chose que le Survivant ne voulait pas. Parce que cela réveillerait aussi ses faiblesses. Son humanité qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer pour mener à bien ce combat. Non, il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il allait devoir tuer. Que se soit Voldemort ou pas ne changeait pas grand chose, en fin de compte. Il allait devoir tuer. Ôter la vie. Se rabaisser à imiter son ennemi. Et puisque de toute façon il devrait commettre ces crimes. Pourquoi s'en arrêter là ? Il avait des personnes à venger. Voldemort ne serais pas le seul à tomber. Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange tomberaient, eux aussi. Comme leur maître.

Ils savaient ce que lui coûterait ce combats. Ce combat qui était sien. Les autres n'avaient pas en payer les conséquences. Ce combat le tuerai. Ou du moins, tuerais à jamais l'ancien Harry. prendre une vie le tairait à jamais. Ou peut-être pas... ce n'était pas tout à fait exact... il y aurais la _Licorne_. Et seul cet endroit pourrait effacer ce qu'il aurait affronter. Son dernier rempart.

_Merci._

_Je vous laisse Hedwige. Prenez-en soin._

Harry regarda le mot. Il signerait pas. Cela aurait voulu dire trop de choses. Il avait même hésité à écrire « Merci » Mais n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il leur devait au moins ça... Harry attacha le papier à la patte de sa chouette et lui caressa la tête. l'animal intelligent parut comprendre ce qui se passerai. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle et qu'elle s'ennuierai, s'il ne lui donnai rien à envoyer. Elle lui mordilla tristement le doigt. Harry sourit en la gratifiant d'une caresse sur la tête. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sa chouette s'envola. Harry regarda longuement par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que l'animal disparut à l'horizon. C'était comme son passé qui venait de disparaître devant ses yeux. Il referma la fenêtre. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, le regarda dans le vague. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il n'allait pas rester à rien faire pendant toute la journée, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait finir par croire que l'Ordre était plus actif que lui. Cette pensée ironique le fit sourire mais ne lui disait pas que faire. Pourtant, la réponse était évidente...

Il se mit en tailleurs sur le sol et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il soit capable de fermer son esprit. Plus vite il maîtriserait cette discipline, plus vite il pourrait entraîner le duel et plus puissants seront ses pouvoirs. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Le temps était son ennemi le plus puissant et le plus à craindre. Il devait se donner les moyens d'y parvenir.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira lentement. Tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration et seulement sur cela. Il devait faire le vide. Le calme devait être le plus complet. Ne pas sentir le plancher sur lequel il était assis, ne pas entendre les bruits de la rue, ne pas sentir son cœur qui saignait, ne pas sentir la colère qui finirait par l'étouffer. Tous ses sentiments étaient superflus. Ne lui apporteraient rien. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas s'il voulait gagner cette guerre. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien en lui. À l'intérieur de lui tout était noir, trou béant, le néant. Autour tout était blanc, inaccessible, inexistant.

Plusieurs heures se passèrent ainsi. Des heures où aucun sentiment, aucune pensée ne traversèrent son esprit. Il en arriva à un point où il ne savait plus s'il était vivant. Où il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était. Mais cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance. il ne devrait plus prendre en compte ses sentiments. Il ne devrait plus en avoir. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il serait apte à sauver se monde avant de retrouver le siens. Avant de retrouver son monde et son humanité.

Il alla se coucher. Il n'était pas encore vraiment tard mais il fallait qu'il dorme puisque demain il se lèverait aux aurores pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Il se coucha et se prépara à vider son esprit. Il ne le fit pourtant pas. même si à présent il y arrivait. Il ne voulait pas car il savait que cette exercice l'empêcherait d'entendre la douce voix de sa mère. Ce n'étaient que des sentiments. Des choses auxquelles il ne devait prêter aucune attention mais il ne pouvait s'en séparer. Il ne pouvait si facilement tirer un trait sur son passé. Ses sentiments constituait sa faiblesse mais à la foi sa force, il les garderaient mais ne le montrerait pas. S'il le fallait, il se complairait dans sa douleur car seule elle pouvait réveiller ainsi ses pouvoirs.

Ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit, las de tous ses débats intérieur. Il tentait de lutter contre le sommeil afin d'entendre ce chant réconfortant mais les bras de Morphée, déjà, l'enveloppaient. Puis, alors qu'il s'endormait, il l'entendit. Comme la nuit qui avait précédée l'attaque. Cette voix chaleureuse qui avait le pouvoir de retirer toutes souffrances. Qui apaisait son corps et son cœur. Il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla tôt, comme il l'avait prévu. Les faibles lumière matinales diffusaient dans la petite chambre une lueur qui paraissait irréelles. Harry regarda par la fenêtre depuis laquelle il voyait la rue sorcière qui s'éveilla calmement. Toutes ces vies. Ces vies qui ne se doutait de rien...

Remus était encore endormi et Harry n'eut pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il avait remarqué que son mentor paraissait plus fatigué que de coutume, ces derniers temps et le laissa donc dormir. il prit une douche et se prépara avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le Survivant ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit les lettres que lui avait envoyé Hermione. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette Elizabeth Hope et ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur cacher... après tout, aucun professeur de Défense ne fut vraiment anodin...

-Déjà réveillé ? demanda Remus que Harry n'avait pas entendu sortir de son lit.

-Oui... depuis peu de temps, en fait.

Harry rangea les lettres qu'il tenait. Remus se prépara à son tour puis tout deux sortirent dans la ruelle. Il était un peu plus de sept heures et les sorciers se rendaient à leur lieu de travail ou buvaient un thé avant d'y aller. Remus alla acheter La Gazette. Et ce qu'ils avaient craint s'était produit, leur intervention de la veille faisait la Une. Le lycanthrope parcouru l'article des yeux avant de le passer à Harry.

_ATTAQUE A GRINGOTTS : _

_LES GOBELINS DANS LE CAMP DE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI ?_

_Hier dans, dans le début de l'après-midi, la Banque Sorcière a été attaquée par un groupe de serviteur de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcé Le Nom. Le coffre qui a fait l'objet de cette attaque n'est autre que le coffre du célèbre Harry Potter. Le jeune garçon aurait-il quelque secret que scelle cet endroit pour que celui qui s'est auto-proclamé Lord s'y intéresse tant ? Nous ne savons pas mais le Survivant lui-même est venu défaire une demi-douzaine de Mangemort avant que des Aurors ne viennent en renfort. À peine sont-ils arrivés que Celui Qui A Survécu est partit avec un homme qui a été identifié comme étant un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui aurait enseigné à Poudlard en l'année scolaire 1993-1994. Suite pages 14-16._

Harry rendit le journal à Remus en soupirant. Il s'y était attendu, bien-sûr, mais il aurait préféré que sa présence ne soit pas mentionnée. A présent, il appréhendait les rumeurs qui courraient sur sa non-présence à Poudlard.

Soudain, un bruit assourdissant, comme une explosion, retentit dans le calme matinal du Chemin de Travers. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à se faire attendre. Des cris d'angoisse, de détresse, de douleur... des pleurs aussi... et à toute ce tumulte venait s'ajouter un nuage de poussière et de cendre qui s'élevait dans la rue. Mais au dessus de cette fumée, il y avait ce que tant de sorcier craignait de voir réapparaître un jour... ce qui effrayait tant de monde... Ce qui annonçait le commencement d'une guerre dont les personnes mortes ne seraient que les premières d'une longue liste. Au dessus des ruines d'une partie de du chemin de travers, il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres. La tête de mort par laquelle un serpent sortait de sa bouche.

Harry et Remus se dirigèrent vers le lieu de l'explosion.De nombreux passants s'étaient amassés autour de l'incident et il ne fut pas aisé de se frayer un passage mais ils finirent par arriver devant le drame. Harry regarda le funèbre spectacle avec une grande peur ; devant eux, il ne restait que des ruines de ce qui fut quelques minutes auparavant un échoppe de poterie sorcière. Et cette vision mêlée aux lamentations qui les entouraient le plongeait dans une profonde stupeur. Pourtant, ce qu'il restait n'était rien comparé à ce que le loup-garou pouvait ressentir ; c'est ce que compri Harry en voyant Remus. Ses yeux qui, habituellement, ne laissaient pas voir la peine qu'ils abritaient étaient cette-fois ci un mélange de tant de sentiments... Remus avait connu l'apogée de Voldemort, comme tant de personnes. Il avait connu la peur de cette marque, la crainte constante qui l'avait poussé jusqu'à soupçonner l'un de ses meilleurs amis. La peine qu'amenait chaque jours les nouveaux disparus, les nouveaux morts. La crainte constante d'être le prochain nom sur la liste des victimes. La peine des autres. L'impuissance. Tous ses anciens sentiments ressurgissaient en cet instant, toutes ses peurs. Et plus encore, à présent, il y avait aussi la farouche détermination. La promesse que les coupables paieraient et qu'autant de sang ne serait plus versé.

Remus sentit sur lui le regard de Harry. Il se tourna vers son protégé et lui fit un sourire crispé.

-Jonathan et Emma Smith. Ils avaient deux ou trois ans de moins que nous. Je ne les connaissaient pas vraiment mais ils paraissaient être de ceux qui sont toujours ouverts aux autres... Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'ils tenaient cette boutique... Mais... Jonathan était de parents Moldus..., finit-il par dire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait raconter ça. Peut-être en avait-il tout simplement besoin ? Peut-être pour se libérer d'un poids trop lourd à porter ou peut-être pour s'en rendre compte, tout simplement...

Dans la rues, déjà des Aurors et des Médicomages arrivaient par dizaines. Nombreux avaient été les passants blessés ou tués et les Mangemorts avaient bien-sûr déjà fuis...

-Qu'avaient-ils fait ? osa demander Harry après un instant de silence.

-Rien... ils n'avaient simplement pas le « Sang Pur ».

Harry se tu. Il ne savait que dire. Il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire. Autour d'eux, l'agitation continuait mais ils paraissaient incapables de bouger comme beaucoup de gens autour d'eux. Puis Remus détourna son regard d'une scène qu'il avait vu de trop nombreuses fois et tenta de partir, se frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule apeurée.

Marchant au milieu de tous ses gens, Harry cru ressentir leur douleurs. En quelques secondes, cette ruelle calme et jovial s'était transformée en hécatombe. Autour d'eux, des corps meurtris, blessés par les projectiles de l'explosions, brûlés par la vague de chaleur qui s'en était suivi. Les pleurs des proches. Et des enfants... Des enfants étaient là. Ils n'avaient pas été épargnés et, au contraire, étaient les plus touchés. Harry fini par détourner son regard, la tête baissée vers le sol, suivant Remus, retournant au Chaudron Baveur.

-S'il vous plaît !

Harry sentit une main s'accrocher à sa robe de sorcier, il s'arrêta et se retourna. C'était une femme qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses habits étaient souillés de poussière noire, elle avait une coupure à l'avant bras et une partie de son visage était brûlé. Un enfant se cachait derrière elle.

-Je vous en supplie ! Sauvez-nous ! Seul vous en êtes capable ! Je vous en supplie !!! Sauvez nous !!!

Harry ne fut pas capable de répondre. Il ne savait comment réagir face à cette femme qui s'accrochait son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Qui voyait en lui leur seul espoir de réussite. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Qu'il les sauverait ? Il n'en était pas sûr lui-même... Qu'il n'en était pas capable ? Comment lui enlever les espoirs qu'elle plaçait en lui ?

-S'il vous plaît..., monsieur...

Et derrière elle, cet enfant. Qui risquait d'être, lui aussi, orphelin. Des familles seraient à nouveau détruite, des personnes se plieraient à nouveau sous les ordres du Lord par peur, des personnes mourraient pour leur idéaux, d'autres trahiraient leurs amis et leur famille, d'autres s'enfuiraient, ... . Il pouvait pas empêcher ceci. Il ne pouvait pas car tout avait déjà commencé. Tout s'était déjà mis en marche. Mais il pouvait arrêter ceci. Avant que les dommages soit irréparable. Avant que tout ne sombre. Il devait au moins essayer

-Oui, répondit-il simplement et avec le plus d'assurance qu'il était capable de montrer en ce moment, oui, je le ferais.

-Nous nous battront à vos côté, Mr. Potter. Vous pourrez compter sur notre aide.

Harry lui sourit. Il se retourna vers le Chaudron avant que des Médicomage ne le voient. Sans doute que ce que cette femme avait dit était vrai. Que tous ceux qui se battaient contre Voldemort se rallieraient à lui pour vaincre. Mais il ne voulait pas cette aide par peur d'être la cause de nouvelles morts. Mais ces morts étaient inévitables, qu'il accepte ou pas leur aide. Et pouvait-il y arriver seul ? Non. Mais il n'était pas seul, et c'était pour cela qu'il vaincrai. Il n'était pas seul. Remus était avec lui. Hermione et Ron aussi, bien que pas directement.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry saisit un carnet vierge, sa plume et son encrier. L'inspira profondément avant de noter :

_8 septembre : Jonathan et Emma Smith._

Et le lendemain, il compléterait cette liste avec ce que lui rapporterait la _Gazette_. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il le faisait, sans doute pour prendre conscience de l'état actuel des choses, pour ne pas oublier ceux qui avaient péris sans s'être rendu coupable de la moindre faute sinon celle de ne pas être issus de famille sorcière ou d'avoir été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Et tous cela n'était que le commencement de la Guerre...

_À suivre..._

Bah voilà !!! un chapitre super joyeux avec tout le monde qu'il est beau et tout le monde qu'il est joli et... ah nan, ça s'est pas dans cette fic, désolé. Ahem. Donc, voici une fin de chapitre avec, certes, moins de suspens que la dernière fois mais qui doit quand même faire son petit effet.

**Nota Bene :**

Voici ce qu'aurait pu chanter Lily si cela n'aurait pas créé un anachronisme. C'est une chanson magnifique. (Bon, faut juste la mettre au masculin.)

_Donnez-lui la passion, donnez-lui ce qui fait,   
Que quand tout est bidon, quelque chose reste vrai,   
Donnez-lui cette flamme, qui ne s'éteint jamais,   
Qui survit même aux drames, les plus longs, les plus laids. _

Donnez-lui la passion, avant de m'inviter,   
Dans votre grande maison, dans votre éternité,   
Ce sera sa bouée, son instinct de survie,   
Quand j'irai vous r'trouver, dans votre paradis.

Donnez-lui la passion, creusez-lui l'appétit,   
Pour qu'elle ait des raisons, de mordre dans sa vie.

Si vous prenez la mienne, donnez-lui au moins ça,   
Pour soulager sa peine, pour remplacer ma voix   
Quand ma jeune malheureuse, cherchera le sommeil   
Que j'chanterai sa berceuse, du haut de vot' soleil

Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle tende l'oreille,   
Qu'elle entende ma chanson, et qu'elle s'en émerveille,   
Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle s'y accroche,   
Si le monde est trop con, si la vie est trop moche.

Donnez-lui la passion, la passion qui transporte,   
Qui lui fera comme un pont, au-dessus de sa mère morte,   
Si je m'en vais si tôt, qu'j'la verrai pas grandir,   
Donnez-lui ce cadeau, qui l'empêchera d'mourir.

J'voudrais pas qu'elle s'ennuie, j'voudrais pas qu'elle m'en veuille,   
Elle a l'coeur trop petit, pour porter mon gros deuil.   
Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle ait le cœur gros,   
Et puis la permission, d'éclater en sanglots.   
Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle ait le courage,   
Pour qu'elle ait une mission, ce sera mon héritage,   
Donnez-lui cette richesse, et j'promets de n'pas geindre,   
Même s'il faut que j'la laisse, pour aller vous rejoindre.

Ne me faites pas faux bond, c'est tout c'que je vous demande   
Donnez-lui la passion, pour qu'elle devienne grande.   
Je n'veux pas m'en aller, j'veux vieillir avec elle,   
Mais si vous décidez, de m'piéger dans vot'ciel,   
Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez, que je fasse de mes ailes,   
Si elle peut pas voler, ma petite hirondelle ?   
Si jamais j'déménage, sans l'avertir avant,   
Que j'pars en coup de vent, vers votre grand nuage,   
Que je pars pour de bon, et que je l'abandonne,   
Donnez-lui la passion, et faites qu'elle me pardonne.

**RAR :**

Gim'Nain :

Merci ! Parce que l'action, c'est pas toujours ma tasse de thé... Là, je sais pas si je le prend comme compliment ou pas... je te signale que quand j'écrit je ne suis pas dans le personnage d'Amaurea, l'elfe mais dans le perso de l'auteur sadique Tatiana. Bref merci quand même !

U$.Hermy :

Nan, pas tout à fait ! Il lui en veut mais a trop peur de se qui pourrait arriver et ils restent malgré tout meilleurs amis. .

Le prob, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de Malefoy dans d'autres fic, tu peux pas faire ça !! Mais vous êtes beaucoup à avoir ce genre d'envie.

Si tu abrège ses souffrances, c'est moi qui risque d'avoir des problèmes. Je suis menacée quotidiennement,. Si, si, je n'exagère rien.

G()st ;

Je pense que même si Remus y n'est plus directement dans l'Ordre, il a tout de même un lien avec, c'est pour ça qu'il peut entrer ainsi, même si ce n'est pas vraiment expliquer dans le texte seulement je ne voyait pas comment le mettre. J'essayer mais ce paragraphe sortait un peu du contexte et paraissait être directement adresser aux lecteur genre NA.

Oui. C'est un détail qui m'avaient échapper. Je pensais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, que Fred et George était en sixième dans le T5. Ben, nan. Donc je m'avoue vaincue. Ma fois, je corrigerais ça !!

Missi pour ta review

Alpo :

Missi bcp et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire bisouche et à plouff !

Mavrok oeildragon : 

Ohh... j'vais rougir !! ça y est, j'avais avoir la grosse tête. Ben mince, je fréquente trop Doria et Carine... mouhahahaha !!!

Oui, c'est ça qu'est génial avec l'espoir, ça prolonge le combat et par la même occasion les souffrances sans aucune certitude de gagner. Enfin, je crois que je vais arrêter là mes théorie de Grande Tatou...

Ça y est, maintenant j'avais faire comment pour passer ma porte de cour ?? Mais tu pense à la dimension de ma tête, en se moment ?? Et je te raconte pas les cheville... Bref, tous ce que tu m'as dit me touche franchement et je suis fière que mes histoires te plaisent autant. J0'espère ne pas te décevoir.

MERCI BEAUCOUUUP !!

Herm'021 :

Kakoo !!!!

Vouais vouais, Nan, ça va ! Beaucoup de travail mais c'est la preuve qu'on est pas là pour rien !!

Merci ! Mais cette partie ne se coupe pas non plus à un moment lourd en tension mais à un moment d'une grande importance, il faut jonglé, si non je pense que vous vous lasserez.

Merci beaucoup !!! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire et merci tout particulier pour me suivre depuis tant de temps !!!!!

Milou :

Salut ma belleuh !!!!!!! Voui, et c'est ma favorite parmi mes écrit !!

Le temps que tu passe pour les lire ? Imagine donc le temps que je met à les écrire ? alors, de quel côté de l'ordi préfères-tu être ? mais je ne dit plus rien, maintenant que tu sait ce que s'est !! ;-). Mais nan, les tartines sont les reviews les plus appréciez des auteurs !! M'enfin, tu dois déjà le comprendre, alors continue a tartiner ! Niaha ! Ahem, bref...

Merci beaucoup tes review et la suite ben... faudra encore attendre. Ma vi !!

Nymphodora Tonks :

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ça contonuera à te plaire !! Bisouxx !

Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une chtite review !!!! Elles sont le moteur de ma plume !! (Elles sont encore en baisse... bouhouhou...)))

_Note de la Béta-Readeuse: et je suis PAS en retard! YEEEEEES!!!!_


	12. Au coeur des ténèbres, il y a une étoile

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : 11 – au cœur des ténèbres, il y a une étoile.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tome I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes publications.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry et Remus sont rentré de Poudlard. Ils ont entraîner l'Occlumancie et on vu que les souvenirs heureux de Harry était en grande partie ceux de la _Licorne_. A la fin de la journée, Harry parvient enfin à maîtriser cette science. Le lendemain, il apprennent que, dans un article, la Gazette à mentionner leur présence. Une explosion à lieu et à causer plusieurs morts. Une femme l'interpelle et le supplie de les sauver, représentant tout l'espoir que place la communauté Sorcière en Harry.

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, je ne parle même plus de mon rythme, vous êtes au courant… quoi qu'il en soit, je tenait juste à dire que l'idée générale de suite et fin et plus que bien encrée et que malgré quelques inconnues, je crois que – pour une fois – je pourrais relire une de mes fics sans me traiter mentalement de nulle…

_Enjoy…_

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions.**

_Partie XI – Au cœur des ténèbres, il y a une étoile…_

8 septembre : Jonathan et Emma Smith.

Kate Morgans 

_John Brigance_

_Mike McGregor_

_Phoebe Brown_

_Judy et Carl Compton_

_Peter Richards_

_Tania Kelly._

Harry posa sa plume et regarda le papier sur lequel de simple nom avait été poser. Les noms de ceux qui avait été tuer par l'explosion, le jour d'avant. Il replia la Gazette puis la jeta à la poubelle. Il se sentait mal, comme s'il avait de la peine à respirer. Il y avait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il s'était réveiller et après s'être préparé, il était allé acheter la Gazette et avait recopié le nom des morts. Ces sorciers dont ils ne savaient rien et qui manquaient à tant de personnes. Harry regarda encore le petit cahier. Il savait que ce n'était que le début de la liste. Et qu'elle ne serais pas complète car la guerre avait commencé bien plus tôt, autour 1970. Que dans cette liste, le nom de ses parents devrait figuré mais lui ne noterais que les noms de cette suite de la guerre. De ceux qui moururent après la résurrection du Lord. Et encore, il manquait des noms. Bertha Jorkins, par exemple. Il inscrit se nom plus haut dans la liste, sans aucune date définie. Et il y avait du y avoir bon nombre d'autres personnes dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence.

Et bien-sûr, un autre nom devait figuré sur cette liste macabre… mais s'était un nom qu'il se refusait d'ajouter. Qu'il ne parvenait pas à ajouter… à cette pensée, un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il secoua légèrement la tête de manière à chasser cette pensée ; ce n'était pas le moment.

Il y avait aussi des noms qu'il voulait ne jamais ajouter à cette liste. Des nom pour lesquels il se battrais. Car tous les noms qui étaient ici l'étaient par sa faute. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fait, mais à cause de ce qu'il n'avait pas fait et ceci lui suffisait amplement. Mais à présent, les choses allaient changé. Ils se battaient pour.

Il referma le cahier et regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le lit de Remus était vide. Son Mentor avait déjà quitter la pièce avant même que Harry ne fussent réveiller et le Survivant ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Sans doute était-il vers les membres de l'Ordre avec lesquels il avait gardé contacte. Et cela inquiétait Harry. Non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Remus voit les autres – ce qui était tout à fait faut, malgré se que les autres pourrait – mais parce que Harry n'était pas là pour protéger Remus si quelque chose tournait mal… Et que, depuis que les Mangemorts avait fait acte de présence sans aucune mise en garde, plus personne n'était en sûreté et ce n'était que le début, le Survivant le devinait.

Las de rester assis à remuer toute sortes de pensées sombres, Harry descendit dans la ruelle.

Le Chemin de Travers avait, en l'espace d'un jour ou deux, radicalement changer. Peut-être pas physiquement, mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même, la peur se lisait sur les visages, nombreuses boutique avaient fermé, nombreux sorciers avait fuit. La rue était presque déserte, l'on aurait pus croire à une ville fantôme. Les personnes n'ayant pas fuit n'étaient plus que des âmes errante. Une atmosphère étouffante. Et parmi ceux qui restaient, qui continuaient à se battre ? Qui s'était déjà laisser entraîner par les Ténèbres ? Qui se laisserais prochainement entraîner ? Que se soit par idéologie, par lâcheté, par crainte, sous la torture… Qu'adviendrait-il des sorciers et de leur monde ?

Il n'avait plus peur d'être vu. Tout sorcier savait qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard et toutes sortes de rumeurs avait d'ailleurs courut à se sujet mais nombreuses se voulaient porteuses d'espoir. Disant que Celui Qui Avait Défait Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcer était entrain de préparer quelque chose pour en finit avec le Lord Noir. Quelque chose de Grand. Quelque chose qui les sauveraient à jamais.

Lorsqu'il était dans la ruelle, à découvert, nul sorcier ne venait l'importuner ou simplement l'accoster. Tous le regardait avec grande marque de respect, certain allant jusqu'à incliné légèrement la tête sur son passage, il avait reçu plusieurs offre d'aide aussi. Cette situation, l'année précédente, lui aurait paru inimaginable, mais à présent, tout le monde le croyait et ne jurait que par lui. Mais bien-sûr… ce n'était le cas que de ceux qui voulaient voir le Lord tomber. Il n'était jamais à l'abris de quelconque duel imprévu, de quelconque sort lancer dans son dos. Jamais il ne laissait sa baguette derrière lui. Il avait toujours été sur ses gardes – ou avait essayer – et maintenant, il devait être plus prudent que jamais. Mais quelque chose manquait… ou plutôt quelques-uns… ses amis lui manquaient, et se vide se faisait de plus en plus pesant, et plus il voulait ne pas y penser, plus ses pensées revenaient systématiquement à ceux qu'il avait délaisser mais qui, eux, avait continuer à le soutenir, malgré la distance et l'incompréhension. Il se rendait compte que sans eux, il n'avançait pas… la perspicacité d'Hermione, la spontanéité de Ron… Il ne savait comment faire ans eux. Pourtant il le fallait. S'était l'unique moyen de les garder sauf. Même s'ils devaient n'être que des souvenirs…

Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était contraire à tous ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, toutes les règles qu'il s'était efforcer de suivre. Il entra dans le magasin de Quidditch, endroit qui lui rappelait tant Poudlard pour ses tournois, et y acheta un T-Shirt des Canons Chaudley. Le vendeur ne voulut pas le laisser sortir de la boutique, lui promettant que s'il était fan de l'équipe il s'arrangerait pour les faire venir et pour qu'il puisse les rencontrer. Harry se sentit très mal à l'aise et ce ne fut qu'au bout de ce qui lui semblait être la vingtième fois qu'il expliquait que s'était un cadeau pour un ami, qu'il puis sortir de la boutique. Si Ron savait qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer la prestigieuse équipe, songea Harry, il le tuerait… Puis il alla à Flory & Botts et y acheta un manuel de sortilèges et enchantements pour le perfectionnement. Cette fois-ci, aucun incidents du même genre ne se produit, la libraire se montra très aimable et lui proposa de l'aider pour son choix, aide qu'il accepta avec plaisir, ne sachant pas quoi choisir. Une fois ses emplettes faites, il envoya les deux paquets à ses amis. Sans aucune carte ni indication. Sans doute devinerait-il qu'il était l'expéditeur mais ils comprendraient aussi qu'il n'avait pas voulu relier quelconque lien.

Il errait dans la rue, il savait perdre son temps mais il ne pouvait commencer l'entraînement sans le lycanthrope. Non pas qu'il n'en fut pas capable mais il n'aurait su se concentrer tant qu'il ne savait pas où était-il et comment allait-il. Harry secoua la tête pour tenter de se raisonner et de se persuader que rien ne pouvait lui être arriver. Après-tout, Remus n'était-il pas avec l'Ordre ? Il ne risquait donc rien. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de son professeur. Il paraissait plus secret que d'habitude, comme s'il cachait quelque chose à Harry qui se résonna. Il devait avoir confiance en Remus, il lui devait au moins ça. Mais pourtant… il y avait ses moments où il semblait encore plus fatigué, plus las, plus faible. Sans-doute n'était-ce qu'une illusion, sans-doute se voyait-il à travers celui en qui il avait confiance. Et de plus, les entraînement qu'il faisait suivre à Harry avait bien de quoi le fatigué, tout comme les pleines lunes, tout comme le deuil qu'il tentait de porter, contrairement à Harry qui s'obstinait résolument, s'enfermant dans la lubie de ce monde qui serait son salut. Dans ce mondes, tous étaient vivant. Pourquoi les accepter pour morts s'il les reverrait à la fin de ce cauchemar ?

Il fallait qu'il arrête ses débats intérieur, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avancerait. Non, seul la technique, l'entraînement pouvait le faire avancer. Il fallait qu'il se batte, qu'il parvienne à tuer le Lord. Qu'importait le prix qu'il aurait à payer tant qu'il serait le seul à en subir les conséquences.

Il respira profondément puis se retourna, en route pour le Chaudron. Il devait se résonner, il commencerait l'entraînement seul. S'était une preuve d'égoïsme encore plus haute que toutes celles qu'il avait fait jusque là que de vouloir Remus à ses côté constamment. Il ne le serait pas pendant les duels. Il n'avait pas à l'être obligatoirement pendant les entraînement.

- Harry ?

Le jeune sorcier se refroidit à son nom puis se retourna. En face de lui, Remus Lupin.

- ça vas ? demanda le Mentor devant l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin de son protéger.

- Oui… c'est juste que… que je m'inquiétait…

Il se sentit soudainement idiot, de parler ainsi devant celui qui avait juré de le protéger. Mais lui aussi avait fait cette promesse. Non pas oralement, mais elle ne serait pas moins tenue. Harry releva les yeux vers ceux de Remus et ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant un court moment, l'un sondant l'autre, tentant de lire à travers leur masque. La question du « où » avait encore moins d'importances maintenant que peu de temps avant, aux yeux de Harry, car il voyait dans le regard de l'ex-Maraudeur une lueur qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas discernée mais qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à interpréter.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Harry… prends soins de toi, avant tout.

Le Survivant lui sourit puis fit un signe positif de la tête. Malgré cela, il se doutait de quelque chose, sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus. Il y avait quelque chose que Remus lui cachait pour le protéger… non pas d'une importance capitale, tel que la prophétie. C'était quelque chose de moindre, mais, en même temps, de tellement plus conséquent.

- Remus ? osa Harry après un long silence, que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain, Harry…, dit-il sans vraiment répondre à la question ni le regarder, Même le soleil paraît moins brillant. Il y a des choses qui se prépare dont nous avons pas idée… d'autres choses dont j'ai déjà trop eu l'expérience… Et j'avoue avoir peur, Harry… tout comme toi.

Il acquiesça. Oui, il avait peur et encore, la peur semblait être un mot risible… mais il devinait autre chose…

- Tout es une question de temps…, reprit le loup-garou, Nous n'en avons plus beaucoup, Harry. Il faut agir au plus vite…

Une fois de plus, Harry ne fit qu'un simple signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il partageais se point de vue.

Rien de plus n'eût le temps d'être dis. Dans la rue, un soudain froid se fit sentir. Une impression de mal-être pris Harry à la gorge. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que voulait dire tous ceci… il se retourna et aperçu les créatures qu'il craignait le plus : les Détraqueurs. Ils étaient encore loin alors il n'était pas encore trop touché par ces Êtres des Ténèbres. Les passants se recroquevillaient sur le sol, hurlant, revivant leurs peurs, leurs peines les plus profondes. Voldemort avait commencé une guerre qui se terminerais dans un bain de sang, c'était écrit. Après le raid des Mangemorts, les Détraqueurs. Puis ensuite ? les géants ? les gobelins ? les vampires ? Harry ne savait pas il avait envie que quelqu'un réponde à ses questions. Advienne que pourra ; une seule chose était certaine : il se battrait. Tant qu'il serait en vie et qu'importe son état, il se battrait.

Les anciens gardiens d'Azkaban s'approchaient peu à peu du lieu où il se tenait avec Remus. Remus… non, il ne laisserait pas ses monstres du monde d'En bas faire revivre ses souvenirs les plus sombres au lycanthrope. Il l'empêcherait ! Mais en ce moment, lui même était dans la totale incapacité de bouger. Les créatures approchant avec une lenteur presque irréel, les sorciers tombant les uns après les autres. Un d'entre eux, Harry le vit, sans rien pouvoir faire, se faisait aspiré son âme. Recevait le Baiser. Le Châtiment le plus cruel qui existait. Et ces personnes étaient innocentes. Les Détraqueurs n'avaient qu'un maître mais celui-ci leur laissait faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Comme l'avait dit Dumbeldore, les Détraqueurs ne faisaient aucune différence entre les « bons » et les « méchants ». Ils se nourrissaient de ceux qui leur plaisait le plus. Sans-doute lui et Remus devaient-ils être des mets de qualité.

Ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Harry ressentait à présent pleinement le froid qui figeait la rue. Un nœud dans la gorge. Une boule au ventre. Il paraissait n'avoir jamais connu le bonheur. Mais l'avait-il seulement connu ? Seul le malheur, la tristesse, la détresse, la peine, la mort, existaient. Aucun souvenir du sourire, du rire, des jeux. Non seulement il les avaient oublié mais il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne les connaîtraient à nouveau.

Ils étaient très proche. À côté de lui, Remus s'était laisser tombé. Harry se figea. Ils avaient vaincu Remus. Avaient violé son esprit. La force tranquille qui résidait en son Mentor avait fait croire à Harry que celui-ci était invincible par de tel procédé. Ce n'était pas le cas…

Ils étaient presque en face d'eux. Ils le faisaient souffrire, devant lui. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là ? Mais malgré la panique grandissante, il ne parvenait à bouger… des voix raisonnant dans sa tête…

_Tout était blanc. Puis des formes donc il ne distinguait pas le contour bougeait… une voix d'homme s'éleva, chargée de panique. Celle de son père…_

- _Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_Harry entendit quelqu'un trébucher… un porte s'ouvrire… un gloussement particulièrement aigu… une rafale de vent… une nouvelle porte s'ouvrire. Puis une nouvelle voix, une voix de femme. Celle de sa mère._

- _Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferais ce que vous voudrez…_

- _Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toit…_

- _Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi ! Tuez-moi à sa place…_

_Un autre bruit de vent, un éclaire vert…_

Mû par la rage de lui faire revivre ce qui n'était que partiellement vrai, Harry parvint à se détacher de la paralysie dans la quel il avait été emprisonner, se faisant violence, il leva sa baguette, pour tenter de les repousser. De toutes ses forces, il tentait de ses souvenir d'un souvenir heureux, quel qu'il fusse. Mais seul le souvenir des derniers instants de ses parents lui revenait en mémoire.

- Spero…Spero… Spero parto… Patronum!

Rien ne se produit. Il n'y parvenait pas. Nul bonheur n'existait. Tout n'était que néant et désespoir. Un deuxième souvenir s'imposa. Un souvenir qu'il avait déjà vu tant et tant de fois…

_Un rire. Un rire qu'il connaissait particulièrement bien. Un rire qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais cesser d'entendre le son. Un rire qui ressemblait un peu à un aboiement. Celui de son parrain._

_Il vit Sirius se baisser pour évité le sort. Le stupéfix lancé par Bellatrix._

- _Allons, tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ! sa voix résonnait comme un écho dans la vaste salle._

_Harry vit un deuxième jet de lumière qui frappa Sirius en plaine poitrine. Un deuxième jet rouge. Qui lui serait fatale. Le rire n'était pas complètement effacé de son visage mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Sirius tomba, l'action semblais presque être au ralentit. Sur son visage, autrefois si séduisant, Harry vit la peur et l'étonnement. Le corps de son parrain se courba avec grâce et il bascula lentement en arrière, très lentement, la scène paraissait se dérouler au ralentit pour lui laisser le temps de graver chaque seconde dans sa mémoire, pour qu'il puisse ne louper aucun détail du drame qui se passait sous ses yeux impuissants. Puis Sirius tomba. De l'autre côté du Voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Le rire cruel de Bellatrix Lestrange résonnait dans sa tête. _

Cette fois, s'en était plus que ce qu'il pouvait supporté, et Remus avait dû voir la même scène. Harry serra sa baguette si fort qu'il se faisait mal. Les cris de ses parents, les sorts lancés, le rire sadique de Bellatrix, la remarque moqueuse de Sirius, tous se mélangeais, tous résonnais en même temps dans sa tête, comme l'infini échos de son malheur. Des voix si fortes qu'il ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction. Il le fallait pourtant.

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il fallait pensé à un souvenir heureux. Il le fallait !

- SPERO PATRONUM !!!

Et cette fois, une lueur argentée sortit de la baguette, bien que faible, un vague nuage. Faible mais suffisamment lumineux pour faire reculé les créatures. Mais déjà la lumière s'estompait et ils revenaient et nul souvenir ne pourraient les sauver…

- SPERO PATRONUM !!!

Harry se retourna, Remus venait de lancé, à son tour, le sort. Mais contrairement à la masse difforme qui était sortit de sa baguette, un patronus tout à fait net sortit de la baguette de l'ancien professeur. C'était un loup. Puissant, mystérieux, beaux. Il alla se heurter aux Détraqueurs pour les faire fuir. Cette vision redonnant espoir à Harry, il retenta le sort. La voix de sa mère retentit à nouveau en lui. Cette douce mélopée qui avait un pouvoir unique : celui de lui donner de l'espoir. Cette fois-ci, l'effet escompter eu lieu. Et même bien plus… à l'instant ou la fumée d'argent sortit de l'item magique, il se divisa. C'est alors qu'à la place d'un seul et unique protecteur, Harry en vit deux. Le majestueux cerf, Prongs. Mais l'autre partie, celle dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonner l'existence, pris une autre forme. Un chien. Un grand chien, fière, fort. Padfoot.

Les trois patronus combiner de l'adolescent et du loup-garou eurent raison des Détraqueurs qui s'enfuirent, se volatilisant Merlin savait où pour revenir ultérieurement à l'attaque. Mais pour l'instant, tout était terminé…

Le cerf et le chien revinrent vers Harry qui aurait juré qu'il s'étaient lancé un petit regard complice et quelque peu moqueur. Une fois devant le Survivant, ils inclinèrent légèrement la tête, afin de montrer fièrement qu'ils avaient accomplit leur mission avec brio, puis ils disparurent. Harry ne pu détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où s'étaient trouvé Prongs et Padfoot, quelque seconde plutôt.

Remus, à côté de lui, ne dit rien, pesant ce que voulait dire ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius aurait-il dont, lui aussi, comme l'avait expliquer Dumbledore, léguer ses pouvoirs à son filleule ? Mais cela voulait autre chose… une chose en laquelle Remus avait préférer ne pas croire ou plutôt garder espoir que cela était faux… mais se double-patronus signifiait clairement une chose. Il certifiait que Sirius était mort.

Les victimes de la nouvelle attaque faite par Voldemort mirent un certain temps avant de réalisé que la menace était partie. Ils se relevèrent petit à petit, désorienté, tout comme Remus et Harry. La peur encore bien présente dans chaque regard. Mais parmi tous ses hommes, femmes, et enfants, il y eu une personne que Harry remarqua, qui n'était pas bien loin de lui. C'était un homme qui ne devait pas avoir encore quarante ans. Il était debout, droit, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Son regard était vide. Son visage inexpressif. Aucune lueur n'animait ses yeux. Aucune vie ne paraissait l'habité. Cet homme… cet homme que Harry ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrer avant, dont il ne savait rien, cet homme sans-doute innocent… cet homme venait de se faire voler son âme. Harry ne pu détacher son regard de l'infortuné. De l'enveloppe corporelle désormais vide.

- Viens…, avait dit Remus dans un murmure rauque.

Mais il ne bougea pas. Incapable de ne plus se focalisé sur l'homme qui venait de connaître une chose qui était mille fois pire à la mort. Remus saisit le bras du Survivant et, cette fois-ci, il réagis et quitta les lieux, suivant son Mentor.

Autour d'eux, des larmes, des personnes n'ayant pas même réussis à se relever. La rue était d'un silence irréel, effrayant. Néanmoins, se dirigeant vers le Chaudron, Harry rompit le calme de mort qui régnait autour d'eux. Malgré le fait que ses mains tremblaient encore et qu'il soit sous le choque de se qui venait de se produire, il tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa peur et de parler de la manière la plus assurée dont il était capable.

- Remus ? appela-t-il plus doucement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, est-ce que c'était comme ça… avant ?

- Non…, répondit le loup-garou, se retournant vers le jeune sorcier, non, Harry… ce n'était pas comme ça… Voldemort est encore plus sûr de lui… et il veut te tester, Harry, te mettre à l'épreuve, te montrer qu'il est le plus fort…

- Mais… pourquoi s'en prendre à tous les sorciers !?! s'exclama soudain le Survivant.

- Non… pas tous, Harry… ceux qu'il jugeait digne d'être sauvé ont été avertit, ainsi, ils lui sont redevable et s'allie à lui… et les autres sont effrayer, assez pour qu'il n'ose plus opposé de résistance… et il veut t'atteindre toi, à travers tous ceci…

Remus baissa la tête et se détourna pour ne pas à avoir à affronter le regard de l'adolescent. C'était une culpabilité nouvelle qui pesait sur les épaules du jeune garçon et s'était ce qu'il venait de lui dire qui l'avait imposée. Puis Remus osa regarder son protéger. Aucun sentiments ne se lisaient sur son visage… ou plutôt, il y en avait trop, tant de confusion, de question, de rage, de lassitude… Harry ne savait comment réagir mais une chose était claire… il continuait le combat. Voldemort voulait le défier ? Très bien…

- Je lui répondrait, dit simplement.

Il se fraya un passage au travers de la foule en confusions, suivit de Remus.

- Et que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, la voie emplie d'anxiété.

- Je vais commencer par récupérer, dormir jusqu'à demain. Tant pis si je m'en remet aux potions. Puis demain, je m'entraînerais à maîtriser mes pouvoir et j'y arriverais. Après demain se sera pareil et ainsi de suite. Une fois que j'y serais arriver, j'apprendrais les Sorts Impardonnable. Ou du moins, un d'entre eux. Et là…

- Harry…, commença Remus, effrayer par la détermination qu'il lisait dans les yeux de l'enfant, ne fait pas ça…

- PAS QUOI !?! s'emporta-t-il, pas _quoi_ Remus ? Pas apprendre le Sort de la Mort ? Pas tuer Voldemort ? POURQUOI SUIS-JE NÉ !?! Pour en finir, pour le tuer !! C'est ma mission !!! Je ne pourrais pas la finir de trente-six mille façons !!!

- Harry…

- Non. Je dois le tuer. Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?!? Il s'est gêné, pour tuer mes parents ?! Pourquoi le laisserais-je vivre ? Il fera quoi, d'après toi ? Il mettra le monde à feu et à sang ! Le monde sorcier, comme le monde moldu !! Cette guerre entraînera les deux, si on ne l'arrête pas !!

- Ne le fait pas, continua-t-il, bien que se sachant dans l'erreur.

- Mais pourquoi, Remus ? redemanda-t-il alors que, cette fois, le désespoir perçait dans sa voix, Pour préservé ma sois-disant innocence ?! Il y a longtemps que je l'avais perdue. On m'a enlever la dernière chance de la retrouver en…

Harry marqua une pause. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ce qu'il avait penser, Remus le devenait. Il inspira pour chasser cette idées puis recommença d'une voix tout à fait calme, pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait, étant conscient de leur poids.

- S'il fait que je tue, je tuerais… s'il faut que je meurs, je mourrais…

Puis il entra chez l'apothicaire et pris les potions qu'il jugeais nécessaire.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cette conversation. Il était indéniable que Harry avait raison mais, pour Remus, cette réalité ne signifiait qu'une chose : il avait échoué. Harry avait dit avoir perdu toute son innocence, c'était pourtant faux. Mais ôter la vie la lui la volerais définitivement. Il ne pouvait pourtant rien contre cette fatalité. C'était écrit. Seul le Survivant pourrais tué le Lord. Mais qu'adviendrait-il de lui, après la chute de Voldemort ? En se posant cette question, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cet homme, dans la rue. Son regard vide, inexpressif. Cet homme qui avait reçu le Baiser. En y repensant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Harry à sa place. Sans doute serais-ce ce qu'il lu arriverais, s'il restait seul. Alors Remus l'accompagnait remplissant comme il le pouvait sa promesse.

Ils s'entraient, tout les jours. Leur dialogues devenait de plus en plus rare, Harry était souvent incapable de marcher, une fois ses entraînements achevé. Il tombait, épuiser et, le soir, se complaisait dans la douce berceuse de sa mère.

Et Remus l'entraînait, tant qu'il le pouvait, faisant abstraction des conseilles de madame Pomfresh. Préparant le Survivant à combattre, affrontant les pleines lunes et se remettant à l'ouvrage le second jour, bien que faible. Il savait ce qu'il risquait mais savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas aidé Harry dans le combat final car celui-ci l'en empêcherait, alors il l'aidait tant qu'il pouvait lors des entraînements. Mais les changements et les conséquences de se rythme apparurent bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'auraient cru. Il était constamment fatigué et malade, il lui arriver souvent de tousser du sang. La première fois, il avait été effrayer, puis il s'était habituer. Il faisait tous ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher son état à Harry, se soignait rudimentairement par des potions données par l'infirmière. Mais il gardait espoir car il sentait que tous ceci prendrais bientôt fin…

Harry s'entraînaient, tant qu'il pouvait. Il lui fallu plus de deux mois pour maîtriser du mieux qu'il pouvait ses pouvoirs. Dans son regard, seul la détermination et l'envie de vengeance était lisible. Un regard qui effrayait parfois même Remus.

Les mois s'étaient succéder et les attaques aussi. Les morts se suivaient et ne remplissait pour finir que de vagues fait divers. Des, fois les noms n'étaient même plus mentionner. Harry continuait à tenir son cahier mortuaire. La liste était à présent longue bien qu'incomplète. Et Harry ne pouvait encore rien faire pour interrompre les décès…

Le moi de décembre était déjà arriver et Harry avait décidé qu'il apprendrais le Sort de Mort à l'aube de la nouvelle année mais une chose changea quelque peu ses plan… une chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu…

Ses amis ne lui avait pas répondu, suite à ses « cadeau anonyme » et Celui Qui Avait Survécu leur en était reconnaissant mais ce 23 décembre, une lettre inespérée arriva. Harry, qui s'était réveillez aux aurores, pris machinalement la potion à son chevet. Le goût était infecte mais déjà il sentait les changement opérer et se sentait plus énergétique et apte à faire face à cette nouvelle journée. Il mit ensuite ses lunettes et vu avec surprise que Hedwige se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il caressa sa chouette qui poussa un hululement de contentement et il pris le parchemin enroulé. Au contacte de se papier, ses mains tremblaient, son cœur s'accéléra. Il savait pareille réaction idiote mais était forcé d'admettre qu'après ses mois si pénible, des nouvelles de ses amis lui réchauffait le cœur et lui redonnait du courage.

_Poudlard, 23 décembre 1996_

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop mal, en tout cas. On suit comme on peut l'actualité à travers la _Gazette_ et je peut te dire que nous sommes vraiment inquiet… et surtout, tu nous manques. _

_J'espère que tu ne nous en voudra pas, mais nous avons réussi à obtenir la permission de Dumbeldore pour aller te rejoindre quelque jours. Miss. Hope (à qui on a rien trouver de louche) nous escortera ainsi que Mr. Maugrey. S'il te plaît, ne refuse pas. Je te promet de ne rien tenter d'absurde mais il faut vraiment qu'on te voix !_

_Toute mon amitié, Hermione._

_Hello, vieux !_

_Bon… y a pas grand chose à dire de plus que 'Mione à part répéter que se serais un super cadeau de noël si on pouvait se voir pour les fêtes !!! Bref, le temps que cette lettre arrive, on sera sûrement déjà au chemin de Travers, alors descend nous rejoindre !!_

_À plus !_

Harry reposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et la fixa un long moment. Certes, il avait envie de revoir ses amis mais il ne savait si cela lui apporterais vraiment quelque chose de bons. Ou plutôt, si ça leur apporterais quelque chose. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre. De voir que Ron lui avait écrit le réjouissait au-delà des mots. Il laissa un sourire passer sur ses lèvres.

- Quels nouvelles ? demanda Remus.

- Ron et Hermione m'attendent en bas…

- Et que compte tu faire ?

Harry regarda son Mentor. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et se qu'il devait mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il respira profondément avant de lui réponde :

- _à suivre…_

Mouhahahaha !!! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein ? Enfin, si… mais pas que Harry lui-même vous fasse se coup ! Bref, je me calme et je RAR, ce sera mieux pour tous

Ah, et pour les lecteurs qui avait lu Harry Potter : le dernier combat, je leur rassurent en leur disant qu'il n'auront pas le droit au double patronus à chaque fic mais c'est une scène que je trouvais particulièrement belle et à laquelle je tenait beaucoup. Comme cette fic et ma préférée, je voulais qu'elle y figure, voilà, c'est tout

**RAR :**

Sinwen :

Bah… pask t'aime bien mes fic ? pask j'plombe bien le morale ? pask je te menace ? bref…

Hello Fougère !!! ah ouais ? qu'on m'linche ? et après se chap, qu'est-ce que tu dira ? qu'on m'éviscère ??? bref, c'est pas sympas ! j'espère quand-même que ça te (vous ?) plaît !

Evil Milou :

Ohhhh ça c'est chouette !! Pour une fois qu'on ne m'insulte pas !! merci, Milou !! Hey, mais ça veut dire quoi « après ce que j'ai fait ? » T'as fait pire que moi ?!?! ah nan, pas d'acc !! j'ai une réputation, moi !!

Si nan, t'en fiat pas, je suis sûre que JK nous réserve autre chose mais n'empêche qu'elle va ENCORE nous tuer quelqu'un !!! bref, on le sera le 16 juillet !!

Gh()st :

Un gros coup de colère ? C'est du prévu, mais c'est pour le chap prochain. J'en dit pas plus !! Faut dire que là, c'était genre « état secondaire » !

Je mavoue vaincue, tu as raison !! Et on en entendra parler des le chapitre prochain !!

Gim'Nain :

ET oui, de l'action, et là aussi et les méchant qui s'en tirent encore la tête haute… halala !

Harry ? Déprimer ? Jaaaaaaamaiiiiiiiiis… N'empêche que c'est pas joyeux, joyeux…

Euh… cette épisode et encore noir, le prochain par contre le sera moins mais aussi plus… euh… bref…

Herm'021 :

Salut ma puce !!!

Ouais, moi ça va super ! Et j'ai eu des note tout fait acceptable, donc je suis contente mais je vais bossé quand même un peu plus !!

Ouais, et celui-à aussi… mais bon, c'est l guerre, c'est comme ça… le prochain, ce sera différent, t'en fait pas !! gros bisouxx !!

Mavrock oeildragon :

C'est vrai ça te manquait ???? C'est chouetteuh !!!!! ça me touche.

Merci beaucoup c'est en ça que je m'applique le plus et que j'aime développer Merci ! et là, cette ambiance et de pire en pire, je crois…

Non, la chanson et de Lynda Lemay, elle est génialeuh !! la voix de Lily comme le double-patronus sont des choses aux quels e tien particulièrement dans cette fic

Merci pour tous ces compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !!!! bisouxx.

Csame :

Merci pour tes encouragement sur MSN !!

Ahem… c'est pas qu'il y a une grosse baisse de review, mais c'est tout comme !! bref, je vous en supplie : LAISSEZ-MOI UNE REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. 12: Sombre Noël

Auteur : Tatiana Black

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : 12 – Un sombre Noël.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : tomes I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes publications.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry s'inquiète pour Remus et devine qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Le chemin de Travers et attaqué par des Détraqueurs que le Survivant défait grâce à l'aide du lycanthropie. Suite à une discussion avec Remus, Harry décide de redoubler d'effort puis d'apprendre l'Avada. Deux mois d'entraînement intensifs – durant lesquels Remus faiblit de plus en plus – se passe, puis à l'approche de Noël, une lettre de Hermione et Ron lui est apportée par Hedwige.

**Note de l'auteur : **mes idées sont de plus en plus précises et franchement… je me réjouis de vous faire découvrir la suite ! Bisous à vous tous D

ACCLAMATION ET BONNE ACCUEIL A MA NOUVELLE BÊTA-LECTRICE, J'AI NOMMÉ…. : _EVIL MILOU_ !

Enjoy…

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions.**

Partie XII – Un sombre Noël.

_Harry reposa la lettre sur sa table de nuit et la fixa un long moment. Certes, il avait envie de revoir ses amis mais il ne savait si cela lui apporterait vraiment quelque chose de bons. Ou plutôt, si ça leur apporterait quelque chose. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre. De voir que Ron lui avait écrit le réjouissait au-delà des mots. Il laissa un sourir passer sur ses lèvres._

- _Quels nouvelles ? demanda Remus._

- _Ron et Hermione m'attendent en bas…_

- _Et que comptes-tu faire ?_

_Harry regarda son Mentor. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et se qu'il devait mais qu'allait-il faire ? Il respira profondément avant de lui réponde :_

- Je… je pense que je vais aller les rejoindre…

Il avait dit ceci d'une voix presque inaudible, hésitante. Nul ne pouvait imaginer le courage que lui demandait cet acte. Il allait les revoir. Les revoir alors que lui les avait laissé tombé. Mais eux ne l'avaient pas fait et n'avaient cessé d'être de son côté. Mais surtout… en les revoyant, il perdrait beaucoup de cette froideur nécessaire au combat qu'il avait gagné durant ces mois éprouvants. Mais, plus que tout, il ne voulait pas qu'ils le voient ainsi. Parce qu'ils avaient gardé de lui l'image du Harry qu'ils avaient connu à Poudlard et il ne se trouvait que très peu de point commun avec cet Harry là.

- Remus…, recommença-t-il timidement, est-ce que tu peux m'accompagner… s'il-te plaît ?

Le lycanthrope lui sourit et acquiesça. Une joie immense se lisait dans ses yeux couleur miel. Car il savait à quel point ces retrouvailles pourraient être bénéfique au Survivant, il savait à quel point le soutient d'amis pouvait valoir tout l'or des mondes. Ainsi, Harry retrouverait sa plus grande arme contre Voldemort. Mais plus que tout, peut-être retrouverait-il l'envie de vivre et une raison de plus pour se battre.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre pour se diriger vers la rue principale. Remus senti à quel point Harry était tendu et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Le fait que Harry veuille qu'il soit présent signifiait tant pour lui… alors toute douleur avait paru s'être envolée.

Ils étaient en face de la porte qui les séparait du dehors et de toutes ces personnes qui comptaient tellement. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Harry, car il avait peur et Remus car il voulait que le jeune sorcier prenne son temps et il voulait que se soit lui qui ouvre cette porte. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple geste, mais d'une grande symbolique et il était utile de le faire.

Harry Potter inspira un bon coup, serra la main de celui qui était à présent sa seule famille, puis ouvrit la porte.

Dehors, le soleil paraissait briller fort et la température chaude pour un mois de décembre. Harry sentit son cœur devenir plus léger et les malheurs s'étaient presque envolés. En face de lui, ils étaient tous là. Ron, Hermione… mais il y avait aussi Neville, Ginny, Fred et George et sans doute la famille Weasley lui réservait-elle un accueil des plus chaleureux. Devant toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient tant manqué, son souffle fut coupé. Un long moment de silence plana. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté dans sa course pour qu'ils profitent d'un tel moment de bonheur car sans-doute ne seraient-ils pas nombreux à l'avenir.

Aux yeux de ses amis, Harry avait parut bien changé. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur lui et qu'ils rencontrèrent son regard, ils ne le reconnurent presque pas. Mais ce ne fut que quelque seconde. Car peu de temps après, une lueur alluma à nouveau les yeux du Survivant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'expression de son visage changea et il parut tout autre.

Après une minute qui leur parut une éternité à se contempler avec étonnement mais tant de plaisir, Ron et Hermione cassèrent le silence et se dirigèrent en courant vers leur ami afin de le serrer dans leur bras, de l'entourer de leur amour.

- Harry…, répéta Hermione pour la énième fois.

Elle passait ses doigt sur le visage de son amis, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas qu'une illusion. Des larmes inondaient ses yeux noisettes et une d'entre elle coula sur sa joue. Harry l'essuya de son pouce.

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures à cause de moi, dit-il, sa voix cassée, ne contrôlant pas ses émotions.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, Harry, répondit-elle, laisse-les donc couler.

Puis ils s'étreignirent tous à nouveau. Puis Hermione consentît enfin à lâcher son ami, elle était rouge, ne sachant comment agir tant elle avait laisser ses émotions parler. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et le serra dans ses bras.

- Merci, dit-elle, merci d'avoir veillé sur lui…

Le loup-garou fut incapable de répondre à cela si ce n'était par un sourire mais il était des plus sincère.

- On croirait que quelqu'un est mort ! s'exclama Fred.

- On devrait plutôt fêter ça dignement ! continua George.

- Et nous aussi, on veut des retrouvaille digne de ce nom, dit Neville en plaisantant.

Harry lui sourit puis salua longuement chaque personne étant venue. Et bien que plaisantant, les jumeaux était réellement ému par ce qui se passait et s'obligèrent à regarder ailleurs pour qu'aucune larme ne coule alors qu'ils ne cessaient d'embêter Hermione à ce sujet. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent tous serré dans leurs bras maintes fois, Harry se tourna vers les deux personnes qui avaient escorté le petit groupe en toute sécurité.

- Je m'appelle Elizabeth Hope. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Mr. Potter.

La jeune femme qui venait de se présenter à Harry devait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, lisse et coupé un peu au dessus des épaule, ses yeux étaient noisettes, et elle avait un sourire jovial et sympathique. Après l'avoir étudiée pendant quelques instants, Harry prit sa mains et la salua. Puis il salua Alastor Maugrey.

- Nous n'allons tout de même pas rester au beau milieu de la route, s'exclama l'ex-Auror, allons ailleurs.

La proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur et Fol Œil demanda au parton d'occuper la pièce du fond, qui était plus à même d'accueillir le petit groupe dans une discrétion et une convivialité appréciable. Harry entra à la suite de Remus. Il connaissait cette pièce pour y avoir déjà entendu des personnes parler de choses qu'il ne devait savoir, pour y être entrer et si tous ces souvenirs ne lui ramenaient rien de bon, son cœur n'en fut pas troublé car la joie de revoir tous ce monde occultait son appréhension.

Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils confortables et le feu s'alluma, le patron vint prendre leurs commandes puis partit dans la plus grande discrétion.

- Tu passeras les fêtes avec nous, Harry ? demanda Ginny en rougissant.

- Oui, dit-il, tout sourir, en tout cas noël.

- Maman a dit qu'elle préparerait une immense fête ! Bill et Charlie seront là, eux aussi. Enfin, presque tout le monde sera là ! Elle commence déjà les préparatifs, tu la connais ! Elle sera vraiment ravie de savoir que tu seras là, elle le souhaitait vraiment ! s'enthousiasma le rouquin.

Harry lui sourit. Il y avait tellement de joie dans l'air et sur le visage des personnes que cela semblait irréel. Mais il était bien, en ce moment.

- Et où est-ce qu'elle aura lieu ? continua Harry, heureux de parler de ce genre de choses propices à la gaieté.

- Sans-doute au Q.G. Après-tout c'est le seul lieu qui peut accueillir tout le monde, et comme chacun y a un peu élu domicile et que c'est le lieu le plus sûr qui soit, continua Ron dans son élan.

Le survivant lui sourit à nouveau. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans cette maison. Parce que c'était suite à sa venue dans cette endroit qu'il avait connu le merveilleux monde de la _Licorne_ et qu'il n'avait nulle volonté de se battre contre cette envie d'y retourner. Cependant, Ron avait raison. Seul Grimaurd offrait tant de place et de sécurité. Il lança un regard en coin à Remus qui avait bien compri ses pensées.

- Je me réjouis d'y être, dit finalement Harry.

Même s'il n'était pas réellement enthousiaste à l'idée d'entrer une nouvelle foi dans la maison où avait vécu son parrain, il voulait passer ce réveillon tous ensemble car sans-doute qu'après tout serait différent. Et sans doute devrait-il se séparer un fois de plus de ses amis. À moins que ceux-ci ne veuillent l'aider ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il devait simplement penser aux choses simples et heureuses, la guerre n'avait pas encore commencé de la manière la plus officielle et formel qui soit et il gardait l'espoir de passer les derniers moments de cette année qui fut si difficile de manière merveilleuse.

- Harry, mon chéri !

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour voir une Mrs. Weasley en larmes, se dirigeant vers l'ancien Gryffondor les bras ouvert, derrière elle, suivait Mr. Weasley, des sacs plein les bras. Les jumeaux vinrent aider leur père à tout poser sur une table dans le fond de la pièce pendant que Molly continuait à serrer celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? Regarde comme tu es maigre ! Il faut que tu manges plus, mon chéri, tu as l'air bien fatigué. Tu verras, ces quelques jours vont te remettre d'aplomb pour une rentrée en beauté !

Le Survivant lui sourit aimablement et la remercia de tant d'attention. Il se plaisait à écouter ce qu'elle lui disait, même les reproches, car il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé et elle n'agissait pas avec autant de recul que d'autres personnes. En l'écoutant, on croirait que tout était rentré dans l'ordre car il était revenu, qu'il allait rentrer à Poudlard et même que le Mage Noir avait déjà été vaincu. Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas le cas et même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'arriverait pas à le croire, mais il pouvait faire semblant.

Ils parlèrent des heures durant, sans prendre compte du temps qui filait à une allure affolante. Les adultes quittèrent la pièce pour aller parler de choses plus importantes ailleurs, laissant les jeunes se retrouver. Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny avaient nombreuses choses à raconter à Harry. les dernières anecdotes de Poudlard, les nouvelles rumeurs, les cours de Miss. Hope, les détails des matchs de Quidditch – et les résultat étaient largement défavorable à Gryffondor, mais heureusement, c'était Poufsouffle et non Serpentard qui menait le bal – le décompte des point des maisons, les nouvelles options, tant de choses concernant Poudlard dont Harry était avide de nouvelles. Mais aucun d'eux n'aborda le sujet de l'éventuel retour du Survivant dans l'école. S'il comptait le faire, il leur en parlerait de lui-même et si ce n'était pas le cas, ils lui en parleraient, mais plus tard. Il ne fallait surtout pas abîmer l'ambiance qui régnait. Puis, une fois que tout fut raconté, alors qu'il était passé dix heures du soir, ce fut au tour de Harry de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu pendant son absence. Évidemment, ils avaient suivit l'actualité à travers la Gazette qui n'omettait jamais de citer les interventions de Celui Qui Avait Survécu, mais ils voulaient la version de Harry, et savoir ce qu'il avait fait en dehors de combattre. Mais l'ancien élève se tût, il ne voulait pas en parler et surtout ne pas y penser. Les entraînement jusqu'à épuisement, l'Occlumancie, ses pouvoirs à maîtriser, et bientôt, les sorts dits de Magie Noir. Il y eu un long silence puis Harry prit enfin la parole.

- Je me suis entraîné. Beaucoup. Ces mois m'ont paru durer une éternité. Je serais bientôt pret. C'est grâce à Remus que j'ai réussi à atteindre ce niveau.

Il avait dit ça rapidement. C'était clair et concis et tous comprirent qu'aucun détail ne serait donné et sans-doute n'était-ce pas le moment.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui entra timidement.

- Mr. Potter, Molly Weasley vous demande de préparer vos affaires, Mr. Lupin est déjà dans votre chambre. Nous allons bientôt y aller.

- Aller où ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- Je ne le sais pas mais je vous accompagnerais le plus loin que je peux, dit humblement la jeune femme.

Puis elle partit en refermant silencieusement la porte.

- Je pense qu'elle parlais de Grimaurd, dit Neville, même si elle a pas l'air louche, elle ne sait sûrement rien.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda soudain Harry, quelque peu surpris.

- Oui…, dit-il en rougissant, et je fais parti de l'Ordre, maintenant…

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux. Il était jeune. Ils étaient tous jeune. Comment pouvaient-ils en faire partie ? Devant le regard surpris de son ancien camarade, le Gryffondor reprit :

- Ils n'ont pas accepté, au début… puis Dumbledore a été d'accord. Mes parents en faisaient partie…

- Je sais, répondit sombrement le Survivant, Ron ? Hermione ?

- Nous y sommes aussi.

Il baissa la tête. Il ne l'avait pas su. Bien-sûr, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu le mentionner dans une de ses lettres, s'eut été trop risqué… mais cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir ses amis dans l'Ordre. Avaient-ils des missions ? C'était dangereux, Harry le savait mieux que quiconque, et il avait peur qu'il leur arrive malheur et qu'il ne soit pas là pour les protéger.

- Harry…, commença Hermione en devinant les pensées de son ami, tu devais te douter qu'on participerait d'une manière ou d'une autre à cette guerre. Tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher.

- Je sais… mais soyez prudent… Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu arriverais à mettre au point un enchantement sur un objet pour que vous puissiez me joindre si… s'il y a des problèmes.

- Pour qu'on puisse se joindre. Oui, j'y réfléchis dès se soir.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, se sentant plus rassuré en sachant qu'il pourrait leur porter secours si besoin était.

Il remonta dans sa chambre où Remus l'attendait, assis sur un fauteuil, discutant avec Elizabeth Hope. Harry les salua puis se dépêcha de préparer les affaires dont il aurait besoin. Passer deux jour entier dans ce Manoir serait pénible mais il s'était fait la promesse qu'il ne montrerait pas sa peine. Il passerait Noël avec ses amis dans la plus pleine des joies.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, il fut prêt et alla l'annoncer aux deux adultes présents.

- Tu n'as pas pris toutes tes affaires, remarqua Lupin.

- Je sais, répondit simplement Harry.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, il avait deviné la signification de cet acte mais n'opposa aucune objection. Peut-être son protégé changerait-il d'avis.

Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Car il venait d'apprendre que, appartenant à l'Ordre du Phœnix, ses amis étaient en danger alors pourquoi ajouter à ceci la peine d'être séparé ? Peut-être reviendrait-il. Peut-être serait-il à nouveau tous uni. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore n'avait-il pas dit qu'il possédait une arme que Voldemort ne connaissait pas et que cette arme était l'amour ? L'amour qu'il portait à ses amis et qu'eux lui portaient n'était-il pas ce qui pourrait les sauver ? Harry n'en savait rien, mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que malgré la rancœur qu'il éprouvait encore à l'égard du vieux directeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui pardonner ses fautes. Après tout, lui aussi était humain. Et Harry avait déjà tellement fait d'erreurs, comment garder de l'amertume face à un homme qui a toujours souhaité agir pour le mieux ?

Il descendit, suivant miss. Hope et Remus. En bas, tous étaient déjà là qui l'attendaient. Harry sourit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous ensemble, Maugrey posa une boîte en carton sur une table, dans la même pièce qu'ils avaient occupé plus tôt. Harry devina un portoloin et grimaça. Bien que le trajet de balais de l'année précédente n'avait pas été de tout repos, il honnissait les dépassement par ce moyen – tout comme la poudre de cheminette - il se retourna vers Fol Œil, indécis.

- Il me semblait qu'il y avait trop de problème, si on utilise un portoloin….

- Seulement quand on a pas d'autorisation, lui expliqua Remus.

- Et le Ministère a donner Carte Blanche au professeur Dumbledore, continua la jeune prof.

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas pressé d'y passer. Il regarda ses amis qui avaient l'air d'appréhender bien moins que lui ce qui allait suivre. Neville avait une expression déterminée, sans qu'Harry n'en connaisse la cause, Ron paraissait indifférent à ceci, tous comme Hermione qui avait déjà dû lire nombreux livre qui parlaient de différents moyen de transport magique, les autres Weasley attendaient tous simplement qu'il soit l'heure.

- 2 minutes et 14 secondes, annonça l'ex-Auror de sa voix grave, faisant sursauter le jeune Londubat.

Au signal d'Alastor Maugrey, tous touchèrent la boîte et Harry ressentit cette impression bien trop familière à son goût d'être pris par le nombril et de se déplacer à une vitesse vertigineuse, les couleurs tournant autour de lui.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et quand tout s'arrêta, Harry tomba au sol. Il regarda les autres l'air gêné, remarquant qu'il était le seul à avoir perdu l'équilibre. Ron lui sourit puis lui tendit une main que Harry accepta avec sourire puis il se releva et se massa le sommet du crâne.

Harry regarda autour de lui. On ne lui aurait pas dit qu'il était à Grimaurd que cela aurait presque pu passé outre son attention. Il y avait nombreuses décorations magiques de Noël, une odeur délicieuse s'échappait de la cuisine, une ambiance de fête planait. Mais bien-sûr, il resterait à jamais les souvenirs qui étaient attachés à ce lieu. L'image de son défunt parrain qui lui revenait inévitablement. Il secoua la tête. il devait penser à autre chose. Après-tout, Sirius aurait-il voulu qu'il ne profite pas du bonheur qui lui était offert à cause de son souvenir ? non, certainement pas. Alors il agirait comme si de rien n'était, s'amuserait comme il le pourrait, sans penser à ce qui se passerait depuis le 25 soir. Ce n'était pas le moment.

- Harry, mon chéri, vient manger, lui intima tendrement Molly.

Il sourit puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Toute la famille Weasley était réunie ainsi que les quelques membres de l'AD et, évidemment Remus. Harry fut d'abord surpris de ne pas voir la jeune professeur mais il en déduit qu'elle avait sans-doute autre chose à faire. Et il ne pouvait se cacher qu'il n'était pas mécontent du fait que les autres membres de l'Ordre ne soient pas présent.

L'ex-Gryffondor prit place entre Remus et Neville, en face de lui, Ron qui lui était entre Hermione et Ginny. Puis Fred en face de George, Bill et Charlie à leur côté, l'un face à l'autre. Devant le Lycanthrope, il y avait Alastor, Arthur et Molly ne cessait d'apporter des plats sur la table. Une odeur exquise s'en dégageait. Une fois que la table fut tellement remplie qu'il ne restait que la place pour les couverts, elle s'assit enfin et invita les autres à commencer le repas.

Les mets étaient, comme d'habitude, délicieux. Les discussions allaient bon train et nul ne parla ni des dernières nouvelles concernant la montée au pouvoir du Lord Ténébreux, ni d'aucune chose ayant un rapport. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des dernières nouvelles et potins de Poudlard, des dernières maladresses de Fudge, du Quidditch, et sur toutes sortes de choses mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur cette Miss. Hope.

- Vous n'avez rien trouvé sur elle ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, confirma Ron en haussant les épaules, peut-être que c'est tout simplement pas une timbrée…

Harry regarda son amis avec un air septique. Il allait poser une nouvelle question quand il remarqua un petit rire discret de la part de Remus.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh… rien… je rigole juste de te voir pareillement investiguer sur ton professeur. Je me demande si j'ai fait l'objet de pareil… hum, … « traitement de faveur ».

- Non, répondit Hermione à leur place, ou presque, précisa-t-elle, nous n'étions pas assez paranoïaque.

Le loup-garou lui sourit. Il était vrai que tous les événements ayant suivit leur entrée à Poudlard avaient grandement aidé à les faire grandir. Et de plus, les voir s'inquiéter quelque peu inutilement sur cette Elizabeth l'amusait. Bien-sûr, il savait qui elle était mais ne voulait rien leur dire et les laisser chercher encore pendant un certain temps. Puis, pour changer de sujet, Molly – qui savait, elle aussi, qui était la professeur de Défense – demanda comment ils s'organiseraient le lendemain.

- Nous on ouvre la boutique le matin, annonça Fred.

- Enfin… presque… à partir de neuf heures, et on ferme à quatorze, corrigea George.

- Au fait, ça ne vous dirait pas de venir ? On inaugure les Cadeaux à Ressort !

- Demain ? demanda Harry.

Son ton était sec, ses traits s'étaient soudainement faits plus durs, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, s'était presque un refus, bien que sous-entendu. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise. Devant eux, ils avaient le Harry qui avait vécu tous ses entraînement et combats. Et encore, ils avaient juste son ombre sur le visage de l'ex-Gryffondor. Pourtant, cet image les effrayait déjà. Remus, lui, en avait bien-sûr l'habitude mais il craignait quand à la tournure que pourrait prendre les événements. Le Survivant avait peur des attaques qui pouvait avoir lieu dans la ruelle, surtout un jour de noël et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques inutiles mais il voyait bien le regard surpris et interloqué de ses amis. Il prit une respiration profonde avant de se corriger. Après-tout, ils seraient en groupe. Rien ne pouvait vraiment mal se passer…

- Pourquoi pas ? Des Cadeaux à Ressort ? demanda-t-il pour relancer la conversation.

- Oui. Il y a un mois, c'était les Boules de Noël Fumigènes Multicolores.

- Oui, commenta Molly d'un air insatisfait, mais même s'ils ne font plus leurs expériences à la maison, on a toujours droit à des échantillons.

- Allons, maman, avoue que ça te manquerait si tout était toujours en parfait ordre et que tu n'avais plus rien à faire.

Elle leur lança un regard réprobateur mais souria quand-même. Chacun y alla de son commentaire concernant le sujet abordé et Molly finit par abdiquer, ou presque.

- Mais puisque vous tenez à faire autant de désordre, je vous propose d'aller vous couchez tout-de-suite. Comme ça, demain, vous pourrez m'aider ! dit-elle en souriant

- Mais maman…, commença Ron, ça fait deux semaines que tu fais et re-fais le ménage !

- Il faut croire qu'il y avait besoin.

- Euh… non, pas vraiment, intervint Bill, on était presque tout le temps absent donc…

Mrs. Weasley ne dit rien mais ses joues devinrent légèrement plus rouge ce qui fit sourire plus d'un. Effectivement, Molly avait nettoyé le 12, square Grimmaurd de fond en comble. Bien que le manoir ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce qu'il était, elle avait tenu à ce que tout soit parfaitement propre pour l'arrivée de Harry qui lui en était d'ailleurs reconnaissant. La dernière fois qu'il était entré dans cette maison qu'il honnissait, son aspect avait bien changé, mais cette fois c'était encore mieux et les nombreuses décorations de noël, cette ambiance de fête donnait à l'endroit un air bien plus convivial. Mais bien-sûr, les mauvais souvenirs, toute la haine déversée en ce lieux…

- Bien, commença Arthur, demain vous ne vous lèverez pas trop tard pour aller voir la boutique alors vous pouvez allez vous couchez maintenant.

- Mais papa…, commença plaintivement Ginny.

- Surtout toi, tu es la plus jeune. Harry, mon chéri, tes affaires sont déjà montées.

Ginny fut la première à sortir de table, se dirigeant avec une moue déçue sur son visage innocent, vers les escaliers.

- Merci.

- Bon, alors viens, vieux. C'est pas comme si on avait le choix…

Harry lui sourit avant de monter à sa suite, Neville et Hermione les suivant. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre qu'occuperaient Ron et Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter en passant si près de la chambre qui avait été celle de son parrain. Il ne dit pourtant rien de sa peine et suivit son ami, un sourire franc sur son visage.

Ils s'étaient déjà tout dit. Ils avaient parlé de nombreuses heures quand ils s'étaient retrouvé et encore au dîner, cependant, ils voulaient tous rester ensemble même si ce qu'ils raconteraient avaient déjà été dit. Aucun ne se lasserait d'écouter ce que l'autre disait. Ils se plaisaient rien qu'a entendre le son de la voix de leurs amis. Cependant, toutes les questions n'avaient pas été abordées. Une était restée en suspend, un non-dit, un tabou sous un commun accord sans que mot ne soit prononcé. Mais ce sujet devait inévitablement être posé et ce fut Ron qui le fit. Ils parlaient du magasin de ses frères qui disaient ne pas regretter d'avoir quitté Poudlard si spectaculairement et parlant de l'école, Ron s'arrêta et regardant Harry dans les yeux, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- Harry, tu reviens à Poudlard, non ?

Un silence des plus complet suit cette question. Hermione se mordit la lèvres inférieur., Ron retint son souffle en attendant la réponse. Réponse que le Survivant ne possédait pas. certes il ne s'était pas senti si bien depuis ce qui lui paraissait être des lustres. Certes ses amis lui avaient manqué bien au-delà des mots. Certes l'amour qu'il leur portait était une arme puissante. Mais pourrait-il suivre des entraînements aussi poussé là-bas ? Pourrait-il vraiment se préparé au combat final ? N'allait-il pas plutôt se complaire dans le bonheur illusoire et éphémère du confort de Poudlard ? Et Remus. Il se refusait à abandonner le loup-garou après tous ce que celui-ci avait fait pour lui. Bien-sûr, si Harry le lui demandait, il l'accompagnerait au collège sorcier. Malgré toutes ces questions sans réponses, toutes ces raisons de répondre négativement, il aspirait plus que tout à un retour à Poudlard. Il ferrait fis du regard des autres, s'entraînerait à côté des cours. Il y avait cette arme dont le vieux sorcier avait parlé. Cette arme qui les sauverait. Cette arme dont seul ses amis détenaient la clé. Harry inspira profondément avant de répondre.

- Sûrement.

Hermione lui sauta littéralement au coup, Ron tenta un moment de ne pas trop se laisser emporter par sa joie et, de façon logiquement masculine, de ne pas faire autant de démonstration de ce qu'il ressentait mais n'y tint pas longtemps tant il était heureux d'apprendre le retour de son meilleur ami. Neville et Ginny restèrent plus discret mais n'en étaient pas moins heureux.

Ils passèrent toutes la soirée à parler du retour de celui qui était nommé le Survivant, prévoyant les réaction de chacun, tous se qu'ils auraient à faire. Harry était certes gêné car sa réponse n'avait pas été définitive mais il s'était vite laissé emporter par le joie de ses amis et c'est seulement tôt dans la matinée qu'ils s'endormirent tous dans cette petite chambre, encore vêtu, ayant causé longtemps et ne voulant pas se séparer.

Le lendemain matin ne fut pas difficile, contrairement à ce qu'auvait prédit Mrs. Weasley. Bien qu'ayant très peu dormi, ils étaient tous tellement exités par les évènements de la veille qu'aucun ne se sentait fatigué. Il était neuf moins quart qu'ils étaient tous prêts, emmitouflés dans leurs capes, écharpes et gants pour faire face au froid de décembre. Harry avait l'impression de se souvenir du magasin des Jumeaux Weasley mais il savait n'y être jamais entré. il se souvenait pourtant bien d'un carde, derrière le comptoir, sur lequel figurait trois adolescent, un écriteau doré en dessous où l'on pouvait lire « Ceux qui ont aidé à concrétiser notre rêve ». Le Survivant se rendit alors compte que la photo était une des Maraudeurs, Prongs, Padfoot et Moony et qu'il ne faisait que de revoir un faux-souvenir appartenant à la Licorne. Il se garda évidemment d'en parler aux autres et les suivit. Il allèrent jusqu'à la fameuse rue sorcière accompagnés des adultes.

Dehors, il ne pleuvait pas mais un vent froid soufflait et les glaçait. Malgré le temps peu engageant, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui faisaient les derniers achats dans les quelques boutiques qui restaient ouvertes le matin du jour du réveillon. Une ambiance de fête régnait, de bonheur. Le Lord Noir paraissait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir dont personne ne voulait entendre parler. Tout allait bien. Ils étaient tous unis et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer ou briser leur bonheur…

C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu croire, ce qu'il auraient voulu être la stricte vérité mais il n'en fit pas ainsi. Tout se passa rapidement. Trop rapidement pour que Harry ne comprenne ce qui arrivait autour de lui.

La lumière du soleil parut d'abord être masquée. Des cris résonnèrent ensuite. De sombres silhouettes apparurent. Des sorts fusèrent. Des personnes tombèrent. Il réagit enfin, mais peut-être trop tard. Il lança les sorts dangereux dont il se souvenait. Usa de sa magie sous sa forme puissante, la confusion qui régnait protègerait son secret. Plusieurs serviteurs du Mage Noir furent anéanti. Le combat sembla se passer de manière des plus rapides. Il lançait sort sur sort, les événements le dépassant. Tentant de protéger ses amis, de mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts. Trop de choses. Toutes succinctes. À une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Bonheur s'était tu. Les nuages avaient voilé le soleil.

- GINNY !

Le temps paru alors ralentire dans sa course…

_À suivre…_

NA : euh…. se fait toute petite pas taper !

**RAR :**

Gim'Nain :

Merci beaucoup ! N'empêche que c'était bien moins sombre cette part ! Mais en ce qui concerne la suite,…

G()st :

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

Zag :

Je suis tout à fait d'accord D.

Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très honorée que tu sois sortie de ton silence pour saluer ma fic D.

Fougère :

Et dire que tu as osé te plaindre de ma review-lettre et que c'est au moins la deuxième fois que je me coltine un mono-dialogue… Je suis quand même contente de savoir que, si j'ai bien compris, tu as apprécié mon chapitre mais je ne crois pas quand tu dis que Sinwen avait les larmes aux yeux.

En fait, tu n'avais pas tord. Le bonheur, ça n'annonce pas grand chose de très bon, avec moi…

Gryphus :

Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

U.. Hermy : 

Ma s'est pô grave! (tant que tu le fait maintenant ;) ) Et oui, il y est allé, et oui il y a une attaque, et oui il sauve ses amis. Quand savoir s'il les sauvera tous…

Merci pour ta review ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Herm'021 :

Salut ma puce !

Drama ? Moi ? Jaaamaiiiiiiiiiiis… hum, et oui les coupage-au-mauvais-moment sont mon dada ! Et sans suspens, plus trop de lecteur, aussi. Merci beaucoup ! Noël était effectivement génial mais nouvel an… ben, j'aime pô cette fête L. Enfin voilà et merci pour ta review !

Evil Milou :

Rhô ! Ma nouvelle bêta-readeuse ! D. Oui la baisse de review est une épidémie trèèèès répandue… mais bon, on fait avec ;). Pour la suite : bah l'était bien plus joyeuse naaaan ? Comment ça pas vraiment ! Ben si elle l'était ! et puis j'ai pas signé son arrêt de mort, à la Ginny, moi ! euh… ouais, enfin…

Mavrok oeildragon :

L'étoile ? ben euh…. tente de ne pas penser à Sirius hum, la lettre qu'il a reçu, dis-voir ! et après c'est les elfes les handicapé manteaux… (NA : l'ortho torchée est faite exprès, ce coup si ;) ).

Merci beaucoup ! C'est un passage auquel je tenais beaucoup !

Anton PlumeGrise :

Hello !

Une atmosphère sombre ? j'oserai pas… hum, enfin 0.o un peu, quand-même. Mais l'atmosphère était bien moins sombre cette fois, naaan ?

Je proposerais ça à mon prof de psyho ;) comme étude de deuil. Et j'irais toujours plus loin dans les pensées de Harry. mais la prochaine part il y aura aussi 'Mione et Mumus.

Merci pour tout et j'espère que cette fic ne te décevra pas !

MoonyToon :

Mais c'est pas grave le site à des tendances à buguer ! Ce que tu me dis me vas droit au cœur et de partager le haut du podium avec une fic aussi renommée que Les Portes est un honneur considérable !

Vi, tu sais que moi aussi j'adore Remus (même si s'est pas tout à fait de la même façon, mais quand même un peu) et c'est vrai que, le pauvre, n'est pas au bout de ses peines mais il est indispensable à Harry et donc à la survie du monde des sorciers.

Et merci beaucoup, je tiens énormément é cette fic et je suis plutôt fière de l'idée de départ, ses conséquences et son évolution. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me touche, ce que tu me dis !

Sabi :

Merci beaucoup ! Il est toujours agréable de savoir qu'il y a une nouvelle lectrice ! Merci d'être sortie de ton silence, la review est le moteur de ma plume T merci pour ton compliment !

**MERCI A TOUS MES REVIEWEUR !** C'est pas une période très facile pour moi, j'ai du travail par dessus la tête mais écrire me maintient droite et vis review m'encourage au-delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer ! Merci à tous !

**UN PETIT CONCOUR** : un élément permettait de deviner qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à Ginny Weasley… si vous le retrouvez, vous aurez le droit de me poser une demi-douzaine de questions (pas dans le genre « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, à la gin ? ») Indice : ce même élément avaient annoncé la mort de enfin… hum, le départ de… - bref, vous aussi avez lu le T5 et vous le savez – dans le roman de JK. Valaaaaaa (c'était le p'tit trip passager ;) )

Bisouxxxà tous et merci encore pout vos reviews!


	14. 13: Le Phoenix renaitra de ses cendres

Auteur : Cassiopée

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : 13 – Le Phœnix renaîtra de ses cendres.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : Tomes I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry va retrouver ses amis.

**Note de l'auteur : **Vous qui avez voter pour cette fic êtes des petits veinards car c'est elle qui sera continuée :D. Ouais, enfin… veinards, c'est très subjectif :S Je ne dit rien de plus ! A bas les spoiler ;) lool.

PS: a plus de bêta-lecteur... vous allez devoir subier mon ortho... :S

Enjoy…

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions.**

_Partie XII – Un sombre Noël._

_La lumière du soleil parut d'abord être masquée. Des cris résonnèrent ensuite. De sombres silhouette apparurent. Des sorts fusèrent. Des personnes tombèrent. Il réagis enfin, mais peut-être trop tard. Il lança les sorts dangereux dont il se souvenait. Usa de sa magie sous sa forme puissante, la confusion qui régnait protègerait son secret. Plusieurs serviteurs du Mage Noir furent anéanti. Le combat sembla se passer de manière des plus rapides. Il lançait sort sur sort, les événements le dépassant. Tentant de protéger ses amis, de mettre hors d'état de nuire les Mangemorts. Trop de choses. Toutes succinctes. À une vitesse vertigineuse. Le Bonheur s'était tu. Les nuages avaient voilé le soleils._

_"GINNY !"_

_Le temps paru alors ralentire dans sa course. _Harry entendit une voix crier le nom de la rouquine, il se retourna. Lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Et tout autour de lui paraissait se dérouler infiniment, le temps s'étirait encore et encore. Et il vu. La petite Ginny. La sœur de son meilleur amis. Elle était allongée par terre. Molly à côté de sa fille, désespérée. Le temps s'était alors totalement arrêté. Autour de lui, plus rien ne bougeait. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement conscience. Il voulu crier. Il voulu pleurer. Courir à son secoure. La sauver. Comme il se l'était promis. Il ne fit rien. Il était clouer sur place. Immobile. Comme le temps. Autour de la petite fille, du sang commençait à se répandre. Et cette vision effraya le Survivant. Autour de lui, les choses reprirent vie. Et les cris et pleures de désespoir parvinrent à lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Le néant. C'est ce qui l'entourait. Il regardait autour de lui mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à voir. Et petit à petit, il vit. Le combat continuait. Ses amis étaient encore en danger. Ils se battaient, leurs visages déformés par le malheur et la haine. Et Harry fit de même. Il serra sa baguette, très fort, et se lança à nouveau dans la bataille. Sauver les autres. C'était tous ce qui l'importait. En un coup d'œil, il repéra Ron, Hermione, Neville et Remus. Chacun aux prises avec un serviteur du Lord Noir. Sa gorge se serra à la seule idée qu'il pourrait, à eux aussi, arriver malheur. Qu'il ne pourrait les sauver. Alors il alla droit dans le tas, faisant fis des risques qu'il courait en agissant ainsi, à découvert. Mais plus rien ne comptait. Rien, sauf la vie de ceux qu'il aimait. De ceux qui ne lui avait pas encore succomber. Et sort sur sort, il débarrassa ses amis de leurs assaillants qui bientôt s'enfuient. Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fuit mais qu'ils avaient simplement été rappeler par leur Maître. Que ceci n'avait pas été une bataille à proprement dit pour le Lord mais que ce n'était qu'un divertissement, un avertissement, un funèbre présent de Noël.

Une fois sûr qu'aucun Mangemorts n'étaient présent, il se dirigea vers les autres membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tous autour du corps de la petite Ginny. Personne ne le lui avait dit, mais Harry l'avait deviner. Elle avait succombé à ses blessures. Molly serrait contre elle le corps de sa fillette. Tous étaient affligé. C'était une perte des plus cruel qu'il puisse y avoir car elle était encore une enfant. Elle représentait l'innocence même.

Et Harry venait de la tuer. Peut-.être pas directement. Mais il était l'unique fautif. Ses yeux ne pouvait se détacher la cadette. Toute la famille Weasley la pleurait, autour d'elle. Harry était quelque peut à l'écart. Spectateur impuissant. Coupable malgré lui.

Ron se retourna et vit son ami. Harry exprimait dans son regard toute sa tristesse, sa rancune envers lui même, le pardon qu'il implorait mais les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elle restaient comme bloquées en lui. Il fut incapable de dire ne serais-ce qu'un mot au rouquin dont le visage était couvert de larmes, les yeux rouges mais dont le regard paraissait être accusateur. Et non à tort. Ron pouvait le détester, il venait de tuer sa sœur.

Il baissa la tête, reconnaissant ainsi son tort. Il tourna le dos aux autres et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur. Ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau voilé et sans doute qu'ils le seraient toujours, désormais. Derrière lui, Ron saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur celui qui fut son meilleur ami. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Harry disparaisse de sa vue puis il se retourna vers sa sœur. Son visage à présent si pâle. Se visage qui souriait tant habituellement, qui riait tant était à présent si serein…. Comme si elle ne faisait que dormir. Des larmes encore coulaient sur les joues du gryffondor. Derrière lui, Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre et s'assit par terre. Regardant droit devant lui, ne voyant pourtant rien. Il resta longtemps ainsi. Incapable de penser ou même d'agir. Après être lâchement partit. Agissant ainsi, il avait tué ce qu'il restait de son passé, de leur passé commun. Tout était engloutit dans le Néant qui l'entourait, qui attirait tout à lui. Et rien ne s'arrêterait. Au contraire, ils en étaient au début. À moins qu'il ne fasse changer les choses. Après tout, lui seul en avait le pouvoir. Et il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent. Il était temps qu'il agisse. Il n'avait pourtant aucune des solutions qu'il était sensé détenir. Il regarda autour de lui. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le lit qu'occupait Remus… Remus qui, s'il ne le fuyait pas, serait sans doute le prochain être englouti par le Néant. Il baissa la tête. Voldemort avait gagné. Quoi qu'il advienne. Que se duel finale aie lieu ou non. Qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde. Qu'il tue ou qu'il meurt. Qu'importe. Il avait déjà perdu. Ce combat était et avait toujours été perdu d'avance. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux. Et, qu'il veuille ou non, qu'il l'aie fait volontairement ou pas, il était la cause de tous ce mal. De tout ces morts. De tous ces morts…

Il prit le petit cahier mortuaire dans lequel bien trop d'encre avait couler, comme le sang. Il prit sa plume, la trempa lentement, très lentement dans l'encrier puis inscrivit très consciencieusement le nom. Pour qu'il réalise. Pour qu'il se souvienne. Pour qu'il…

_24 décembre 1996 : Ginnerva Weasley._

Il regarda longtemps ces lettres avant de reposé le livret. Ces lettres simple lettres. Encre noir sur parchemin. Et alors que l'encre séchait pour laisser cette marque indélébile, des souvenirs lui revenait en mémoire. La manière dont la fillette rougissait quand elle le voyait, quand ils étaient en deuxième, la manière dont elle avait toujours voulu leur apporter son aide, dont elle l'avait soutenu dans ces moments les plus sombres. Dont elle s'était battue tout ce temps. Elle aussi avait été une victime du Mage Noir. Elle seul pouvait vraiment comprendre Harry. et il l'avait sauvée, cette fois-ci, il avait réussi, il l'avait arrachée à l'emprise du Lord. Mais cette fois il avait échoué. Il ne parvenait plus à voire l'image de Ginny, son visage candide, son sourire enfantin. Il ne voyait plus que son corps allongé, maculé de sang.

"Harry ?"

Le survivant n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux, il savait qui était entré à cet instant. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait ce qu'il fallais, ce qu'il faudrait faire…

"Pars."

"Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas."

"Pars !"

"Je sors de cette pièce, je te laisse encore seul, puisque tu en as besoin. Mais je ne t'abandonnerais pas. J'ai promis."

"Pars ! Fuis-moi ! _Pars_ !"

Remus ne répondit rien. Il regarda simplement Harry. Ce jeune adolescent. Celui qu'il avait promis de protéger et il allait le faire, au dépend de sa vie. Quoi qu'il arrive.

"PARS !"

Cette fois, Harry pointa sa bague sur son Mentor. Tremblant déjà de colère. Remus su qu'il était inutile d'insisté mais il n'abandonna pas. Harry avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il serais cet épaule.

"Je suis en bas, si jamais…"

Puis il quitta la pièce et referma la porte doucement. Harry attendit un instant puis s'effondra parterre. Il se haïssait. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il… ? Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur son visage. Il avait pourtant penser qu'il ne serais plus jamais capable de pleurer. Que trop de larmes avaient coulées. Il frappa le sol avec son point. Il voulait se punir de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il allait faire… Il ne fit pourtant rien. Cette nuit allait passé. Comme toute les autres. Une simple de nuit de plus. Et ce qui aurait du être fait depuis déjà longtemps serait alors accomplis. Il maîtriserais le sortilège de mort et tuerait le Mage Noir. Et ensuite… et ensuite…

Rien. Ensuite il n'y aurait rien. Il serait seul face au Néant. Comme il aurait toujours du l'être. Et sans-doute se laisserait-il engloutire par lui qui avait happé tant d'êtres chers.

Et de nombreuses heures passèrent. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sans qu'il ne pense à autre chose. Sans que Remus ne revienne. Il cru que son Mentor l'avait bel et bien abandonné et il sourit. Mais ce sourire n'avait rien de sincère. C'était le sourire d'un jeune homme brisé qui venait de perdre le dernier être cher qui le soutenait encore. Egoïste. Il lui avait demander de le quitter. Pourquoi lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait fait qu'épargner sa vie. Obéir au dernier ordre que le Survivant ne lui donnera jamais.

Un bruit de porte, puis des bruit de pas. Il leva les yeux pour apercevoir Hermione. Il n'avait même pas penser à elle… il n'avait penser à rien, à personne si ce n'était lui.

"J'ai fait ce que tu m'a demander, Harry."

Elle s'accroupi près de lui. D'énorme cernes ornait ces yeux rougis de fatigues et de pleure. Elle tenait un sachet à la main. Harry le regarda mais de manière inexpressive.

"Si l'un de nous à un problème, continua-t-elle, les autres le seront. Ce sont des pendentifs. Tu peux les ouvrirent. Il y a une photo des deux autres à l'intérieur de chaque médaillon. J'ai jeter de nombreux charmes et enchantements dessus. Ça fonctionnera."

Elle passa la chaînette autour du coup de l'ex-Gryffondor puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il ne dit rien, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste et Hermione vit dans le regard du Survivant la même expression qu'elle y avait vue quelques jours après leurs séparation. Elle eut peur et ce savait impuissante. Elle passa une main sur le visage d'Harry, le força à la regarda dans les yeux.

"On ne t'abandonnera pas. On sera toujours derrière toi. Tu n'aura qu'à nous faire signe."

Le survivant ne répondit rien. Hermione le serra dans ses bras puis parti. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'appuya contre et tenta de reprendre contenance. Des larmes perlèrent à nouveaux sur ces joues.

Ils en avaient été si près… de cette vie à la quelle ils aspiraient, cette vie qu'ils avaient mené avant que Sirius ne meurt. Tout aurait du s'arranger. Harry allait retourner à Poudlard. Et ils auraient été unis. Ils l'aurait aidé. Le Survivant aurait vaincu Voldemort. Mais ils paraissaient ne pas avoir droit au bonheur…

La jeune fille descendit les escalier. À une table, ce trouvait Remus Lupin, devant une tasse de thé qui n'était sans doute plus chaude depuis longtemps.

"Professeur ?"

L'intéressé leva la tête puis sourit à Hermione. D'un de ses sourires dont seul lui connaissait le secret. Qui faisait croire que tout n'allait pas si mal, que de temps meilleures viendraient et que s'était pour bientôt.

"Vous allez bien ?"

"J'ai eut été mieux, mais ça ne va pas si mal."

"Je viens de donné un pendentif à Harry. en le mettant, il saura si Ron ou moi sommes en danger et nous seront si il l'ai. On viendra dès qu'il le faudra."

Remus sourit devant l'ingéniosité de la gryffondor, sachant à quel point se genre d'enchantement étaient compliqué mais pourtant sûr qu'elle l'avait réussi à la perfection.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous avez vraiment l'air exténué."

"Ne t'en fait pas. tout va bien. La pleine lune est dans peu de temps, voilà tout, dit-il en souriant à nouveau."

"D'accord… mais faites attention à vous. Et merci encore de veiller sur Harry."

Puis la jeune fille parti. Le professeur resta assis encore un moment, bu son thé qui était a présent glacé puis monta jusqu'à leur chambre.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, Harry dormait déjà ou peut-être faisait-il semblait. Remus s'approchait de la fenêtre et regarda la lune qui n'était qu'à son premier quart. Il soupira puis alla se coucher. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Il devait se reposé. Pomfresh ne cessait de le lui répéter…

Harry n'était effectivement pas endormis. Il avait entendu Remus entrer. Il ferma les yeux fort, pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas que lui meurt. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert mais il devinait les pensées du lycanthrope et savait que celui-ci ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Qu'il était son dernier combat. Alors que toute les lumières s'étaient éteinte, une se ralluma, diffuse et assurance et il entendit à nouveau la douce voix de sa mère lui murmurer cette mélopée qui éloignait tout mal de lui. Il s'endormi protéger mais le cœur à vif, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pensé à la petite Ginny qui avait retrouver tant de personne qu'il avait aimé… la petit Ginny qui vivait encore à _La Licorne_.

Le lendemain, ce fut Remus qui fut le premier à se réveiller, prit d'une quinte de toux. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain en tentant de faite le moins de bruit possible, afin de ne pas réveiller le garçon. Il alluma la lumière et se rendit alors compte que c'était du sang qu'il toussait. Il s'empressa de faire couler de l'eau pour se nettoyer pour qu'Harry ne se doute de rien. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il était encore plus pâle et c'était la période la plus éloignée de la pleine lune… Il se rinça une nouvelle fois le visage pour paraître plus réveiller, se changea puis entra à nouveau dans la chambre. Harry était assis sur le rebord de son lit.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

"Oui, juste une mauvaise toux. J'ai du prendre froid."

"Il pleut encore, aujourd'hui. Et il fait froid. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici pour te soigner. J'irai m'entraîner seul."

"Ne t'en fait pas pour si peu. Ce n'ai que passager. Je préfère être là. Cette séance ne sera pas de tout repos."

Le survivant acquiesça. Une atmosphère lourde régnait. Lourde de tristesse.

"Merci d'être rester malgré tout. Et excuse pour mon comportement d'hier."

Le Mentor regarda son protéger avec un air bien-veillant puis lui sourit, reconnaissant de ces quelques paroles. Il aurait difficilement supporter d'aider Harry contre son gré.

"C'est difficile pour tout le monde, Harry. Mais toi, tu as encore plus à porter."

"Je ne mérite aucune excuse."

"Détrompe-toi. Quoi qu'il en soit… je dois voir Miss Hope, se matin. Je te propose de venir aussi puis nous irons nous entraîner."

"Si tu préfère, je peux déjà commencer les entraînement en t'attendant."

"Ah bon ? Tu n'es pas plus curieux ? Tu veux pas savoir qui est _vraiment_ cette fameuse Miss. Elizabeth Hope ? demanda l'ex-professeur en souriant."

"Il me semblait bien qu'elle devait nous cacher quelque chose, cette demoiselle, répondit-il en souriant à son tour."

"Nous devons la rejoindre en-bas dans une demi-heure."

Le Survivant alla alors dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il laissa l'eau bouillante couler sur lui pour tenter de l'apaiser. S'il était parvenu à ne pas paraître trop défait mais c'était bien loin de la vérité. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se relève. Encore. Qu'il se relève alors qu'autour de lui, tous tombaient les uns après les autres…

Ils descendirent cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous et s'assirent à une table. Le patron du Chaudron Baveur – qu'ils commençaient à bien connaître – prit leur commande et ils attendirent tout deux l'arrivée de l'actuel professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La jeune femme arriva avec pas loin de dix minutes de retard, l'air bien pressée. En s'asseyant, elle se confondit en excuse alors que Remus souriait de la voir ainsi. Harry avait beau bien la regarder, il était sûr de connaître cette personne mais ne parvenait pas à dire qui elle était. Miss. Hope les salua enfin, commanda une bière-au-beurre. Ils purent enfin parler de ce pourquoi ils étaient réunis.

"Je suppose que je peux parler ouvertement devant Mr. Potter ?"

"Bien-sûr, répondit Remus qu'un sourire en coin trahissait."

"Bien… j'ai des nouvelles à vous apporter, ainsi qu'un mot que le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous remettre, à vous deux. J'ai aussi plusieurs questions que je suis chargée de vous posez à vous, professeur Lupin, et aussi au jeune Potter."

Harry paraissait légèrement énervé par tous ses procédés bien trop officiel qui sonnaient de plus en plus faux. Ce qui l'irritait encor plus, c'était le fait que Remus ne disait rien pour que le mystère ce lève et paraissait amusé par la situation. Tant par la gêne apparente d'Elizabeth que par la curiosité insatisfaite de l'ex-Gryffondor.

"Je pense que si nous étions tous franc-jeu, ce petit rendez-vous serais plus agréable, annonça Remus en regardant tour à tour Harry et le professeur. Cependant, la jeune femme ne dit rien."

"Euh… miss. Hope…", commença Harry.

"Appel moi par mon nom. Vu que je ne supporte pas mon prénom…"

Harry regarda la jeune femme avec un air interloqué avant que la lumière ne ce fasse dans son esprit.

"Rassuré de savoir que c'était toi, Tonks."

A ces mots, la femme se métamorphosa ; ses cheveux devinrent rose bonbon, son nez se retroussa un peu et ses yeux virèrent au bleu.

"On se sent tout de même mieux comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit plutôt, Harry. mais tu aurait été tenté de le dire à tes amis et aucun élève de Poudlard doit être au courant. Il vaut mieux être prudent. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les mûrs ont des oreilles…"

"Oui, je sais."

"Bien. Maintenant je peux parler plus… normalement ! Donc, voici le mot du directeur."

Remus le prit, puis décacheta morceau de parchemin, le déplia pour y lire une seule phrase :

L_e Phœnix renaîtra de ses cendres._

Il donna le mot au survivant pour qu'il le lise puis regarda à nouveau Nymphadora.

"La guerre commence ?"

"Elle a déjà commencer", trancha Harry.

"Euh… oui, répondit Tonks mal à l'aise, Dumbledore demande votre appuis. L'Ordre compte plus de membre qu'au paravent. Tous sont de confiances. Et tous sont prêt à affronter jusqu'au bout ce qui se prépare. Mais on a besoin de vous. Il faut qu'on agisse ensemble, que nos actes aient dans le même sens."

"Je ne veux pas faire partie de l'Ordre", annonça le Survivant de manière catégorique.

"Harry… réfléchis bien. Si nous n'agissons pas ensemble, ce que nous feront ne servira à rien."

"Je ne veux pas en faire partie parce que l'Ordre est utile et qu'il doit rester sur pied. Ce ne sera pas le cas si j'y suis."

"Harry, ne dit pas de bêtise."

"Tu sais que c'est vrai, Remus."

Il y eut un long silence. Les événements d'hier étaient encré, bien trop présent pour parler de ces choses. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas le temps de se remettre, de porter le deuil. Ils devaient tous se battre, aller de l'avant pour qu'un avenir existe.

"Qu'est ce que je dois leur dire ?" demanda finalement Tonks.

"Dis-leur qu'ils doivent toujours se tenir près. Que des batailles, il y en aura encore. Que je me prépare de mon côté. Il n'y aura normalement plus pour longtemps…"

"Tu te prépare à… ?" demanda Tonks, craignant la réponse.

"À faire ce pour quoi je suis né."

Puis il se leva et alla dans sa chambre, il n'en pouvait plus d'aller bien alors que c'était faux. Mais tout aurait bientôt une fin ou du moins, il l'espérait. Il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit un épais volume que Remus était allé chercher, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Le Survivant était parfaitement conscient que le lycanthrope avait risqué gros en ce procurent pareil livre mais il savait aussi qu'il était indispensable. Il prit le volume entre ses mais tremblante et l'ouvrit. Simplement de l'encre sur des feuille. Aucune raison pour que ça l'effraie tant… pourtant il était pétrifié. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire, grâce à ce grimoire, à cause de lui. « faire ce pour quoi je suis né » ce pour quoi ces parents c'étaient sacrifié, tout comme Cédric, tout comme Sirius, tout comme Ginny… « Sirius s'est sacrifié pour rien » C'est ce qu'avait dit Ron. Et il n'avait pas eu tord. Ou, du moins, il n'aurait pas tord s'il échouait. Mais il ne le ferais pas. il n'avait pas le choix. il se devait de gagné. Le monde ne pouvait pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres qu'annonçait le règne de Voldemort. Il devait gagné, il ne pouvait en être autrement… pourtant… il doutait. Il doutait de sa force, comparée à celle du Mage Noir. Il doutait de ce dont il était capable de faire. Il ne parvenait même pas à prononcé la formule. Ces deux mots. Ces mots qui scelleraient le destin du monde. Tout dépendait de celui qui les prononceraient en premier. Il tourna une page de plus. il ne parvenait pas à lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit. Il était comme pétrifié. Et les mots de cette femme ignoble lui revenait en tête « Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre, Potter y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. ». L'ombre d'un sourire empreint d'ironie se forma sur le visage du Survivant. Jamais cette femme ne ce serais douter qu'elle aiderait Harry à anéantir son maître. Mais il compris ce que voulais dire ceci. Il ne parviendrais pas à tuer Voldemort en voulant simplement venger ses parents. Il fallais qu'il veuille le tuer pour l'acte et non pour sa raison. Il fallait qu'il prenne du plaisir à honte la vie. Que ça le réjouisse. C'était donc ça que Remus craignais trop… pas le fait de tuer mais l'état d'esprit dans lequel il fallais être. Il savait ou cela le mènerait : au non-retour. Mais peut lui importait. Il fallait qu'il aie du plaisir à tuer ? plaisir il y aurait. Ou du moins… il espérait en être capable. Il ne pourrait ensuite jamais plus revenir en arrière a moins que ce soit possible, qu'avec le temps, le calme, la persévérance. Mais ou trouverait-il encore la force pour la rédemption ? à la Licorne. Son dernier salut… il avait pourtant promis qu'il ferait tout pour rester ici… ça n'avait pas encore son importance. Il ne fallais pas qu'il pense. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Il fallait qu'il les venges. Toutes les victimes de Voldemort. la petite Ginny…

"Harry ?"

Le jeune sorcier sursauta. Il se retourna pour apercevoir Remus qui entrait dans la chambre. Sans doute son entretiens avec Tonks étiat-il fini.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Dans le ton que venait dêmployez son Mentor, il paraissait y avoir du remord. Il paraissait s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite, quelque chose qui lui était imposé. Pour être celui qui aiderait Harry à franchir le cap qui lui arracherais ce qu'il restait de l'innocence du jeune homme.

"« Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre, Potter. Y prendre plaisir. La juste et sainte colère n'aura pas beaucoup d'effet sur moi. »"

il avait répéter mots pour mots ce que lui avait dit Bellatrix, ce soir là. Ces mot qui l'obsédait à présent.

"Pardon ?"

"« Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre. Y prendre plaisir. » C'est vrai, non ?"

"Harry… où est-ce que tu…"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance", l'interrompit-il, "dis-moi simplement si s'est vrai."

"Oui", avoua le lycanthrope dans un murmure honteux.

"Je suis prêt. On peut y aller", annonça Harry.

La voix du Survivant était décidée mais quelque chose le trahissait. Cette lueur dans ces yeux. Cette lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à taire, malgré le fait qu'il fasse tout pour ne plus être capable de sentiment. Cette lueur qui n'avait rien du pétillement enfantin d'antan mais qui témoignait d'une profonde tristesse qui paraissait ne jamais le quitter, qui paraissait être une part de lui et sans doute était-ce le cas.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour y prendre deux fiole ainsi qu'un livre. Alors qu'il se relevait, Remus recommença à tousser, il prit rapidement un mouchoir de sa poche. Une fois cette nouvelle crise de toux passée, il regarda le tissus et vit que celui était à nouveau couvert de sang. Il s'essuya et le mit dans sa poche de manière à ce qu'Harry ne se doute de rien. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, bien qu'il n'aie rien vu de ce qui était vraiment.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici à te reposer ?" demanda Harry en espérant que le loup-garou céderait mais en sachant que ce ne serais pas le cas.

"Ne t'en fait pas harry. C'est simplement passager. Et je préfère être là pour ton première entraînement à…"

Il se tu, n'alla pas plus loin. Il était inutile de mettre un mot dessus et sans-doute valait-il mieux qu'il n'en mette pas. l'un comme l'autre savaient ce qu'il se passerait. Le cacher était inutile, ils ne le faisaient pas. Mais le dire voulait dire accepter l'inacceptable. Ce qu'ils seraient obliger de faire le jour même. Arracher à Harry ce qui lui permettait de garder la raison, même après toutes ces horreur vues.

Il arrivèrent dans la petite prairie où il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner, à l'abris de tous. Harry reprisa un bon coup et serra sa baguette très fortement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ils allaient procédé. Comment s'entraîne-t-on à tuer ? Il regarda son Mentor, il était près. C n'était pas le cas de Remus qui voulait repousser l'instant fatidique, qui voulait lui enseigner une dernière chose avant le sortilège de mort.

"Harry. avant d'apprendre ce sortilège, j'aimerais t'en apprendre un autre."

"Remus…. Ça ne sert à rien…"

"Au contraire. Ce sort pourrait te permettre de remporter le combat finale. Il faut que tu parvienne à te protéger et à attaquer en même temps."

Le Survivant soupira, il montrait son mécontentement et son impatience mais il était pourtant reconnaissant de ne pas débuter avec le Sort de Mort.

"Cet enchantement fais apparaître un bouclier devant toi. Contrairement au simple sort de protection il peut rester longtemps et tu peux lancer un sort même en le maintenant. L'ennuis et qu'il demande une énergie considérable et tu ne peux pas jeter un sort trop puissant quand tu le maintient. Par contre, il te protége d'attaque extrêmes puissante. Certains dises même qu'il pet protéger des Impardonnables mais je ne le crois pas. ou peut-être à un niveau encore plus élevé que le tien."

"J'ai déjà vu Voldemort utiliser ce sort", répondit sombrement Harry.

"Et bien… tu vois donc comment il est et de quoi est-ce qu'il est capable… Voici la formule : _Ancile ! "_

_"Ancile ?_ D'accord."

"Bien, concerte-toi bien et prononce-la. Dès que tu y sera arriver, un bouclier translucide prendra forme autour de toi."

Harry acquiesça puis se concentra, tout comme pour l'Occlumancie. Il suffisait de ce concentrer. Très fort. Mais à peine pensa-t-il à ceci que les évènements du jour précédent lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne devait pas penser se protéger, il n'avait pas su protéger les autres. Il devait penser à attaquer. À tuer.

"Harry ?"

Il releva la tête pour voir un Remus inquiet. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Il se devait de gagné ; pour le monde entier. Il se devait de survivre ; pour Remus. Il lui devait de survivre !

"_Ancile _!"

Alors, le bouclier apparu autour de lui, Remus lui lança un sort mineur qui atterrit sur la protection en faisant un son métallique.

"Parfait !" s'exclama son Mentor, "je ne pensait que tu y arriverais si rapidement. Bien, maintenant… tu es toujours prêt ?"

"Je le suis."

Un lourd silence plana. L'atmosphère était étouffante. Après ce qui suivrais, les choses ne serais sans doute plus les mêmes. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas le choix. entre tuer et tout laisser mourir, Harry avait son choix. Le seul choix qu'il puisse faire.

"Harry, je ne te cache pas que je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider, pour cette dernière partie de ton entraînement. Je ne peux que te soutenir. Je n'ai jamais lancé de Sortilège Impardonnable. Je ne peux rien t'enseigner. Je peux t'aider à comprendre et à réalisé. Je peux tenter d'y parvenir moi aussi, pour comprendre ce qui stopperais ta réussite et…"

_"Non_ ! Tu n'essaiera _pas _de faire ça ! Tu n'a pas à le faire, il n'y a donc pas de raison !"

"Il y en a une, Harry. il n'y a qu'ainsi que je pourrais vraiment t'aider, jusqu'au bout. T'aider à porter ton fardeau."

"Remus…"

Ce que tu m'a dit quand je suis arriver dans la chambre et juste Harry, commença-t-il sur un ton professorale. Pour ces sorts, ta baguette te sera indispensable, toute ta concentration aussi. Il ne sont efficaces que s'ils sont puissant.

Harry baissa la tête. Il savait que qu'aucun argument ne pourrait faire changer son Mentor d'avis mais il savait aussi ce qu'impliquait ce fait…

Alors que le temps s'écoulait inexorablement, que les Forces du mal grandissaient, le Survivant se préparait à commettre l'irréparable, aidé par celui qui fut toujours à ses côtés. Et cet entraînement étaient l'un des derniers. Tout deux le savaient. Bientôt, plus rien ne serais comme avant. Qu'ils gagnent ou perde cette guerre. Quelque soit l'issu de ce combat, ils perdraient sans doute tout deux.

_À suivre…_

**RAR :**

Moonytoon :hullo

Moi, chercher des coups ? jamais, c'est lecteurs qui veulent toujours m'en donner, c'est pas pareil ! Pas taper, siouplé, j'ai une femme et des enfants et… euh, oublie ce que je viens de dire ;).

Mais c'est tout naturelle de continuer ! J'aime trop écrire pour m'arrêter, je suis dépendante… :S. EN tout cas, je suis scotchée. Tu as parfaitement compris ce que je voulais faire ressentir, je ne laurait pas mieux expliquer ! Merci ! (javais peur que je ne l'aie pas bien décrit)

Mille fois merci pour ton soutient et tes compliments et excuse moi d'avence pour ce que j'ai fait… :(

Biouuuuuuuche

Anton PlumeGrise :

Alors euh… pour Ginny, euh…. se cache pas tapeeeeeer ! pour l'effet ralentit et tout et tout, ne t'en fait pas s'était prévue. J'aurait été frustrée autant qu'auteur si je n'aurais pas pu le faire ;).

Merci pour tes conseils, j'espère que ça t'a plus !

AD vs AV : Hullo

Et non, c'était pas ç mais remarque, ça aurait pu. Alors, la suite la voilà ! j'epsère qu'elle t0as plus.

Le nombre de chapitre, 2 et un épilogue. Harry a donner sa réponse dan ce chap concernant Poudlard. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de répondre aux défi de Voli. Et voilà pour les réponse (bien que vague). Je suis une gentille auteur, les lecteurs penseraient à me poser des questions qu'ils auraient des petits indices mais il le font pas alors voilà… t'as eu raison de le faire

Evil Milou : bijouuuuuuur

Oui, alors là je suppose que ton côté optimiste s'est écraser totalement ;). C'est pas grave, ce sera toi la première une autre fois. Et que veux tu, du monde se presse autour de mes fics ;)

Meci pour ta review et bisouuuuuuuu

Gim'Nain :

Et oui, une spécialité moi, les faux espoirs. Être méchante ? non pas fondamentalement, juste un peu comme ça. Pour l'élément je suis désole…. C'était à la ligne 34566, une de trop… rhaaaa, si s'est pas dommage…

Mavrok oeildragon :

Moi ? méchante ? même pas vrai…. Enfin, sur ce coup oui mais si non non ! euh… bref…. Merci pour ce faux compliments ;) et merci d'être fous (comme ça je ne suis pas la seule)

U.S.Hermy :

Oups… trop tard… désolé… et pour Poudlard… c'est à dire que …. Aï… vé me faire lynchée, moi… :S euh… j'espère que cette partie t'as quand même plus… :S

Sinwen : même si tu ne m'a pas envoyé de review : PAS TAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

Elaur, Nymphodora Tonks, albana131, AD vs AV, Ocaora, sissicho, Mavrok oeildragon, Isa-Syn : C'est votre choix qui a été retenu ! j'espère que ça vous fais plaisiiiiiir :D

Et voilà ! J'epsère que ça vous é plus et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le moteur de ma plume ! merci à tous :D


	15. 14: la lune n'était pas pleine, rouge

Auteur : Cassiopée

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : 13 – Le Phœnix renaîtra de ses cendres.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : Tomes I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Ginny est morte, on apprent qu'Elizabeth Hope est Tonks, la santé de Remus devient de plus en plus critique et Harry est sur le point d'apprendre l'Impardonnable. Et voilà où est-ce que je vous avait laissés.

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, déjà... enfin, c'est une manière de parler parce que j'ai quand même mit du temps à l'écrire. Enfin, je me réjouis de vous faire part de la fin, tout comme ça m'attriste de me dire qu'en suite je n'aurais plus à l'écrire... rhalala... les grands dilems ;) Bien, j'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, moi, j'ai déjà une boule dans la gorge alors que je n'ai encore rien commencer... :S Quoiqu'il en soit...

**RAR:**

Note générale aux reviweurs : il faut savoire ce que vous voulez! Vous ne pouvez pas me maudire pour avoir tué un personnages (que je ne re-citerais pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire! Quoique... enfin... bref...) et en même temps me dire que c'est géniale et qu'il faut que je continue comme ça :p enfin bref, vive le paradoxe;) 0o c'était le même-pas-coup-de-gueule de l'auteur avant de répondre voilààààààà.

A.D. Vs A.V. :

Ben pour simboliser la mort définitive de l'innocence de Harry... enfin voilà, il ne faut pas croire que je suis cruelle au point de tuer mes persos sans raisons, non mais!

Mais ton avis me fait plaisire et j'espère que ce chap aussi te plaira et que la bataille sera à la hauteur de tes attente :)

Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy:

euh... ben c'est pas comme s'il avait pas d'autre choix mais... enfin, je vois mal Tu-Sais-Qui mourir à moyen moldu... enfin... tu verra bien, je ne te dirais rien ;P . J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant :D

Gim'Nain:

oui, je crois avoir été claire, elle est mourue... et non, c'est pas de la faute à Harry mais au méchant Mangemort et c'est pas ma faute à moi c'est... ma faute à moi... enfin... ouais quoi? Bref...

Tes compliments me font vraiment plaisire mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas une blague, et elle ne sera pas la dernière... enfin... j'en dit pas plus! J'espère que tu aimera autant l'histoire et que tu me detestera un peu moins :S

Thealie: 

Le but n'était vraiment pas celui-ci, ou, en tout cas, c'est pas ainsi que je l'avait perçu... mais c'est vrai que c'est comme ça que tout c'est dessiner... en tout cas, je vous ai déjà bien mis sur la piste de ce qui arrivera afin de ne pas trop vous euh... rendre dépressif à tendance suicidaire? Plus sérieusement, j'espère quand même que la suite te plaira.

Popov:

Merci:) j'epsère que tu continuera à lire et à apprécier:)

Evil Milou: 

euh... oui, effectivement, tu es indéniablement optimiste, il n'y a rien a dire... ben... euh... j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter... et euh... tu découvrira la suite par toi même (ben c'est normale, en faite ;p)

Mavrok oeildragon:

Oui, la gaieté c'est le mot d'ordre, pour écrire une de mes fics ;). Les exas? Non, pas spécialement, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Enfin, heureuse de savoire que je suis géniale et j'espère que tu appréciera toujours autant la suite :)

Ocaora: 

Merci beaucoup beaucoup! C'est à la déscription des sentiments que j'attache le plus d'importance alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir, ce que tu dis D. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

**Dernier petit mot** avant la fic (oui, je sais, c'est comme les discours, c'est long, chiant, ça se termine jamais...) y aura pas de NdA à la fin (n'aurait pas le courage...) et les Kleenxe peuvent être à nouveau utile (mon paquet à moi est déjà prêt) .

Les Cds écoutés pour écrire ce chap ont été _Anathema_ (A Natural Disaster), quelque BOs de _Danny Elfman_ (Sleepy Hollow, Edward aux Mais d'Argents) et _Dark Sanctuary_ (L'être Las/L'envers du Miroire)

Enfin voilà, bonne lecture (enfin j'espère) bisouxxx :) à, en fait, sauf si maladie ou mal-façon de l'air bag, la suite viendra nettement plus rapidement! Bien-sûr, un grand nombre de reviews m'aidera à me bouger (non, c'est pas du chantage...) (Vendue? Moi? quelle idée...)

_Enjoy…_

**Réalité, rêve, illusions et désillusions.**

_Partie XIV– La lune n'était pas pleine, mais rouge..._

Harry respira profondement et serra sa baguette du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il regarda ce qui était à présent une arme. Si Voldemort pouvait le faire, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui ne le puisse pas. Tout être était capable de tuer, de détruire. Il n'y avait pas d'insurmontable. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement la première fois. Comment l'innocence mourait-elle? Ne sentirait-il rien? Remarquerait-il seulement la différence? Peu importait. Ses questions étaient veines et leurs réponses ne l'aideraient en rien et aux contraires, sans-doute n'amènerait-elle que regrets. Harry expira et il fut difficile de retenir cette larme qui s'apraîtait à couler le long de sa joue. Un sort. Il pointa sa baguette contre le sol. Deux mots. Et ensuite, tout serait plus simple. Six syllabes. Rien de plus.

"Avada Kedarva!"

Rien ne se produisit. Pas la moindre étincelle verte ne jaillit de sa baguette. Il avait eut trop peur mais ce n'était plus la cas. Il avait prononcé ce sort. Il avait franchit le premier pas. Le reste viendrait de lui-même, il ne lui faudrait sans-doute pas longtemps avant de savoir lancé le Sortilège de Mort. Il se tourna vers Remus. Le lycanthrope se laissa tomber à terre et baissa la tête. Harry se précipita vers lui puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Remus regardait le sol sans osé relevé les yeux vers son protéger. Il avait donc définitivement échoué. Tous ces mois, il avait cru, aussi dérisoire que l'espoir puisse être, que Harry ne serait pas obligé de le faire. Que les choses n'iraient pas si loin. Et pourtant... il avait déjà prononcé le sort. Il avait déjà un pied de l'autre côté. Cette frontière, ce non-retour. Là où il devait l'aider à aller sans pouvoir l'accompagné. Il se releva avec cet horrible sentiment d'avoir perdu. Que les événement étaient à présent écrits. Qu'un avenir innéluctable se déroulait déjà devant leurs pieds. La porte s'était refermée et plus rien ne leur permettraient de revenir en arrière. À présent que la faute avait été commise, puisqu'il n'avait su protéger le Survivant, il allait l'épauler et goûter à cette si amère arme, à cet unique moyen de gagner la guerre. Et ce soir, il s'expliquerais mais l'heure n'était pas à la discution. Elle était à l'entraînement et aux combats.

Un seul regard au lycanthrope suffit à Harry pour comprendre. Ce n'était pas une faiblesse physique qui avait eu raison de Remus, c'était le remord pourtant injustifier. Une fois que son Mentor fut relever, il se concentra à nouveau à sa besogne.

Vouloir la mort de quelqu'un... ce n'était pas si compliqué... vouloir que cette personne soit anéantie. À Jamais. Et encore, l'anéantisement n'était pas satisfaisant au vu de tout ce que Voldemort avait commis. L'infâmie. Harry frisonna aux pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Il était néanmoins sur la bonne voie. S'il voulait que le Mage Noir souffre, s'il voulait le tuer, il en serait capable. Il voulait lui ôté la vie de ses mains, le voir seignez à ses pieds. Un sort ne lui donnerait peut-être aucune satisfaction. Mais seul ce sort, avec lequel tout avait commencer, pouvait faire en sorte que tout s'achève. Et la boucle serait bouclée.

Au fil des pensées de Harry, un changement s'opérait sur son visage. L'expression triste et lasse, le profond désespoir laissait peu à peu place à la méchanceté, à la soif de vengeance, à l'envie du mal. Et il était aisé de comprendre que les émotions qui germaient en lui ne serait pas sans conscéquence. Que si elles lui donneraient la victoire, elles lui coûteraient sans-doute son âme. Il regarda fixement un endroit, pointa sa baguette. Concentra toute la haine dont il était capable pour enfin parvenir à lancer l'ultime sortilège.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Quelques éteincelles tout au plus jaillirent de sa baguette mais ce fut tout. Il enrageait, ne comprenant pas la raison de son échec. Il se tourna vers Remus dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse. Le loup-garou sût ce que le Survivant attendait de lui. Il s'approcha donc d'Harry, lui prit sa baguette et parla sur un ton dur que Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il en désignant l'item magique.

"Une baguette magique."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" répéta Remus en tentant de conserver sa froideur.

"C'est une baguette..."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" répéta-t-il encore plus sèchement sur un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'employait Rogue.

"Une arme."

"Exactement. Cela peut être une arme comme un vulgaire morceau de bois" Remus rendit sa baguette à son protéger qui tentait de comprendre le sens de cette dernière phrase. "A quoi penses-tu, quand tu lances ce sort?"

"A tuer Voldemort."

"Parfait. Pourquoi veux-tu le tuer?"

"Parce que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute!"

"Il y a du mal dans le monde entier, le tuer lui ne changera rien. Le mal qui se passe outre-atlantique ne t'interesse pas!" Harry ne comprenait pas, Remus reprit, sans modération. "Pourquoi vouloir tuer Voldemort?"

"Parce que je _dois_!"

"Pourquoi est-ce que toi, Harry Potter, veux-tu tuer Lord Voldemort!"

"_Parce qu'il a tuer mes parents!_"

"Là est la vrai réponse. Là est aussi ta perte."

Remus s'arrêta. Sa voix devint plus douce et l'on vit à nouveau sur son visage tout le remord qu'il exprimait à faire ce qu'il faisait.

"Pourquoi dois-je le tuer? La prophétie...?" demanda doucement Harry.

"C'est à toi de me dire la réponse."

"Pour le plaisir?"

"Et encore? Pourquoi prendre du plaisir à tuer?"

"Je n'en sais rien..."

"Essaie."

"Il faut être fondamentalement mauvais pour aimer tuer."

"Je ne sais pas. Mais là n'est pas nôtre question. Pourquoi voudrais-tu le tuer, hormis la vengeance? Qui est plus fort que toi?"

"Voldemort."

"Et alors?"

"C'est un défis. C'est un jeu. Le tuer juste pour prouver que je suis le plus fort. Juste pour voir jusqu'où je peux aller. Parce qu'il est amusant de se tester, de jouer avec les autres."

"Juste. Ce sont de bonnes réponses. Pas les seules, mais elles sont bonnes. Il faut peut-être être mauvais pour tuer ainsi, mais on peut très bien le devenir. Si on peut le devenir, on peut donc aussi ne plus l'être. Tu as bien compris, Harry?"

"Oui."

"Essaie encore."

Le Survivant se concentra à nouveau, respira profondément et tenta de se concentrer non sur sa haine mais sur la simple envie de se battre. De ce duel. De la mort qu'il apporterais.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Mais ce ne fut, une fois de plus, que quelques étincelles qui jaillirent. Harry donna un coup de pied rageur contre les sol. Il se devait de réussir. Il n'avait d'autre choix!

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y arrive pas!"

"Pour être sincère... ça me réconforte, que tu n'y arrive pas aussi facilement que ce que tu pensait."

"Je sais... mais il faut que j'y arrive. Que j'y arrive bientôt."

" Il y a d'autres moyens d'y arrivé, non? Tuer est obligatoire mais n'y a-t-il pas d'autre moyen de tuer?"  
" Autre que les sorts impardonable?"

" Peut-être pas, mais arriver à les lancer d'une autre manière. D'où te viens ta force, tes pouvoirs?"

" Je sais où tu veux en venir..."

" Et je n'ai pas raison?"

" Non." Harry se renforgna. Il s'avait où cette discution l'emènerait et il ne voulait pas entrer sur ce terrain.

Remus s'arrêta et regarda Harry. Il ne ferait rien de plus aujourd'hui, ce serait innutile et de plus, ils avaient beaucoup à se dire. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

"Nous rentrons, Harry."

Sa voix était plus fatiquée que d'habitude, il paraissait avoir encore vieilli, être encore plus maigre. Harry accepta, sans poser de questions. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait comme une fausse note dans tous ce qui se passait. Et de toute façon, il devait s'entretenire. Il y avait eu trop de non-dit. Certes ils se comprenaient, ils lisaient entre les lignes mais il fallait que tout soit dit, que tout soit claire. Que rien d'innachevé ne leur survive. Il fallait qu'il parlent ensemble avant que... Harry ne savait pas, il ne se doutait pas de se qui pouvait se passer, de ce qui se passerait et sans doute ne voulait il pas savoire. Sans doute fermait-il les yeux sur le sinistre destin qui leur étaient tracé. Destin qu'il ne pouvait à peine imaginer.

Ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, sâchant qu'ils repartiraient plus tard vu que la jounrée ne faisait que de commencer et qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps. Mais le temps qu'ils passeraient à discuter ne seraient pas perdu et était, en un sens, indispensable.

"Harry" commença Remus alors qu'ils venaient de s'assoir sur les fauteuils que leur chambre contenait. " Dumbledore m'a déjà dit d'où provenaient tes pouvoirs. S'il te plaît, ne ments pas."

Le regard du survivant se fit honteux. Depuis le début de leur "collaboration" , du travail accomplit en duo, il avait toujours compter sur la franchîse de Remus. C'est pour cela qu'il était la seule personne avec il avait contacte. Pour cela mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu mettre en danger ceux en qui il avait confiance mais qui n'avait pas assez d'experiance. Il avait voulu les proteger, en vain... Et maintenant, il refusait de dire la verité. Certes, le but était de proterger Remus mais il lui devait d'être franc. Il s'arrât avant même d'avoir commencer à lui donner une réponse. Remus disait connaître la vertié mais depuis quand la connaissait-il? Il se haïssait de douter ainsi de son Mentor mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Remus ne lui aurait tout de même pas menti, ce jour, à l'hôpital? Le Loup-Garou paru deviner les doutes de son interlocuteur alors il ajouta:

"Dumbledore m'en a parler après que tu aies quitter son bureau, ce jour-là..."

Le jeune sorcier fut honteux d'avoir douter mais Remus ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il connaissait la nature méfiante du Survivant ainsi que la raison. Puis tout deux se plongèrent dans un silence douloureux à la mention de se funeste jour.

"Je sais que tes pouvoirs te viennent de l'amour. Celui que te versa tes parents tout au long de leur vie et du don qu'ils t'ont fait en se sacrifiant. Ton pouvoir continue à provenir de l'amour, Harry..."

Cette phrase était étrangement amer, surtout après les ressents évenements. Où l'amour persistait-il? Avait-il seulement survécu au coeur de tant de désolation? N'était-ce pas qu'un conte, une fable à laquelle ils avaient tenté de le faire croire pour le sauver?

"C'était un héritage, Dumbledore l'a dit. Ce n'était pas..." il s'arrêta, ne sachant plus quoi dire, voulant changer de sujet.

"Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un hétitage. Pas au sens le plus strict du terme."

"Je... je suis fatigué Remus... je... je préfère ne pas en palrer. Il vaudrait mieux que je m'entraîne."

" Tu ne veux donc pas conaître la vérité? Ou du moins, le peu que je puisse t'en apporter? J'aimerais que nous ayons une conversation, Harry. Cette occasion ne nous sera plus donnée bien souvent. Je sais que c'est difficile, ça l'ai aussi pour moi."

Harry ne dit rien. Remus su qu'il acceptait et sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux, ni désabuser mais il paraissait simplement soulager sans que le jeune homme ne puisse deviner pourquoi. Il reprit:

" Les héritages magiques ne sont – pour moi comme pour beaucoup d'autres sorciers – qu'une croyance plus qu'une réalité. Ils ne sont encore d'actuallité que dans des familles de Sand-Pur. Bien qu'il haïsse ses origines, Srius a tout-de-même reçu une éducation de Famille Noble." Remus marqua une pause, il était plus difficile d'en parler que se qu'il avait cru. Les évènements étaient encore trop récent... et sans doute le seraient-ils à jamais s'ils ne portaient pas leur deuil. Il reprit contenance puis continua. Il fallait qu'il finisse ce quil avait commencer. "Quand il a fait son testament, j'était présent. J'ai d'ailleurs été son témoin. Il savait pertinemment que quelque chose pouvait lui arriver, que se soit des Mangemorts ou des Détraqueurs... Il m'avait déjà dit que si, pour une raison ou une autres, tu étais en danger ; nul ne serait le retenir et qu'il irai à ton secour, quelque puisse en être le prix. C'était pour ces raisons qu'il m'a demandé d'être son témoin testamentaire et qu'il a fait cet hétitage-là. Ce que je sais des héritages magiques, c'est qu'ils demandent beaucoup de volonté et de pouvoir, et je ne pensait pas qu'il était possible de les menés à bien."

Remus marqua une pause. Harry resta silencieux, replier sur lui-même puis dit enfin, doucement:

" Alors... il savait qu'il allait mourire?"

" Non... il ne _savait_ pas. Cependant, il s'en doutait et le fait qu'il aie été cloîtrer à Grimmault n'arrengeait rien et n'était pas étranger à cette impression."

Remus marqua une nouvelle pause. Ce sujet ne les menaient nul part. Ce n'était pas ce dont il voulait parler. Ou peut-être que, au contraire, c'était de cela, de tout. Harry attendait en silence qu'il continue mais le lycanthrope ne savait plus vraiment comment continuer et n'aimait pas remuer tout ces souvenirs mais ils étaient, d'une certaine manière, indispensable pour qu'il puisse s'expliquer ensuite. Il reprit finalement:

" Tu sais, Harry... Sirius n'as jamais vraiment dis ce qu'il ressentait. Il a toujours été un peu secret et même distant, parfois. Et ça ne s'est pas arranger avec les années... Cependant, bien qu'il ne te l'aie jamais dit, il t'aimait. Il t'aimait comme son propre fils. C'est sans doute grâce à cela que cet héritage a fonctionné. Enfin, ça n'a pas vraiment son importance..."

" Non, au contraire, ça en a... ça en a même beaucoup..."

Ils se turent. Rien ne troublait le silence opressant de la pièce. Puis Remus repris:

" Tes parents, eux, n'avaient pas fait cet héritage. Comme tu le sais, ils étaient jeunes et ils ne pensaient pas que leur secret puisse être trahis. Cependant, par un puissant enchantement et grâce à la magie élèmentaire, ta mère t'as protégé comme elle le pu alors que James vous protégeait tout deux." Il marquea une pause qui fut, encore une fois, inninterrompue, puis continua. " Tout ça, Harry, pour te faire comprendre que c'est de l'Amour que te vient tes pouvoirs et que c'est une arme que Voldemort ne connait pas, dont il a toujours sous-estimer la force. Une arme qui peut avoir raison de lui..."

"Je sais, Remus. Mais ils sont tous morts en me protégeants... je ne veux pas ça se produise nouveaux. Je vaincrais. Mais sans être à nouveau la cause de la mort d'un être cher."

"Tu vaincras Voldemort, oui. Mais sans l'aide des autres, te vaincras-tu toi-même? Je ne te l'ai jamais cacher, Harry, on ne se sort pas indemne en tuant quelqu'un, encore moins en utilisant l'Avada..."

"Je ne suis pas seul. Tu es là."

Remus sourit avant de dire, la voix chargée:

"Je ne suis ni imortel, ni éternel, Harry."

"Je sais. Mais tu ne mourras pas, tu ne sera pas présent, lors du Dernier Combat. Je ne veux pas te perdre Remus, je me suis promis... je leur ai promis... j'ai promis de te protéger."

"Tu ne peux sauvé le tout le monde. Il y a certain choix dont tu n'es pas maître."

"Remus? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire...?"

" Rien... rien d'important pour le moment. Sâche seulement que tout n'est pas de ta faute. Que les personnes qui sont mortes pour toi l'ont choisies. Que si s'était à refaire, si elles avaient le temps d'y reflechir longuement, elle le refairaient sans hésitation."

Harry se tu. Cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas était grandissante. Remus se leva, douloureusment, et fuit le regard de son protéger.

"Et si nous faisions le dernier entraînement de la journée? Le temps nous presse et tu as encore à apprendre..."  
Harry acquiessa mais il était de plus en plus suspicieux. Il devait y avoir une raison pour que Remus lui-même mette court à cette conversation. Il ne dit pourtant rien. Son Mentor n'avait de loin pas tord en disant qu'il devait s'entraîner et sans-doute parleraient-ils se soir, car maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, Harry prenait consience d'à quel point toutes ces choses devaient être dites. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

Ils se retrouvèrent encore une fois dans cette clairière qui leur était à présent trop familière et Harry tenta à nouveau de lancé le sort pour le métriser, le métriser pour tuer, tuer pour... Il saisit sa baguette et tenta à nouveau ; et à nouveau, il échoua. Pourtant, il n'abandonna pas, il n'avait pas ce choix. Alors des heures durant, il tenta de lancés ce sort, et Remus fit de son mieux pour l'aider. S'il ne voulait faire à appel à l'Amour, à ses amis pour l'aider, peut-être devait-il laisser la colère le submerger mais la colère n'était que générée par son envie de vengeance, jamais elle ne lui permettrait de lancé le sort. Il fallait qu'il y arrive, qu'il arrive au Mal, qu'il égale le Lord Noire.

"Tu ne vaincra pas Voldemort avec ses propres armes" intervint Remus alors qu'ils n'étaient parvenu à rien et que le ciel, déjà, s'assombrissait.

"Je n'en ai pourtant pas d'autre. Et, sincèrement, Remus, je ne voit pas comment _l'Amour_ pourrait m'aider à tuer..."

"Avec les armes de Voldemort, tu _tueras_. Avec l'Amour, tu _sauveras_. En tuant, certes, mais tu ne le fera pour l'acte mais parce que cet acte permettra de sauver des vies. Là est toute la différence et si, Harry, tu ne parvient pas à le comprendre, je ne sais pas comment est-ce que tu parviendras à le vaincre. Tu es puissant, oui. Mais pas autant que lui. Tu dois donc le surprendre."

Remus avait raison et le Survivant le savait, cependant il était sûr qu'en sa fore reposait aussi sa plus grande faiblesse. S'il devait penser à ses amis, ils ne fallaient pas que ceux-ci soient là car ils mourraient sans qu'il ne puisse les sauver. Alors comment utiliser leur forces sans les voirs? Qui d'autres qu'eux lui donneraient ce dernier élan de volonter qui lui permettrait de survivre, une dernière fois? Qui lui permettrait de mettre une fin à cette guerre? De les sauver definitivement. De rendre à tout ces sacrifices une raison.Quel choix avait-il? Si ses amis étaient présent, ils se feraient tuer, s'ils ne l'étaient pas, Voldemort vaincrait... A moins qu'il ne puise l'Amour de ses souvenirs. Il savait que la seule chose tangible qu'il aie était la voix de sa mère. La Chanson de Lily. Il devait donc utiliser ceci, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, le seul souvenir de sa mère pour tuer. Le paradoxe était à son comble et bien qu'il ne l'eût dit à Remus, et sans doute aurait-il dû, il sût à ce moment précit que quoi qu'il fasse, quelque fusse son choix, Voldemort avait gagné. Peut-être pas sur le monde, peut-être Harry le tuerais. Mais l'Ombre du Mage Noir était déjà trop étendue sur le Survivant. Il savait que se combat aurait raison de lui quelqu'en soit l'issue.

Avec un sourire amer il serra sa baguette, son arme, dans sa main. Ferma les yeux et se concentra. Tenta d'être calme. Il repirait lentement, oubliait tous ce qu'il etourait. Il n'y avait plus de clairière, plus de sol sous ses pieds. La nuit la plus complète l'entouerait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était la brise fraîche sur son visage. Et une odeur, une odeur de fleure. Bien qu'il ne puisse en être certain, Harry autait pu parier qu'il s'agissait de l'odeur du lys. Et alors il l'entendit. La si douce voix. Une voix qui portait tant d'amour, qui appaisait temps. Qui le protégeait au-delà de tout charme, de ton enchentement.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joue pâle et creuse, sur son visage si dur pour un adolescent. Aucune expression n'était réellement visible si ce n'était ces perles argentées qui roulaient sur sa peau blanche.

Remus le regarda sans bouger, sans parler. De voir son protéger dans cette état était une torture au-delà des mots. Sa gorge se noua, ses mains se crispèrent mais il n'intervint pourtant pas. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien faire. Que, cette fois, Harry avait trouver la solution. Qu'il l'avait trouvée de lui même et c'était le seul moyen pour que cela fonctionne. Le lycanthrope n'avait pu que l'accompagner et sans-doute était-il arriver au point le plus éloigner. Sans doute ne pouvait-il plus rien faire si ce n'était être présent.

Alors qu'il continuait de pleurer sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, Harry se laissa submérger par la mélopée. Et sans préméditation, sans plus aucune peure, il leva lentement sa baguette, écoutant toujours la berçeuse. Il ouvrit la bouche, ses lèvres étaient sèches, tout comme sa gorge. Il sentait le leger parfum du lys blanc. Il n'entendait que la douce mélodie.

Les derniers rayons de soleil disparurent l'horizons.

Il prononça les deux mots fatals.

Un rayon vert jais sa baguette et atterit sur le sol, laissant une marque noire, une brûlure. Un endroit mort.

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et vit cette marque, cette meurtrissure. Il y était arriver mais ne ressentait aucune victoire et bien au contraire. Cependant il sut qu'un pas immense venait d'être fait, que le dernier combat était de plus en plus près. Que la guerre toucherait bientôt à sa fin.

Ni Remus ni Harry ne parlèrent. Aucun mot n'auraient pu être mis sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. L'entraînement était fini. Sans-doute n'y aurait-il qu'une seule autre scéance. Ce fut sans un mot qu'il quittèrent cet endroit, Remus posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry, pour le soutenir alors que lui même ne tenait presque plus debout.

Ils rentrèrent au Chaudron Baveur, leur repas se passa dans un silence monarcale et ils ne mangèrent presque rien. Il ne restèrent qu'une demi-heure dans la salle à manger dans laquel ils avaient pris presque tout leur repas ces quatres derniers mois. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitter l'hôptial avec la ferme intention d'en finir avec cette guerre. Intention toujours aussi présente mais leur corps étaient meurtît par tant de labeur, leur esprit affaiblit par tant de contraintes qu'ils s'étaient imposés eux-même. Cette demie-heure paru bien plus longues, dans l'ambiance saumâtre de cette grande salle pourtant si vide. Des courant d'air d'un vent glacial de février y entraient malgré les fenêtres et portes fermlées. Tout deux étaient plongés dans ses propres pensées, dans un futur qu'ils ne parvenaient à imaginer. Sans concértation, ils se décidèrent à remonter dans leur chambre, et s'assirent dans les mêmes fauteuils qu'ils avaient occupés quelques heures au paravent alors que les choses étaient, en un sens, bien différente mais pourtant si semblables.

Harry savait qu'ils étaient sur le point de continuer leur conversation, qu'il devrait expliquer comment est-ce qu'il avait réussi à lancé se sort mais, pour une fois, il ne fit rien pour fuire. Peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'en parler? Mais là n'était la vrai raison. Il savait que le combat était proche. Il voulait être sûr que Remus ne viendrait pas. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de commencer, comme il l'aurait préfèrer, comme il aurait été plus simple de faire.

"Harry... je voudrais m'excuser..." sa voix était basse et douce et tout ses remords se ressentaient dans son intonnation. Harry fut incapable de l'interrompre. "J'ai voulu te protéger..." il marqua une pause, trouvant difficilement les mots, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Harry ne dit rien, une fois de plus. Remus avait fait plus que de le protéger. Il l'avait maintenu en vie, l'avait sauvé. "... j'ai échouer... Je n'ai su t'enseigner ce qu'il t'aurait fallu, ni te préparer réellement à ce combat... Je n'ai pas été capable de trouver une autre solution... J'aurais dû t'encourager à retourner à Poudlard... Veillez à ce que tu manges suffisemment et non te ramené inconscient après nos entraînements. T'aidez à porter le deuil et non pas refuser les faits moi-même. Je te le promet... j'ai pourtant essayé..."

Remus se tût, les mots ne voulant pas franchîre ses lèvres. Il aurait pourtant voulu dire plus... les mots ne pouvaient décrire à quel point il s'en voulait. Avait-il protéger Harry? L'avait-il seulement aidé? Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu, cela ne faisait aucun doutes. Mais il n'avait pu que si peu... Il avait pris les choix qui lui avaient semblés les bons mais n'avaient-ils pas rendu la situation encore plus critique? Au lieu de laisser le Survivant se consumer interieurement, il aurait du lui parler, exorciser ses démons interieus. Mais il n'en avait rien fait... parce que les siens, de démons, avaient sans doutes étés bien trop présent.

Harry n'avait encore rien dit. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire; combien Remus avait tord. Il ne comprenait pas comment son Mentor pouvait pensés pareil choses.

"Tu aurais pu me tourner le dos à n'importe quel moment, tu aurais pu me forcer à retourner là-bas, tu aurait pu me mentire, me cacher la verité... Tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu n'aurait pas pu mieux m'aider." Harry marqua une pause, il fallait qu'il en parle maintenant "Enfin, ... Même avec tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, il y a une dernière chose que je te demande... Ne viens pas. A ce dernier combat, ne vient pas. _Je t'en supplie_."

Remus sourit. Bien qu'il ne soit pas convaincu, bien que peruader qu'il aurait pu faire plus et mieux, il était rassuré. Il continua et sa voix était à présent sereine mais toujours aussi douce.

"Je ne viendrait pas, Harry. Mais, en retour, j'aimerais que tu me promette quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"Que demain encore tu t'entraîneras. Et qu'ensuite, pendant au moins trois jours, tu te reproseras. Tu ne pourras jamais vaincre Voldemort si tu es fatigué ou affaibli d'avence."

Le Survivant acquiasça, rassuré de savoire que Remus serait sauf, qu'il n'insciste pas, qu'il comprenne.

"Merci."

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, non pas qu'il n'y eut rien à ajouter mais ils savaient déjà et il était difficile et trop douloureux d'aborder certains sujets. Dehors, depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la nuit avait étendue ses ailes sur le chemin de Travers. Le loup-garou et l'adolescent se couchèrent chacun de son lit. Remus souffla sur la bougie. La chambre était à présent plongée dans la peine-ombre si ce n'était le léger éclairage des rayons lunaire et des étoiles. Aucun nuage ne masquait le ciel. Harry regarda par la fenêtre avant de fermé les yeux pour s'endormire. La lune n'était pas pleine, mais rouge...

Le lendemain, Harry se leva aux aurores. Il savait que cette journée serait longue. Que cette fois encore, il s'entraînerait; jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise ce sortilège à la perfection et ensuite, trois jours durant, il se reposerait, se concentrerait, se preparerait mentallement... comme il l'avait promis. Et ensuite seulement, la guerre toucherait à sa fin, quel qu'elle soie. Il aurait du se sentire effrayer, mais ne l'était point. Depuis longtemps déjà, il s'était en quelque sorte préparer à ceci. Depuis le moment où il était sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, détenant, pour la première fois, la vérité, ou en tout cas une partie. Harry se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se preparer, laissant dormir Remus un peu plus. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il serait mieux de partir avant que son Mentor ne se reveille car, cette fois, il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il aurait besoin de sa présence dès le lendemain et ce, plus que jamais. Et un jour de repos ne serait pas de trop pour le lycanthrope. Harry s'inquiétait pour lui, depuis peut-être deux mois déjà, il entendait Remus se réveiller chaque nuit, pris de quinte de toux, il ne voyait que rarement les faiblesses du loup-garou qui les cachaient habilement mais parvenait de temps en temps à les discerners; le fait qu'il doive souvent s'appuyer contre les parois, qu'il doive s'assoire, Harry savait que ce n'était pas dû qu'à la fatigue mais il n'avait pas été alarmé outre mesure. Mais depuis les deux dernières semaines, ceci était de plus en plus fréquent et il s'inquietait de plus en plus. Mais tout serait bientôt fini. Dans quatre jours seulement ce combat aurait lieu. Et il vaincrait. Pour Remus. Pour qu'il ait droit à cette vie que ni son parrain ni ses parents n'eurent. Harry sourit ; ainsi seulement, il serait capable de rembourser sa dette.

Il prit sa cape dans la guarde robe et jeta un regard au lycanthrope avant de s'en allé. Le soleil se levait et une faible lumière s'inflitrait dans la pièce. À cette lueur, la peau du loup-garou paraissait incoryablement blanche. Harry se figea sur place. Il s'avença lentement, sans un bruit et appela doucement l'ex-maraudeur qui n'esquisça pas le moindre mouvement. Sa respiration s'accelera et devint saccadée.

"Remus?"

Les mains du jeune garçon tremblait. Il était à présent au chevet de son ami. Harry s'agenouilla, toujours sans faire aucun bruit. Remus ne bougeait pas, sa peau était si pale... Harry l'appela une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort peut-être. Il lui toucha le bras; sa peau était gelée. Le Survivant se figea l'espace de quelque seconde puis agripa Remus par les épaule et le secoua sans pourtant le brusquer.

"Remus... Remus ! Reveilles-toi!"

Il avait l'impression que sa voix résonnait dans le silence dans cette chambre. Et Harry comprit, sans pourtant réaliser. Le sens de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le jour précédent. Il secoua encore Remus mais avec moins de conviction cette fois. La raison pour laquelle il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait sauver tout le monde, que ce choix ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'appela encore mais son appel était étouffer par ses sanglots. Pourquoi il avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là, lors du dernier combat. Et bien que sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il persista à l'appeler, à le rappeler à lui. Et encore, il le secouait, comme pour le réveiller.

"Pas toi! Pas toi, Remus! Pas ici, pas comme ça..." Il parlait doucement, ses mots étouffer dans ses sanglots.

Puis doucement, il se coucha à côté de Remus. Très doucement, comme pour ne pas le reveiller, il se serra contre le corps innanimé, dans la position d'un enfant qui cherche le réconfort d'un parent après un mauvais rêve. Il s'agrippa au draps comme si ceux-ci risquait de disparaître. Et il pleura.

Il ne sut combien de temps il était rester ainsi mais sans doute fut-ce peu de temps. Il se leva. Mit sa cape. Sortit de la chambre.

Bientôt, il arriva dans cette petite clairière. Tous se terminerait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait aucun plan, il savait. Il se laissait simplement guidé sans savoire qui le guidait. Des larmes continuaient à coulé librement sur son visage. Tous se terminerait aujourd'hui. Il fit apparaître son patronus. Devant lui, le chien et le cerf se matérialiserèrent. Il leur ordonna de transmettre un message au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui que leur duel se déroulerait là-bas et en ce même moment. Les spectres argentés disparurent et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'eux aussi versèrent une larme pour l'amis qui venait de les rejoindre.

Encore une fois, il perdit toute notion de temps mais il ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que le Mage Noire n'apparaisse devant lui. Se fut seul que le Lord vint; Harry sût alors que des attaques auraient lieux en même temps pour qu'il ne puisse y interferer. Son patronus ne disparût pas mais sembla rester là en spéctateur, allié prêt à intervenire.

Lord Voldemort lança le premier sort. Harry ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre et fit propulsé à quelques mètres, du sang commença à couler de son bras. Il se releva. La douleure, il ne la sentait pas. Elle n'était rien en comparaison à son âme meurtrie. Il s'avença. Sans qu'il puisse ne donner la moindre explication à ses actes, il savaient. Simplement.

Dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondore, Hermione renversa le contenu dans son encrier sur son devoir de Métamorphose alors qu'elle y trempait le bec de sa plume. Elle avait soudainement rensentit une douleure aigue à la poitrine, comme une brûlure. Elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle fit renverser son fauteuil. Elle toucha le médaillon enchanté et ses craintes furent confirmées. A ce même moment, Ron décendit en courant les escalliers du dortoire des garçon. Un seul regard leur suffit.

Ils quittèrent la Tour Gryffondore en courant. Au détour d'un couloire, il aperçurent leur profésseur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

"Professeur Hope!" appela Hermione, haletante. La jeune femme paru ne pas entendre. "Tonks!"

Cette fois, la brune se retourna, étonnée d'entendre son vrau nom.

"Ca a commencer" expliqua Ron, "il faut qu'on voie Dumbledore!"

Tout trois s'engagèrent dans une course effrénée à travers couloires, escaliers et passages secrets pour se retrouver devant le bureau du directeur qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne puisse pronconcer un seul mot. Albus Dumbledore se tenait déjà debout devant eux, le visage grâve. Dans son regard, il n'y avait plus cette étincelle de malice. Bien qu'il ne sache pas comment cela était possible, il était déjà au courant.

" Allez-y. Mais prenez Fumseck avec vous et donnez à Harry l'épée de Goldric." Ron saisit la précieuse arme alors que le Phoenix se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione. "Tonks, je veux que tous les professeurs se réunissent ici, ainsi que les préfets. Poudlard connaîtra aussi sa bataille." La jeune femme partit en courant, sans poser la moindre question alors que les deux jeunes Gryffondores regardaient le Directeur de Poudrard. "Depêchez vous!" En disant ces derniers mots, il prit les mains des deux préfets et les joignirent sur le Phoenix. Il disparurent alors dans un flamoyant tourbillon rouge et or.

_À Suivre..._


	16. 15: Les Ténèbres appellent aux Ténèbres

Auteur : Cassiopée

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : 15 – Les ténèbres appellent aux ténèbres.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : Tomes I à V

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Harry sait à présent lancé l'Avada. Remus est mort (c'était annoncé dans le résumer général depuis le début, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Ok, au début, c'était pas lui mais... enfin voilà... -.-'), ayant succomber aux efforts fait pour aidé Harry. Harry est face à Voldemort, le combat a commencé. Ron et Hermione savent, grâce au pendantif enchanté par Hermione, que le combat a commencé. Ils le rejoignent avec Fumseck et l'épée de Goldric Gryffondore. Les professeurs et préfets vont se réunir, Poudlard connaîtra aussi une bataille. Il ne sera pas le seul...

**Note de l'auteur : **Voici le dernier chapitre. Il sera plus long que les précédents et que se que je pensait et sera plutôt intense... Un épilogue terminera réellement cette fic. Merci de m'avoire encouragée tout du long, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et fin de la fic autantque possible.

Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour le retard et les mois d'attente. Mea culpa! j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :'( je promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que l'épilogue arrive plus rapidement ! avant nouvel an, si tout va bien :)

_Partie XV – Les Ténèbres appellent aux Ténèbres_

Les ruelles du Chemin de Travers s'obscurcirent soudainement. De lourds nuages cachèrent les faibles rayons matinaux du soleil. Des nuages qui ne prédissaient rien de bon et n'avaient rien de naturel. Les sorciers n'ayant pas encore fuit la capitale britanique levèrent leurs yeux au ciel et, déjà, ils comprirent. Un vent des plus froid souffla et tous sortirent leur baguette. La guerre commençait réellement. Ce que tout le monde craignait et attendait allait débuter. Des silhouettes encapuchonnées apparurent dans les ruelles. Un rayons vert fusa. C'était une première victime. Un innocent. Un inconnu pour tant, une perte cruelle pour d'autre. Un nom de plus sur une liste. Loin d'en être le dernier. Le cahier se remplirais de nom écrit avec le sang d'innocent. L'histoire se dessinait et tous craignaient. La Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel. Des cris s'élevèrent, de frayeur. Trop de sorciers avaient déjà connu ce moment, celui où l'on ne peut que prier que l'être assassiné ne sois pas un ami. Cette marque était des plus amer mais – aussi paradoxale que ce soit – porteuse d'espoir. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle souillerait le ciel. Que les morts ne seraient pas vains. Le combat s'engagea. Tout les sorciers présents y prenaient part et qu'importait qu'ils soient de familles sorcière ou moldue, ils se devaient de se battre pour leurs idéaux. Pourtant, sur leur visage, ne se lisait plus beaucoup d'espoire, ou peut-être illusoire, fou. Celui qu'ils avaient contés à leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne s'endorment, pour qu'ils puissent encore sourire à l'idée d'un lendemain. La plus part d'entre eux n'étaient pas entraînés à pareille situation, ils le savaient mais ne se défileraient pas. Ils avaient vécu et voyaient enfin ce jour se lever, ils ne vivraient peut-être pas pour voir la guerre s'achever mais ils y prarticipaient. Les mangemorts étaient bien plus nombreux, imposants, impressionnants. Grands dans leur robe sombre, leur visage sournoisement caché par un masque blanc, baguette à la main, un sort Impardonable déjà sur les lèvres. Sans-doute perdraient-ils, alors ils regardaient le ciel, leur vue flouée par des larmes retenues. Les chances que cette guerre finisse étaient minces, celles qu'ils y survivent l'étaient encore plus. Pourtant, ils se battraient, et s'étaient la seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs. Ils se battraient. Qu'importe le prix. Ceux qui auraient pu fuir l'avaient déjà fait.

Au même instant, le ciel subit le même changement au dessus du château de Poudlard. Les élèves et professeurs qui s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle virent se changement s'opérer jusque sur le plafon magique. Ils savaient que ce présage était des plus mauvais et tous retenaient leur souffle. Les cinquième, sixième et septième années y étaient réunis ainsi que les professeurs et le personnel. Poudlard reposait sur leurs épaules. Déjà la peur les paralysaient mais ce n'était que paratager, ils le savaient. Ils allaient devoir faire les preuves de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Le temps n'étaient pas venu, ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, beaucoup d'expériance à acquerir mais le choix ne leur étaient pas offert... ou, au contraire, choix il y avait: celui de leur camp. Les maisons ne devaient avoir plus aucunes importance, tous devait s'unir car là résidrait leur force. Le Choipeau avait donner ce conseil une année au paravent, les professeurs ne cessaient de le répéter... pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas écouté? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils créé de nouveau ennemis? Certains se battraient contre leur propre camarades. Attaqueaient des étuiants de leur âge, de sa maison. Ils le savaient, ils l'avaient longtemps su mais ils voulaient encore fermé les yeux, se mentir, pour ces dernières minutes, croire que tout n'était pas perdu. Se permettre d'esperer encore. Ces quelques dernières secondes d'innocence valaient tout l'or des mondes.

Plus que des Mangemorts, des Géants et des Détraqueurs débarquèrent dans la célèbre rue sorcière. Des rangs se formèrent. Les sorciers présent tinrent bons. Ils reculèrent peut-être d'un pas mais ils restèrent prêt à se battre. Homme ou femme, jeune ou vieux, nés de Moldu, Sang-Mêlé ou Sang-Pûr, peu importait. Tous ceux qui voulait encore croire que cette guère pouvait être gagnée tenait bon. Que Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait tombé. Que Harry Potter les sauveraient. Ce seul nom était sur toute les lèvres. Où était-il? Ne savait-il donc pas? Ils n'avaient aucune des réponses mais devinaient que lui aussi se battait et que demain, le soleil brillerait à nouveau.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la grande salle. Les élèves se serraient les uns aux autres dans l'espoir de trouver là un quelconque réconfort mais déjà deux groupes se formaient et le combats menaçait de débuter avant même qu'il y aie une intervention extérieure. Et s'il y avait plus de Serpentards qui ne paraissaient pas prompt à sauver l'école, de toutes maisons, des élèves s'était détourner du droit chemin. Les professeurs regardaient impuissant leurs élèves faire leur choix. Bien qu'une grande majorité soit prête à défendre Poudlard, chaque élève ayant fait le choix contraire était un élève déjà perdu. Tous restaient pourtant aux centre de la salle, regardant les autres avec méfiance, un léger faussé les séparant. Personne ne parlait ni ne chuchotait, les pierres de Poudlard n'avait jamais paru si froide qu'en ce jour.

Dumbledore s'éclercit la gorge. Il savait que peu pouvait être dit mais que des mots devaient être prononcé. Il savait plus que quiconque que des mots pourvaient changer le cour des choses.

« Chers élèves et professeurs, l'heure est grave, vous le savez. Je ne vous dirais pas ce qui nous attend, car je ne peut le deviner. Je ne vous dirais pas de ne pas avoir peur, car elle une faiblesse humaine et que personne n'y échappe, pas même moi. Mais je vous demanderait de penser à Poudlard. A ce que cet établissement vous a apporté (tentez de ne pas trop penser aux heures de colles). De penser à ceux que vous aimez. Et de vous battre pour. Il y a un choix à faire. Je ne vous le cache pas. Nul ne vous forcera. A l'interieur de ces murs, vous êtes encore au moins sur de ça. Et si jusqu'à maintenant vous étiez libre, sachez que j'aurais préféré que ceci continue. »

Maugrey Fol-Oeuil entra alors dans la Salle, tous se tournèrent. Le vieil homme était encore plus grave que de coutume. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux élèves et, se plaçant devant le directeur, il dit d'une voix très officielle:

« Les premières défenses ont été brisées. Ils ne tarderont pas à entrer. L'Ordre est déjà dans le parc. Nous les retiendrons tant que nous le pourrons et feront notre possible pour qu'ils n'entrent pas dans Poudlard. »

Alastor marqua une pause et respira profondemment. Les élèves parlaient entre eux, l'heure approchait et tous la craignait. Puis l'Auror reprit, mais d'une voix plus calme et triste. aussi:

« ls sont nombreux, Albus. Pré-au-lard est aussi attaqué. J'ai envoyez un message aux ministère. Ils feront ce qu'ils pourront. Mais... ils ne peuvent pas grand chose. Voldemort a réunit bien plus d'allier que nous le pensions. »

« Je sais. Je serais des vôtres. Hagrid, Tonks, Minerva! Restez ici, il nous faut une deuxième resistance et des guides pour nos jeunes espoirs. »

« Où est le petit? » demanda discrètement Maugrey à Dumbledore alors qu'ils se dirigeaient d'un pas pressé vers le parc.

« J'ai bien peur que son combat n'aie déjà commencer et qu'il soit plus ardu encore que le nôtre. »

« Il y arrivera? »

« J'ai en lui une confiance absolue. Tout comme en Remus Lupin. Je sais qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il l'a épauler tout ce temps, et sans-doute l'aide-t-il maintenant encore... »

Pré-au-Lard connaissait le même sort que le Chemin de Travers et les sorciers, plus nombreux, réagirent de la même façons. Mangemorts et Détraqueurs obstruaient chaque rue du village, ils paraissaient toujours plus nombreux et les soriciers étaient piégés. Un choix leur restait ouvert: resister ou servir. Peu sédaient mais chaque sorcier passant de l'autre côté était une âme perdue. Tout le monde sorcier britanique tremblait devant le combat faisant rage. Ils savaient que ce combat détermineraient le vaincqueur de cette guerre, ils savaient aussi que les pertes seraient lourdes. Mais surtout, que leur chance étaient faibles. La Marque des Ténèbres flottaient à présent aussi sur Pré-au-Lard.

Bientôt, Poudlard connaîtrait le même sort. Les sbires du Seigneur Ténèbreux trouveraient le moyens de pénètrer dans l'enceinte du collège, ils avaient déjà commencé et s'afferaient autour de l'enceinte. Depuis le parc, ils n'étaient que de lointaine ombres mouvantes. L'Ordre du Phoenix se tenait près, dans le parc du château afin d'empêcher,aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient, quiconque d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'école. Même le peuple de l'eau paraissait être dispos à les aider. Une aide précieuse mais si pauvre car les Mangemorts avaient une arme qu'eux ne possédait pas... la cruauté. Les professeurs dans le Grand Hall, près à aider les élèves, les épauler une fois encore. Les élèves depuis la quatrième année dans la Grande Salle. Les plus jeunes dans les passages secrets souterrains. Bien qu'ignorant tous ce qui se passait, le silence leurs étaient insupportable.

« On est aussi de ce collège! On a le droit de le défendre comme les autres! » Dit un troisième année

« Si Dumbledore nous a ordonnez de rester là, ce n'est pas pour rien », répliqua un autre.

« Il auront besoin de nous, quoi qu'ils en disent, on est jamais de trop pour se battre », objecta une deuxième année.

« Aux premiers bruits de combat, on y va. Si non, on se fera renvoyez nous caché », conclu un jeune serdaigle.

Harry Potter se tenait seul face à Lord Voldemort, ne se doutant pas de tout ce qui se passait si près de lui. Il tenait fermement sa baguette en main, un filet de sang coulait déjà sur son bras mais il ne lâchait pas son ennemi du regard. Ne le laisser faire aucun mouvement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était calme, bien plus qu'il aurait penser l'être. Il savait qu'il allait peut-être mourire. Mais il savait que s'il ne mourrait pas, pire pouvait l'attendre. Il restait pourtant serein car la seule chose dont il était sûr était qu'il emporterait le Mage Noir avec lui. Et, au fond de son être, il voyait en la mort un réconfort, un autre moyen de rejoindre la _Licorne_...

Des Aurors arrivèrent au Chemin de Travers et à Pré-au-Lard pour prêter main forte aux sorciers se défendant déjà. Jamais ils n'auraient penser que Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Pas Être Prononcé avait rallié tant de sorcier à sa cause. Bien-sûr, nombre d'entre eux avait été menacé des façons les plus ignobles que l'on puisse concevoir mais il n'en était pas moins qu'ils se battaient à présent pour lui. Qu'ils étaient eux aussi dangereux et donc des ennemis de plus à battre, qu'importait les raisons ou la manière dont ils s'étaient retrouver du côté des Ténèbres. Si tous se sentirent rassurer à l'arrivée des Auror, leurs désaroit alla crescendo. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux, même avec le Ministère, ils avait le désaventage du nombre, et à celui-ci, ajouter un désaventage encore plus important: eux, ne tuait pas. Alors s'était le coeur lourd qu'il continuait à se battre. Se battre à la façons de ceux qui n'y croie plus. Se battre pour l'image et l'honneur, non plus pour un futur meilleur.

Un bruit assourdissant retenti et paru faire tremblé les murs de tout Poudlard. La dernière défence venait de tomber. Ils avaient pourtant tous cru en l'invunérabilité de ses murails de pierres et ses sorts. Maintenant, ils étaient devant les faits. Poudlard pouvait tombé, s'ils ne faisaient rien. Ils se battraient donc tous.

« Que tous les élèves sortes leurs baguettes! » Ordona Tonks, « renvoyez-les pleurer dans la robe de Vous-Savez-Qui! On va leur faire mordre la poussière », finit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

L'Ordre attendait, prêt à agir au moindre signale. Quand le bruit se fit entendre, le professeur Rogue afficha un léger sourire en coin que personne ne parut percevoir. Il fut le premier à lever sa baguette. Le plus gros des mangermorts était concentrer autour du collège et ils commençaient lentement à avencer en direction de l'école de magie. Les Membres de l'Ordre de Phoenix serrèrent leur baguette avec plus de force.

« Ayez une chose en tête, ce jour est la fin de la guerre », annonça Maugrey, « battez-vous comme jamais! »

« En l'honneur de ceux qui, déjà, ont perit pour cette cause, mais avant tout, pour ceux qui lui survivront », acheva Dumbledore.

Les silouhettes n'étaient plus que de vagues ombres. Elle se dessinaient à présent bien dans l'obsurité. Le contour de leur cape noire, leur masque blanc. Leurs mains nues tenant cette arme, ce morceau de bois... Mais l'Ordre, plus que tout sorciers, tiendrait bon. Ils devaient tout faire pour preservé les élèves, l'avenir du monde magique.

La bataille était déjà férocemment engagée dans les rues sorcières. Il paraissait faire nuit alors que ce n'était que le matin d'un jour qui s'annonçait très long et donc beaucoup ne verraient jamais la fin. Les nuages étaient noires et leurs éclaires verts paraissaient faire échos aux Sortilèges de Mort que les Mangemorts lançaient. La ruelle n'était éclairée que par des rayons magique de diverse couleur fusant en tous sens, tantôt atteignant sa cible, tantôt la manquant, tantôt en atteignant une autre. Les défences que formaient les Aurors paraissaient dérisoires. Ils étaient nombreux, mais face à l'ennemi, ils n'étaient pas plus efficaces que des pentains de bois. Aucun plan n'avait encore été décidé, l'état d'alerte était générale. Des Aurors n'étaient pas encore intervenus, tentant de trouver la solution miracle qui les sauveraient du chaos mais le temps passait et la situation ne s'amélioraient guère. Les sorciers civiles déjà présents n'étaient que trop peu entraîner pour résister; pousser par leur unique rage de vivre et de voir vivre les siens, ce n'était pas assez pour gagner, mais c'était cependant assez pour retarder la victoire ennemie. L'espoir se faisait de moins en moins persistant, nombreux d'entre étaient déjà épuiser tant mentallement que physiquement mais continuait de se relever. Et dans toute les pensées, un nom: Harry Potter. Une promesse d'un salut proche.

Hermione et Ron apparurent dans un tourbillon rouge et or. En voyant leur meilleurs ami si droit devant le sorcier le plus craint, ils ne purent qu'être admiratif mais ils ne furent pas dupes. Quelque chose se tramait dans la tête de l'ex-gryffondor, s'il le reconnaissait à peine, son expression n'y était pas étrangère. Ils ne pouvaient deviner ce que Celui Qui Avait Survécu prévoyait de faire. Avait-il seulement un plan? Et pourquoi tout s'était-il déclancher si rapidement? Ils s'approchèrent un peu. Un des deux sorciers devaient les avoirs sentit ou ne serais-ce qu'entendu mais aucun n'esquissa un geste qui pourrait être sa perte. Ou peut-être était-ils tellement prit dans le duel que rien ne les déconcentrait. La fin était là et le combat décisif se déroulait sous leurs yeux impuissant.

Durant tant de semaines, ils n'avaient rien vu. Ils avaient naïvement cru en la paix de Poudlard; bercés par les songes d'un futur sans Lord. Et maintenant, devant leur yeux, toute une vérité qu'ils avaient fuit. Et Harry. Leurs ami, ou celui qui fut tel, inreconnaissable. Il paraissait avoir grandit, être plus muscler mais en un sens plus maigre, les joue creuse. Il paraissait surtout vieillit et déjà marquer par les combats. Des combats dont ils n'avaient pas eu idée. Mais ces yeux... ce regard qu'ils pouvaient à peine deviner et donc ils auraient peure de devoir en affronté la profondeur. Ce vert émeraude si vif, ce voile qui le recouvrait. Qui protégeait son âme contre le Seigneure, ils l'avaient compris, mais quelle âme lui resterait-il à proteger, ensuite? Ils ne purent aussi que craindre pour lui. Hermione saisit le bras de Ron et le serra, le rouquin la regarda, et il ne vit que de la peur dans son regard qui était miroire du sien. Il sera fort l'épée puis regarda Harry. Il ne savait comment lui donner l'arme sans que Voldemort ne la prenne. Sans qu'il ne se déconcentre et meurt. Comment le mettre au courant ne serait-ce que de leur présence? Que ferait-il?

« Il faut la lui donner », dit la voie tremblante d'Hermione

« Je sais, mais dis-le si tu as une idée...? » chuchotat-il

« Ils faut que l'un de nous empêche Tu-Sais-Qui d'agire, que l'autre donne l'épée à Harry. »

« Empêcher Tu-Sai...? »

Il n'eût pas le temps de finire sa phrase, la peur avait laissé place au courage et déjà Hermione s'avençait d'un pas décidé sans que les deux duéliste ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils se jugeaient, s'évaluaient, attendant patiement une faille qui mette l'adversaire en périle, une intatention qui laisserait deviner la moindre de ses projections. Ron regarda l'épée, et, priant pour qu'ils ne commettent pas là une erreure, rejoint Hermione. Il lui tendit l'épée puis lui sourit brievement. Avant que quelque paroles ne puisse être échangée, il se précipita entre son ami et Voldemort. Sans une seconde dhésitation, Hermione couru vers le Survivant, lui tendant l'arme qui les sauveraient.

« HARRY! » cria la jeune fille.

Afin de faire perdre toute concentration au mage et de donner, à son ami, la force qui lui manquerait, lui rappeler qu'ils seraient là. Qu'ils l'étaient. Envers et contre tout.

Graup et quelques géants arrivèrent dans le Chemin de Travers, se dirigeant sur leurs semblable. Un nouveau combat sanglant s'engagea. Et de toutes races, des êtres se battaient. Les soriciers crurent d'abord à une nouvelle vague avant de comprendre que de nouveaux alliés innespéré leurs venait en aide. Et se regain d'énérgie si soudain, redoublant leur férocité s'épuisait déjà à peine commencer. La bataille durait depuis torp longtemps déjà. La rue s'était transformée en un théatre d'horreure. Partout des gens criaient, pleuraient, mouraient, tuaient. Il suffisait d'une seconde d'inatention pour que l'un meurt, des geste pas assez vif pour que l'autre succombe à son tour. Les Mangemorts prenaient le dessus. Certes, ils subissaient de nombreuses pertes mais ils avaient préparé ce jour depuis longtemps déjà et ils ne doutaient pas de l'issue du combat. De plus, les goblains s'étant rangé de leur côtés offraient une aide non négligeable, offrant Gringotts comme Quartier Générale, innébrenlable et au coeur même du combat.

Des flemmes rouges se répandirent soudainement dans le ciels, faisant réponses aux éclaires verts des noirs nuages. L'Ordre répondait à temps aux Mangemorts. Bill Weasley arriva sur le dos d'un majestueux Norvégien à Crète qui n'était autre que Norbert. Derrière lui, d'autres dragon monté par les plus grands dresseurs arrivaient. Ces éclaires aux couleurs Gryffondor ravivèrent encore les combatants las et si des cris retentirent parmis les sorciers, bientôt il se transformèrent en cris d'espoire. Si des géants et des dragons les aidaient, si une coalision avait pu se créer, tout n'était pas perdu. La peure se faisait à présent aussi sentire chez les Mangemorts. Le vent tournait et les flemmes rouge et or paraissait masqué les éclaire vert et ils virent là le signe de la victoire qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Et une fois de plus, ils y crurent.

Dans un geste vif et peut-être même sans s'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait, Harry saisit l'épée. Il y jetta un bref coup d'oeil pour y reconnaître l'arme de Goldric Gryffondore. Il releva la tête et vit devant lui, Ron, en face de Voldemort dont le visage exprimait une sorte de réjouissance.

_« ANCILE_! »

Le sort que le mage prononça n'eut aucun effet car un bouclier d'eau venait de se former, enfermant les trois jeunes sorcier. D'un coup de baguette, Harry repoussa Ron et Hermione au loin et mit fin à la protection magique. Avant que le mage n'aie le temps de faire quoi que se soit, le Survivant lui lança un sort. Bien que mineur, celui-ci le destabilisa et l'obligea à se concentrer sur lui et non sur ses amis.

« Voici quelque chose que tu n'avait pas prévu, Potter, mais qui me fait ô combien plaisir..., » siffla-t-il.

Harry ne répondit rien. Le souffle haletant, l'épée dans une main, la baguette dans l'autres, il ne fit que regarder son ennemi. D'un regard sans faille. L'Occlumancie. Le seule chemin qui lui avait permit de l'atteindre avait été celui-ci: un bouclier, une armure de plus. Le Lord ne pouvait presque rien deviner mais même sans ceci, il savait ou frapper ou demeurerait à jamais ces faiblesses. Harry fixait le monstre qui se trouvait en face de lui. L'épée. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Il ne savait comment s'en servire. Il lui fallait s'approcher de Voldemort. Pour ceci, il serait blaisser. Aucune importance. Une seule chose comptait vraiment: la fin de tout. Mais une surpassait encore cela: que Hermione et Ron ne soient touchés.

« Tu as peur, Potter? Tu peux trembler. »

Il ne répondit, une fois de plus, rien; mais fit un pas en avant. Regardant son ennemi dans les yeux. Ne jamais le quitter du regard. Le défier pour le destabliliser.

« Temeraire? Ton père l'était, nous savons tous deux où ça l'a mené. »

Il ne repliqua rien mais son être entier bouillonait. Oui, ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés. Eux comme bien d'autres et il leurs prouveraient que leur mort n'étaient pas vaine. Il avença encore.

« Tu veux donc mourire? Une mort de héro, je te l'accorde... mais tu n'es pas différents des autres...: trop faible pour accepté le pouvoir quand il s'offre à toi. »

Un autre pas. Voldemort sourit et un éclaire jaillit de sa baguette. Harry avait deviné de quoi il s'agissait. Aussi, il ne le contra pas et n'eut le temps que de l'esquivé partiellement. Son épaule commença à saigner. Mais alors qu'il recevait le sort, il profita du faite que le mage pense qu'il se serait protéger pour lancé un nouveau sort. Quelques gouttes d'un sang noire salirent le sol. Le Lord n'était pas invulnérable. Le visage d'Harry resta pourtant impassible alors que sur celui de son adversaire se formait une grimace d'amusement et de haine.

Le combat, à Pouldard, venait de s'engager. Bon nombres des membres del'Ordre du Phoenix faisait face, mieux que quiconque, aux Mangemorts. Ils se savaient n'être qu'une diversion, d'une certaines façons. Une manière de retenir Dumbledore loin de Harry. Mais, aussi, le meilleur moyen de neutralisé de future ennemis, de recruter de futures alliés. Les élèves, en se moment, étaient objets de bien des plans et convoitises.

Depuis la grande salle, une centaine d'élève n'entendaient que les pleintes sourdes, ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui se passait. Ils attendaient immobile. Le silence était plus pesant que jamais. On entendait que leur respiration, le léger grincement des planche de bois à chaque moindre mouvement. La salle habituellement si annimée était à présent plongée dans un silence mortuaire. Les élèves étaient près, les uns contre les autres, à la première attaque.

« Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on attende tous ici! »

A cette remarque, tous ce retournèrent pour appercevoir le jeune Longdubas, rouge mais ce tenant droit, décidé.

Tonks regarda McGonagall de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne désaprouvait de loin pas.

« Si on doit se battre, autant le faire maintenant! Pendant qu'il est temps! » S'exclama Dean.

Tout les élèves commencèrent, petit à petit, à aprouver et à reclamer le droit de défendre dès lors leur collège. Reclamez un droit qui aurait du être un devoir.

McGonagall ferma les yeux un instant. De la décision qu'elle allait prendre découlerait beaucoup. Elle regarda les élèves, tout ces visages anxieux mais déterminé à prendre part au combat. Elle acquisça.

Ils se dirigèrent alors dehors, là où les Membres de l'Ordre faisaient de leurs mieux. Ce fut une foule de jeunes sorciers, pleins d'espoirs, certains qu'un futurs meilleurs verrai le jour. Mais biensûr, ils n'avaient pas l'entraînement nécessaire et, déjà, des élèves se faisaient toucher. Pourtant ils n'abadonnèrent pas. Ils savaient que certain de leur camarades affrontaient bien pire en ce même moment. Et parmit les élèves, certains rejoindraient l'autre camps. Tout comme le professeur Rogue qui avait quitter les rang de l'Ordre tôt dans le combat sans même avoir été aperçu.

Imobile et impuissant, les deux jeunes Gryffondors voyait leur ami avencer, se faire blesser et recommencer. Armes en mains. Ils ne savaient que faire mais étaient conscient de ce qu'il se passait. De ce qu'il se passerait s'ils n'intervenaient pas ou s'ils n'essayaient à peine.Devant eux se déroulait l'aboutissement de tous ce qui leurs avait été caché, de tout ce qu'ils n'avaient voulu voir. Ils n'étaient pas prérapés et n'auraient sans doute jamais pu l'être mais ils étaient présent et feraient donc tout ce qui seraient en leur pouvoir.

« Un plan », murmure Hermione, comme clouée sur place, « il nous faut un plan. »

« Il faut essayez de ... de Le distraire à nouveau pour que Harry puisse l'attaquer. »

« Oui. Mais il ne faut pas se faire prendre sans quoi il nous utiliserait contre Harry. »

« Bien. Tu... tu es prête? »

« Je... Je crois, oui. Courage. »

« Courage », répéta-t-il comme si le fait de prononcé ce mot allait lui en donner.

Ils avancèrent à nouveau, sûrs d'eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Qu'Harry n'était pas un sur-homme et qu'il ne pouvait y arriver seule. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils payeraient peut-être cher cet acte de bravoure.

Ils s'approchrèent un peu plus. Ni Harry, ni Voldemort ne paraissait les avoir remarqué. Tous deux ne se quittait des yeux, étudait l'autre afin de trouver une faille. Rassemblant toutes ses forces et son courage. La jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers Ron puis l'embraça, elle courut ensuite jusqu'au duelist puis lança son sort. Un rayon rouge jaillit de sa baguette pour frapper Voldemort qui chancella puis se retourna, une lueure folle dans les yeux. Il avait certe faillit tombé mais n'avait pas été plus destabiliser. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moite mais elle ne cilla pas malgrès la peur qui l'empêchait presque de respirer. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Harry avancer un peu et fut soulagée. Quoi que puisse advenire, son acte ne serait pas vint. Elle apperçu Ron et lui sourit.

« Tenace, vous aussi... mais vous n'avez pas su faire le bon choix... »

Harry avença encore un peu. Sur ses guarde, observant le Lord plus que jamais afin de contrer quelconque tentative de s'en prendre à Ron ou à Hermione. Il regardait sans rien pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait tenter, par tout les moyens, d'empêcher. Que ses amis ne participent à ce dernier combat. Le sien. Celui duquel ne pouvait résulter que mort.

« Approche », jeune fille.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soi contre, Hermion se trouva attirée par le mage. Il posa sa main osseuse son épaule et de sa baguette, caressa sa joue. Il regarda Harry, un sourire déformant un peu plus son visage inhumain. Elle était bien trop proche de lui pour que ses amis n'interviennent. Elle regarda Ron pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait tout tenté pour faire Harry avencé. Le rouquin serra des point si fort qu'il menaçait de brisé sa baguette.

« Dégoutante petite Sang-de-Bourbe..., tu as osé me provoquer en duel... Tenais-tu à elle, Potter? »

Harry regarda Voldemort. De se regard froid qu'il avait adopté depuis le début. Aucune expression n'était visible et ses yeux paraissait n'être que refelt de ceux de son ennemi. Il ne répondit d'abord pas. N'accorda même pas ne serais-ce qu'un regard en bié à sa camarade mais fixa le mage. Il savait. Il devinait ce qu'il lui faudrait faire. Tous ce qu'il espèrait était que Ron et Hermione comprendrais et agiraient dans son sens.

« Non. Plus depuis longtemps. Il ne te reste plus rien à m'enlever. »

Le sorcier sourit mais ne relacha pas la jeune fille. Les deux gryffondors regardèrent Harry avec un air de dégout avant qu'il ne comprenne le plan de leur camarade. Ils étaient biensûr anxieux. Mais aucun ne prononça un mot de plus avant que le Lord ne reprenne.

« Non? » Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire machiavélique.

D'un simple coup de baguette il projetta Hermione à plusieurs mètres qui tomba dans un bruit sourd. Ron le regarda, la rage se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne voyait que la silhouette d'Hermione étendue sur le sol, ne bougeant pas. Le Lord paraissait appréciez de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait et son regard paraissait inviter Ron à la vengeance alors que Harry faisait de son mieux poiur ne rien laisser transparaître et approcher un peu plus encore du Mage Noir. Ron sut pourtant que Hermione n'avait rien de grave. Le pendentif qu'il portait autour du coup ne chauffait que très légèrement et il l'appreçu se relever péniblement et se tourner en leur direction. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il devait gagné du temps en distrayant leur ennemi. C'était la seule chose qui était suséptible de tous les sauvés... le temps.

Le Survivant l'avait compris, mieux que personne. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fallait qu'il sente la magie virber en lui. Qu'il soit capable de se passer de baguette pour qu'à l'aide de cette item, son sort soi plus puissant encore. Il se remorait tout ce qui avait été fait jusqu'alors. Tout leur entraînements. Il sentait ses doigts fourmiller, la puissance le transporter. Il était bientôt près. Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose. Un seul élement qui lui permettrait de lancé le Sortilège Impardonable. Le chant, la voix de sa mère. Il fallait qu'il l'entende à nouveau. _La Chanson de Lily_. Il avait du mal a tenir son masque d'indifférence en sachant que ce à quoi il tenait le plus allait lui permettre de commettre un acte irréparable mais il était trop tard. Les dès étaient lancés. Ils l'avaient été le jour où la prophétie fut ennoncée. Le jour où Voldemort le choisi comme ennemi. Et alors que le dernier moment était arriver, qu'il était à la fin de tout, il n'y arrivai pas. Il se concentrait tant qu'il pouvait mais rien n'y faisait.

Ron regarda Harry puis leur ennemi puis s'engagea à son tour. Il ne savait ce qui se tramait, Voldemort lui même ne s'en doutait pas. Il devait agir. Simplement. Il lança à son tour un sort au Lord qui sourit un peu plus encore.

« Tu n'y tient pas non plus, Potter? » Suçura-t-il.

Harry ne répondit même pas. En tête, il n'avait qu'une idée. Sur son visage, rien ne se décellait. Il ne regarda pas Ron et si ses yeux étaient sur la déformatiuon qu'était le visage du Lord, il ne regardait pourtant pas. Dans le flou de son esprit, il recherchait ce visage d'ange. Celui qu'il n'avait que si peu vu...

Ron subit le même sort qu'Hermione mais n'en souffrit pas plus. Harry avait profité pour avencer encore. Il n'était à moins de deux mètres de Voldemort. Tout se jouerait dans les secondes qui suivrait. Mais il ne se sentait plus capable de faire se pourquoi il était là. Il le fallais mais bien qu'il se soit préparer, il avait peur. La chanson... il fallait qu'il parvienne à l'entendre: c'était l'unique moyen de parevenir à lancer le sort. Un sort qui, il le savait, tuerais peut-être Voldemort mais ne le laisserais pas indemne. Et cela importait-il vraiment? Il s'y était préparer. Il devait le faire, quitte à tout perdre!

- Tu ne me tournera pas le dos Potter, et tes amis seront vivant pour être les témoins et pouvoir racconter comment le si célèbre Harry a supplier pour que je le tue enfin...

Puis, soudain, alors que Harry faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se concentrer et pour ne pas penser aux menaces qu'il proliférait, une mélodie emplit l'air. Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement. Un sourire imperceptible se dessina sur son maigre visage forgé dans le combat. Un chant. Il resserra encore un peu son emprise sur sa baguette. Le Phoenix. Le temps paru ralentire dans sa course. L'oiseau formait des cercle en dessus du duel. Son chant d'espoir résonnait dans la tête de Harry et dans la clairière entière. Plus rien n'existait si ce n'était cette musique...

_« AVADA KEDAVRA! »_

Ron et Hermione se relevèrent soudain, tétanisé par la peur, craignant que se ne soit leur ami. Ils osèrent à peine diriger leur regard vers le combat. Déjà, leurs yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Ce qu'ils virent fut pourtant tout autre...

Le Mage reçu le sort en pleine pointrine. Ses yeux parurent encore plus maléfique que jamais. Mais le sort, bien-sûr, n'avait pas été assez puissant. « Cela peut être une arme comme un vulgaire morceau de bois » ... il lui avait aussi dit que Voldemort était plus puissant que lui, que son sort ne suffirait pas... Il se redressa directement après qu'il aie lancer le sort, prit l'épée de ses deux demain et se rua sur le mage. Ces quelques actions s'enchaînèrent si rapidement que nul n'eût le temps de réagir. Le chant s'était tu, le temps paru s'être arrêter au moment ou Harry enfonça la lames dans la poitrine de son ennemi. Il eut l'impression d'être porté pour qu'il aie aussi rapidement, pour qu'il y parvienne, pour que son coup soit assez puissant et pour qu'il ne s'éfondre pas ensuite. Il aurait pu juré que Lily, James, Cedric, Sirius, Ginny et Remus l'aidaient. Il paru même sentire leurs bras le porter. Il cru entendre leur murmures d'encouragement, sentire sur lui leurs mains, le déchargeant, l'espace d'un instant seulement, de toute peine. Peut-être ne fus-ce qu'une seconde mais elle lui redonna la volonté de se battre, encore un peu. Ne serais-ce que pour la dernière fois.

Au moment même où l'épée se plenta, Harry resentit une douleur plus aigüe que jamais sur le front. Il cru que sa tête allait explosé et ne pu s'empêcher de hurler. C'était pire encore que le doloris, pire encore que ce qu'il avait subis l'année précédente, au ministère. Le Mage, ayant compris ce qu'il se passait, fit cedé toute les barrières ayant empêché Harry de ressentir ses émotions pour à présent les lui transmettre toutes et, une fois encore, se servir de la vie de ce garçon pour sauver la sienne et atteindre l'imortalité.

Le Survivant ne lâcha pourtant à aucun moment l'épée et la tint enfoncée dans son ennemi. Le Seigneur serra entre ses doigts le front de Harry. Sa vue était flouée par ses larmes et il n'était conscient de rien si ce n'était de la douleure que lui transmettait Voldemort. Son seul souhait en ce moment était celui de mourire. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle torture. Cela dépassait tous ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de pire. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne parvennait même plus à crier, que son souffle était couper. Du sang coulait sur son visage mais il ne cilla pas. Gardant ses yeux bien ouvert malgré tout. Le Lord le prit soudain à la gorge dans un dernier espoire de tuer son ennemis et d'achever la prophétie. Ces secondes parurent duré des heures. Il suffoquait mais ne fit rien pour que le Lord ne le lâche, se contentant de tenir l'épée. Qu'il meurt. Qu'ils meurent. C'était là sa seule pensée; mais il ne partirait pas le premier. La douleur lascinante paraissait devenir de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure que le Mage luttait contre la mort. Si elle ne le tuait pas, elle le rendrait fou. Il lui fallait, pour tenir se supplice, plus de force qu'aucun ne peut imaginé. Et il cru sérieusement que le Lord triompherait et que de lui, ne resterait plus qu'une envelloppe corporelle denuée de toute raison.

Puis, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, l'emprise sur son coup se fit plus faible et il fut soudain libéré. La douleure alla diminuante mais il ne lâcha pourtant pas son emprise. Encore aveuglé par la douleure, la rage et le sang qui perlait sur son visage; il ne voyait pas le cadavre du Lord qui gisait devant lui.

A Pré-au-lard et au Chemin de Travers, une scène commune se déroulait. Soudainement, les Créatures des Ténèbres s'arrêtèrent et des cris d'horreur, de douleure et de rage retentirent dans les rues sorcières. L'on aurait pu croire que les Enfers se déchaînaient sur terre... Puis, ils disparurent tous dans une tumulte épouventable. Les obscures silouhettes s'effeacèrent. Le ciel même s'éclairsissait, l'athmoshère paraissait moins chargée. Les sorts cessèrent de fusés. La rue devint étrangement silencieuse.

Personne n'osa d'abord y croire. Tous se regardait les uns, les autres, tremblant. La rue vidée de ses ennemis, un calme presque dérangeant s'installait. Les sorciers, toujours en garde, s'attendaient à voir leurs ennemis réapparaître, plus nombreux encore, pour leur porter le coup de grâce et les vaincre, cette fois, définitivement. Après toute les horreurs qui venait d'être vue, ils ne pouvaient consevoir que tous se terminait sans explications aucune.

Aucune nouvelle attaque n'arriva et les quelques minutues qu'ils attendirent parurent être d'interinables heures d'angoisse. Et lentemant, les sourirs naquirent sur les visages. Le ciel se déchargeait des noir nuages, les éclaires avait déjà cessé sans que nul ne les remarqué. Ils ne reviendraient pas. Les forces de Voldemort avaient fuit. Des rires commencèrent à raisoner, des pleurs de joie à se faire entendre. Les cris qui avaient empli l'air quelques minutes au paravant laissait maintenant place à des expression de joie et de soulagement. Ce moment attendu depuis si longtemps était enfin venu... Cette seconde guerre connaissait finalement une fin. Et ils avaient survécu. Et ils avaient vaincu.

Mais ce bonheur intense laissa trop vite place à la réalité. Ils regardèrent les rues délabrées, victimes de si nombreuses attaques. Cette rue qui étaient définitivement leurs et où tout sorciers aurait le droit d'aller, qu'importerait son ascendance. Il regardèrent le visage de ceux qui les entouraient, marqué par le combat, fatigué mais exprimant enfin tant de joie. Et tout ceux qui n'avaient pu connaître se jour. Les corps étendus parterre. Le sacrifice de tant de personnes. Ces mort nécessaire pour que tout puisse être à nouveau reconstruit pour que l'Espoir aie à nouveau raison d'être.

Entre larmes de joies et larmes de peine, ils goûtaient cette victoire amère. Pourtant, une pensées prédominait: Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Doit Être Prononcé était _vaincu_.

A Poudlard, le même évenement se produisit; les mangemorts s'enfuirent dans la confusions la plus totale. Les élèves et professeurs s'arrêtèrent mais il ne fallu que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent et ne réalisent. Tout de suite, des cris de joie et de victoire s'élevèrent. Le directeur regarda de manière bienveillante les jeunes sorcier, la promesse d'un futur, se réjouir et savourer d'avence les jours à venir. Seuls ses jeunes gens pouvaient, aussi rapidement, reconnaître la victoire car le combat ne les avaient pas encore rendu amer et ils avaient encore cette innocence qui leur avait permis de croire si fort à cette victoire, de lui permettre de se réalisé, d'exister.

Neville s'approcha du vielle et homme et demanda timidement ce que tout le monde avait deviner, mais dont tous voulait avoir la certitude. Cette question qui brûlait aux lévres de chacun.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que Vous Savez Qui est vraiment... mort? Harry l'a tué? »

Le professeur regarda Neville en souriant puis regarda tout les élèves et ses collègues qui, eux aussi, attendait de l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était un moment qu'ils avaient espéré depuis si longtemps; qu'ils avaient tant attendu... Le directeur resta un instant silencieux. Bien-sûr, tout ne s'était pas produit selon son plan mais, enfin, les deux mondes étaient débarassé de leur plus grosse menace. Tout allait enfin pouvoir être reconstruit... Puis, finalement, ce fut en souriant qu'il répondit:

« Oui. Harry Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort. _Définitivement_. »

Tous avaient paru retenir leur souffle en attendant cette phrase et alors les vrai cris et rire de joie resonnèrent plus fort encore. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui chantait en la gloire de Harry Potter. Le dernier mot prononcé par leur directeur semblait résonner dans leurs oreilles comme un doux refrin entraînant. Mais bien que ce spectacle ravisse le directeur au plus au point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Malgrés son sourire, ses yeux pétillant, il était possible de disserner le doute et la peur au fond de son regard car il ne savait dire si Harry allait bien, il ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant ou si cette victoire lui avait coûter la vie, comme elle l'avait coûtée celle de tant de personnes de bien...

Ron et Hermione accoururent vers leur meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient pu voir que peu du duel final car ils avaient été petrifier au moment même ou Harry avait lancé l'Avada. Ils avaient seulement eut le temp de se retourner pour voir le Lord tombé. Et ce qui se passa ensuite, ils le virent sans pouvoir bouger, sans pouvoir venir en aide à leur ami. Et ce ne fut qu'une fois le Lord mort qu'ils furent libéré de l'enchantement. Mais à peine purent ils courire vers leur amis qu'ils le virent tombé. Alors, ils craignèrent et coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Pendant les quelques secondes que leurs prirent le temps d'arriver à lui, ils envisagèrent le pire. Ils avaient biensûre vu toutes les blesseures qu'il s'était laissé infligé dans le but d'avoir une chance de gagné; il avait vu l'Avada échoué; et plus que tout... ils avaient Harry planté l'arme de Goldric en Voldemort et crié au supplice, sans qu'ils ne connaissent l'origine de ce mal; le Lord tenté désepèrement de le tuer en essayant de l'étrangler. Et ils venaient de voir leur amis tombé à terre, à côté du Lord et ne plus bouger.

Une fois arrivés à ses côtés ils s'agneouillerent près de lui et ne purent retenir une grimace de dégoût au moment ou leur regards se posa sur le cadavre du Mage Noire, mais ils revinrent vite à Harry. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu si faible. Lui qui s'était toujours montré si fort, presque invincible, était maintenant aussi pale qu'un mort, les joues creuses, des cicartices couvrant son corps, des plaies sanguilonante. Ils ne pouvaient imaginé le sacrifice qu'avait été ce combat. Non seulement ce dernier duel mais tout ce qui avait précédé. Et ne pouvaient deviner que ce qui suivrait paraissait à Harry encore plus dûr que tout ce qu'il avait affronté jusqu'alors.

Hermione essuya le visage de leur ami avec un pan de sa robe qu'elle venait de déchirer. Elle remarqua alors que sa cictrice, celle du Survivant, le si fameux éclaire saignait aussi et était rouge et brulant.Bien qu'elle ne sache ce que signifait réellement ceci, elle compris que la marque de Voldemort, son emprise sur Harry, était plus présente que jamais. Malgré le fait qu'il aie trépasser.

Le rouquin tout comme son amie ne savaient que faire. Il savait que Harry était encore vivant vu qu'il le voyait repiré mais ne savait comment le soigné, et encore moins ce qu'ils allaient devoir lui dire. Comment se sentirait-il? Pourraient-ils seulement l'aidé? Ils en avaient été incapable depuis plusieurs mois déjà et les choses paraissaient être prédestinées à aller de mal en pis.

Un chant les tira alors de leur pensées et le phoenix vint se poser sur l'épaule de Ron. L'oiseau pleura et ses larmes coulèrent sur Harry. Alors, par magie, toutes ses plaies furent guerrie et il paraissait reprendre des couleurs. Pourtant, une de ses blessures resta; la cicartice qu'il portait au front. Jamais elle ne disparaîtrait et sans doute serait-ce l'éternel marque de toutes ses souffrances, le souvenir ineffaçable qui lui seraient rappelé chaque fois qu'il se regarderait dans une glace. Lentemant, sa respiration se fit plus presente, il commença a bouger puis enfin revint à lui, ouvrant doucement les yeux, sentant, à chaque mouvement, une douleure aigüe déchirer sa chaire. Il n'émit pourtant aucune plainte..

Il ne dit d'abord rien et le regard qu'il posa sur ses amis était vide. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la brunette alors que Ron retenait les siennes à grande peine. Puis il s'approcha d'Harry et tenta son sourire le plus sincère.

« Tu as réussis! » Lui dit-il, « tu as gagné, Harry! Tu as vaincu Voldemort! »

Le Survivant ne bougea pas, ne cilla même pas à la mention de son exploit. Puis, lentemant, il tourna la tête et contempla le corps innanimé. Il resta ainsi longtemps, sans le moindre mouvement, à regarder, sans même cligné des yeux, la carcasse de celui par qui tant de malheurs avaient vu le jour. Ces amis le regardèrent inquiet, incapable de comprendre les réaction du Survivant. Mais quelqu'un le pouvait-il seulement?

Harry reguardait son ennemi sans vraiment le voir. Dans sa tête, des centaines de pensées se bousculaient. Il avait gagné, certes. Mais qu'avait-il gagné, au juste? Il avait tué Lord Voldemort, le Mage Noir le plus terrible. Mais cela lui avait-il rendu ses parents? Il avait accomplit ce qui pouvait être qualifié de miracles et y avait survécu. Mais pouvait-on vraiment appeler cela survivre? Ce qu'il avait fait... rien. Il avait gagné le droit de ne plus être indispensabée. Il avait tué celui qui était déjà mort depuis bien longtemps. Il avait dû laissez beaucoup d'autres personnes mourire pour qu'il réussisse. Les choses semblaient être tellement différente, à présent. Plus rien ne semblait pareil, tous ce qu'il regardaiut, c'était avec d'autres yeux qu'il le voyait; comme si le monde était déformé... « On ne se sort pas indemne en tuant quelqu'un » avait dit Remus. Il avait eu raison, bien-sûre, et Harry le lui dirait une fois rentré au Chaudron. Le Survivant détrourna son regard du visage du mort pour aller à l'épée dorée aux pierres de ruby qui avait eu raison du Lord. Ce qu'il avait fait ne semblait pas être assez. Il avait sauvé le monde mais n'avait pas réellement venger ses parents. S'il n'avait plus aucune raison apparente pour continuer à vivre, si les mondes n'avait à présent plus besoin de lui, il lui restait quelque chose à faire, à accomplire: venger ses parents, venger Sirius, venger Ginny. Seul Cerdric l'avait été, jusqu'à présent. Ensuite, ensuite seulement, il retournerait à la Licorne. Pour les revoirs, tous. Et être heureux... à son tour.

Harry se leva, ses amis voulurent l'aider mais il ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Il ne les voyait pas, ne les voyait plus. Les deux gryffondore furent effrayer par ce qu'il était. Jamais il n'avait vu d'yeux si froid, si ... méchant. Se Harry ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ou, du moins, pas aux Harry qu'ils avaient connu. « Se Harry là est mort... Sirius s'est sacrifié pour rien. » Se furent les paroles de Ron. En ayant tué Voldemort, Harry venait de prouver le contraire; les mort de Cedric, James, Lily, Sirius, Ginny et tant d'inconnu n'avaient pas été veines; elles lui avaient permis de s'approcher de ce but, de cette victoire. Et maintenant, il leurs rendrait honneur en tuant ceux par qui ils étaient mort : Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent à leur tour et il se passa de longues minutes avant que l'un d'eux n'ose parler. Ils avaient, d'une certaine façon, peur de ce Harry qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui venait de tuer l'être le plus infâme au monde mais qui ne paraissait ne rien érpouver; que se soit de la rage, de la joie ou du malaise.

« Harry... est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu nous entends? »

Cette question posée par le rouquin pouvait paraître idiote mais ne l'était aucunement car le Survivant ne répondit rien. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait ni ne sentait. Tout ses sens était gouverner par le même sentiment, le même besoin: celui de vengencer, celui de faire souffrire ceux qui l'avait fait souffrire ou avait fait souffrire ses proches. Il n'était pas conscient de la présence de ses amis. Il fixait l'horizon asciduement, comme s'il cherchait un indice infîme dans la vaste pleine. Le vert émauraude de ses yeux qui avait autrefois été si doux était à présent effrayant; une lueur de folie paressait y danser et le voile de la vengeance avait recouvert toute lueure d'humanité. Ce vert était celui de l'Avada.

« Tout est fini maintenant. Viens, rentrons à Poudlard. Tu te souviens, Harry? Tu avait dit... »

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, voyant bien que son ami ne s'appersevait pas de leur présence. Il eût beau prendre fermemant son poignet, rien y fit. La haine l'avait anéstesié de toutes sensations qui ne seraient pas relatives à sa vengeances. Il continuait à regardé droit devant lui, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suséptible de l'interessé, du moindre buit existant pour lui. Il savaient qu'ils viendraient bientôt. Il était bel et bien conscient que le mage était mort. Il savait que, par conscéquent, ses fidels serviteur ne tarderaient pas à apparaître. Que si le lâche Pettigrow ne seraient sans doute pas là, Bellatrix le serait. Que cette femme qui avait torturer les parents de Neville jusqu'à ce que la follie les prennent, qui avait tuer Sirius, viendrait pour venger son maître et qu'elle mourrait, mais qu'avant, elle souffrirait comme lui avait souffert, comme elle avait fait tant de personnes souffrire. Il savait aussi que Lucius Malefoy serait, lui aussi, peut-être là. Lui qui avait tuer Ginny!

Il ne se trompait évidemment pas et il n'eût pas besoin d'attendre un long moment avec qu'un craquement sonore ne se fasse entendre, suivit d'un rire de fou qui empli l'air et le sortit de la quasi-trense dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent plus rapidement et appreçurent une silhouette encapuchonnée avencer, tel un spectre, baguette à la main. Harry l'avait reconnue avant eux et en la voyant, un fin sourire machiavélique se forma sur son visage marqué.

« TU L'AS TUE! »

Cette voix, poursuivie par un rire déman, ne pouvait être que celle d'une seule et unique personne: Bellatrix Lestrange. C'est alors que Ron, comme Hermione, comprirent. En un instant, ils surent que tout pouvait s'écrouler. Que s'ils n'agissaient pas comme il le fallait, ils perdraient sans doute leur amis pour ne jamais plus le retrouver.

« TU AS TUE MON MAÎTRE! TU PAYERAS, POTTER! »

Hermione jetta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et ne s'en souvint qu'alors. Les deux patronus. Ceux qui avait porter Harry au moment où il donna le coup fatale au Lord. En un simple regard, elle su leur faire comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait d'eux: L'un s'en alla donc chercher Dumbleodre. L'autre baissa la tête mais ne bougea pas. Hermione avait souhaiter qu'il aie quérire Remus car elle savait que son Mentor était l'unique personne qui serait capable de faire Harry changer d'idée. La chien ne bougeant pas, elle pensa qu'il restait ici pour proteger Harry de son mieux. Comment aurait-elle seulement pu deviner?

« JE LE VENGERAIS; JE TE TUERAIS DE MES MAINS! »

Harry n'éprouva aucune peur à toute ces menaces. Il afficha au contraire un sourire un peu plus large encore. « C'est un défis. C'est un jeu. Le tuer juste pour prouver que je suis le plus fort. Juste pour voir jusqu'où je peux aller. Parce qu'il est amusant de se tester, de jouer avec les autres. » Il l'avait dit lui-même mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il appliquerais ceci. Et prourtant, il avait déjà commencé. Il s'avença vers elle. Baguette à la main, sans qu'aucun signe de peur ne transparesse, sans qu'aucune émotion ne soit éprouvée si ce n'était celle de la vengeance.

Dernière cette immonde femme, d'autres silhouette apparurent. Elles étaient peu nombreuse mais sans doute étaient réunis ici les mangemorts les plus fidels mais surtout les plus redoutable du Mage. Ceux qui, il y avait quelques minutes, venait de tout perdre et s'étaient jurés qu'ils tueraient celui qui en était la cause. Ron et Hermione regardèrent ses ombres noires avencé, leur coeur battant de plus en plus fort dans leur poitrine. Bellatrix était la plus proche. Elle retira son capuchon et son masque, son visage était l'expression même de la rage et de la folie. Elle avençait, telle une furie, proférant des menace vers un Harry stoïque qui avait le sort sur le bout des lèvres. « « Il faut vraiment _vouloir_ la souffrance de l'autre. Y prendre plaisir. » C'est vrai, non ? » Il appliquerait donc à la lettre cet enseignement. Sa souffrence, il l'a voulait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un tel désire de faire le mal puisse exister et pourtant... il n'y avait pas de mot à mettre pour décrire son état. Il n'était plus que colère, haine et vengeance, rien d'autres. Dans ses yeux, une lueure rouge, telle un flemme, dansait. A sa main, son arme. Sur ses lèvres, tant de sorts.

Bellatrix lança le premier maléfices qu'Harry évita sans problème aucun et son sourire se fit plus large encore.

_« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça_, » s'écria-t-il.

Sirius serait le premier à être dignement venger.

Le directeur n'arrivant pas et l'instant fatidique approchant, Ron et Hemrione, mus par le même désir de sauver leur amis, se lancèrent entre Bellatrix et Harry. Cette action de pure follie et dénuée de tout sens, était en tout point sucidaire mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et plus que tout, il croyait encore en Harry. Ils savaient que derrière tant de haine et de souffrance, le garçon qui était entré à 11 onze à Poudlard avait survécu, et que, jamais, il ne leur aurait faite du mal. Cette confiance aveugle en laquelle ils voulaient croire, ce qui ne semblait n'être plus qu'un lointain souvenir, une chimère, était bel et bien là. Seul eux pouvaient déterrer cette lumière depuis trop longtemps enfouie, étouffée entre peine et devoir...

« Si tu dois tuer quelqu'un; commence par nous! »

La jeune fille avait parler d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait entrevoir nulle hésitation. Bellatrix paru être trop aveuglée par sa vengeance pour tenter de tuer les deux étudients, il paraissait en être de même pour Harry qui semblait determiné à réduire à néant tout ce qui se trouvait entre lui et la femme qu'il torturerait et tuerait. Hermione pleura mais ni elle ni Ron ne bougerait, et ce, quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Pauvre folle! Écartes-toi si tu ne veux que je te tue avant de torturer ton ami! » Siffla Bellatrix avec un regard déman.

Les deux Gryffondors ne bougèrent pourtant pas mais regardèrent Harry qui, baguette levée, prêt à l'attaque, s'avençait vers eux qui ne voyaient aucun changement sur son visage et le temps passait inexorablement. Ils ne cessèrent pourtant d'espèrer.

« Harry écoutes nous! » commença Ron, « Harry! Jamais tes parents n'auraient voulu une chose pareil! »

Mais le Survivant n'entendait pas, ou s'il entendait, il ne paraissait plus comprendre le sens de leurs phrase. Ils seront venger juste après . Ce fut la seule pensée dont il fut capable.

« Sirius n'aurait jamais voulu ça! Il se serait battu contre! » Continua Hermione.

Il sera venger.

« Que diras-tu à Remus? » Ajouta Ron, en un dernier espoir.

Je lui expliquerais tout, il comprendra; je le vois après.

« Je t'en supplie Harry! _Pitié_! » acheva la jeune fille dans un sanglot.

Elle se laissa tombé à genoux et si elle pleurait, ce n'était pas par peur de mourire - car il était probable qu'ils se fassent tué - mais elle pleurait devant leur impuissance, devant ce garçon, son meilleur ami, qu'elle avait tant aimé et qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Devant le Survivant qui avait paru avoir sacrifié jusqu'à son âme pour qu'eux puisse vivre. De le voir lui, qu'elle avait cru si invulnérable, avoir été âper par l'envie de vengeance. Et si Ron resta debout, cette boule dans sa gorge n'en était pas moins grande et la main qu'il posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione était autant pour rassuré la jeune fille que pour se rassurer: il n'était pas seul.

Harry ne bougea plus, paraissant être en proie à un débat interieur. Bellatrix poussa Ron et Hermione d'un sort et s'approcha encore du garçon dont le voile qui lui avait recouvert les yeux commençait à se lever. Il voyait enfin. Et ce qu'il vu fut ses meilleurs amis en larmes, qui encore, venait de ressevoir un sort les propulsant, malmané. Une femme qui représentait tout ce qu'il pouvait aborré en ce monde et de qui il allait être le parfait clone, s'il ne se rétractait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Bellatrix sourit puis pointa sa baguette vers Harry, son rire recommençant à résonner dans l'aire

Ron la stupéfixia et la femme se retrouva plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix arrivèrent enfin, Dumbledore à leur tête. Pris de surprise, nombreux furent les Mangemorts qui ne purent s'enfuirent mais certains d'entre eux y parvinrent. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Pour l'instant, du moins...

Alors que les partisans du Lord étaient maîtrisés et mis sous l'emprise d'un enchantement empêchant tout trensplanage, Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de leur amis. Harry c'était mis à l'écart dès qu'il l'avait pu, ne voulant avoir à expliquer quoi que se soit ni voir ceux à qui il avait indirectement fait du tort. Assis parterre, sans faire un bruit, il avait le regard vague mais son visage pâle était innondé de larmes et malgrès la tritesse qu'inspira cette vision aux deux Gryffondor, il ne purent s'empêcher d'être rassuré car ses yeux avaient enfin retrouvé cette lueur d'humanité. Ron posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui frissonna à ce contacte humain et s'assit à ses côté, imiter par Hermione.

« Ca va, Harry? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

Le Survivant ne répondit pas et continua à fixer le vide, des larmes silencieuses coulant encore sur ses joues.

« Je suis devenu comme eux, » dit-il après quelque minutes d'un silence qui ne fut troublé que par les voix lointaines des membres de l'Ordre.

Sa voix était rauque et presque innaudible, il avait du mal à prononcé ses mots; comme s'il n'avait plus parler depuis longtemps. Ce qui, en un sens, était le cas. Ses amis le regardèrent sans d'abord osé lui répondre, mal à l'aise. Ils savaient qu'aucune réponse ne seraient la bonne et ne pouvait nié avoir peur de la réaction qu'auraient le Survivant mais le voyant ainsi; si faible et fragile, si perdu, ils ne purent se résoudre à persévérer dans leur mutisme et parlèrent enfin.

« Non, c'est faux, intervint Hermione, tu n'a rien à voir avec ces monstres et tu as su t'arrêter, Harry. Et puis... c'est normale, je pense, de ne plus savoir où tu en es après tout ce que tu as vu et fait.. ».

L'ex-Gryffondor ne répondit d'abord rien; ne sachant plus en quoi croire, quoi penser, qui écouter puis il demanda, de la même voix:

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as...? » commença Ron, étonné qu'une telle question puisse être posée et n'étant pas vraiment sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que demandait Harry, « tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui! Tu nous as tous sauver! Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte Harry! Tu... tu es un héros! »

Le Surivant sourit. Plus pour l'enthousiasme de son ami que pour les propos qu'il tenait et auxquels il ne parvenait pas à croire.. Un héros? Un héros aurait-il laisser la soeur de son meilleur ami mourire? Un héros aurait-il été pris dans une folie vengeresse? Un héros aurait-il seulement traîté ses amis de la sorte? Un héros aurait-il...

« Harry..., » recommença doucement Hermione, t »u as mis fin à des années de guerres, tu as sauver la vie de tout les sorciers qui ne sont pas de « Sang-Pur ». Tu ne peux dire que c'est rien... Si un futur est à présent possible, c'est grâce à toi! »

Il sourit encore, bien que quelque peu ironiquement. Il avait permis un futur... c'était véridique. Puisque la Guerre était terminée, les sorciers pourraient enfin vivre comme ils l'avaient toujours fait avant... Ils le pourraient jusqu'à ce qu'une autre guerre ne commence pour les mêmes raisons, ou presque. Alors, à quoi bon? Un futur... il voulait presque en rire. En redonnant au monde un futur, il avait éradiquer le sien. Pourquoi était-il né si ce n'était pour tuer Voldemort? Il l'avait fait. Que lui restait-il à faire à présent? Les Mangemorts seraient envoyez à Azkaban et se serait tout. De sa vie, plus rien ne sera attendu. A quoi bon, alors? Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui, il ne voulait plus heurté ses amis à qui il avait déjà fait tant de mal. Qui ne pourraient pas comprendre. Ces pensées étaient égoïstes, mais après tout les sacrifices qu'il avait fait et qui avaient été fait pour lui, il ne les trouvaient que plus justifiées. Il se contenta pourtant juste de dire:

« Ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Pas seulement. »

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots de plus, ses amis comprirent de qui il parlait. Il y eut un long moment de silence. Hommage à tous ceux qui avait donné leur vie pour que ce jour existe, pour que Harry y survive. Puis, après quelques de longues minutes, Harry posa une question qui pouvait paraître bénine mais qui avait tellement d'importance:

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, maintenant »

« Devoir? » s'étonna Hermione, « tu ne _dois_ rien. »

« Simplement vivre, » completa le rouqin.

Le Survivant sourit. Vivre. Pourquoi? Pour qui? Il le savait, il n'était pas dupe; si les autres parviendraient à reprendre leurs vies, tel ne sera sans doute pas son cas... il ne se souvenait pas avoir connu autre chose que ces combats hormis Poudlard et bien-sûr... il n'y avait plus de Poudlard pour lui. Il était partit. Qu'il aie eu raison ou tord n'était pas la question mais il n'en était pas moins qu'il avait tourné le dos à l'école et pour ne plus y retourner...

« Où est Remus? » Demanda soudainement Hermione.

« Au Chaudron, » répondit Harry.

« Il n'est pas venu! » s'étonna Ron.

« Non. Je le lui est demander. Je ne voulais pas risqué qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. »

Ses amis se turent d'abord. Ils se seraient douter du fait que Harry vueille empêcher le lycanthrope de le suivre mais s'étonnait du fait qu'il aie accepté. Et la voix de Harry était étrange, alors qu'il avait prononcé ses mots, il avait paru comme absent, comme s'il avait répété souvent cette phrase et qu'il l'a disait sans même en avoir pris conscience.

« Il... il va bien? »

Harry hôcha de la tête, le regard à nouveau dans le vague. Ils savaient à quel point le lien qui unissait le loup et l'enfant était fort. Il devinait ce que l'un représentait pour l'autre. La même chose: un passé volé et la promesse d'un avenir, bien que fragile. Sans doute auraient-ils besoin l'un de l'autre pour se reconstruire et se permettre d'aller de l'avant. Non pas oublier le passé, mais apprendre à vivre avec. Avec ce qu'il y avait eu de beau et merveilleux pour mieux encore envisagé ce qui serait à venir.

« Je vais lui annoncé. Qu'on a gagné. Qu'_Il_ est mort. »

Ses amis lui sourire. De cette manière si franche qui fait que jamais on n'oublie de telles expressions. Ils serrèrent leur ami dans leurs bras et avant que Harry ne transplane, Ron lui demanda de vite revenir, que tout le monde l'attendrait. Tous voudrait remérciez et acclamé ce Héros. Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas mais sourit puis transplana. Une ambiance dérangeante régnait et cette étrainte qui était censée n'être qu'un « à tout à l'heure » ressemblait tristement à un adieu. Le regard de Harry, avant qu'il ne reparte, avait été si emprint de tristesse et de mélancholie qu'ils avaient de la peine à vraiment croire que tout était fini.

Ils allèrent silencieusement rejoindre les membres de l'OP qui attendaient déjà tous que le Harry et Remus reviennent, triomphant. Mais vite, l'ambiance plus tôt euphorique fut emprinte d'une sourde douleure.

Harry apparu devant la chambre que son Mentor et lui avait occupé pendant de nombreuses semaines. Il frappa doucement à la porte puis entra. Remus était toujours étendu sur son lit. Harry le recouvra, de peure qu'il ne prenne froid. Sa peau plus pâle que jamais qui paraissait être éclairée par un rayon de lune alors que dehors, le soleil brillait au plus haut. Son expression était la plus sereine du monde; il dormait du someil du juste pour ne jamais plus se réveiller.

Se fut alors en faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit que Harry se doucha, se changea pour ensuite allez se coucher. Mais cette fois, en se mettant dans son lit, il chercha tout le confort qu'il pouvait souhaiter. Il regarda encore une fois celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui. Dehors, l'astre du jour brillait de tout son éclat et on entendait encore la rumeure de joie de la rue; de tant de sorcier heureux faitant l'avénement d'une ère nouvelle. Harry ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué.

« Je vais dormire, maintenant. »

Ce fut sans doute sans même s'en appercevoir qu'il dit exactement les mêmes paroles que celles qu'il avait prononcé la toute première nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur, auberge de la célèbre rue du Chemin de Travers.

_Fin._

_(A Suivre...)_

A Suivre...? un épilogue et ce sera la toute fin, celle qui sera écrite toute en majuscule, lol ;)

Vous vous rendez compte que c'est la denrière fois que j'écrirais « à suivre »? Mais ça me traumatise! ouiiin! J'vais pleurer... hum, ok, c'était déjà le cas mais là je vais pleurer plus :( (ouais, ne croyez pas que je suis totalement insensible XP !)

Enfin, snif... les RAR arrivent tout de suite. Mais, s'il vous plaît, ce chapitre est DEUX FOIS PLUS LONG que les chapitres habituels et il a été un vrai calvaire à écrire... (oui, par deux fois, mon ordi c'est arrêté pour cause de mauvais manipulation alors que j'avais beaucoup écrit avec beaucoup d'inspi et en oubliant de sauvegardé... il faut du temps pour s'en remettre... :S) Et les duels ne sont pas ma tasse de thé, comme vous le savez. Le dernier combat ne peu, en un sens, qu'être décevant et tout et tout... enfin, vous l'aurez compris... je suis extrêmement anxieuse quand à connaître votre opinion... Alors, siouplé, laissez moi une revieeeew! PITIER!

**RAR:** (voyez, je prend la peine de répondre, prenez la peine d'écrire... ahem... :S)

Evil Milou

Dompter la salle info rien que pour moi? ça c'es un honneur imesurable, merci.

Ecrire mieux que Mrs. Rowling? Ma chérie, ma tête ne passera plus jamais la grande porte du gymnase... Plus sérieusement, merci beaucoup; je pense que tu peux deviner à quel point une élloge pareille me touche :)

Pour le gymnase, y a pas de problème, comme tu l'as vu... Granger iz back!

Gim'Nain:

Merci pour tant de compliments et de remontrance. La fin... c'est pas encore vraiment là mais c'est tellement prêt. Et puis, elle viendra plus rapidement, je l'espère... -.-' . Pour les kleenexe, ils étaient moins indispensable ici mais c'était limite à l'écriture du dernier paragraphe avec,.. m... mumus... :'( je suis un mooonstreuh!

Si non, merci encore et je me réjouis de connaitre ton avis sur cette fin!

Sinwen Periedhel: (review 2 en 1, mieux que les shampooing et ça ryhme 0o)

Les nom elfique sont un casse-tête pour dysorthographiques... -.-' bref, pour la review

Pour Ginny et le chap 13, n'en avons nous pas assez causer et ne m'as-tu pas assez maudite pour que je m'étale encore un peu...? il est de même pour ahem... les événements du chap 14 mais ahem... enfin... voilà:

Premièrement, non, je ne suis pas sucidaire, (quoi vu ce que j'ai écrit dans ce chap... :S) ensuite, non, je ne suis pas insensible, le dernier paragraphe a été très dur à écrire, comme tout le chap 14, d'ailleurs...

J'espère que les mouchoirs étaient cette fois présent, que cette guerre était digne de tes attentes (doutes, du coup... la faute à Descartes... :S).

Merci pour ta review et dis moi vite ce que tu pense :)))

Black Liz:

Merci pour tout Tu as lu toute cette fic en un temps record, je suppose!

Sache que ton avis m'est très précieux et me fait vraiment plaisir D

Pour l'épée, je pense aussi, surtout après avoir lu le T6 (mais j'avais eu l'idée avant) qu'elle jouerait un rôle de grande importance dans l'anéantisement de Voldy.

Je suis désolée pour Remus, et, au risque de te surprendre, il était ausi mon préférer et j'adorait écrire les passages le concernants mais les besoins de la fic font lois... et je m'en veut énormément..., pour qui reviendra ou pas, rendez vous dans l'épilogue

Thealie:

Merci, je suis contente de savoire que mes écrits peuvent autant touché. J'espère que ce chap sera moins dur, je le pense sincérement. Malgrè le dernier passage :S

Merci encore, je me réjouis d'avoir ta prochaine review.

Mavrok Oeildragon:

«Terroriste littéraire » joli, j'adopte. Pour le zigouiller tout le monde, comme tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas le cas. Etonant? Je ne l'éspère pas car j'aurais loupé ma fic si on pense que c'est juste pour le fun de tous les masacrer :S quoi que... ;)

Merci pour tout, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir du faite que tu as mit le doit sur ce à quoi je tiens le plus quand j'écris.

Me réjouis de savoir ce que tu as pensé de... « ça ».

Herm'021:

Comme à ton habitude, 20/20. Tu as exactement compris ce sur quoi je mettait l'accent comment et pourquoi, d'ailleurs, la phrase qui t'as tant marquée revient dans ce chapitre et joue un rôle de grande importance. Je ne sais pas si tu peux t'imaginer ce que représente une pareille review pour moi, mais c'est tout bonnement énorme :)

Merci encore et je souhaite plus que tout que ce chapitre aussi te plaira:)

Black Renéga:

Merci pour tes reviews! Bien que je ne sache pas si tu es arriver jusque là, j'espère que tu as appréciez ce voyage que j'ai décris. Pour le « McGregor » en question, je cherchais simplement des nom anglophones et je ne connais pas le groupe Tandem, je suis une grande inculte, je ne m'interesse, hélas, qu'à ce que j'affeccionne tout particullièrement et le rap n'en fait pas encore partie...

Enfin, merci encore et je me réjouis de connaître ton avis :)

Moonytoon:

aaah ma pandore préférée :)

Tout comme je l'ai dit à _Herm'021_, tu as exctement compris ce que je voulais transmettre et ça me touche énormément. Le faite que tu apprécie compte beaucoup:)

Je suis toute désolée pour Remus mais je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas le choix, l'intrigue devait être dénouée et Remus était une des clés. A quelque parts, chaque choses à son rôle particulier et le suit bon ou mal gré...

Enfin voilà, j'espère l'avoire finie en beauté, bien que ce ne soit pas la toute fin et j'espère avoir vite ton opinion :)

Et voilà Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyez une review, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait encore jamais fait, c'est le moment ou jamais :) pensez à ma pauvre petite personne traumatisée ;)

La suite devrais venire plus rapidement (oui, je sais, vous connaissez la chanson, et la dernière fois que j'ai dit ça, je m'était lourdement plentée mais cette fois c'est moins probable vu que l'épilogue ne sera pas aussi long qu'un chap normale et encore moins que celui-ci) et si vous voulez, c'est avec plaisir que je lirais vos mails incendiez qui me rappellront que j'ai un épilogue à écrire et travailler. Certains ne se sont pas gêné pour m'envoyez de nombreux mails et c'est eux qui m'ont le plus motivés, remerciez-les donc :)

Bisoux à tous et à bientôt (je l'èspère)


	17. Epilogue: Rêve et désillusions

Auteur : Cassiopée

Livre : Harry Potter

Titre: Réalité, rêve, illusion et désillusion.

Partie : Epilogue – Rêve et désillusions.

Genre : Mystery, Angst

Rating : PG – 13.

Spoiler : Tomes I à V ( NO spoiler T VI)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je ne tire évidement aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.

Résumer Général : En plus de la prophétie, Harry a plus de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait… beaucoup plus… Il ne sait pas de quoi il est capable. Et la magie est liée aux émotions… ou le mènera la mort de la dernière personne qui le reliait à la vie ?

Résumé du chapitre précédent : La Deuxième Guerre a enfin prit fin et Voldemort a été vaincu. Après avoir faillit basculer de l'autre côté, Harry rentre au Chaudron sans pourtant paraître vraiment conscient de tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fois on y est. Pour de vrai. J'veux pas écrire ça. J'veux pas qu'ma fic soit finie. J'veux pas qu'la fin vous déçoive. J'veux aller m'cacher et pleurer.

Enfin bref... vous avez intérêt à m'envoyez une review si non j'ensorcelle un objet pour qu'il vous trouve et je promet de me venger de manière horrible et vous avez eu des appreçu de l'imagintaion que je peut avoir en ce qui concerne la souffrance...

ahem bonne lecture D

Cet épilogue, la fin de cette fic, est dédié à **Clémance **(_Herm'021_). Merci à toi pour ton avis, tes précieux conseils et ta patience. Surtout pour ton soutient, ton intêrét et ta fidélité au rendez-vous. Merci.

_Epilogue – Rêve et désillusions._

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans sa chambre, à la Licorne. Il y resta plusieurs longues minutes, assis, à regarder la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qui s'était produit peu de temps auparavant mais tout ceci paraissait tellement vain et superficiel à côté de cette chambre calme et de tout ce qu'elle représentait. Il regarda le blanc des murs, le pâle bleu des rideaux, cette ambiance était un tel contraste à ce qu'il avait connu un instant auparavant que s'en était déconcertant. Après seulement quelques minutes dans ce silence apaisant, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il venait de vivre n'était qu'un cauchemar qu'il oublierait bientôt. Il se leva et sortit de sa chambre.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait jamais encore vraiment fait attention à combien cette demeure était belle. Il avait certes tenté de mémoriser chaque recoin de cette maison avant qu'il ne la quitte pour la première et dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas su s'imprégner de ce calme et de ce sentiment de sécurité que lui procurait ce lieu.

Ses épaules parurent alors se faire moins lourdes, il se tînt droit et enfin, un sourire réillumina son visage.

Il descendit lentement les marches pour graver dans son esprit chaque émotion qu'il ressentait. Arrivé dans le hall d'entrée, il lui fallut un moment d'arrêt. Comme pour qu'il se rende vraiment compte. Pour qu'il abandonne son passé. Pour qu'il se prépare à revoir ceux qui lui avaient tellement manqués.

"Papa? Maman?"

Il n'y eût aucune réponse. Harry s'avança un peu plus puis pénétra dans le salon. Encore une fois, la clarté de la pièce le marqua; son calme, sa légèreté. Les grandes fenêtres diffusaient une lumière filtrée par les rideaux blanc satiné qui y pendaient gracieusement. Les canapés et fauteuils ouvrant leurs bras pour y accueillir confortablement celui qui s'y reposerait. La finesse du vaisselier, l'ampleur de la bibliothèque. Mais plus que tout, ce calme et, toujours, cette douce lumière, ce silence.

"Sirius? Remus?"

Cette fois encore, aucune réponse ne lui fût donnée. Harry s'assit donc sur un des fauteuil et ne pût s'empêcher de fermer les yeux un instant seulement, tant il était confortable, tant cette quiétude était rassurante.

S'ils étaient tous ailleurs, peut-être étaient-ils allés faire des recherches concernant le monde qu'ils pensaient être dû au détraqueur. Mais cela paraissait peu probable. Il savait à présent que ce monde-ci, il l'avait créé. Il n'y avait donc besoin d'aucun subterfuge, comme il en avait inventé la première fois. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui relança la douleur qu'il avait au front.

Il n'était pourtant plus censé avoir mal.

"Ginny? Mélodie?" Il marqua un moment de pause puis repris: "Ron? Hemione?"

Il n'y eût toujours rien. Harry se leva subitement. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, pour que tous reviennent. Il en avait le pouvoir, il avait tout les pouvoirs: cela ne pouvait donc que fonctionner. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux à nouveaux, rien n'avait changé. Ce monde était pourtant le sien. Il était sensé pouvoir faire venir les personnes qu'il voulait, les faire vivre. Il savait en avoir le pouvoir, l'avait eût fait auparavant.

Le calme de la pièce lui sembla alors insupportablement lourd. La clarté semblait lui cacher ce qu'il aurait dû voir. Soudain pris d'une peur insoutenable, il courut dans toute la maison afin de chercher ses proches qui devaient être là, quelque part. Il n'y avait pourtant personne et ce calme restait imperturbable. Il se sentait obligé de courir sur les talons afin de faire du bruit. Un épouvantable bruit mais qui, au moins, brisait momentanément le silence angoissant.

Après avoir vérifié chaque pièce, et même plusieurs fois, il fut obligé de s'arrêter. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, au milieu de l'entrée, cherchant une explication. Puis les choses parurent limpides. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un monde de substitution, mais que celui-ci devienne le vrai. Il était improbable que tous aient été à la _Licorne_ à son retour. Sans doute travaillaient-ils tous. Sans doute Ron, Hermionne, Ginny et Mélodie étaient-ils sortis dehors afin de profiter du soleil estival et jouer avant la rentrée.

Sa respiration se fit alors plus calme et il se releva. Cependant, ce calme et ce silence qu'il avait tant apprécié au début paraissaient toujours aussi oppressant.

"Amélia?"

Il n'eût pas de réponse mais comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Sans-doute serait-elle là et sans doute que, dans son empressement, avait-il oublié sa chambre, à elle et à Remus. Il monta alors les escaliers en faisant moins de bruit. Il toqua à la porte mais il n'y eût aucune réponse. Il entra. Il fût certain d'être déjà entré en ce lieu mais avança tout de même, à la recherche d'un signe quelconque. Il se souvenait d'à quel point il avait été surpris par l'ordre de cette pièce – à fortiori en comparaison aux autres chambres – la première fois qu'il y était venu, mais cet ordre-ci n'était pas semblable. Personne ne semblait vivre dans cette pièce. C'était comme un musée, impersonnel et mort. Oublié, même. Elle semblait être comme l'air de cette maison, faussement légère: si lourde, en réalité. Il regarda sur la commode, se souvenant des photos qu'il avait vues dans chacune des chambres. Les cadres étaient bel et bien là. Il s'en approcha donc et en prit un entre ses mains. Sur la photo, il y avait un parc verdoyant, un ciel bleu. Le même calme qui hantait cette maison paraissait habiter cette image. Harry se souvenait pourtant avoir vu Remus et Amélia figurant au milieu de la photo, dans ce doux décor. Il se souvenait encore de l'harmonie que renvoyait cette image. Il regarda alors les autres cadres. Les décors étaient là, immuables, dénués de la vie qu'ils avaient contenue. Et, encore une fois, comme cette maison, empreint d'un vide pesant, d'un calme apeurant.

Pris d'une soudaine panique, Harry courut dans toutes les pièces, faisant autant de bruit qu'il en était capable. Mais les parois paraissaient étouffer son vacarme, les tapis l'absorber. Il regarda les photos. Toutes étaient vidées des personnes qu'elles avaient eût contenu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il les avait regardées, il les jetait à terre pour qu'elles se brisent et que leur fracas raisonne. Mais le bruit s'évanouissait rapidement et une fois qu'il eût brisé le dernier tableau, il retourna dans la chambre de Sirius dans le but d'y retrouver un quelconque réconfort, ou un signe qu'il n'avait pas vu plus tôt. Ou même son parrain, l'attendant, un sourire maraudeur aux lèvres, satisfait de sa douce plaisanterie. Mais il n'en fût rien. Et il y retrouva les cadres, qu'il avait brisé peu de temps auparavant, posés à leurs places, intactes. Leurs personnages toujours absents.

Il courut alors dans la rue et, tel un dément, appela ceux qu'il avait tant souhaité retrouver. Il courut plusieurs minutes aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, s'époumonant en hurlant ces noms qu'il avait tant chéris, puis il tomba à terre. La poussière du chemin de l'avenue principale de la petite ville sorcière se souleva légèrement à cause de sa chute puis, plus rien ne bougea.

Le silence régnait en maître et rien ne changeait. Il appela encore ceux qu'il avait à jamais perdu mais sans plus y croire. Le désespoir s'empara de lui. Il regarda encore cette rue immobile dans l'espoir d'y trouver une once de vie. Même s'il fallait que ce soit Voldemort et que son combat contre lui dure une éternité.

Mais il était à présent seul. Le Lord avait triomphé au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il avait réussi à lui enlever la _Licorne_. A meurtrire son âme au plus profond, à le forcer à cette éternelle agonie. Il tenta alors de se concentrer, dans acte insensé, afin de faire réapparaître le Mage Noir et avoir à nouveau un but, une quête. Se venger encore, car il avait tué une nouvelle fois ses parents et, avec, tous ceux à qui il tenait et qu'il avait souhaité revoir en ce lieu.

Il préférait revivre ce duel perpétuellement à la solitude oppressante, au silence de ces lieux. Il avait été longtemps seul, mais il avait connu le soutient d'ami. Le soutient que lui avait apporté Remus Lupin. Et où était-il, ce protecteur? Cet ami et père?

Ses amis le retrouveraient bientôt, étendu et pâle. Silencieux et calme, lui aussi. Harry ne réalisa qu'alors. Ce qu'était la réalité. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Seul Remus aurait pu le sortire de là. Et seul Harry aurait pu lui rendre la vie, en ce lieu. Mais rien de tel ne se passerait. Le silence, une fois de plus, se fit sentire plus lourd encore. Et ce soleil, qui brillait sans émettre la moindre chaleur, ce silence qui le torturait, cette immobilité qui témoignait de la mort de cet endroit...

Il pleura. Au milieu de cette allée déserte, au dessous de cet astre menteur, encerclé par cette absence de bruit. Ce fut une plainte silencieuse. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues creuses.

Il avait compris. Ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui lui avait été fait. Puis, cris de détresse alors qu'il n'y croyait plus, il appela Remus. Il cria son nom au milieu de ce monde de souvenirs morts.

Son cri ne raisonna pas mais mourut dans la pesanteur de l'air.

_**FIN.**_

**Notes de l'Auteur:**

Cette fic est terminée. Les réponses aux reviews ne sont plus authorisées, je répondrait donc par mail ou par le système de Préciesez si vous ne souhaiter pas une réponse, si non, n'oubliez pas signé ou de laissez votre adresse.

Cette partie étant la dernière, je demanderais aux « lecteurs de l'ombre » de bien vouloir laissez une trace de leurs passages en une review (aussi courte doive-t-elle être). J'aimerais bien avoir une idée de combien de lecteur l'on lue et, _surtout_, de ce qu'ils en ont en pensé.

Merci à vous tous. Et j'espère à bientôt.

**PS:** le nombre finale de review étant de **4** et le nombre de hits étant de **111** . Même si je divise par 4 les nombre de hits (supposons qu'il a fallu en moyenne quatre passage pour s'avaler les 20 pages), je trouve que **4 de revieweurs** est bien peu honnorant pour **25 h **de travail... néanmoins, l'écriture étant ma passion, elle passera outre ma fierté.

**PPS:** L'_Heledin_ sera reprit des la semaines prochaine. Après une relecture intégrale, vous aurez enfin la suite :)

REVIEW, C'EST VOTRE DERNIERE OPPORTUNITE!


End file.
